The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: "Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan..." hanya sepenggal dari kisah mereka, TU PROJECT ke-2! Chapter 20 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Malam yang dingin di sebuah desa,

"Kita terjebak…"

Utakata, pria bermata tajam dengan rambut kecoklatan yang menutupi wajah kirinya mendengus pelan. Dia memandang ke atas, ke arah bulan yang tertutupi awan sehingga suasana saat itu sangat suram.

"Seharusnya ini…seharusnya ini tidak terjadi."

Utakata menoleh ke arah Hotarou, muridnya, dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia memegang pundak gadis bersurai pirang bergelombang itu dengan ekspresi berusaha menenangkan. Hotarou menepis tangan Utakata dan memandang penuh kesedihan. Mata Hotarou membulat.

"Maafkan aku, Utakata- _sensei_ …"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hotarou. Hanya saja mereka…"

"Tidak, ini adalah salahku!" Hotarou menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menunduk sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kepala dengan penuh keyakinan "Ini adalah salahku! Aku akan menebusnya,"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Ho-" mata Utakata melebar. Hotarou tepat memukul di ulu hatinya sehingga Jinchuuriki Rokubi itu jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perutnya. Hotarou berlari dari gubuk terbuka tempat mereka bersembunyi, keluar menuju kegelapan mencekam yang telah menunggu tanpa belas kasihan.

"HOTAROUUUUU!"

.

.

.

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _ **The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles**_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 1: Edo Tensei**

Kita kembali ke awal, ke alur cerita sebelum kejadian di atas terjadi. Sedikit menggambarkan latar belakang yang terjadi pada dunia Shinobi saat ini.

Kalian sudah tahu?

Sepertinya. Namun hal yang paling ramai dibicarakan di Dunia Shinobi ada dua hal. Pertama, kebangkitan Uzu setelah dihancur dan diluluhlantakkan 5 desa besar satu tahun lebih yang lalu. Uzukage keempat para Uzumaki, anak muda bersurai merah jabrik dengan iris safir bernama Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menyatukan kembali kekuatan Uzu, mengumpulkan para Uzumaki dan dengan taktik hebatnya mengalahkan kelima desa besar dengan epic dan dramatis. Tidak dipungkiri nama Uzumaki Naruto sangat diperhitungkan di dunia shinobi. Yondaime Uzukage telah berhasil membangun kembali desanya menjadi desa tersembunyi yang diperhitungkan.

Kedua adalah kematian 5 Kage. Lebih tepatnya pembunuhan 5 Kage. Hal yang menjadi menarik adalah bahwasanya Yondaime Uzukage dicurigai sebagai dalang pembunuhan tersebut, walaupun bukti otentik belum ada. Hanya saja Naruto punya motif yang kuat. Balas dendam tentunya. Namun, kembali lagi ke kata namun, cara membunuh menggelikan seperti itu seperti bukan tipe Uzumaki Naruto. Bayangkan saja orang yang mampu mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura saat peperangan saudara di Kiri, atau mampu mengalahkan Danzo yang mengendalikan Kyuubi ternyata membunuh 5 Kage dengan cara diam-diam. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja melakukannya? Ketika desa-desa besar sebenarnya sudah jatuh di tangan sang Uzukage?

Naruto duduk di kursi Uzukage-nya sambil memutar pen di tangan kanannya dan memandang dokumen yang akan ia tanda tangani. Permintaan Daimyo Negeri Teh kepada Uzu untuk mengirim 2 tim ninja Uzu dalam pengawalan anaknya menuju Negeri Buah. Sang Uzukage memandang _cost_ yang dibayar oleh Daimyo tersebut. Pria bersurai merah jabrik dan bermata biru itu meletakkan pen di atas kertas permintaan tersebut dan menguap, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi.

"Ingin tidur lagi, Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto memandang Nagato yang membawakannya segelas teh panas. Asap minuman dari pucuk daun _Camellia sinensis_ (teh) itu mengepul pelan ke atas. Naruto memandang kebingungan kawannya yang memiliki iris mata violet dan surai merah lurus tersebut, tumben si Nagato ini baik kepada dirinya. Biasanya mereka selalu berdebat soal ragi, soda kue, roti dan hal-hal yang tidak penting lainnya.

"Ayolah…kau pikir menandatangi dokumen ini pekerjaan mudah. Aku lebih baik pergi mengunjungi istriku dan bermain-main di sana sambil memainkan seruling," kepala Naruto dipukul pelan oleh Nagato.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Shion- _sama_ juga melaksanakan tugasnya di Negeri Iblis." Nagato menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Uzukage sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. Naruto menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan. Dia memandang kepulan asap di teh panas itu seolah-olah membentuk wajah menyebalkan Nagato.

Sorenya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan semua dokumen dan duduk di bangku taman Uzu sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang ia beli di sebuah kedai jus. Dia memandang matahari sore yang bersinar jingga kemerahan. Siluet yang indah. Sang Uzukage membuang gelas jus di tempat sampah dan berjalan menuju tempat tinggal para Uzukage, sebuah istana Uzu yang memiliki pilar-pilar seperti kastil di Yunani. Sang Uzukage disambut para pelayan istana Uzu dan dia hanya melambaikan tangan, tidak ingin dipersiapkan sesuatu. Naruto masuk mengunjungi adiknya, Uzumaki Sara, yang sedang membaca buku di ruang baca. Naruto melihat tangan kanan adiknya yang buntung akibat terkena serangan Sandaime Kazekage, sang Uzukage berdehem pelan sehingga Sara memandang abangnya dengan tatapan semangat.

"Hm? Merindukan Shion- _nee_ , Naruto- _nii chan_?"

"Eh, anak kecil sepertimu selalu saja sok menebak…" Naruto duduk di depan Sara sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Sara tahu bahwa abang tampannya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir bagaimana bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat."

Sara tertawa kecil. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambaikan tangan itu seolah-olah menolaknya.

"Lagipula aku masih ada abang yang sangat kuat, jadi aku percaya Naruto- _nii chan_ masih bisa melindungiku…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada di dekatmu?"

Sara memajukan wajahnya sehingga wajah kedua abang-adik itu berdekatan.

"Kau kan punya Hikari Sunshin, _Baka Naruto-nii_ …"

"EEEEEHH?!" Naruto mundur ke belakang sehingga kursi yang ia duduki terbalik dan sang Uzukage jatuh tidak elit di lantai "Sara, wajahmu terlalu dekat dan kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan selalu ingat menandaimu dengan Fuin Hikari Sunshin." Naruto membenarkan posisi kursinya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan lupa makan…"

" _Hai'_!"

Naruto keluar ruangan dan berpikir untuk merendam dirinya di air panas. Ya, ia akan lakukan hal tersebut.

Selama 2 jam, sang Uzukage berendam di dalam bathup air panas sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu saja, jari telunjuk kanannnya berkali-kali menyentuh pinggiran bathup atau dengan kata lain berkali-kali mengetuk pinggiran tempat berendam tersebut. Naruto memandang tidak fokus ke depan. Dia menghela napasnya dan memejamkan mata, menenangkan pikirannya ke alam sadar yang nikmat.

Setelah berendam, sang Uzukage membuka dua gulungan Fuinjutsu pemberian Jiraiya saat ia berlatih Rasengan dan Chidori. **Fuinjutsu: Eikou Ryuusei** (penarik meteor) dan **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** (Penyegel Copy). **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** adalah fuinjutsu yang diciptakan Orochimaru bersama Sandaime Hokage, dan Naruto ingat bahwa tanda-tanda itu muncul saat Orochimaru datang mengambil Danzo sehingga orang tua bermarga Shimura itu melakukan apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru.

'Segel tangan kebangkitan…tetapi siapa yang dibangkitkan oleh Orochimaru…?' Naruto yang berada di kamar pribadinya meletakkan dua gulungan itu di atas kasurnya. Mata birunya menajam. Dua Fuinjutsu kelas atas ini, dua fuinjutsu ini harus ia pelajari. Segala persiapan yang matang akan menjadi payung kesigapan bagi dirinya di masa yang akan datang!

.

.

.

Ada yang menarik dari Orochimaru.

Naruto membuka buku bingo di atas meja kantornya pagi hari itu dan membuka halaman demi halaman untuk mencari Missing-nin dengan awalan kanji nama Orochimaru. Saat mendapatkannya, Naruto membaca latar belakang, jutsu yang diketahui dan kejahatan shinobi berkulit pucat tersebut. Salah seorang murid Sandaime Hokage bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade, ayah-ibunya meninggal karena perang dunia shinobi, tercurigai melakukan penelitian-penelitian berbahaya untuk mengembangkan Ninjutsu terlarang, dan akhirnya ditetapkan sebagai Missing-nin setelah kabur dari desa dan bekerja sama dengan Danzo dalam pembunuhan Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto memandang foto Orochimaru yang terlihat memakai rompi Konoha. Dia dapat melihat pancaran kelicikan dari iris kuning berpupil vertikal seperti ular tersebut.

'Salah satu Kinjutsunya adalah **Edo Tensei** …dia mengembangkan jutsu terlarang buatan Nidaime Hokage,' Naruto menutup buku bingo itu perlahan, sekilas ia melihat nama seorang ninja buronan bernama Fuushin, tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan menutup buku tebal tersebut. Sang Uzukage menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menutup mata. Edo Tensei…

'Orochimaru masih hidup dan bisa saja dia mengembangkan jutsu terlarang tersebut,' Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihat iris biru indah itu memandang serius ke depan 'Aku harus mempersiapkan payung sebelum hujan turun!'

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kantor Naruto. Setelah sang Uzukage mempersilahkan si pengetuk masuk, pengetuk itu membungkuk penuh hormat kepada Naruto. Dia adalah salah seorang ninja di Divisi Intel Uzu.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang Uzukage dengan nada tenang.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Uzukage-sama…" ninja Uzu itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang serius sang Uzukage "…Saya diperintahkan Michiru-sama untuk menemui anda untuk melaporkan temuan yang mengejutkan pada makam 3 Uzukage terdahulu…"

"Ada apa dengan makam para pendahuluku?!" nada suara Naruto terdengar sedikit berat. Ninja itu meneguk ludah perlahan.

"Saat pembersih makam sedang membersihkan makam Shodaime Uzukage, dia menemukan gumpalan tanah yang menunjukkan suatu bukti cukup kuat…" ninja Uzu itu menghela napas perlahan "…Anda harus melihatnya Uzukage-sama."

Naruto memandang Bingo Book yang telah ia tutup. Entah kenapa dia kembali teringat wajah Orochimaru di buku tersebut.

.

.

.

( _ **Mainkan Theme Song Naruto Shippuden II nomor 25: Shirohae**_ )

Utakata meniup gelembung dengan mata terpejam. Dia mencelupkan pipa gelembungnya ke dalam sebuah wadah toples kecil di dekat kakinya dan meniup gelembung kembali. Pria itu bersandar di depan pintu gubuk sederhana di pinggiran sawah yang ada di desa Kiri. Matanya memandang gelembung-gelembung itu dengan syahdu, lalu pandangannya mengarah ke Hotarou yang sedang belajar ninjutsu Suiton di sawah tersebut.

Utakata tersenyum tipis. Hotarou benar-benar berlatih keras ingin menguasai jutsu yang ia berikan. Keringat dan bercakan lumpur menghiasi wajah cantik Hotarou, namun gadis bermata bulat indah dan bersurai pirang bergelombang itu tetap tidak menyerah. Dia berusaha menguasai jutsu **Suiton: Teppudama** yang telah didemonstrasikan oleh Utakata. Hotarou bertekad di dalam hatinya agar Utakata benar-benar mau mengajarinya sebagai seorang guru abadi baginya. Berlebihan memang, tetapi Hotarou benar-benar sangat menghormati pria bermata tajam tersebut.

"Menyerah sajalah…"

Hotarou memandang sekilas Utakata dan mencemberutkan pipinya. Dia segera menggerakkan segel tangan untuk jutsu Teppudama dan hasilnya hanya semburan air kecil yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau memasakkanku Tamago, Hotarou…"

"Utakata- _sensei,_ anda mengejek saya?" Hotarou berjalan mendekati Utakata lalu menarik tangan pria berkimono biru itu agar ikut terjun ke sawah "Ajari saya lebih spesifik jutsu tersebut!"

"Ja-jangan tarik-tarik dong, ooy…" Utakata yang belum seimbang akhirnya tergelincir dan wajahnya menabrak dua gunung kembar Hotarou yang berbentuk bulat dan lumayan, ehem, besar.

"Boyke sialan…" gumam Utakata dengan mata sweatdropped. Hotarou memandang _sensei_ -nya dengan wajah terkejut dan pipi sedikit kemerahan.

"Ja-jadi ini yang anda inginkan sejak dulu, Utakata- _sensei_ …" Hotarou memegang kepala Utakata dan sepertinya ingin menekan wajah pria itu di antara dua dadanya "Sa-saya akan berikan yang lebih banyak kepada anda!"

"W-woy…" Utakata melepaskan tangan Hotarou dari kepalanya dan mundur dua langkah menjauhi gadis bersurai pirang gelombang tersebut "A-aku hanya tergelincir. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Utakata menghela napas perlahan.

( _ **Kalau bisa Soundtrack tadi dimatikan, tidak cocok untuk adegan tadi :v**_ )

"Kau sudah cukup berlatih keras selama 3 jam untuk menguasai Teppudama, Hotarou. Kita akan lanjutkan besok-"

"Tetapi Utakata- _sensei_ , saya belum puas jika belum bisa menguasainya! Ketika saya bisa menguasai Mizurappa saat itu, hal tersebut karena tekad dan kerja keras saya dalam pembelajaran! Seorang yang tidak berbakat seperti saya harus bisa memporsir dirinya dalam usaha dan kerja keras! Bahkan manusia jenius yang tidak pernah belajarpun bisa menjadi idiot karena tidak pernah mengasah otaknya…" Hotarou memandang penuh keyakinan kepada Utakata "Ijinkan saya untuk melanjutkannya, _sensei_!"

Utakata berbalik meninggalkan Hotarou dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Terserah. Lagipula perkembanganmu juga tidak mempengaruhiku…"

Hotarou tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya " _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" kata gadis itu, yang kemudian melanjutkan latihannya penuh semangat.

Matahari terbenam, bulan pun menggantikan posisi sang mentari sebagai penerang langit di malam hari. Hotarou masih setia berlatih di sawah untuk menguasai teknik Teppudama. Saat waktu malam menunjukkan pukul 8, perut gadis itu berbunyi tanda bahwa dirinya harus makan. Hotarou berjalan gontai ke dalam gubuk, jika ingin makan berarti dia harus masak terlebih dahulu dan tenaganya untuk memasak terasa tidak mencukupi karena tenaga tersebut terporsir untuk latihannya tadi.

Hotarou memandang Utakata yang tidur di dalam gubuk dengan punggung yang menghadap ke luar. Dia tidak bisa memandang wajah tampan sensei-nya. Hotarou menghela napas dan mencuci kakinya sebelum naik ke atas gubuk. Ketika masuk ke dalam dan menuju ruang dapur, di atas tudung saji di meja makan terdapat selembar kertas dengan tulisan Utakata yang berbunyi,

" _Ini aku masakkan sup ayam dan ikan goreng. Nasi juga tersedia. Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku gadis keras kepala._ "

Hotarou tersenyum haru, dia menoleh ke arah gurunya yang terlihat bergerak tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidur miringnya. Hotarou sangat berterima kasih kepada guru tsundere tersebut, dia membuka tudung saji tersebut dan hidungnya langsung dihinggapi aroma makanan yang lezat.

Utakata yang belum tidur tersenyum tipis. Mendengar Hotarou makan sudah menjadi lagu nina bobo untuknya agar ia bisa tidur tenang malam itu.

.

.

.

Saat Utakata bangun sambil menggaruk-garuk perut di balik kimononya, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat matanya adalah Hotarou yang sudah berlatih pagi-pagi di sawah depan gubuk mereka. Utakata bangkit, dengan rambut yang terlihat kusut, lalu bersandar di pintu gubuk sambil menguap pelan. Dia merapikan rambut kecoklatan tersebut dan memandang Hotarou yang terlihat menembakkan sebuah peluru kecil dari mulutnya. Mata tajam Utakata sedikit melebar.

'Dia sudah menyentuh jutsu tersebut…' Utakata tersenyum tipis 'Kau memang gadis keras kepala yang pantang menyerah!'

Suara seekor burung elang menyadarkan Utakata dari lamunan. Dia berjalan keluar dari gubuk dan memandang seekor burung elang terbang berputar di atas gubuknya seperti memberikan kode. Utakata tahu kode tersebut dan dia keluar dari gubuk dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Hotarou berhenti berlatih dan melihat lengan kanan sensei-nya dihinggapi seekor burung elang berbulu coklat kemerahan.

"Sebuah pesan, _sensei_?" tanya Hotarou, sedikit penasaran. Yang ditanya mengangguk.

'Dari Uzukage- _sama_ ya…' Utakata menerbangkan burung elang itu lalu melipat surat kecil tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kimono birunya. Utakata berjalan mendekati gubuk dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat.

"Ada apa _sensei_?"

"Ayo kita mandi dan kemasi barang," Utakata mencuci kakinya dengan air dari tong di depan tangga gubuk "Yondaime Uzukage memanggilku dan kau harus ikut."

"Kenapa saya harus ikut _sensei_?"

Utakata memandang datar Hotarou dan terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum Utakata mengatakan "Kau memanggilku _sensei_ terus…jika kau bertanya kenapa harus ikut, kau pasti tahu jawabannya kan?"

Mata Hotarou melebar senang. Dia mengangguk dan berlari mendekati gurunya.

"Yeey, mandi bersama _sensei_!"

"Siapa yang bilang kita mandi bersama?!"

"Ayo kita mandi dan kemasi barang!" Hotarou meniru suara Utakata dengan wajah yang lucu "Itu tadi _sensei_ bilang, ayo kita mandi-"

"Bergiliran!" tegas Utakata dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan agak kesal. Hotarou menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tehee…"

"Tehe gundulmu!"

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Kiri menuju Uzu memakan waktu 3 hari 2 malam. Di setiap kesempatan beristirahat, Hotarou selalu saja menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk berlatih. Saat Utakata tertidur, setelah selesai makan, bahkan ketika Utakata duduk sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sambil meniup gelembung di pipa gelembungnya, Hotarou selalu berlatih agar bisa menguasai jutsu **Suiton: Teppudama**.

"Sebenarnya konsep Mizurappa dan Teppudama sama. Sebuah jutsu yang memanfaatkan air di dalam tubuh agar menjadi serangan jutsu ninja. Berbeda dengan jutsu Suiton yang harus ada daerah air seperti jutsu kelas atas yakni **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu** , Teppudama memanfaatkan cairan di dalam tubuh agar bisa membentuk sebuah peluru air besar sebagai serangan. Intinya, kau harus bisa membentuk peluru air besar itu ketika jumlah air di dalam tubuhmu cukup-"

"Aku akan minum banyak air sekarang juga!" Hotarou membuka tutup botol air minumnya dan ingin menenggaknya dengan ganas, namun Utakata menahan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Hotarou…" mata Utakata menatap tajam mata bulat indah Hotarou.

" _Se-sensei_ …" Hotarou tersenyum jahil "Saya hanya mencari perhatianmu saja, teheeee..wkwkwkwk…"

Utakata melepas pegangan tangannya pada tangan Hotarou dan mendengus pelan.

"Tehee…"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan tehe, akan kusembur kau dengan Teppudama!"

.

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan konsep Teppudama kepada Hotarou, perjalanan dilanjutkan. Keduanya pun sampai di depan gerbang Uzu ketika matahari sudah sedikit terbenam. Utakata tertawa kecil ketika melihat Hotarou sedikit antusias memasuki desa yang katanya pernah diluluhlantahkan 5 desa besar, namun bisa bangkit kembali berkat Uzukage keempat mereka…

"Selamat datang di Uzushiogakure…" seorang ninja penjaga Uzu maju mendekati Utakata dengan mata waspada "Anda berasal dari mana?"

"Cukup ketat juga ya, tidak seperti di Kumo…" gumam Utakata, dia jadi teringat saat dirinya, Haku dan Naruto menyusup ke Kumo untuk membebaskan Shion- _sama_ yang katanya dibawa ke desa awan tersebut. Utakata menunjukkan kertas yang ia terima dari burung elang Uzu dan penjaga tersebut langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke desa.

"Kita tamu spesial, _sensei_?"

Utakata menganggukkan kepala. Kini yang terbentang di retina matanya adalah kepala-kepala merah khas Uzumaki. Jadi bagi orang yang memiliki surai berwarna tidak senada dengan mereka ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama rambut orang itu dicat karena mereka masuk Divisi Intel Uzu yang kini diketuai oleh Uzumaki Michiru, kedua orang itu adalah orang asing.

"Semuanya memandang waspada ke arah kita _sensei_ …"

"Kau peka juga ya," Utakata memandang sekeliling desa. bangunan Uzu banyak sekali terlihat direnovasi. Pembangunan terjadi di sana-sini walaupun sudah berlalu satu tahun lebih sejak kejadian penghancuran itu. Bisa dibilang desa ini benar-benar bangkit dari kebinasaan mereka.

Setelah bertanya di mana kantor Uzukage, yang membuat seorang Jounin Uzu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan sepasang guru-murid tersebut, keduanya sampai di kantor Uzukage yang cukup besar dan megah, walaupun renovasi masih terus dilanjutkan. Utakata tahu Jounin itu ingin mengantarnya dan Hotarou karena waspada jika dirinya adalah orang jahat, si Jounin bisa bertindak cepat. Utakata mengucapkan terima kasih lalu dicegat ninja penjaga gerbang kantor Uzukage. Jinchuuriki Rokubi itu menunjukkan kertas surat yang diantar burung elang dan akhirnya keduanya memasuki kantor dengan mudah.

'Dana minta maaf dari 5 desa besar kepada Uzushio benar-benar dimanfaatkan Naruto- _san_ , dasar Uzumaki cerdik itu heheheh…' Utakata berdiri di depan pintu Uzukage yang juga dijaga oleh dua ninja Uzu, Utakata menunjukkan kertas surat dari Naruto dan seorang penjaga membukakan pintu dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang di Uzu, sahabatku Utakata…" Naruto yang sedang mengupil langsung menjetikkan upilnya ke wajah sweatdropped sang Jinchuuriki "…Apa ada oleh-oleh untuk Uzukage ini?"

Walaupun terlihat konyol, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Aura wibawanya tidak hilang sehingga Hotarou memandang adegan upil tadi seperti sang Uzukage sedang mengoles hidungnya dengan krim anti komedo. Utakata menghela napas dan mengajak Hotarou mendekati sang Uzukage.

"Jadi, apa menyangkut hal tersebut?"

Naruto tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius.

"Bukannya hipotesa-ku gila atau apa, tetapi aku sudah mewaspadai gerakan dari 'lawan' yang bersembuyi dalam kegelapan…" Naruto memandang Hotarou dan memberikan kode isyarat kepada Utakata soal gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau kan punya **Fuinjutsu: Bainda Kokoro** yang bisa menghilangkan memori seseorang. Ingat saat kau memakainya di pemandian air panas kepada ibu pemilik pemandian tersebut dan anaknya pasca Iwa-Suna kalah?"

Naruto menepuk keningnya dan berterima kasih kepada Utakata yang masih mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Baiklah…"

Hotarou memandang penasaran dua pria tersebut. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Entah kenapa pembicaraan dua orang tersebut juga sedikit menyinggung dirinya…

Jangan-jangan…

Jangan-jangan Utakata- _sensei_ memaksanya ikut ke sini agar dia bisa mengajari Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ bagaimana cara menempelkan wajah pria di antara dua dada wanita?!

Kenapa gurunya mempunyai keinginan seekstrim dan sekeren itu?!

Saat Naruto ingin menyebutkan kalimat selanjutnya, Hotarou pingsan dengan wajah memerah dan hidung mimisan. Kedua matanya berputar seperti obat nyamuk.

"Ke-kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah jawsdropped.

"Jangan perdulikan. Dia memang gadis yang lucu…" Utakata memandang serius sahabat sekaligus orang yang dikawalnya tersebut. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memandang tajam Utakata.

"Pencarian mayat Edo Tensei harus dimulai, aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dan kemungkinan itu menjadi kenyataan…para ninja divisi intel-ku menemukan suatu bukti mengerikan,"

Mata Utakata melebar ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku bersama ninja-ninja Divisi Intel memeriksa tiga kuburan Uzukage terdahulu ketika mendapat laporan dari pembersih kuburan bahwasanya melihat gumpalan tanah aneh di sekitar kuburan Shodaime- _sama_ , dan saat kami memeriksa seluruh kuburan…" suara Naruto terdengar agak berat "…Tiga mayat Uzukage menghilang dari kuburannya!"

Sebuah pernyataan gila dari Uzumaki Naruto, namun fakta berbicara seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hotarou tertidur di kursi Uzukage setelah dirinya pingsan akibat pemikiran kotor kepada Naruto dan sang guru. Gadis itu tidak tahu percakapan dari dua pria tersebut. Walaupun masalah ini menyeret Utakata, gurunya, Hotarou tidak boleh dilibatkan dan mengetahui lebih jauh, Naruto dan Utakata harus pasang badan karena sosok musuh yang akan mereka hadapi adalah Orochimaru dan 'orang lain'nya. Utakata memandang wajah muridnya dengan tatapan sedikit cemas. Sang Uzukage melirik Jinchuuriki Rokubi tersebut lalu menepuk bahu pria bersurai kecoklatan dan mata berbentuk tajam tersebut.

"Kau sangat perhatian dengan muridmu ya?"

"E-eh," Utakata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan membantah "Bukan, hanya saja aku…"

"Ah sudahlah. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku tahu kawan. Tatapanmu sama dengan tatapan Shion saat memandangku." Naruto menyengir lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya. Utakata kembali memandang Hotarou dan memfokuskannya pada wajah cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas tersebut. Utakata tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan yang telah dibuka oleh Naruto.

Keduanya kini berdiri di depan tiga makam Uzukage terdahulu yang terlihat baru dibongkar. Naruto mengambil segenggam tanah lalu menjatuhkannya lewat sela-sela jarinya. Utakata memandang butiran-butiran tanah itu jatuh, seperti gerimis hujan yang menjatuhkan air langit dengan perlahan.

"Tanah ini berwarna coklat keputihan di dalam kuburan ketika aku bersama 5 Ninja Divisi Intel Uzu menggali makam para Uzukage terdahulu," Naruto membuka telapak tangannya sehingga tanah-tanah di tangan tersebut jatuh bersamaan ke bawah "Tanah yang bertekstur kering dan berwarna coklat keputihan artinya tanah bagian atas yang tertimbun ke bawah. Saat penggalian suatu lubang, orang-orang biasanya membuang tanah galian ke tepi-tepi lubang. Ketika ingin menimbunnya kembali, tanah-tanah galian tidak akan sengaja tercampur tanah bagian atas sehingga bekas penutupan lubang jika dianalisis bagian tanahnya akan mudah ketahuan…" Naruto terdiam sejenak "…kata mudah ketahuan sedikit tidak pantas. Orang ini bisa menyamarkan tanah bagian atas karena mencampurnya dengan tanah galian, lagipula kami tidak bisa menentukan apakah ini tanah atas atau tanah galian jika seorang Jounin yang memiliki keahlian di ilmu tanah tidak datang membantu. Jounin itu mengatakan bahwa kuburan tiga Uzukage terdahulu sudah lama dibongkar. Makam Shodaime dan Nidaime kemungkinan dibongkar saat diriku masih kecil, kuburan ayahku, Sandaime Uzukage, kemungkinan dibongkar saat diriku baru menjabat sebagai Uzukage keempat bahkan bisa sebelum itu…dengan kata lain makam ayah bisa jadi dibongkar beberapa hari setelah kematiannya…"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Utakata dengan pandangan serius "Ini bisa jadi adalah ulah Orochimaru."

"Bagaimana dia menyusup ke desa?" tanya Utakata. Pertanyaan yang cerdas.

"Ingat pengkhianat yang bahkan membawa isi ramalan Rikudou Sennin di kitab tua para Uzumaki?"

"Dewan ketujuh ya…" gumam Utakata sambil memandang sendu ke langit. Pengkhianatan dan penghinaan. Manusia memang kadang-kadang lebih busuk dari seonggok nasi basi.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dia memegang sisi kanan keningnya karena bagian itu terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sekilas iris biru mata kanannya berubah menjadi iris merah darah dengan pupil salib terbalik. Sklera mata kanannya menghitam. Beberapa detik kemudian mata itu kembali menjadi biasa. Utakata memandang kebingungan sang Uzukage yang terlihat sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Naruto- _san_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengingat kebaikan dewan ketujuh yang ternyata adalah pengkhianat terbesar di dalam hidupnya membuat sisi kegelapannya bangkit. Sang Uzukage memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Petunjuk satu-satunya yang kami dapatkan adalah tanda _fuin_ di mayat Shodaime Uzukage yang ada di lengan kanan beliau. Shodaime- _sama_ benar-benar mengantisipasi hal buruk," Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Utakata. Sebuah gulungan kecil berkulit luar berwarna merah. Utakata membuka gulungan itu dan peta dunia shinobi terpampang di matanya. Ada kedip-kedip cahaya putih di peta yang terkhususkan menunjuk sebuah desa. Utakata memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

" **Fuinjutsu: Shirokete** yang diciptakan Shodaime- _sama_ sebelum kematiannya. Dia memperkirakan bahwa mayat seorang shinobi hebat bisa menjadi alat mematikan suatu saat nanti. Dia membuat Fuin di lengan kanannya yang menghubungkan dengan gulungan peta ini. Bisa dikatakan peta ini adalah peta radar dimana kau bisa mencari letak tubuh Shodaime- _sama_ , hanya saja…" Naruto berhenti sejenak dan memandang kedip-kedip cahaya putih di peta tersebut "Karena termakan oleh waktu, kemungkinan ada bias pada tanda radar di peta ini. Tetapi tidak terlalu jauh…dengan melihat tanda di peta, maka desa dimana kemungkinan besar mayat Shodaime- _sama_ berada sudah bisa diketahui. Tinggal pencarian spesifiknya lagi."

"Mau bayar berapa untuk misi sulit ini?" tanya Utakata dengan nada bercanda.

Tep.

Naruto memegang pundak Utakata dan tersenyum.

"Akan kusuruh istriku memasak Tamago spesial khas Negeri Iblis, kau pasti menyukainya…"

Utakata membayangkan Shion- _sama_ menyediakan tamago dihiasi tengkorak manusia, otak dan belatung. Ada kesan _horror bin dark gitu_ …tetapi membayangkannya membuat Utakata menolak tawaran dari sang Uzukage.

"T-tidak usah," Utakata menghela napas "Lagipula aku ini adalah pengawalmu. Tentu saja aku harus siap dengan permintaan-permintaanmu yang berarah ke kebaikan dan menunjang kepemimpinanmu." Utakata menutup scroll peta tersebut lalu mengacungkan tinjunya di depan dada Naruto.

"Aku terima kawan…"

Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Utakata akhirnya bersyukur di dalam hati. Dia beradu tinju dengan Jinchuuriki Rokubi tersebut sebagai tanda misi pencarian mayat dimulai!

.

.

.

" _Bukan hanya mencari mayat 3 Uzukage, Utakata…kau juga harus mengambil sampel dari mayat-mayat ninja hebat terdahulu lainnya,"_

" _Jangan lupa untuk menyempurnakan teknik terlarang itu!"_

Itulah pesan dari sang Uzukage keempat.

Utakata berdiri di depan Hotarou yang masih tertidur di kursi Naruro. Jinhcuuriki Rokubi itu tersenyum lelah lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Pada akhirnya aku perlu bantuanmu juga Hotarou…"

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Tidak banyak yang ane katakan, sekali lagi…Welcome to The Uzukage Project! Dalam proyek kedua fic The Uzukage. Anda sedang membaca cerita yang berfokus kepada Utakata dan Hotarou dalam misi pencarian mayat untuk Edo Tensei sekaligus mencari mayat 3 Uzukage yang hilang.

Untuk Question and Answers dari The Uzukage: Princess from Land of Snow Chapter terakhir kemungkinan akan ane jawab di chap depan.

Sekali lagi, selamat datang di dunia Uzukage, dan bacalah dengan tenang…sebelum memasuki era kebangkitan Uchiha Madara!

Please Reviews and see you

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 2: Desa Lembah**

Perjalanan akhirnya dimulai. Setelah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan di Uzu, Utakata dan Hotarou berangkat menuju tanda yang ditunjuk dalam gulungan peta. Utakata memandang tanda putih tersebut, peta ini dibuat saat zaman Shodaime Uzukage jadi kemungkinan beliau belum tahu nama desa-desa kecil selain 5 desa besar yang memang sudah eksis bersama 5 Negara di atasnya. Kemungkinan yang ditunjuk di peta adalah Desa Lembah, sebuah desa yang terletak di utara Konoha dan terpisahkan oleh sebuah sungai dan sebuah gunung.

Keduanya berjalan selama 2 hari, beristirahat di alam ditemani bintang-bintang. Hotarou sering bertanya misi apa yang diberikan Uzukage keempat kepada mereka berdua, Utakata dengan lugas menjawab bahwa mereka sedang mencari mayat. Hotarou tentu saja terkejut, saat ia bertanya lebih lanjut Utakata tidak mau menjawabnya.

Malam kedua, mereka sudah sampai di desa Kusa. Utakata bersemedi di atas sebuah batu sambil berbicara kepada Saiken di dalam mindscapenya. Sementara Hotarou terus melatih jutsu Teppudama-nya.

"Edo Tensei? Hmm…jutsu yang dapat membangkitkan orang mati ya? Kau yakin bisa menyempurnakannya Utakata?"

"Ya Saiken. Lagipula jutsu yang diciptakan Nidaime Hokage ini benar-benar melanggar etika, istilahnya adalah melawan arus alam yang sebenarnya. Masalahnya…" Utakata memandang Bijuu dengan wujud seperti siput berlendir tersebut "…Gulungan jutsu ini ditemukan di kamar peninggalan Orochimaru. Bisa kita prediksikan bahwa orang itu juga ingin menyempurnakan Kinjutsu ini…"

"Pengambilan jiwa dari alam baka yang dimasukkan ke tubuh orang yang masih hidup sebagai pengorbanan, istilahnya untuk jutsu ini adalah kau membutuhkan tumbal."

Utakata mengangguk.

"Itulah kenapa jutsu tersebut dikategorikan Kinjutsu."

Utakata membuka matanya dan melihat Hotarou yang terlentang di rerumputan sambil memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Dia segera turun dari batu tersebut dan duduk bersila di dekat Hotarou.

"Tumben berhenti?"

"Bintang malam ini sangat bagus, _sensei_. Aku ingin melihat-lihat rasi yang ada di langit…"

Utakata memandang ke atas. Benar kata Hotarou, langit seperti ditaburi ratusan permata putih di kanvas kelamnya. Dia bisa melihat banyak sekali bintang-bintang yang berkedip-kedip malu di langit. Utakata berdehem pelan dan menunjuk sebuah rasi.

"Itu adalah rasi Orion…yang itu orang katakan sebagai Beruang Kutub…"

"Kau menebak, Utakata- _sensei_ …" Hotarou langsung duduk dan menunjuk rasi bintang yang ditunjuk Utakata "Itu adalah Sagitarius! Dan apa-apaan Beruang Kutub itu…"

Utakata mendengus pelan, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu "A-aku hanya..HANYA BERCANDA! Teheee…"

Krikk…krik….krikk….

"Hahahahaha," Hotarou tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Puas sekali mentertawakan gurunya. Alis Utakata naik-turun dan ada garis-garis suram di keningnya. Hotarou berdiri lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengepalkan kedua tangan tersebut.

"Yosh, saatnya berlatih kembali!"

"Eh, istirahatnya bentar saja?"

"Iya _sensei_ …" Hotarou menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah sang guru "Aku akan menguasai Teppudama sebelum misi ini selesai!"

Utakata memandang wajah semangat gadis cantik tersebut. Dia terkekeh pelan lalu berdiri dan kembali duduk bersila di atas batu "Terserahlah…"

Utakata tidak bersemedi, dia malam itu meniup gelembung dengan pipa gelembungnya dan memandang langit malam yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga sejak perjalanan mereka, Utakata dan Hotarou sampai di sebuah kota kecil di Negara Madu. Kota dengan industri khas makanan itu terlihat ramai, banyak sekali para pelancong yang datang dari berbagai negeri hanya untuk merasakan makanan-makanan khas dari seluruh belahan dunia di kota ini. Utakata memandang gerbang kota yang bertuliskan "Kyuin (Hisapan)". Sebuah nama kota yang unik. Dia masuk ke kota bersama Hotarou dan hidung mereka langsung disergap bau-bau lezat dari berbagai macam makanan yang dijajakan.

Keduanya beristirahat di sebuah kedai dango yang disajikan dengan lumuran madu. Utakata meminum teh hangatnya dan mendesah lega. Dia memandang pengunjung di dango tersebut, cukup ramai dan menyenangkan. Matanya beralih ke Hotarou yang sedang memutar-mutar setusuk dango di lelehan madu yang ada di atas piring.

"Kau terlihat berpikir Hotarou…ada apa?"

"Masih memikirkan soal jutsu Teppudama itu _sensei_ …" Hotarou menggaruk pipi kanannya "…Saya belum menemukan kuncinya."

Utakata meneguk teh hangatnya dan itu menjadi tegukan terakhir. Dia berdiri untuk membayar dango yang mereka pesan dan kembali menghampiri Hotarou yang masih memainkan dangonya di atas lelehan madu.

"Baiklah, setelah kita menemukan penginapan yang nyaman…aku mungkin akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan soal Teppudama kepadamu."

Mata Hotarou melebar senang.

"Be-benarkan _sensei_?"

"Habiskan dulu dango-mu, dan kita akan beristirahat di tempat nyaman malam ini…" Utakata memandang ke depan. Di luar kedai tersebut terlihat berjalan dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam dan menutup kepala mereka dengan tudung jubah tersebut. Salah satunya bertubuh kecil seperti anak kecil. Utakata terus memandang kedua orang tersebut hingga view-nya terhalang dinding pintu kedai.

Keduanya memilih menginap di sebuah penginapan menengah yang memiliki pemandian air panas di dalamnya. Utakata memesan dua kamar, tentu saja untuk dirinya dan sang murid. Setelah itu mereka menuju belakang penginapan yang ternyata adalah lapang rumput luas. Di situ Utakata kembali mencontohkan teknik Teppudama.

" **Suiton: Teppudama**!"

Dari mulut Jinchuuriki itu tertembak sebuah peluru besar air yang menghantam tanah di bawahnya. Mata Hotarou melebar. Tanah yang terkena tembakan Teppudama membentuk cekungan besar dan rumputnya menghilang, yang ada hanya cekungan tanah berwarna coklat. Utakata mengulum ujung pipa gelembungnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tekanan air yang kutembakkan tidak seberapa…hanya saja yang terpenting adalah kau bisa membuat peluru di mulutmu, kemudian tembakan dengan tekanan yang mengelilingi air berbentuk bola…" Utakata menggerakkan kedua tangannya, mengajari Hotarou dengan caranya sendiri "Beda dengan Mizurappa yang hanya sebuah semburan datar dan deras, Teppudama membentuk air menjadi bola pada saat keluar dari mulut dan tekanan yang membentuk bola air raksasa harus tetap dipertahankan hingga mengenai lawan…teknik ini cukup mudah dan cukup sulit."

"Maksudnya _sensei_?"

Utakata tersenyum tipis "Jika kau menyerah…maka kau tak akan pernah bisa mempelajarinya. Ehem…aku mau berjalan-jalan dulu di kota ini. Berlatihlah dengan semangatmu, Hotarou…"

Hotarou menggembungkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi Utakata tidak mengawasinya latihan. Tetapi melihat sang _sensei_ pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah tegap membuat Hotarou bersyukur Utakata masih mau mengajari dirinya.

.

.

.

Utakata berjalan mengelilingi kota dengan mata waspada. Dia terus memandang sekelilingnya, melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, berpikir dengan wajah berusaha tenang. Jinchuuriki Rokubi berhenti di depan sebuah hotel dan melihat dua orang berjubah hitam dengan tudung di kepala mereka berhenti di salah satu penginapan. Mereka memasuki penginapan tersebut. Mata Utakata menajam. Sejak melihat keduanya dari kedai dango, entah kenapa kecurigaan Utakata tumbuh. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas, namun Utakata adalah salah seorang ninja yang percaya pada instingnya.

Terdengar bunyi burung elang di langit, Utakata memandang ke atas. Seekor burung elang berputar tiga kali sebagai tanda bahwa itu adalah burung pengantar surat. Utakata berjalan menuju gang di antara dua bangunan dan burung tersebut mengikuti Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki menerima surat tersebut dan ia tahu bahwa surat itu dari sang Uzukage keempat.

 _Utakata, jika penyelidikan tentang pencurian 3 mayat Uzukage belum ditemukan selama 3 hari di lokasi pencarian, pergilah ke Konoha diam-diam dan ambil sampel mayat dari kuburan tiga Hokage. Setelah itu aku serahkan pencarian mayat-mayat lainnya kepadamu,_

 _Salam Hangat, Uzumaki Naruto._

Utakata melipat kecil surat tersebut lalu memandang burung elang pengantar surat Uzu terbang menjauhinya. Dia berjalan ke luar gang dan melihat dua orang berjubah hitam dan bertudung tadi keluar dari penginapan. Utakata terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang hingga keduanya masuk ke sebuah tempat bilyar.

'Mau ke mana mereka?' Utakata berdiri di depan pintu tempat permainan bilyar tersebut dan meletakkan pipa gelembungnya di balik kimono birunya. Ia masuk ke dalam bar dan langsung ditodong puluhan kunai dari dalam bar. Mata Utakata menajam.

"Aku sudah ketahuan ya?" tanya Utakata tidak perlu.

Orang yang bertubuh tinggi dengan jubah dan penutup kepala membuka tutup kepalanya, menampilkan pria dengan rambut berwarna hijau lumut dengan mata beriris kuning. Dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu mengikuti kami berdua…?"

Utakata memandang sosok berjubah hitam dan bertudung kecil di samping pria itu. Utakata tidak menjawabnya.

"Hanya penasaran?" pria itu maju selangkah. Sementara Utakata memandang sekelilingnya dengan cepat.

"Instingku memang benar…" Utakata memandang semua orang yang menodongkan kunai ke arahnya. Ternyata semuanya memakai jubah hitam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan pria berambut hijau lumut tersebut "Di Kota wisata makanan seperti ini hanya orang-orang mencurigakan saja yang memakai jubah hitam mencolok dengan tudung kepala seperti itu…" mata Utakata memandang tajam ke depan "…Kalian siapa?"

"Seharusnya aku bertanya kepadamu, teman…" pria itu mengambil kunai dari balik jubahnya dan memegangnya di tangan kanan "Aku adalah Fuushin, pemimpin kelompok petir. Heh…dirimu?"

Di dalam mindscape, Saiken memberi kode bahwa dirinya siap membantu rencana kabur Utakata.

Di dunia nyata, sang Jinchuuriki tersenyum tipis.

"Utakata." Katanya singkat, dan dari seluruh tubuhnya muncul tekanan asap keputihan pekat yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan bilyar. Mata Fuushin melebar. Saat asap di tempat bilyar itu menghilang, Utakata sudah tidak ada di ruangan. Fuushin mendecih pelan. Orang-orangnya terlihat masih terbatuk-batuk dengan asap tersebut. Fuushin memandang sosok berjubah hitam dan bertudung kecil di sampingnya. Seorang gadis dengan mata yang memancarkan cahaya kemerahan.

Sementara Utakata berdiri di samping penginapannya dengan napas terengah-engah, terima kasih kepada kabut buatan Saiken yang dikeluarkan melalui tubuhnya sehingga ia berhasil lolos. Utakata masuk ke penginapan dengan wajah berpikir.

Kelompok petir…Utakata masih menyimpan hal tersebut dalam database misi pencarian mayat para Uzukage dan mayat lainnya dari sang Uzukage keempat.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Utakata memandang Hotarou dari kejauhan dengan tatapan datar. Gadis bersurai pirang gelombangitu masih berlatih untuk mengeluarkan jutsu Teppudama. Benar-benar pekerja keras. Utakata meniup gelembung dari pipa gelembungnya dan berpikir jauh ke depan. Dia akan meninggalkan penginapan ini besok agar cepat sampai ke desa lembah sekaligus menghindari kontak langsung dengan kelompok berjubah hitam yang menamakan diri mereka kelompok petir.

"Tidak istirahat, Hotarou?" Utakata berjalan mendekati Hotarou yang sedang terengah-engah dengan pakaian dan wajah lusuh. Hotarou menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ia ingin menggerakkan segel tangan lagi, tangan kanan Utakata menahan kedua tangannya. Gadis bersurai gelombang itu memandang Utakata dengan wajah protes.

"Berendamlah di pemandian air panas. Istirahat merupakan salah satu latihan para ninja." Kata Utakata, tumben bijak.

Karena senang mendengar kata-kata perhatian dari gurunya, Hotarou menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Utakata dengan wajah penasaran.

"Utakata- _sensei_ mau mandi bersama sa-"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

.

.

.

Merendam diri di air panas merupakan salah satu istirahat terbaik bagi tubuh. Hotarou melepas kimono merah marun di tubuhnya dan melilitkan handuk di tubuh halusnya. Dada besarnya tampak mencuat dari balik handuk putih sepaha tersebut. Belahan menggiurnya terlihat menggoda. Gadis bersurai gelombang itu membuka handuk putihnya dan merendam tubuhnya dalam kehangatan air panas yang menenangkan pikiran. Luar biasa, seluruh saraf Hotarou terasa dipijat-pijat. Energi kehidupannya terasa kembali ke dalam tubuh.

Hotarou mendengar suara seseorang berendam di balik tembok bambu di depannya yang berguna sebagai pembatas antara pemandian air panas pria dan wanita. Hotarou bergerak mendekati papan bambu tersebut dan mengintip di balik celah-celah bambu. Terlihat Utakata yang sedang berendam sendirian di pemandian air panas pria dengan mata tertutup.

"Pssst, Utakata- _sensei_ …"

Utakata tampaknya tidak mendengar. Dia masih menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kolam air panas dengan wajah menikmati hangatnya air panas.

"Psst! Utakata- _senseeeei_!"

"Hm?!" Utakata membuka mata kanannya "Aku rasa mendengar suara Hotarou di sini-"

"Utakata- _senseeeei_!"

"TERNYATA KAU MENGINTIP?!" Utakata membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendekati papan bambu di depannya yang berguna sebagai pembatas gender pemandian air panas tersebut. Utakata ikutan mengintip dari papan bambu dan melihat Hotarou yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Oyy…apa yang kau pikirkan Hotarou. Cepat berlatih sambil bersantai di air panas ini."

"Utakata- _sensei_ , saya mau bertanya…"

Utakata menghela napas dan memandang Hotarou yang memasang wajah memohon dari balik lubang papan bambunya. Apa boleh buat…daripada gadis entah polos atau bego itu melakukan hal yang ekstrim.

"Baik. Silahkan…" kata Utakata dngan suara santai. Dia membalikkan badan sehingga punggungnya yang menempel di dinding bambu.

"Tugas dari Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ ini, apa pencarian mayat ini ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan yang ada di dunia shinobi sekarang?"

Utakata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hotarou. Aneh sekali gadis ini menanyakan tentang dunia politik para shinobi. Jika menyebut kata kekacauan, tentu saja yang pertama kali terlintas adalah kematian misterius 5 Kage. Utakata memejamkan matanya.

"Hotarou, kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Rasa ingin tahuku sama dengan kerja kerasku untuk menguasai Teppudama."

"Pertanyaanmu yang sekarang berbeda dengan kerja kerasmu untuk menguasai Teppudama. Kau pasti mengerti…"

Hotarou menghela napas perlahan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga punggung mulusnya menyentuh dinding bambu.

"Hanya saja, sejak menerima misi ini…wajah anda selalu terlihat berpikir, Utakata- _sensei_ …"

Utakata terdiam.

Untuk beberapa lama keduanya terdiam di kolam air panas masing-masing.

Utakata menghela napas, dia rasa tidak perlu menjawab perkataan dari Hotarou tadi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Utakata dan Hotarou _check out_ dari penginapan mereka dan meninggalkan Kota kecil tersebut. Utakata terus memantau sekelilingnya dengan waspada, takut Kelompok Petir menyergap mereka tiba-tiba dikala ia sedang berjalan bersama Hotarou. Untungnya setelah sampai keluar dari gerbang kota, Utakata tidak melihat seorangpun yang memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala.

Utakata dan Hotarou beristirahat di tepi sebuah sungai kecil ketika hari menjadi sore. Utakata membuka peta yang menunjukkan titik koordinat dari mayat Shodaime Uzukage dan terkejut melihat titik putih di peta tersebut bergerak dari Desa Lembah. Titik itu terus bergerak dan sepertinya menuju Konohagakure.

'Ma-mayatnya hidup?!' kerutan shock muncul di dahi Utakata ' _Kuso_ …kami harus cepat!'

Utakata segera berdiri dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke ransel. Dia segera mengajak Hotarou yang sedang berlatih di tepian sungai kecil.

"Ayo Hotarou, kita berjalan lagi!"

Hotarou menoleh ke arah gurunya dengan wajah kebingungan "Aree…kita baru saja beristirahat _sensei_ …"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang beristirahat." Kata Utakata melihat kedua tangan Hotarou yang membentuk segel tangan Ayam Jantan "Ayo!"

Hotarou melihat wajah panik dari gurunya. Dia segera berjalan cepat menuju tas ranselnya dan segera mengikuti Utakata yang berlari cepat memasuki hutan.

" _Sensei_ , kenapa terburu-buru?!" tanya Hotarou ketika mereka melompat di atas dahan-dahan pohon.

"Titik koordinat mayat bergerak!" mata Utakata menajam "Kita harus sampai ke desa lembah sebelum malam hari. Tenang saja…desa itu beberapa ratus meter di depan kita…" Utakata memandang tajam ke samping kanan. Ada sebuah kunai peledak melesar ke arahnya dari sisi kanan.

DHUARRRRHHHH!

Utakata melompat ke atas pucuk pohon sambil menggendong Hotarou secara bridal style. Mata Hotarou melebar. Dia melihat ke bawah dan lima ninja berjubah hitam dan bertudung kepala melesat ke arah mereka dengan kunai teracung ke depan.

"Kelompok petir…jadi mereka sudah mengikuti kami ya?" Utakata melompat di antara pucuk-pucuk pohon untuk menjauhi dari kejaran lima ninja Kelompok Petir. Dua kunai peledak melesat ke arahnya dari belakang dan Utakata langsung terjun ke bawah, ke dahan sebuah pohon. Ledakan besar terjadi di atas kepalanya. Sang Jinchuuriki menoleh ke belakang ketika seorang ninja kelompok petir melesat dari belakangnya sambil menghunuskan kunai, siap menghujam punggung Jinchuuriki tersebut. Mata Utakata melebar, dia terkejut dengan serangan tersebut.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa**!"

Byuuurrrr! Semburan air deras dari mulut Hotarou menghantam perut ninja kelompok petir dan membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah. Utakata memandang ke arah muridnya yang menyengir bangga. Utakata mendesah pelan.

"Bilang apa…?" canda Hotarou.

"Terima kasih," kata sang Jinchuuriki, lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya ketika 4 ninja kelompok petir tersisa melompat di atas kepalanya dengan kunai yang siap menghujam ke bawah. Hotarou melompat dari gendongan bridal style Utakata sehingga Jinchuuriki Rokubi itu bisa menggerakkan segel tangan dan meniupkan gelembung dari pipa gelembungnya.

" **Kibakuho**!"

Empat gelembung peledak melingkupi empat ninja kelompok petir dan Utakata langsung memeluk muridnya untuk bersama-sama melompat menjauhi keempat ninja tersebut. Saat sudah cukup jauh dari keempatnya, sang Jinchuuriki Rokubi menjetikkan jarinya sehingga gelembung peledak itu meledak. Utakata menutup mata Hotarou agar gadis bersurai gelombang itu tidak melihat ceceran tubuh yang terpencar ke segala arah akibat ledakan dari jutsu Kibakuho-nya.

" _Sensei_ …" Hotarou dan Utakata keluar dari hutan, mereka berdiri di sebuah tebing.

"…Siapa mereka? Kenapa mengejar kita?" tanya Hotarou dengan wajah penasaran. Utakata memandang sebuah desa yang berada di bawah tebing tempat mereka berdiri. Angin sore menyibak rambut kecoklatan Utakata sehingga wajah bagian kirinya yang tertutupi poni panjangnya terlihat.

"Mereka menamakan dirinya Kelompok Petir. Alasan mereka menyerang kita belum jelas…" Utakata berjalan beberapa langkah sehingga dirinya berdiri di ujung tebing. Desa lembah adalah sebuah desa kecil yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah gunung dan sebuah sungai. Utakata segera membuka petanya dan titik koordinat itu berhenti tepat di perbatasan desa lembah. Mata Utakata menajam.

Titik putih itu kembali lagi masuk ke desa lembah, seperti ada yang mendesak para pembawa mayat untuk kembali ke desa.

"Hotarou…kita akan masuk ke desa ini, target misi kita ada di sana."

Hotarou berdiri di samping gurunya. Tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Hotarou?" tanya sang Jinchuuriki Rokubi. Hotarou tersenyum lemah dan menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak Utakata ketahui, di punggung mulus Hotarou perlahan-lahan muncul suatu benda. Entah benda apa…hanya saja Hotarou merasa punggungnya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Utakata dan Hotarou berdiri di depan gerbang desa yang terbuat dari bambu dan kayu sederhana. Di bagian depan-kanan gerbang terdapat plang kayu lapuk bertuliskan "Desa Lembah" yang menunjuk ke arah gerbang. Utakata memandang ke langit. Bulan menggantikan peran matahari menandakan hari sudah malam. Sang Jinchuuriki membuka petanya kembali dan melihat titik koordinat itu berada di tengah desa lembah. Kenapa mayat itu kembali ke dalam desa?

Utakata memasukkan peta itu kembali ke dalam kimononya dan mengajak sang murid untuk masuk ke desa.

"Desa ini sepi ya?" komen Hotarou. Utakata menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berjalan di jalan utama desa yang merupakan jalan setapak tanah yang cukup lebar. Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan banyak rumah sederhana warga yang dihiasi lampu minyak dan obor. Keduanya sampai di sebuah kuil yang memiliki patung kerbau di depannya. Utakata memandang tulisan di batu yang berada di bawah patung kerbau.

" **Hanya Kami-** _ **sama**_ **yang tahu menghentikan monster dari neraka**."

Utakata mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia menoleh sekelilingnya ketika desa itu perlahan-lahan ditutupi kabut.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam," Utakata memegang lengan kanan muridnya, membuat Hotarou tersentak kaget "Kemungkinan ada pendeta di dalam kuil ini…"

Hotarou menganggukkan kepala. Dia memandang tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat tangan kanan sang _sensei_. Hotarou tersenyum senang. Keduanya memasuki kuil yang memiliki teras berubin hitam mengkilat. Saat membuka pintu berdaun dua dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, bunyi decitan engsel besi berkarat menerpa gendang telinga Utakata. Jinhcuuriki Rokubi itu melepas pegangan tangan kanannya pada tangan kanan Hotarou dan memegang pipa gelembungnya menggunakan tangan tersebut.

"Waspada Hotarou…"

Hotarou mengangguk. Dia sudah memegang kunai di tangan kanannya. Matanya melirik sekeliling. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke kanan, kiri lalu kembali ke depan. Bagian dalam kuil terlihat lengang. Hanya terlihat kepala kerbau yang tertempel di dinding depan dihiasi taburan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni dan berbau aneh. Saat keduanya masuk ke dalam kuil yang dihiasi cahaya obor, decitan engsel pintu yang berkarat membuat keduanya serentak menoleh ke belakang.

"U-Utakata- _sensei_! Kok..kok jadi horror begini…"

Utakata tidak menjawab. Salah satu daun pintu bergerak pelan ke arah luar. Kemungkinan karena ada angin. Utakata menoleh ke depan ketika mendengar suara benda yang menggelinding di lantai. Hotarou juga dengan sigap menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seekor kucing muncul dari balik kegelapan dan mengeong pelan. Utakata dan Hotarou bersamaan menghela napas lega. Hanya kucing toh…

"Siapa kalian?!"

Utakata dan Hotarou dengan cepat membalik badan dan memasang posisi siap bertarung. Di depan pintu berdiri sesosok pria tua dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan beruban serta janggut lebat di dagunya. Matanya berwarna kuning mengkilat. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung seperti gaya orang tua bijak. Dia memakai jubah berwarna merah marun dengan strip-strip biru gelap di sisi kancing jubahnya dan hiasan-hiasan garis di sisi kanan jubah. Orang tua itu melangkahkan kakinya hingga mendekati Utakata-Hotarou dalam jarak 5 meter. Orang tua itu berdehem pelan.

"Ehem…anda berdua belum menjawab pertanyaan saya. Siapa kalian berdua?"

"Turis." Jawab Utakata singkat. Orang tua itu menaikkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Turis? Hohoho…kenapa ada turis yang mau datang ke desa kecil kami?" orang tua itu terkekeh pelan "Apa kalian ingin berlibur ke kuil dan memandang patung kepala kerbau di sana?"

"Tidak juga," Utakata memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar tidak dicurigai "Kami adalah penggemar desa-desa kuno dan budayanya…" Utakata teringat sikapnya dan sikap Hotarou yang sudah siap bertempur. Tangan Hotarou malah memegang sebuah kunai.

"Kami juga ninja, tetapi tidak sedang dalam misi…" jawab Utakata tegas. Orang tua itu memandang kunai di tangan Hotarou dan mengatakan "Oooh…" sejenak sebelum dia menepuk kedua tangannya sekali.

"Itu menjawab keraguan di dalam hatiku. Heh…dua orang ninja yang menjadi turis di desa kecil, sungguh aneh. Sungguh sangat aneh…" orang tua itu berdehem kembali "Tetapi kalian benar-benar aneh jika ingin berlibur di sini?"

"Apa salahnya, sudah dibilang oleh sen-maksudnya Sena, bahwa kami berdua pecinta desa-desa kuno…" Hotarou membantu penjelasan Utakata walaupun tadi hampir menyebut kata _sensei_. Utakata tersenym sweatdropped. Dengan seenak jidat Hotarou mengubah namanya dari Utakata menjadi Sena. Kenapa tidak sekalian Boyke?!

"Aku cukup percaya dengan kata 'Pecinta' itu…Pecinta desa-desa kuno, hmm…sangat menarik," orang tua itu berbalik memunggungi Uakata dan Hotarou lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju luar kuil.

"Ikuti aku…" katanya cukup keras.

Utakata dan Hotarou saling berpandangan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka sudah dilihat orang tua tersebut dan keduanya harus menyambut ajakan si orang tua. Hotarou memandang ke atas, ke langit-langit kuil.

Di langit-langit tersebut tergambar kepala kerbau kembali, yang sepertinya dibuat sketsa dari cat berwarna merah, kontras dengan langit-langit kuil yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Ayo Hotarou!" panggil Utakata yang sudah berada 10 langkah di depan muridnya. Hotarou sedikit tesentak kaget dan berjalan cepat mengejar _sensei_ nya yang juga mengikuti orang tua itu pergi entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah orang tua tersebut. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup besar dengan pekarangan luas ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman hias. Keduanya duduk di kursi empuk berwarna biru tua di ruang tamu. Pencahayaan obor dan lampu minyak yang bercahaya jingga mmbuat suasana di sana seperti berada dalam keadaan manusia primitif di masa megalithic, maupun neolithik. Utakata memandang hiasan yang ada di dinding-dinding rumah. Sebuah kepala kerbau menghiasi di sisi kanan dinding dengan lingkaran bunga warna-warni di lehernya. Di bagian dinding lainnya juga ada lukisan kerbau yang berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya sementara kedua kaki depannya mengangkat sebuah peti mati dengan kepala kerbau di tutup peti tersebut.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kerbau di tempat ini ya _sensei_?" bisik Hotarou dengan wajah penasaran.

"Entahlah…kemungkinan karena Boyke."

"Apaan sih, serius _senseeei_ ~"

Utakata tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Hotarou. Orang tua tadi berjalan mendekati kursi tamu sambil membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dengan nampan berwarna hijau. Dia meletakkannya di meja, lalu berdehem pelan sebelum duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depan Utakata-Hotarou.

"Silahkan diminum turis ninja…" kata orang tua tersebut. Utakata mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mengambil cangkir tehnya untuk diletakkan di dekat tubuhnya. Sang Jinchuuriki menyikut lengan Hotarou untuk mengambil cangkir teh tersisa di nampan.

"Ehem…" orang tua itu kembali berdehem "…Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana ya? Ah ya…izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri dulu. Saya Gyouza, Kepala Desa Lembah. Selain itu saya juga pengurus di kuil Lembah yang kalian masuki tadi…silahkan diminum!" orang tua bernama Gyouza itu menampilkan senyuman, terlihat mengerikan dengan janggut tebalnya "Kami sudah jarang kedatangan tamu dari luar, lagipula desa ini memang terpencil dan terpisahkan oleh sebuah gunung, ah…juga terpisahkan sebuah sungai."

"Letak geografis yang tidak mendukung ya?" kata Utakata menimpali. Gyouza mengangguk.

"Melihat kedatangan kalian yang ingin berwisata di Desa Lembah membuat saya senang. Ternyata Desa Lembah masih dikenal oleh para warga di dunia ini, hahahaha…" Gyouza tertawa sehingga janggut tebalnya bergoyang "Maafkan saya, ehem! Maafkan tawa saya tadi. Silahkan diminum teh-nya. Oh ya, nama anda Sena kan?"

Utakata terpaksa mengangguk ketika orang tua itu menanyakan namanya.

"Dan anda gadis cantik?" tanya Gyouza sambil memandang Hotarou yang sedang meniup cangkir tehnya.

"Saya…saya Boy…Boya…" jawab Hotarou spontan 'Kampret, karena Utakata- _sensei_ sering menyebut nama Boyke, aku hampir menyebut namanya menjadi nama palsuku!'

"Boya? Apa itu terbaca bocah?" tanya Gyouza kembali. Hotarou mengangguk. Dia terpaksa mengangguk karena memperpanjang masalah nama akan menjadi masalah tidak berarti yang akan berubah berarti. Hotarou melirik ke arah gurunya yang meminum teh hangatnya beberapa kali teguk. Dia memandang sekilas Gyouza yang tersenyum ramah. Gadis itu menempelkan bibir cangkir di bibir ranumnya.

Tek…Utakata meletakkan cangkir teh yang telah kosong itu di piring kecilnya dan mulai mencari topik soal Mayat. Pendekatan basa-basi Utakata bahkan dimulai dari kerbau yang ada di semua lokasi semenjak mereka datang ke desa ini, kerbau seperti menjadi simbol desa lembah.

"Kenapa banyak sekali patung kepala kerbau maupun lukisan kerbau itu di sini, Gyouza- _san_?"

Gyouza tertawa. Dia mengangguk seolah-olah tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu pasti dilontarkan Utakata.

"Kerbau dalam kepercayaan orang-orang desa kami adalah mahluk yang turun dari nirvana dan membantu ekonomi, sosial dan budaya desa lembah. Persawahan di desa kami merupakan berkah dari dewa yang menjadikan dirinya kerbau sebagai simbolis kemakmuran di dunia. Orang-orang kami percaya Kerbau bisa menyerap chakra dan menjadikan chakra itu kekuatan lebih bagi orang-orang desa lembah."

"Bisa menyerap chakra? Maksudnya?"

"Sena- _san_ , itu adalah kepercayaan kami. Bisa benar, bisa tidak. Untuk kami, itu adalah kebenaran karena kami mempercayai itu, untuk anda…dipersilahkan memilih percaya atau tidak." Gyouza mengelus pelan jenggot panjangnya "Ini seperti bahwasanya kerbau adalah kekuatan kami untuk tetap melindungi desa ini dari bahaya apapun."

"Sungguh sangat rumit," Utakata memegang kepalanya. Memikirkan soal kerbau dan kepercayaan Desa Lembah membuat kepalanya sakit. Entah kenapa tubuh Gyouza di hadapannya bergoyang lalu terpisah menjadi dua.

"Sen-Sense…SENA?!" Hotarou meletakkan cangkir teh di atas piring dengan kasar dan memegang kedua bahu Utakata, menahan tubuh limbung gurunya yang perlahan-lahan lemas.

"Ghh…i-ini…" Utakata berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Gyouza yang menyeringai sadis. Mata Gyouza yang berwarna kuning mengingatkannya dengan warna mata Fuushin, pemimpin Kelompok Petir yang ia temui di Kota kecil Negara Madu.

"Jangan-jangan?! Jangan-jangan kau…"

Bruk! Tubuh Hotarou jatuh tertelungkup di meja dan membuat getaran pelan. Mata Utakata melebar. Hotarou juga terkena efek dari obat bius yang dimasukkan ke dalam teh mereka. Obat bius yang sangat berbahaya. Tidak berasa dan tidak berbau.

"Ho…Hotarou…"

Gyouza menggerakkan segel tangan dan berubah kembali menjadi dirinya yang asli, yakni Fuushin. Sebelum pandangannya menjadi sangat gelap, Utakata melihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang dengan mata besar berjalan mendekati Fuushin dan tersenyum tipis. Mata Utakata menajam, sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelannya.

' _Kuso_ …'

' _KUSOOOOOO_!'

Utakata ambruk di lantai dengan posisi tubuh miring ke kanan. Fuushin berdehem pelan sebelum gadis di sampingnya menghela napas lega.

"Penyamaran yang bagus, Fuushin."

Fuushin terkekeh pelan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Chino…"

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Ahayo…selamat datang di The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles…

Bagi yang menanyakan apakah karakter Fuushin diambil dari cerita Sasuke Shinden, jawabannya yap…anda benar. Jadi penggambaran jalan cerita ini bisa dikatakan akan mengambil tema dari cerita Sasuke Shinden.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau menunggu dan membaca karya sederhana kami, saya sangat terhura eh terharu hiks hiks hiks…tanpa semangat dari kalian, mungkin ane terkena WB dan menghilang seperti Icha.

Tenang saja, TU Project akan tetap lanjut walau badai-hujan-petir menghadang. Jadi di sini kita akan berfokus pada Utakata-Hotarou yang mencari mayat para Uzukage yang dicuri oleh seseorang. Orochimaru kah? Bisa jadi. Selain itu, Naruto juga menugaskan keduanya untuk mengambil sampel dari mayat para Hokage dan mayat para ninja hebat pada masanya. Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan payung sebelum hujan. Utakata juga masih berusaha menyempurnakan dari Edo Tensei-nya.

Langsung kita jawab pertanyaan Readers dari chap 1 fic ini

 **Q: Apakah shodaime dan nidaime Hokage akan dibangkitkan?**

 **A: Bisa jadi bro, yang bangkitkannya siapa? Yah…akan ditentukan di fic ini.**

 **Q: Berapa target TU project yang ke-2? Pesan scene horror-comedy…**

 **A: Masih belum tahu gan, yah mudah-mudahan di bawah 20 lah. Haha…sip, pesanannya siap kami antar (?)**

 **Q: Oro-pedo yang nyolong?**

 **A: Bisa jadi gan.**

 **Q: Apa mungkin mayat Uzukage terdahulu dibangkitkan?**

 **A: Sepertinya gan, apalagi Naruto meminta tolong Utakata dan Hotarou untuk merebutnya kembali, bisa jadi mayat para Uzukage terdahulu adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat penting.**

 **Q: Edotensei vs Edotensei, kalau para Kage bangkit, seharusnya aliansi ga bisa menang**

 **A: Dan perlu kita lihat, Kage apa saja yang akan dibangkitkan gan.**

 **Q: Kalau Utakata berhasil menguasai Edo Tensei, apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?**

 **A: Kemungkinan Naru akan mengeksplor kemampuan Utakata.**

 **Q: Scene Naruto sedikit di fic ini?**

 **A: Yap, seperti itulah gan, karena main chara-nya adalah Utakata dan Hotarou.**

 **Terima kasih juga kepada saudara Preza yang telah mengingatkan Typo-nya. Langsung ane check dan langsung dibenarkan wkwkwk…**

Ada beberapa pertanyaan penting dari The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow yang harus ane jawab, ane ringkas saja di bawah ya…

Soal Asuma dan Gai, keduanya adalah ninja yang baru naik sebagai Jounin. Jadi bisa dikatakan umur keduanya 20 tahunan ke atas, sebaya dengan Naruto. Umur keduanya sama dengan Kakashi sebagai satu angkatan. Jadi tidak aneh jikalau Asuma sudah merokok. Untuk Fuinjutsu baru belum bisa ane tampilkan di fic TU Hiden pertama kemarin karena ane masih ingin mengeksplor kekuatan Rasengan dan Chidori Naruto yang ia pelajari di fic utama TU. Lalu juga soal Nightfall, haha…ditunggu saja gan. pasti ada waktunya. Tapi karena mendekati bulan puasa, hmm…mohon ditahan-tahan juga karena ane harus berpikir dua kali untuk membuatnya. Untuk misteri pembunuhan 5 Kage-nya mungkin akan mulai terungkap seiring jalannya cerita, kawan-kawan tunggu saja perkembangan dari cerita ini.

So, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya dan…

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 3: Ketsuryuugan**

" _Biarkan aku mengeluarkannya dari tubuhmu, Utakata…"_

" _Ha-Harusame-sensei, a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"_

" _Dengan dikeluarkannya 'Monster' ini dari tubuhmu, maka kau akan terbebas…"_

" _Sensei, AKHHHH! SAKIT! SAKIIIT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! SENSEI?! SENSEEEEEI?!"_

Pik!

Mata Utakata terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin membasahi pakaiannya dan napas sang Jinchuuriki terengah-engah. Dia menarik napas sangat panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan tegang. Mimpi yang mengerikan. Mimpi tentang malam pengekstrakkan Saiken oleh gurunya, Harusame, yang berujung kepada kematian gurunya tersebut.

' _Kuso_ …' Utakata menggigit bibirnya. Mengingat hal buruk tersebut membuat perutnya terasa mual.

"Utakata- _sensei_ , akhirnya anda bangun."

"Hotarou?!" Utakata menoleh ke kanan dan melihat gadis bersurai pirang gelombang itu terikat di tiang yang sama dengannya. Hotarou menampilkan senyuman penuh syukur, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Utakata mendecih pelan.

"Maafkan kebodohanku. Jika saja aku lebih waspada…"

"Tidak apa-apa _sensei_. Saya sudah mempersiapkan hal ini terjadi…"

"Hm?" Utakata memandang Hotarou kebingungan "Apa maksudmu?"

Hotarou menggoyangkan kepalanya sehingga sebuah silet kecil keluar dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya. Mata Utakata menajam.

"Saya tidak meminum teh yang diberikan orang tua tersebut. Jadi saya punya kesempatan mendengar dan mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Kau pura-pura pingsan?"

Hotarou mengangguk. Utakata tersenyum tipis. Kali ini Hotarou menjadikan dirinya lebih dari seorang gadis biasa. Dia telah mampu mengamati situasi dan memikirkan tindakan terbaik yang harus dilakukan.

"Jika saya berhasil menyelamatkan _sensei_ dan menyelesaikan misi ini, tolong janji ajari saya jutsu yang lebih banyak lagi." Hotarou memandang Utakata dengan tatapan memohon sekaligus memaksa. Utakata menghela napasnya kembali.

"Sepertinya tidak…"

"EEEH?! Apa maksudnya tidak _sensei_?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa kutolak." Kata Utakata dengan nada setengah bercanda. Hotarou mencemberutkan wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepala.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Utakata- _sensei_."

Utakata tersenyum tipis. Dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat mereka disekap. Tempat gelap yang hanya diterangi 1 lilin kecil. Lilin itu ada di sisi kanan daun pintu sehingga yang terlihat hanya daun pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga. Utakata dapat melihat banyak sekali barang bertumpuk di sekitar mereka, walaupun tidak jelas barang apa yang bertumpuk tersebut karena penerangan yang kurang. Hanya saja Utakata bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka diikat di dalam sebuah gudang.

Utakata menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia tidak medengar suara langkah mendekat ataupun suara mencurigakan lainnya di luar ruangan. Utakata melirik tajam muridnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Hotarou berusaha memindahkan silet kecil itu dari sisi kanan tubuhnya, dekat pinggang, menggunakan pantatnya yang digeser-geser ke kanan. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut lalu menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dan intip saat pura-pura pingsan tadi.

Fuushin adalah ketua kelompok petir yang ternyata menguasai Desa Lembah. Dia bersama kelompoknya adalah ninja-ninja bayaran yang terdaftar di dalam Bingo Book dan menjadi buronan dari desa-desa shinobi. Hotarou sempat mendengar bahwa Kelompok Petir disewa oleh seseorang untuk mencuri dan membawa beberapa mayat dari desa-desa shinobi agar diserahkan ke sebuah lokasi tersembunyi di antara Negara Api dan Negara Angin. Fakta mengejutkan, Hotarou mendengar bahwa beberapa kelompok petir mengucapkan sesuatu soal 'Mayat Uzukage' maupun 'Mayat Hokage', tetapi tidak terlalu jelas karena semuanya berbicara saat itu.

"Yang saya dengar cukup jelas adalah instruksi dari Fuushin kepada seluruh anggota Kelompok Petir supaya dapat membuka jalan dari desa ini menuju ke luar, karena mereka sedang dikepung sesuatu…"

"Dikepung sesuatu? Maksudmu ada ninja-ninja desa lain yang mengepung desa lembah ini?"

Hotarou menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Utakata.

"Saya tidak tahu _sensei_. Setelah itu pemimpin Kelompok Petir tersebut tiba-tiba memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa kita ke gudang ini. Setelah itu kita diikat seperti ini dan saya tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi lagi."

"Tetapi sudah jelas siapa pelaku pencurian mayat 3 Uzukage…" mata Utakata menajam 'Hanya saja, siapa orang yang menyewa Kelompok Petir tersebut. Ada juga mengenai mayat Hokage, jangan-jangan mereka berencana mencuri mayat Hokage terdahulu untuk diserahkan ke penyewa mereka…' mata Utakata berkilat memantulkan cahaya lilin yang berwarna jingga suram 'Jika aku berpikiran sangat jauh, mungkinkah penyewa itu Orochimaru, dan dia ingin mencoba Edo Tensei kepada mayat para Uzukage dan para Hokage. Ada juga kemungkinan Orochimaru sudah bergerak untuk mengambil sampel mayat-mayat Kage lainnya dan juga shinobi-shinobi hebat lainnya! Apakah Naruto- _san_ sudah memikirkan tindakan Orochimaru tersebut?!'

"Utakata-"

"Psst! Ada yang datang," Utakata mendengar langkah-langkah tegap mendekati ruangan mereka "Kita pura-pura pingsan!"

Suara gerendel pintu yang dibuka menghampiri gendang telinga keduanya. Seseorang masuk setelah membuka pintu tersebut. Berkepala plontos dan memiliki mata kecil seorang penjahat, orang itu tertawa pelan melihat Utakata dan Hotarou yang masih menunduk tak bergerak di depan tiang tempat kedua tangan mereka terikat. Si botak itu memandang Hotarou, dia mendekati gadis bersurai gelombang tersebut dan berjongkok di depannya. Otomatis matanya memandang dada Hotarou yang berbentuk bulat menggemaskan.

"Wajah dan tubuh yang sangat bagus…" si botak memegang dagu Hotarou lalu mengangkat wajah murid Utakata itu perlahan "…Sayang sekali jika kau tidak bisa dimanfaatkan untuk suatu kepuasan."

Si botak mendengus menahan nafsu, dia kemudian berucap "Kau harus merasakan teknik ranjangku yang luar-"

"Sebelum itu rasakan kehancuran kejantananmu!" suara Utakata didampingi tendangan kaki kirinya yang lurus menghantam perut si botak sehingga dia terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding gudang. Hotarou sudah berhasil memegang silet kecil di jari-jari tangannya dan langsung menggeseknya ke tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

" _Sensei_!" Hotarou langsung menggesek tali yang mengikat tangan Utakata ketika kedua tangannya bebas. Utakata langsung _rolling_ ke depan tiga kali dan membekap mulut si botak saat dia ingin berteriak. Si Jinchuuriki langsung menginjak selangkangan ninja kelompok petir itu menggunakan kaki kanannya dan si botak meraung tertahan karena jalur mengeluarkan suaranya (lewat mulut) ditahan oleh tangan kanan Utakata.

"Katakan kepadaku, apa kalian kelompok yang mencuri mayat Uzukage dari Uzushiogakure?!"

Si botak memandang marah Utakata. Tanpa basa-basi, Utakata semakin menginjak kemaluan si botak. Hotarou menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, penyiksaan interogasi yang mengerikan.

"Jangan berteriak atau melawan…" Utakata berbisik dengan nada tajam "…Sekali saja kau bertindak ceroboh, katakan selamat tinggal kepada juniormu!"

"Hotarou," Utakata menoleh sedikit ke belakang "Tutup dan tahan pintunya dengan barang yang ada di gudang!"

" _Hai' sensei_ , nanti setelah ini ajari saya-"

"Belum waktunya Hotarou!"

"Tehee…" kata Hotaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Utakata. Dia segera menutup pintu gudang yang setengah terbuka dan menahannya dengan dua kotak yang ada di gudang tersebut. Entah apa isinya. Utakata bertanya kembali kepada ninja botak yang kemaluannya sedang di-anu-kan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apakah kalian yang mencuri mayat Uzukage dari Uzu?!" Utakata menekan kuat kemaluan si botak yang ia injak "Jangan berteriak atau melawan…" ancam Jinchuuriki tersebut dengan suara dingin. Si botak mengangguk dengan mata antara ketakutan dan kesakitan. Utakata sedikit tidak menekan tinjakannya di 'junior' si botak namun tetap bertahan dalam posisi siap melumatkan kemaluan itu dalam satu tinjakan. Perlahan-lahan ia melepas sekapannya pada mulut ninja botak tersebut.

"TEMAN-TEMAN ME-"

Si botak pingsan seketika setelah Utakata langsung menghantam tengkuknya. Hotarou memandang cemas gurunya. Utakata mengangguk. Ternyata menanyakan seorang musuh pada lokasi markas mereka tetap beresiko.

"Cih…dia tetap berteriak," Utakata menggerakkan segel tangan dan mencari pipa gelembung dan tempat cairan gelembungnya di balik kimono. Tidak ada.

"Artinya aku sudah digeledah!? Hotarou?!" Utakata memandang Hotarou, meminta penjelasan. Si gadis bersurai gelombang hanya menganggukkan kepala.

'Itu artinya peta titik koordinat yang diberikan Naruto- _san_ pasti disita mereka, kalau begini…' Utakata menggerakkan segel tangan " **Suiton: Mizurappa**!"

Byaaarrhhh! Semburan deras air dari mulut Utakata menghancurkan tembok gudang. Saat Utakata melompat dari lubang tersebut, lucunya, ia bertemu Fuushin yang sedang berjalan sambil mengupil beberapa meter di depannya. Utakata memandang sekitarnya.

'Jadi di belakang gudang ini adalah sebuah lorong…'

Utakata tersenyum kikuk sambil melambaikan tangannya "Yo, apa kabarmu teman?"

Fuushin menjetikkan upilnya ke bawah dan menyeringai kesal "Ternyata kau pandai juga melarikan diri ya…"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Utakata. Fuushin menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kalian yang mencuri mayat para Uzukage di Uzu untuk dibawa ke suatu tempat?"

Fuushin terdiam sejenak. Matanya bertemu mata Urakata, sangat intens dan tajam.

"Kami hanya pembawa, bukan pencuri…"

Utakata menaikkan alisnya. 'Pembawa bukan pencuri, apa maksudnya?'

"Heh…mungkin aku akan menjelaskannya kepada mayatmu, teman!" Fuushin maju dengan sangat cepat sambil menghunuskan kunainya ke arah Utakata. Hotarou tiba-tiba melompat di depan Utakata dan menembakkan semburan air deras dari mulutnya.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa**!"

Byaarrrhhh! Fuushin menahan semburan itu dengan kunai di tangan kanannya dan terpental berguling-guling ke belakang. Saat bangkit, kunai di tangan kanannya patah. Fuushin menyeringai senang.

"Padahal aku dari ruangan rapat ingin menuju ke gudang untuk bersenang-senang dengan kalian berdua, tampaknya kalian berdua memang sangat pandai membuat hati seseorang menjadi senang!" mata Fuushin memandang tajam Hotarou. Dia melempar kunai yang patah itu ke bawah, terdengar bunyi dentingan saat patahan kunai mengenai lantai.

"Terutama kau, gadis kecil…" sambung Fuushin dengan nada menteror. Utakata hanya memandang datar ke depan, lalu ikutan tersenyum karena mendengar tawa cekikan dari Hotarou.

"Senangnya dipuji," kata Hotarou dengan nada ceria "Tetapi dipuji Utakata- _sensei_ adalah kehormatan besar bagi saya dan tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari pujian _sensei Tsundere_ ini, hihihi…bisa kita mulai, _sensei_?"

Utakata menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya…dan jangan lupa memasak Tamago setelah misi ini selesai!"

" _Hai'_!"

.

.

.

Uzushiogakure, malam hari.

Naruto duduk di kursi kantornya sambil membaca tiap aksara fuin di formula **Fuinjutsu: Eikou Ryuusei**. Kepulan asap teh hangat berada di depan wajahnya, menimbulkan kabut tipis yang terasa panas. Naruto memutar kursinya ke belakang dan bertopang dagu memandang kelamnya malam di Uzu, sentimental terhadap keadaan yang ada, namun pemikirannya soal mayat Uzukage terdahulu yang hilang membuat dirinya mengingat Orochimaru.

'Heh…ular licik.'

.

.

.

Desa Lembah, Fuushin Vs Utakata-Hotarou

Fuushin dapat merasakan chakra besar yang ada pada diri pria berkimono biru dengan gaya rambut harajuku tersebut. Dia akan bergerak duluan untuk mengamati kekuatan lawan, namun Fuushin tahu gadis bersurai pirang gelombang di samping si pria pasti akan mengganggu observasinya.

"Dengan kata lain…" Fuushin menundukkan kepalanya ketika dua kunai dari belakang melesat ke arahnya. Kunai itu menuju Utakata, dan dia menghindarnya dengan mudah. Di belakang Fuushin berdiri tiga ninja kelompok petir yang sudah berlari cepat ke arah Utakata-Hotarou.

"Oy, setidaknya berteriaklah kepadaku jika kalian ada di belakang!" kata Fuushin dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Maaf Fuushin- _san_ , tetapi tadi adalah serangan mengejutkan dari kami!" kata salah seorang ninja Kelompok petir. Mereka bertiga melompat melewati Fuushin yang sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pertarungan jarak dekat di lorog itu terjadi. Utakata menyemburkan **Mizurappa** ke tiga ninja tersebut dan ketiganya melompat mundur ke belakang kembali.

"Bantuan ya…" Utakata melirik ke arah Hotarou.

"Hotarou, jebol dindingnya! Kita tidak bisa bertarung di lorong sepeti ini!"

Hotarou menganggukkan kepala dan menggerakkan segel tangan, dia kemudian menghancurkan dinding lorong sebelah kanan dengan jutsu **Mizurappa**. Utakata memandang tiga ninja kelompok petir itu kembali berlari ke arah mereka. Sang Jinchuuriki menggerakkan segel tangan dengan cepat.

" **Suiton: Basuto no Same**!"

Dari mulut Utakata keluar semburan air berbentuk kepala Saiken yang langsung menghempaskan ketiga ninja kelompk petir ke belakang. Utakata segera melompat ke lubang dinding yang dibuat Hotarou dan mereka berada di ruang tengah. Mata Utakata melebar. Ternyata mereka disekap di kuil yang tadi! Lambang-lambang kepala kerbau meghiasi kuil tersebut, membuat kuil itu seperti tempat animinisme.

"Boleh juga…" Fuushin sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan senyuman angkuh. Utakata melihat ke sisi kiri Fuushin, ternyata ninja itu membuat lubang juga di dinding lorong.

"Jutsu airmu benar-benar hebat!" Fuushin menggerakkan segel tangan khas pengguna angin dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Utakata-Hotarou.

" **Fuuton: Futatsu Hariken**!"

Dari kedua telapak tangan Fuushin muncul dua pusaran tornado sebesar kaki gajah yang melesat ke arah Utakata-Hotarou. Utakata menahan dua pusaran tornado tersebut dengan Jutsu **Suiton: Suijihenki** yang ia tembakkan dari mulut. Dua tornado Fuushin hanya menghantam dinding air Utakata, membuat air pecah sehingga terciprat ke segala arah.

"Sekali lagi," Fuushin menembakkan dua tornado ke arah Utakata dan Hotarou. Utakata menggendong Hotarou secara _bridal style_ dan melompat ke kanan. Dua tornado Fuushin berbelok mengejar Utakata-Hotarou dari belakang dan menyatu membentuk tornado besar. Saat beberapa langkah lagi tornado itu akan menghantam keduanya di udara, tiga ekor chakra muncul dari pinggang belakang Utakata dan mengibas angin tornado tersebut, membuat pusarannya pecah dan angin itu tersebar ke segala arah. Beberapa kertas-kertas di kuil berterbangan ke segala arah akibat hempasan angin yang pecah ke berbagai arah tadi.

Tep…

Utakata berpijak di lantai sambil menggendong Hotarou ala _bridal style_. Dia memandang Fuushin yang melebarkan matanya dengan wajah shock,

"Kau adalah,"

Hotarou turun dari gendongan gurunya dan memasang posisi siaga.

"Jinchuuriki." Kata Fuushin dengan suara takjub sekaligus sedikit ngeri. Siapa yang tidak tahu soal Jinchuuriki? Manusia-manusia yang tubuhnya dijadikan wadah Bijuu atau monster raksasa yang merupakan kumpulan chakra berjumlah besar. Jinchuuriki bisa dikatakan beruntung dan bisa dikatakan sangat amat tidak beruntung. Mereka beruntung dalam hal kekuatan, namun sangat menyedihkan di kehidupan sosial dan pertemanan.

Rata-rata Jinchuuriki adalah penyendiri.

"Tampaknya melawan Jinchuuriki adalah sesuatu yang menyulitkan," Fuushin terkekeh pelan. Dia kembali angkuh seperti biasanya.

Mata Utakata memandang tajam sekumpulan ninja kelompok petir yang bermunculan di belakang Fuushin. Hotarou meneguk ludahnya. Ada sekitar 40 orang yang berdiri di belakang Fuushin dengan wajah penuh nafsu membunuh. Fuushin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak senang.

"NAH, SEKARANG MAJULAH JINCHUURIKI! BUAT KAMI MERASAKAN KEKUATAN DARI BIJUUMU ITU!"

Mata Utakata menajam.

"Kau yang minta!"

.

.

.

Baki, Kazekage sementara, memandang kertas-kertas laporan dari Jiraiya yang dikirim beberapa hari lalu lewat burung pengantar pesan. Dia mendapatkan informasi soal pertarungan besar di Yuki no Kuni yang melibatkan Yondaime Uzukage. Suna-Iwa-Kiri merupakan desa yang fokus kepada pencarian bukti terhadap Yondaime Uzukage, membuktikan apakah ia bersalah atau tidak. Sementara Kumo dan Konoha fokus mencari Orochimaru yang menghilang sejak kejadian penyerangan Konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Terdengar ketukan dari luar dan Baki mempersilahkan masuk. Saat pintu terbuka, Nenek Chiyo langsung berjalan masuk ke ruangan Kazekage tanpa basa-basi. Ninja Suna yang menjaga pintu Kazekage sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan rasa hormat lalu menutup pintu ruangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baki?"

Baki berterima kasih di dalam hati bahwasanya veteran Shinobi Suna ini masih memperhatikannya.

"Tidak terlalu bagus, Chiyo- _sama_ …"

"Wah wah….kenapa? Apa kau kurang liburan serelah menjadi Kazekage sementara bagi desa?" nenek Chiyo tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Kazekage. Nenek tua itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lengan baju kanannya dan meletakkan dua gulungan ninja ke meja.

"Apa ini?"

"Peninggalan Sasori. Dua buah boneka Kugutsu."

"Aku tak menyangka Sasori masih mempunyai koleksi di Suna…"

Nenek Chiyo mendengus pelan "Itu karena kau jarang memeriksa infrastruktur desamu, ah…walaupun kau hanya Kazekage pengganti saja. Hahaha! Maaf maaf, aku lupa kawan…"

Baki hanya memandang drop nenek tua itu, lalu memandang dua gulungan ninja yang berisi boneka Kugutsu Akasuna no Sasori.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus kematian 5 Kage? Ada kemajuan?"

"Pertanyaan anda sulit dijawab, Chiyo- _sama_ …saya tidak berani menjamin bahwa kasus ini ada kemajuan." Baki menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Terdengar bunyi decitan dari kursi Kazekage tersebut "Satu-satunya petunjuk yang kita punya adalah tulisan 'Uchiha Madara' di dekat tubuh para Kage yang telah tiada dan ditulis menggunakan darah…serta, serta motif dari Yondaime Uzkage. Namun petunjuk motif itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti. Yondaime Uzukage masih bisa dikatakan bersih dari tuduhan pembunuhan 5 Kage."

"Padahal Uzukage muda itu telah memenangkan pertarungan hebat dengan 5 desa besar, jika dia pembunuhnya, apa yang ia mau? Kesenangan belaka? Atau memang balas dendam?"

"Jika balas dendam…" Baki menghempaskan kepalan tangan kanannya ke meja "Kenapa tidak dilakukan sejak dulu! Bukankah membunuh Sandaime Kazekage- _sama_ sudah cukup jika ingin membalas dendam?!"

Nenek Chiyo memandang sebuah gulungan ninja berisi boneka Sasori bergelinding pelan di meja lalu berhenti akibat ditahan tumpukan kertas di atas meja yang juga sedikit bergeser akibat hempasan tangan Baki. Baki memandang gulungan ninja itu dan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Penyelidikan akan terus berlanjut…" gumam Baki dengan suara lemah. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu kembali dan Baki mengizinkan masuk. Tiga orang berjalan sigap memasuki ruangan Kazekage dengan wajah penuh kesopanan. Satunya adalah seorang pria bersurai ungu keabuan dengan mata kecoklatan cukup tajam, ada tanda luka di bagian bawah pipi kirinya. Dua lainnya adalah seorang Kunoichi. Satunya memiliki rambut berwarna coklat pasir dengan mata kecoklatan. Dia mengenakan suit dress berwarna merah dengan jaring-jaring di bagian bahunya. Satunya lagi adalah Kunoichi bertubuh kecil, dengan mata bulat besar berwarna iris orange, rambut twintails berwarna coklat.

"Shira, akhirnya kalian datang." Baki berdiri dari kursinya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seperti menyambut tamu hebat dari luar negeri.

"Baki- _sama_ , terima kasih atas undangannya. Kami merasa terhormat menerima misi khusus dari Kazekage- _sama_." Kata pria dengan rambut ungu keabuan bernama Shira sambil ber _ojigi_ sopan.

"Aku hanya Kazekage sementara…" Baki berdiri tegak dan memandang Shira, Sen dan Yome dengan tatapan tajam. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum tipis. Jadi inilah tim yang akan dikirim Baki untuk menyelidiki kematian Hoichi di Yuki no Kuni.

"Hoichi adalah salah satu dari 10 murid pilihan Bunpuku. Kalian pasti mengenal Bunpuku kan?"

"Mantan Jinchuuriki dari Ichibi." Jawab Sen singkat. Baki mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hoichi ditemukan tewas di Yuki no Kuni dengan tuduhan ingin menculik istri Yondaime Uzukage bersama 15 Ninja Suna lainnya. Pertanyaan terbesar yang menjadi topik penyelidikan kalian adalah, siapa yang menyuruh Hoichi melakukan hal tersebut? Nama Sunagakure tercoreng akibat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu…"

"Atau itu hanya akal-akalan Yondaime Uzukage?" tebak Yome. Baki memandang Yome penuh minat. Gadis bertubuh kecil dengan mata bulat besar itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Kata-katanya sedikit menyentil pikiran Baki.

"Apa maksudmu, Yome?"

"Bisa saja Yondaime Uzukage membuat cerita seolah-olah Hoichi- _san_ lah yang salah dan bertindak ingin menculik istrinya agar perhatian desa-desa lainnya sedikit teralihkan atas kematian 5 Kage dan nama Suna tercoreng. Penculikan seorang pembesar Negeri seperti Shion- _sama_ bukan kasus yang mudah dilupakan, Baki- _sama_ …jika Shion- _sama_ berhasil diculik dan yang menculiknya berasal dari Suna, tentu saja akan memicu perpecahan bagi aliansi 5 desa bear karena telah melanggar perjanjian perdamaian yang dibuat bersama Uzu, dengan kata lain…"

"Desa kita yang akan menjadi imbasan dari penculikan, bahkan kematian Kazekage keempat dianggap sebagai pemicu penculikan tersebut. Nama Suna akan benar-benar tercoreng…" Baki duduk di kursinya dan mengelus dagunya. Perkataan Yome ada benarnya juga.

"Tetapi ada kemungkinan juga Hoichi- _san_ dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain," Yome terdiam sejenak, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Apa alasan terbesar bagi Hoichi- _san_ untuk menculik Shion- _sama_? Kenapa targetnya adalah Shion- _sama_?"

"Pertanyaan itu akan dijawab setelah kita menuntaskan misi ini, Yome!" Shira memotong perkataan penuh nada tanya dari Yome dengan tegas. Yome sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Shira, namun dia tidak marah. Mata besarnya memandang Shira dengan tatapan penuh kagum.

"Baki- _sama_ , apa yang harus kami mulai untuk melaksanakan misi ini?"

Baki mengambil sebuah dokumen dari lemari mejanya dan melemparnya di atas meja. Baki baru teringat ada salah seorang tetua desa yang duduk di depannya dan ia langsung minta maaf kepada Nenek Chiyo. Sang tetua desa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nenek Sasori itu mengambil kertas yang dilempar Baki dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Tu-tunggu, saya baru sadar ternyata ada salah seorang veteran Suna yang terkenal akan Kugutsunya di Perang Dunia Shinobi kedua! A-anda adalah…"

"Aaahhhh, sudahlah. Aku benci mengingat masa lalu," Nenek Chiyo mengibas tangan kanannya, tanda tidak ingin dipuji. Dia kemudian memandang Baki "Kertas yang kau lempar ini berisikan informasi soal Utakata, Shinobi dari Kirigakure…" Nenek Chiyo meletakkan kertas itu ke meja "Langkah awal bagi Tim Shira adalah menyelidiki orang ini, Apakah itu benar Baki?"

Baki mengangguk membenarkan. Dia memandang Shira, Yome dan Sen yang memandangnya penuh minat.

"Iwa-Suna-Kiri adalah gabungan 3 desa yang bertugas mencari bukti apakah Yondaime Uzukage adalah pembunuh 5 Kage…dua orang ninja dari Kiri adalah pengawal dari sang Uzukage. Aku sudah mendapat kabar dari Kiri bahwasanya Haku berada di desa tersebut dan sedang diawasi…namun Utakata menghilang,"

"Oohh…menarik sekali," ucap Sen dengan nada antusias.

"Kalian harus menemukan Utakata dan cari tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Catat juga ini, korek informasi dari dia soal Uzumaki Naruto dan hubungannya dengan kasus kematian 5 Kage, kemudian cari tahu penyebab Hoichi melakukan sesuatu di luar dari perintah Suna," mata Baki menajam "Kuharap kalian tidak gagal. Kalian, Tim Shira, adalah penjaga terbaik perbatasan timur Suna. Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih yang dipilih langsung mendiang Sandaime Kazekage- _sama_ untuk menjaga desa di perbatasan timur…" Baki memandang foto Utakata di kertas yang ia lemparkan tadi dan tiba-tiba dirinya teringat wajah Rasa.

"Demi kematian Yondaime Kazekage, tolong selesaikan misi ini dengan baik!"

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum tipis. Dia memandang tiga anak muda yang langsung berkata " _Hai'_!" dengan penuh semangat.

'Masa muda itu memang indah ya...' batin si nenek dengan suara hati yang gembira.

.

.

.

Suara ledakan mengiringi pertarungan antara Utakata-Hotarou melawan 40 ninja dari Kelompok Petir. Utakata menembakkan puluhan gelembung ke segala arah dari dalam mulut, lalu menjetikkan jarinya, menimbulkan banyak ledakan yang membuat para ninja Kelompok Petir terdesak ke belakang. Salah satu jutsu sang Jinchuuriki yang bernama **Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu** sukses dilakukan.

"Masuk ke mode Bijuu, Utakata…" saran Saiken di dalam mindscape sang Jinchuuriki.

"Boleh juga." Kata Utakata. Matanya melirik ke kanan ketika dua orang ninja Kelompok petir berlari mendekati Hotarou dengan kedua pedang terangkat ke atas. Utakata yang langsung masuk mode bijuu ekor 4 melesat ke arah dua ninja tadi dan menghantam perut keduanya dengan dua kepalan tangannya. Kedua ninja tadi membulatkan mata kesakitan lalu jatuh tertelungkup di lantai. Tiga ninja menggerakkan segel tangan dan menembakkan jutus Katon ke arah Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki meninju lantai kuil sehingga lantai yang ada di depannya pecah dan pecahan besar lantai menjadi tameng bagi Utakata. Semburan api besar itu hanya mengenai tameng tersebut.

"D-dia!"

Seorang ninja kelompok petir yang menyemburkan api tadi terkejut, Utakata melompat ke atas dari balik tameng pecahan lantainya dan menyemburkan cairan asam yang langsung menghantam ketiganya. Ketiga ninja tadi terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh berasap karena termakan zat asam tersebut. Kali ini para ninja kelompok petir harus merasakan pedihnya terkena jutsu **Santoka** Utakata.

"Serang Jinchuuriki itu secara bersamaan!" Fuushin memberikan komando dengan suara sedikit tegang "Melawan Jinchuriki sangat berbeda dengan melawan ninja biasa!"

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa**!"

" **Suiton: Dai Mizurappa**!"

" **Raiton: Teiko**!"

" **Katon: Henpei no Jutsu**!"

" **Doton: Ishi Sanpuru**!"

"Ninja-ninja yang tersisa menyerang kita dengan lima elemen sekaligus!" Saiken terdiam sejenak "Langsung masuk ke mode ekor enam! Kita akan menahan semuanya!"

" _Yokai, captain_!" kata Utakata yang langsung memunculkan dua ekor lagi sehingga kini dia menjadi mode ekor enam. Dia menoleh sekelilingnya dengan cepat ketika jutsu-jutsu dari lima elemen yang ditembakkan kelompok petir melesat ke arahnya dari berbagai arah. Utakata mengeluarkan semacam lendir dari seluruh tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnya sendiri dengan keenam ekornya.

BOOOM!

Ledakan hebat terjadi ketika lima elemen bertemu di satu titik. Bagian atap kuil hancur lebur dan atap-atapnya berterbangan ke segala arah. Hotarou bahkan terpental ke luar dari kuil akibat angin ledakan tersebut. Ketika dia membuka matanya, Utakata- _sensei_ sudah duduk bertumpu lutut kanan dengan kimono terkoyak-koyak dan terlihat terengah-engah. Asap kehitaman menyelimuti ruangan kuil hingga membumbung ke atas, ke langit-langit kuil yang kini tiada atap lagi.

"Boleh juga kau…" mata Fuushin melebar takjub "Kau mampu menahan serangan 5 elemen secara bersamaan, walaupun tampaknya dirimu sudah terlihat compang-camping kawan."

"Heh," Utakata tersenyum mengejek "Masih belum." Sang Jinchuuriki menjetikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba dari balik asap yang berada di langit-langit ruangan muncul gelembung-gelembung kecil yang mendekati para ninja kelompok petir lalu meledak bersamaan. Utakata ternyata sengaja menyimpan chakra untuk **Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu** -nya agar menjadi serangan balik cepat yang telah ia rencanakan. Para kelompok petir yang terkena ledakan terkapar di lantai kuil dengan darah dan asap di tubuhnya. Utakata bahkan menambahkan zat asam di dalam gelembungnya sebagai penguat serangan. Jika lawan berhasil menjauh dari ledakan, maka zat asam yang ada di dalam gelembung akan terciprat keluar dan membuat daya jangkau serangannya menjadi jauh.

Fuushin yang berdiri di sisi lubang atap mendengus pelan. 40 anggota kelompok petir berhasil dikalahkan. Dia memandang semuanya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia memang masih mempunyai anak buah, tetapi kekalahan 40 orang melawan 1 orang, hanya 1 orang, adalah hal yang mubazir. Sangat disayangkan.

"Kalau begitu…"

Suara seorang gadis kecil yang entah berasal dari mana membuat mata Utakata melebar tegang. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sepasang mata berpancar cahaya merah memandangnya penuh murka.

"…Kita masuk babak selanjutnya, boleh kan Fuushin?"

Fuushin menutup matanya dan tersenyum miring "Kau akan menggunakan kawan kita yang sekarat sebagai senjata matamu ya, Chino?"

Utakata memandang tajam ke depan. Ninja-ninja yang sekarat karena ledakannya bangkit kembali, namun dengan gerakan yang aneh. Terseok-seok dan berteriak parau. Mata mereka membulat seperti orang marah dan urat-urat nadi terlihat di leher, dahi dan tangan mereka. Pupil mereka memancarkan cahaya merah, seperti hantu yang dipenuhi kutukan.

"Ghoaaaaa!" seorang ninja berlari menuju Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki melempar shuriken ke arah ninja tersebut dan tepat tertancap di lehernya. Darah keluar dari tancapan tersebut menimbulkan bau zat besi yang menyengat.

"Heheheh…pilihan serangan yang salah."

'Di mana suara itu berasal?!' Utakata memandang tajam sekelilingnya.

"Kau akan melihat langsung kemampuan dari,"

"Ghoaaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba leher ninja yang terkena shuriken Utakata mengucurkan darah yang sangat amat deras, kemudian tubuh ninja itu membesar, membesar, membesar dan semakin membesar hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti bola besar menjijikkan dengan urat, tulang dan daging yang terlihat menyatu membentuk bola. Di depan bentuk bola berurat itu ada daerah lingkaran berwarna kuning kemerahan yang berkedap-kedip seperti bercahaya. Mata Utakata melebar. Dia dapat mendengar suara detak jantung tiap cahaya di bola menjijikkan itu berkedip.

" **Ketsuryuugan**!" kata suara gadis yang entah berasal dari mana itu dengan nada bangga.

DHUAAAAARRRHHHH!

Mata Hotarou melebar kaget ketika bagian depan kuil hancur berantakan. Dia meneriakkan gurunya dengan wajah ketakutan.

" _SENSEEEEIIIIII_!"

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Selamat datang di TU.

Oh yeah, debut Ketsuryuugan dimulai di chapter ini, bahkan penjelasan tentang keadaan dunia shinobi sekarang berusaha ane jelaskan di chapter ini. Oke, ane akan langsung membahas di sini beberapa pertanyaan dari readers

Kelompok petir termasuk anak buah Orochi? Wah…kemungkinan. Seperti percakapan di atas, Kelompok Petir disewa oleh seseorang dan Utakata membuat hipotesis bahwa si penyewa adalah Orochimaru.

Madara dimanfaatkan? Wah…itu cukup jauh gan, ditunggu saja.

Hotarou di anime masih hidup atau dah mati? Masih hidup gan, masih ingat scene terakhir di arc Utakata, ketika gelembung Utakat akhirnya sampai kepada Hotarou? Nah…di sana Hotarou masih hidup sambil berbaring di taman bunga.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang terdiri atas kritik, saran, semangat maupun kata-kata 'Next' dan 'Lanjutkan', ane sangat menghargai hal tersebut.

Tetap semangat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, dan sampai jumpa di Chapter 4 TU Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles!

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**

 **List Jutsu Utakata**

 **-Santoka-**

 **Menembakkan cairan asam dari mulutnya, dapat membakar dan melelehkan benda apapun yang tersentuh cairan ini.**

 **-Kibakuho-**

 **Utakata membuat gelembung besar yang dapat melingkupi tubuh manusia dewasa dan meledakkannya dengan jentikan jari.**

 **-Suiton: Mizurappa-**

 **Tembakan air deras dan mendatar**

 **-Suiton: Teppudama-**

 **Tembakan peluru air berukuran besar**

 **-Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu-**

 **Utakata menembakkan puluhan gelembung dari mulutnya yang bisa meledak kapanpun sesuai keinginan sang Jinchuuriki.**

 **-Suiton: Basuta no Same-**

 **Utakata menembakkan air berbentuk kepala Saiken berukuran cukup besar dari mulutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 4: Kerbau Penghisap Chakra**

Chino tertawa kecil di atas sisa atap kuil yang langit-langitnya belum runtuh, ditemani sinar perak bulan yang buram. Fuushin muncul di sampingnya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. Dia menghela napas perlahan.

"Satu manusia peledak sepertinya cukup membunuh Jinchuuriki itu…"

Chino tersenyum tipis. Dia membuka tudung kepalanya sehingga rambut kepirangan itu terlihat jelas di bawah sinar perak bulan.

"Belum," mata besar Chino menajam "Jinchuuriki itu masih hidup."

Fuushin menajamkan matanya dan melihat Utakata yang berjalan sempoyongan ke belakang, ke luar dari kuil dengan kimono bagian kanan yang terkoyak dari lengan kanan hingga sisi perutnya. Pakaian sang Jinchuuriki semakin compang-camping. Jinchuuriki itu memegang lengan kanannya yang berdarah, sepertinya terluka akibat ledakan manusia peledak tadi. Si murid bersurai pirang gelombang segera memeluk lembut gurunya dan mendudukkannya ke tanah.

"Hmmm…" Fuushin mengalihkan pandangannya ke manusia peledak yang dibuat oleh Kekkai Genkai klan Chinoike, yakni Ketsuryuugan. Ada 18 manusia peledak lagi yang berjalan terseok-seok mendekati Utakata dan Hotarou.

"Kau ingin meledakkan mereka semua Chino?"

"Jika dua orang itu melawan, tentu saja jawabannya _iya_!"

Fuushin memperhatikan Utakata yang masih bisa menggerakkan segel tangan.

Mendekati Hotarou, sang _sensei_ menggerakkan handseal dan memerintahkan Hotarou untuk melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kita akan gabungkan teknik Mizurappa-mu dan Teppudama-ku! Kita akan jauhkan tubuh-tubuh peledak itu dan cari tempat bersembunyi, mundur adalah pilihan terburuk tetapi hal itu yang harus kita lakukan…"

Hotarou mengangguk mengerti "A-apakah kita butuh sinkronisasi, _sensei_?"

Utakata terdiam sejenak. Sinkronisasi. Dia jadi teringat gurunya, Harusame, yang pernah mengatakan tentang sinkronisasi.

" _Kadang kala dua shinobi yang melakukan jutsu gabungan dengan sinkronisasi kekuatan jutsu yang sama adalah dua shinobi sehati. Bisa jadi sesama teman, kekasih, bahkan hubungan seorang guru dan seorang murid. Sinkronisasi akan menjadi hebat apabila kalian mengeluarkan dua jutsu bersamaan dengan satu pikiran dan satu perasaan…"_

Mata Utakata menajam "Ya! Dan aku yakin, Hotarou…" Utakata menggembungkan pipinya. Hotarou juga sudah selesai menggerakkan handseal untuk Mizurappa.

"…KITA SATU PERASAAN! **SUITON: TEPPUDAMA**!"

Mata Hotarou melebar kaget bercampur senang. Dia kembali fokus dan menembakkan semburan air deras dari mulutnya untuk mendorong peluru air besar yang sudah lebih dulu ditembakkan Utakata 3 detik yang lalu.

" **Suiton** ," mata Hotarou bergetar senang ' _Arigatou…Utakata-sensei_.'

" **MIZURAPPA**!"

BYAARRRHHHH! Peluru air besar dari Utakata melesat cepat akibat dorongan deras dari jutsu Mizurappa Hotarou. Sinkronisasi _timing_ dan kekuatan semburan menjadikan gabungan jutsu suiton ini berkualitas. Mata Chino melebar. Peluru air itu menghantam 18 manusia peledaknya dan membuat mereka terpental cukup jauh ke segala arah. Mata Utakata menajam. Dia segera mengambil kesempatan tersebut.

"Kami izin mundur!" kata Utakata sarkas "Sampai jumpa di pertarungan berikutnya dalam perebutan mayat Uzukage terdahulu!" Utakata melempar bom asap keunguan dan dia bersama Hotarou menghilang dari pandangan Fuushin serta Chino.

" _Mou…mou_ …mereka kabur Fuushin." Kata Chino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa kabur…" Fuushin memandang datar ke kanan. Hembusan angin malam menyibakkan rambut hijaunya "…Karena tempat ini sudah terkepung. Bukankah hal itu yang membuat kita tidak bisa membawa mayat-mayat ini ke luar desa?"

Chino tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Fuushin.

.

.

.

Utakata tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk bersembunyi jauh dari lokasi pertarungannya. Dia tidak akan pernah melepas buruannya ketika si mangsa sudah berhasil ditemukan. Mayat Uzukage terdahulu kemungkinan ada di Kelompok Petir. Hanya saja mereka tinggal mencari lokasi khusus di mana mayat itu tersimpan. Menginterogasi Fuushin adalah salah satu pilihan, atau mencarinya di seluruh desa adalah pilihan lain. Masalahnya, peta yang menunjukkan titik koordinat mayat Shodaime Uzukage bersama pipa gelembungnya sudah diambil oleh Kelompok Petir saat dirinya pingsan tadi. Dia harus merebutnya apapun yang terjadi.

" _Sensei_ …"

Utakata yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar melirik ke arah muridnya yang duduk bersandar di dadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak membawa keluar mayat-mayat yang mereka bawa dari desa ini?"

Mata Utakata melebar. Dia baru teringat soal titik koordinat yang kembali ke dalam desa, yang artinya ada sesuatu di luar desa lembah. Namun mereka berdua berasal dari luar desa.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang 'mengepung' desa ini sehingga Kelompok Petir harus kembali masuk ke dalam desa?"

"Pertanyaan analisis yang bagus Hotarou," Utakata mengelus surai pirang muridnya. Membuat Hotarou tersentak kaget. Wajah gadis cantik itu sedikit memerah.

"Kita juga harus mendapatkan peta dan pipa gelembungku!" kata Utakata sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang, membuat surai poni-nya bergoyang pelan. Di belakang pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi, beberapa ratus meter dari sana terlihat kuil Desa Lembah yang hancur dan masih membumbungkan asap hitam. Mata Utakata menajam.

Situasi di rumah kepala desa yang merupakan markas dari Kelompok Petir sedikit menegang. Apalagi kedatangan dua ninja dari luar yang mengetahui soal mayat yang mereka bawa. Sekitar 50-an anggota kelompok petir yang tersisa memandang serius pemimpin mereka, Fuushin, yang duduk di kursi paling depan dekat dinding dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan menopang dagu di sisi kanan kursi. Di samping Fuushin berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang usianya tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Chinoike Chino melirik Fuushin yang masih terlihat berpikir tentang situasi mereka.

"Mahluk itu belum pergi juga?"

Pertanyaan Fuushin langsung dijawab oleh seorang keolompk petir dengan nada ketakutan.

"Y-ya, Fuushin- _san_. Saat dua anggota kita ingin mengusir mahluk tersebut…mereka mati dengan tubuh mengerut karena chakra mereka dihisap sampai habis."

"Mengerikan ya…" komen salah seorang kelompok petir dengan suara cemas "Apakah ini karma dari Desa Lembah karena kita menawan warga desa…"

"Jangan bodoh!" Fuushin mendengus pelan "Kerbau-kerbau aneh itu adalah mahluk yang disegel di desa ini oleh Shodaime Uzukage sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih Uzukage pertama kepada kepala desa lembah terdahulu karena mau merawatnya saat ia terluka. Kerbau-ketbau itu adalah mahluk penjaga salah satu gerbang kuil di desa Uzu yang diberikan kepada desa sialan ini," Fuushin terkekeh pelan "Ironisnya, mayat Shodaime Uzukage ada di tangan kita."

"Dan kenapa dua orang itu tahu soal mayat para Uzukage yang kita bawa?"

Pertanyaan salah seorang anggota Kelompok Petir membuat kekehan Fuushin berhenti. Dia memandang tajam ke depan.

"Ya, itulah yang ingin aku ketahui," Fuushin berdiri dan menginjak meja panjang di depannya dengan kaki kanannya yang terangkat angkuh, ada ekspresi marah di wajahnya, menggambarkan perasaan pemimpin Kelompok Petir tersebut "Kita kesampingkan masalah itu! Sekarang yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah cara keluar dari desa sialan ini dan membawa mayat-mayat penting menuju lokasi penukaran! Bagaimana kalau…"

Semuanya memandang Fuushin dengan wajah penuh harap. Dari suara sang pemimpin, nampaknya ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan warga desa umpan, khekhekhe…akan kita jadikan mereka sebagai tameng hidup. Suatu ide yang brilian."

"Walaupun mengesampingkan sisi kemanusiaan." Kata Chino dengan suara sedikit mengejek. Fuushin tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Semua mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi?!"

" _Hai'_!" jawab semua anggota Kelompok Petir yang tersisa dengan kompak.

"Jangan membuat kesalahan…atau Chino akan merubahmu menjadi," mata Fuushin melebar penuh ancaman "…Manusia Peledak!"

Semuanya tegang mendengar dua kata sederhana penuh makna teror tersebut.

.

.

.

Secara cepat, kelompok petir mengumpulkan 20 warga desa termasuk Gyouza yang asli di tengah desa. kedua puluh warga desa itu diikat tangannya lalu dibariskan satu persatu. Salah seorang anggota kelompok petir memberitahukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan dan segera diprotes oleh seorang laki-laki berbadan besar yang merupakan penduduk asli desa lembah.

"Argumen yang bagus."

Dan Fuushin menusuk berkali-kali dada tengah warga tersebut hingga dia terkapar di tanah dengan darah bermuncratan dari dadanya. Para wanita yang termasuk 20 warga tumbal Kelompok Petir berteriak kencang, dan segera diteriakkan oleh anggota Kelompok petir untuk diam. Para wanita terdiam seketika.

"Ambil 1 pemuda dari penjara untuk kita gantikan si bodoh badan besar ini!" Fuushin menendang lengan kanan laki-laki desa berbadan besar yang tewas dengan mata membulat hampa "Jika kau tidak membuat kata-kata bodoh, kemungkinan dirimu masih hidup. Cih!"

"Fuushin, kau sudah gila ya…"

Fuushin yang ingin meninggalkan lokasi langsung menoleh datar ke arah sumber suara yang mengatakannya gila. Gyouza, sang kepala desa asli memandangnya dengan tatapan kakek tua tanpa takut liang kuburan. Fuushin suka tatapan tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekati sang kakek dengan langkah tegap.

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan kami tumbal _Suigyuu_ (Kerbau)! Kau-lah yang telah melepaskan mahluk-mahluk pemberian Shodaime Uzukage kepada desa kami sehingga Desa Lembah terisolasi! Mereka terlepas dari _Fuin_ ketika para warga desa lembah berada dalam bahaya. Itu merupakan aturan kuat desa kami!"

"Bahkan kalian menjadikan kerbau sebagai dewa kemakmuran-"

"Itu merupakan kepercayaan kami Fuushin! Kerbau adalah simbolis harmoni desa ini, kau yang tahu arti dari kerbau tersebut tetap mengacau di desa lembah! Kelompok petir kalian yang memuakkan, yang mengkhianati kerbau surgawi dan kerbau pemberian Shodaime Uzukage- _sama_ …bersiaplah, bersiaplah untuk mati!"

"KAU MAU MATI JUGA KAKEK TUA?!" Fuushin mencengkram kerah baju Gyouza dengan wajah murka. Gyouza meringis terkejut karena gerakan spontan Fuushin, namun kakek tua itu kembali memasang wajah tak gentar. Mata Fuushin memandang dalam iris Gyouza. Benar-benar tidak ada rasa takut di hati sang kakek.

"Mungkin dijadikan Manusia Peledak adalah ide yang bagus untukmu, _Kono Jiji_ …" Fuushin melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Gyouza dan berjalan hingga sampai di barisan terdepan para warga desa yang berbaris sejajar. Seorang kelompok petir membawakan seorang pemuda desa yang kedua tangannya sudah terikat ke belakang. Fuushin menepuk kedua tangannya dan berteriak senang.

" **Ghaaaaaaauuuuu!"**

Suara geraman mahluk penghisap chakra di luar desa membuat semua yang ada di sana merinding. Fuushin memandang ke langit. Dia masih menunggu sesuatu.

Sementara Utakata dari arah pukul 8 lokasi tersebut, 500 meter dari sana, hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia mendengar percakapan di sana dengan bantuan alat pembantu pendengaran dari lendir Saiken yang mengalir hingga 5 meter dekat dengan lokasi pengikatan para warga desa lembah.

Para 'kerbau' yang dimaksud sepertinya muncul akibat Fuushin yang menawan para warga desa dan membuat desa berada dalam bahaya sehingga Kelompok Petir tidak bisa keluar dari dalam desa lembah. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana Fuushin dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam desa lembah dan bagaimana juga dirinya bisa masuk ke desa tersebut bersama Hotarou tanpa bertemu 'Kerbau' tersebut?

"Kerbau itu akan menghilang sekitar 30 menit sekali, dan tiap kerbau itu menghilang, mereka tidak berada di sekitar desa selama 10 menit dalam keadaan normal," kata salah seorang kelompok petir dengan wajah cemas "Namun karena kerusakan kuil akibat pertarungan kita tadi, bisa dipastikan kerbau-kerbau itu akan menunggu entah sampai kapan di semua batas desa, memberikan kita penghakiman."

"Seharusnya kita cepat-cepat keluar dari desa ini, andai kata Fuushin- _san_ tidak menuju suatu desa untuk mengambil sebuah sampel may-"

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Fuushin yang mendengar celotehan anak buahnya sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar horror seperti hantu yang siap menerkam korbannya "Apapun yang terjadi, terburu-burunya kita keluar dari desa ini karena faktor Jinchuuriki tadi dan gadisnya! Jika tidak ada mereka, maka kuil desa tidak akan hancur. Jika tidak ada mereka, kerbau-kerbau ini akan menghilang 30 menit sekali dengan lama waktu menghilang adalah 10 menit. Namun karena ada mereka, pergerakan kita menjadi terbatas!" Fuushin mendengus pelan "Menjadikan warga desa korban adalah pilihan yang tepat!"

"Sebarkan mereka ke 8 titik perbatasan desa," Fuushin memberikan komando, yang langsung dilaksanakan dengan sigap oleh para anak buahnya "Kita akan keluar melalui 8 titik tersebut, lalu akan bertemu 700 meter dari desa ini untuk sama-sama menuju lokasi pertukaran mayat. Toho, Meshamaru! Kalian koordinasi untuk para pembawa mayat…jangan sampai mayat berharga kita tercecer!"

" _Hai'_!" kata dua anggota Kelompok Petir yang bernama Toho dan Meshamaru sambil membungkuk penuh penghormatan. Keduanya langsung memberi perintah kepada anggota yang lainnya untuk mempersiapkan peti-peti yang berisi mayat-mayat berharga.

Kita menuju lokasi persembunyian Utakata dan Hotarou,

"Bagaimana _sensei_?" Hotarou yang mengikat balutan kain di luka pada lengan kanan gurunya bertanya dengan nada penasaran "Apa informasi yang anda dapatkan?"

Utakata menarik kembali lendir Saiken yang ia jadikan alat pembantu pendengaran jarak jauh baginya. **Hedoro no Jutsu** , sebuah jutsu yang ia pelajari saat pelatihan menguasasi Bijuu bersama Yugito sebelum mereka menyerang Konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu, akhirnya Utakata bisa menerapkannya juga. Lendir Saiken bergerak cukup cepat mendekati Utakata hingga masuk ke celah lengan kimono birunya.

"Jadi patung kerbau yang kita lihat dimanapun di desa ini bukan hanya sebuah hiasan religius desa…ternyata Shodaime Uzukage pernah datang ke desa ini dan menghadiahkan mahluk berwujud kerbau yang disegel di Desa Lembah sebagai hadiah atas kebaikan para warga desa."

"Segel itu terlepas dan mahluk berwujud kerbau itu yang ada di perbatasan desa?"

Pertanyaan cerdas Hotarou dijawab dengan anggukan Utakata.

"Mahluk itu sudah muncul sejak Kelompok Petir mengacau di desa ini, namun mereka akan menghilang tiap 30 menit dan lama waktunya mereka menghilang adalah 10 menit. Hal itu memungkinkan Fuushin dan beberapa anggota Kelompoknya bisa keluar dari desa serta bertemu diriku di Kota Kyuin. Namun karena insiden hancurnya kuil desa akibat pertarungan kita tadi," Utakata memandang penuh renungan ke bawah "Mahluk itu lepas kendali!"

"Apa yang membuat Kelompok Petir itu takut kepada kerbau-kerbau tersebut, _sensei_?"

Utakata terdiam sejenak. Sebelum tegukan ludah terakhirnya menjadi titik awal dia menjawab pertanyaan Hotarou.

"Mahluk itu bisa menyerap chakra!" kata Utakata dengan nada tegas. Hotarou tentu saja kaget mendengarnya.

" _Sensei_ …"

Utakata memandang muridnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat. Entah kenapa, Utakata merasa si gadis bersurai gelombang pirang itu mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya ide."

Sudah kuduga. Begitulah yang Utakata batini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menarik mahluk itu menuju pusat desa…"

Utakata terdiam. Hotarou mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah dipenuhi semangat, seperti mahluk itu adalah kucing yang tidak berbahaya, yang akan mengejar mereka karena sebuah benang yang menggoda. Itu memang kerbau…tetapi kerbau itu, kerbau itu bisa menyerap chakra!

"Kau yakin?" tanya Utakata, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri "Alasannya?"

"Kita akan mengacaukan rencana Kelompok Petir dan menendang pantat si Fuushin," Hotarou mengepalkan tangan kananya dengan suara kepalan yang dipenuhi kekuatan "Aku tak sabar ingin menyelesaikan misi ini dan melatih juts Teppudama-ku!"

Utakata memandang sweatdropped muridnya.

'Kau bilang ingin menguasai Teppudama sebelum misi ini berhasil…'

Kadangkala karena semangat, manusia bisa melupakan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

Utakata adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu mempercayai takhayul. Lagipula salah satu takhayul legenda ada di dalam tubuhnya. Salah satu pecahan dari chakra, yakni Bijuu, disegel di dalam raganya. Utakata tidak terlalu takut dengan yang namanya hantu, iblis, Yokai dan sejenisnya. Lagipula mahluk terseram yang pernah ia lihat adalah Saiken, Bijuu yang ada di dalam dirinya.

'Namun melihat wujud dari kerbau ini, pemikiranku sedikit berubah..ampuni kesombonganku Kami- _sama_.' Utakata menghela napasnya. Di depan mereka, sekitar 30 langkah di depan gerbang desa lembah yang merupakan salah satu perbatasan dari desa yang dibatasi sebuah gunung dan sebuah sungai tersebut, berdiri sesosok mahluk seperti kerbau dengan tinggi 4 meter lebih, bertubuh hitam legam dihiasi aura kegelapan, bermata merah menyala dan berkaki besar penuh urat. Ketika mahluk kerbau jadi-jadian atau entah apa itu berteriak, suaranya melengking seperti orang yang disiksa dalam neraka terdalam. Lidahnya bukan lidah kerbau yang terasa kenyal ketika dijadikan sup. Lidah mahluk itu berubah seperti mulut kecil memanjang dengan taring-taring tajam, sama seperti taring dari kerbau itu sendiri. Dari lidah aneh itu kemungkinan chakra manusia diserap hingga mereka kering seperti ranting.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda, _sensei_?" tanya Hotarou dengan hidung kembang-kempis penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana apanya?! Ke-kenapa kau tidak takut melihat mahluk seganas itu Hotarou?" Utakata merasa ingin menggigit batang pipa gelembungnya, namun ia ingat pipa gelembung kesayangannya diambil oleh Kelompok Petir.

"Karena aku ingin mempelajari Teppudama, makanya aku ingin masalah ini beres dengan," Hotarou membuat lingkaran dengan jarinya dan mengecup jari tersebut "Kecintaan dan kebahagiaan."

'Maksud gadis ini apa…?' batin Utakata denga alis kanan yang bergetar sweatdropped. Tiba-tiba mahluk itu berteriak kencang, wajahnya menghadap Utakata-Hotarou. Benar-benar menghadap mereka lurus 100 persen. Utakata juga yakin 100 persen bahwa mahluk itu telah melihat keduanya.

" **GHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Dia sepertinya memanggil kawan-kawannya _sensei_! Kita berhasil-"

"Berhasil atau tidak, ayo lari ke dalam desa sesuai rencana!" kata Utakata sambil menarik tangan kanan Hotarou dan berlari bersama masuk ke desa. Benar saja seperti yang dikatakan Hotarou, sekitar 30-an kerbau penghisap cakra berlari memasuki desa sehingga gerbang desa lembah patah dan ambruk ke tanah.

"Kenapa mereka dari tadi tidak masuk menyerang desa ya?" tanya Hotarou sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Kemungkinan mahluk itu perlu katalisator untuk keagrefisitas mereka…dan kita sudah menjadi katalisatornya! Jangan lupakan gurumu ini yang memiliki chakra besar di tubuhnya!"

"Wah…mereka cepat sekali mengejar kita _sensei_ …" kata Hotarou dengan nada takjub "Ada dua ekor kerbau yang5 langkah lagi di belakang kita. _Are_? Rasanya chakraku keluar perlahan-lahan dari dalam tubuhku _sensei_."

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADIII!" teriak Utakata yang mengubah dirinya menjadi mode ekor 4 dan menggendong Hotarou ala bridal style. Jarak Utakata-Hotarou kembali menjauhi dari gerombolan kerbau tersebut. Efek dari mode ekor 4 memang meningkatkan kekuatan sekaligus kecepatan Utakata.

"Apa itu?" gumam seorang anggota kelompok petir memandang Utakata dalam mode ekor 4-nya berlari kencang menggendong Hotarou di antara kedua lengannya. Mata si anggota kelompok petir itu melebar ketika melihat 30-an Kerbau Penghisap Chakra berlari di belakang Jinchuuriki tersebut dengan raungan mengerikan.

"ME-MEREKA MEMASUKI DESAAA!" dia mengambil pistol suar dari balik jubahnya dan menembakkan suar berwarna merah ke atas, tanda bahwa bahaya akan datang menerpa Desa Lembah.

Fuushin yang melihat tanda suar merah menghiasi langit malam desa, hanya memaki pelan. Dia menoleh ke arah kanan ketika mendengar suara kaget dari anggota Kelompok Petir dan warga di sana.

"O-ooy…apa-apa…apa-apaan itu?" kata seorang kelompok petir dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Seorang warga berusaha mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk lari namun Fuushin yang mengetahuinya segera menghampiri warga tersebut dan menendang perut warga itu hingga terjengkang ke tanah.

"Cih, ini adalah ulah si Jinchuuriki dan muridnya itu!" Fuushin langsung memberi komando kepada semua anggotanya "SEMUANYA, KITA MENUJU ARAH UTARA DESA! KITA AKAN MENCOBA KELUAR DARI SANA DALAM SATU TITIK!" Fuushin mendengus pelan. Utakata-Hotarou yang membawa 30-an kerbau penghisap chakra berjarak 100 langkah lagi di depan kerumunan kelompok petir dan para warga.

"Biar para manusia peledak-ku yang menahan mereka, Fuushin.." kata Chino yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Fuushin. Pria bersurai hijau lumut itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jangan sampai chakramu terhisap mahluk itu, Chino…"

"Tidak akan pernah."

Fuushin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chino. Dia segera mengoordinir anggotanya untuk membawa para warga desa sebagai tameng. Toho dan Meshumaru segera memberikan instruksi untuk membawa peti-peti mati berisi mayat-mayat penting di sana. Utakata memandang tajam peti-peti tersebut. Ada 6 peti yang dibawa oleh Kelompok Petir. Peti itu adalah objek utama dari misinya kali ini!

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" gumam Utakata sambil memanjangkan tangan chakra-nya yang berwarna merah dari bahu kanan. Tangan kanan chakranya melesat menuju salah seorang anggota kelompok petir yang mengangkat peti, namun seorang manusia peledak Chino muncul di depan tangan tersebut dan terkena tinjuan tangan kanan chakra Utakata.

"Cih itu…"

"Heh," Chino tersenyum.

BOOOM! Manusia peledak itu meledak. Bumbungan asap menghiasi malam kelam di desa lembah. Utakata melirik ke belakang. Kerbau-kerbau itu hampir mendekati dirinya dan Hotarou. Sang Jinchuuriki langsung membelokkan arah larinya menuju kanan, yang akhirnya diikuti beberapa kerbau sehingga gerombolan kerbau itu terbagi menjadi dua arah. Gerombolan pertama berlari menuju kelompok petir yang sudah menuju utara desa, gerombolan kedua mengejar Utakata-Hotarou yang berlari menuju barat daya.

" _Sensei_ …"

"Akan kulihat, sekuat apa mereka menghisap chakra. Hotarou, siap-siap untuk terbang!"

"Eh?!" Hotarou memasang wajah kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Utakata melemparnya ke belakang. Hotarou berpijak di tanah dengan posisi sedikit bergoyang. Dia kini berdiri di belakang Utakata yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Apa yang ingin kau coba, Utakata?" tanya Saiken di dalam mindscape sang Jinchuuriki. Utakata tersenyum tipis.

" **Santoka** …" gumam sang Jinchuuriki tersebut, lalu menembakkan zat asam yang dapat melelehkan appaun jika terkena liquid berwarna kuning kental tersebut. Zat asam itu tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah sebelum mengenai para kerbau karena chakra yang menyelubunginya sebagai tenaga penembak dari mulut Utakata diserap.

"Rumornya benar. Kerbau ini memang kerbau penghisap chakra!" Utakata menambah dua ekor sekaligus. Dia kini dalam mode ekor enam, lalu sang Jinchuuriki menembakkan tiga Bijuudama kecil secara beruntun menuju kerbau-kerbau tersebut. Bijuudama Utakata menghilang ketika chakra negatif dan positif di dalamnya diserap juga oleh para kerbau tersebut.

" _Senseeei_ , buat _Trap_!"

"Haah?!" Utakata melirik ke belakang. Ada uap pernapasan yang keluar dari mulut si Jinchuuriki. Hotarou menunjuk tanah dan membuar gerakan dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti kode bahwa si guru harus membuat lubang.

'Begitu!' Utakata tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak menyangka Hotarou dapat memikirkan teknik di situasi seperti ini. Sang Jinchuuriki langsung menembakkan jutsu **Santoka** , yakni cairan asam yang dapat melelehkan apapun yang disentuhnya selama chakra pembawa dari Utakata masih ada menyelubungi cairan asam tersebut. Cairan asam itu ditembakkan ke tanah yang berjarak 10 langkah dari Utakata dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Alhasilnya. Tanah itu perlahan-lahan menghitam, kemudian bergelung-gelung dan hancur membentuk lubang yang cukup dalam. Utakata kembali menembakkan zat asam ke dalam lubang tanah yang sudah sedalam 2 meter sehingga tanah yang ada pada lubang tanah itu hancur. Kedalaman lubang bertambah menjadi 7 meter ke bawah.

" **GHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** para kerbau yang berjumlah sekitar 15 ekor berteriak kencang, menunjukkan kengeriannya.

"Ghoaaa terserahmu lah!" mata Utakata melebar "RASAKAN PERANGKAP CINTA DARIKU KERBAU SIALAN!"

Hyuuusssshhh…

Para kerbau melompat indah melewati lubang yang dibuat Utakata seperti pemain ballerina. Wajah Utakata dan Hotarou berubah sweatdropped seketika.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KERBAU ITU BISA MELOMPAT JUGA _SENSEEI_!"

"Argghhh…tidak apa-apa!" Utakata yang kini kembali menggendong bridal style muridnya menoleh ke belakang. Para kerbau meraung kencang dan kembali mengejar keduanya seperti kucing yang mengejar dua ekor tikus siap santap. Utakata berpikir keras, apa Yondaime Uzukage sudah mengetahui soal desa lembah dan hubungannya dengan Shodaime Uzukage?

"Saiken, kau punya ide?"

"Ghoook, zzzz….ghooook, zzzz…"

Saiken di dalam mindscape sang Jinchuuriki mengorok pulas.

"OOY DASAR BIJUU SIALAN! JINCHUURIKI-MU HAMPIR MATI DIKEJAR PARA KERBAU INI DAN KAU MASIH BISA-BISANYA TIDUR?!" Utakata menghela napasnya. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Para kerbau itu tidak terlihat lelah mengejar dirinya dan Hotarou. Tiba-tiba Utakata mendapatkan sedikit ide.

" _Sensei_ , apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

"Kita coba…" Utakata menghentikan larinya, menekuk kedua kakinya dan melompat salto belakang melewati para kerbau yang hanya bisa menatap ke atas dengan wajah melongo. Utakata tersenyum miring, agak angkuh.

'Heh…sekarang aku sudah merubah pergerakanku para kerbau bodoh! Bisakah kalian menangkap-'

Mata Utakata melebar. Seekor kerbau membuka mulutnya dan lidahnya yang berbentuk seperti mahluk dengan mulut tanpa mata itu memanjang lalu melilit kaki kanannya dengan cepat. Utakata terkejut karena lidah tersebut bisa memanjang.

"Ce-celaka!" Utakata merasakan chakra Bijuu-nya diserap oleh lidah mahluk tersebut. Uakata langsung dihempas ke bawah, ke kerumunan kerbau dan para kerbau segera mengelilingi dirinya dan Hotarou yang tak berdaya jatuh ke tanah. Kertas surat yang pernah diberikan Yondaime Uzukage saat Utakata berada di Kota Kyuin keluar dari pakaian si Jinchuuriki dan melayang pelan di udara.

" _Sen-sensei_ …chak-chakra saya-"

Mata Utakata melebar. Dalam posisi terlentang, si Jinchuuriki masih sempat menggerakkan _handseal_ dan menembakkan Mizurappa ke seekor kerbau yang ingin menusukkan lidah anehnya ke Hotarou. Lidah itu menganga lebar ketika air Mizurappa Utakata menuju dirinya dan menyerap chakra yang ada pada jutsu tersebut.

"Ahnnn…" Hotarou berteriak kaget ketika sebuah lidah membelit paha kanannya dan ujung lidah itu menusuk pangkal paha kanannya. Mata Utakata melebar murka.

"Ho-Hotarouuu! Ghhh!" Utakata menutup mata kanannya ketika sebuah lidah kerbau menusuk bahu kanannya. Mode ekor enamnya seketika menghilang.

Sementara Saiken masih tidur mendengkur di mindscape sang Jinchuuriki.

"Ahnnn!" Hotarou berteriak kembali ketika sebuah lidah menusuknya tepat di tengah dada kanannya, sepertinya tepat di area puting. Mata Utakata melebar marah karena dia ingin bagian itu ju-maksudnya kenapa lidah keparat itu menusuk di areal tersebut?!

"Ka-kalian, ghhhh!" Utakata merasakan chakranya semakin berkurang 'Si-sialan…a-aku,'

Utakata teringat wajah Harusame yang ingin mengeluarkan Saiken dari dalam tubuhnya. Masa lalu kelam Utakata menyintas di pikirannnya, membakar jiwa dan membuat otaknya berdesir panas.

' _Kuso_!' Utakata merasakan chakranya semakin tersedot, semakin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Jika begini maka dirinya dan Hotarou akan tewas dengan tubuh kering karena chakra mereka akan disedot habis. Maaf Naruto- _san_ …

Mata Utakata setengah tertutup ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah sehingga kesadarannya semakin goyah. Kertas surat dari Naruto melayang di tengah-tengah gerombolan para kerbau yang sedang asyik menghisap chakra Utakata-Hotarou. Tulisan Naruto di kertas tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak dan menyatu membentuk huruf ' _Fuin_ '. Kertas itu bersinar terang, berwarna putih dan membuat para kerbau menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

'A-apa itu…' batin Utakata kebingungan. Sinar dari kertas semakin terang, terang dan akhirnya menyelimuti para kerbau. Setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang, 15 ekor kerbau yang berada di sekeliling Utakata-Hotarou berubah menjadi patung batu.

Utakata duduk perlahan dengan napas terengah-engah. Kimono-nya yang sudah koyak di sana-sini, ditambah debu yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat sang Jinchuuriki terlihat cukup menyedihkan. Utakata meringis kesakitan ketika luka di lengan kanannya terasa nyeri. Dia memandang perban kain yang dibuat Hotarou di lengan kanannya berwarna kemerahan, artinya ada pendarahan pada luka tersebut.

'Ho-Hotarou?!' Utakata langsung teringat muridnya dan menoleh ke arah Hotarou yang masih terlentang di tanah dengan napas terengah-engah. Saat Utakata mendekati gadis bersurai pirang gelombang tersebut, pakaian bagian tengah dada kanan Hotarou bolong sehingga puting dadanya terlihat. Utakata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah si gadis. Walaupun sekilas, Utakata dapat melihat puting itu menegang.

'Me-menegang…menegang karena apa?! Kenapa ada kosa kata 'menegang' di bahasa Jepang ini?! A-APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!' Utakata memandang wajah muridnya cukup lekat. Wajah Hotarou terlihat memerah dengan mata sayu dan mulut yang sedikit ternganga. Entah kenapa gerakan Hotarou sedikit menggoda saat itu.

" _Sen-sensei_ …"

"Ho-Hotarou," Utakata membantu mengangkat kepala muridnya "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hisapan tadi…hisapan tadi,"

"Hisapan apa?!"

"Hisapan tadi, _Ki-Kimochi_ -"

"Stop!" Utakata melirik ke arah lain dengan wajah sedikit memerah "Kita istirahat sebentar, dan…dan kau bisa membenarkan pakaianmu ju-juga."

Hotarou memandang kaget ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah dua gunungnya dan bagian yang kanan memperlihatkan puting yang sedang menegang. Kalau boleh jujur, Hotarou akui hisapan dari para kerbau tadi begitu menyakitkan sekaligus sangat nikmat.

"Kyaaa!"

"Responmu telat!"

.

.

.

Utakata bersandar di sebuah pohon di desa lembah dengan wajah letih. Matanya memandang bulan yang setengahnya tertutup awan sehingga pencahayaan kembali sedikit remang. Dia melirik ke arah Hotarou yang telah selesai menutup lubang pada dada kanannya dengan kain yang ia lilit memutari bagian yang bolong hingga ke punggungnya dan diikat di antara belahan dadanya. Utakata tersenyum tipis. Pertarungan-pertarungan yang mereka lakoni juga bisa menjadi pelajaran tambahan bagi Hotarou, dan menceritakan kepada gadis itu bagaimana kerasnya dunia shinobi.

" _Sensei_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Luka anda, biar saya perbaiki perban kainnya."

"Tidak, tidak usah." Utakata menolaknya dengan halus. Lagipula perban kain yang dibuat pertama kali oleh Hotarou sudah cukup bagi sang Jinchuuriki. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar, sebelum kembali bertarung dengan Fuushin bahkan melawan manusia-manusia peledak. Ketika Utakata ingin memejamkan matanya, Hotarou membuat suara "Ckckckck…" yang terdengar agak menyebalkan di telinga Utakata.

"Kau ingin memprotes sesuatu?" tanya Utakata dengan nada lemah. Hotarou berkacak pinggang dalam posisi duduknya di hadapan sang guru.

"Tentu saja! Dasar _Tsundere_ …biarkan saya membenarkan perban anda. Jika dibiarkan seperi itu maka perban itu malah menjadi media cepat untuk menginfeksi luka anda."

"Aku tak tahu kau pandai juga saat membicarakan soal medis."

"Itu hanya pengetahuan dasar," Hotarou langsung membuka ikatan perban pada lengan kanan Utakata "Saya tidak menerima protes dalam bentuk apapun!"

Utakata mendengus pelan. Dia rasanya ingin meniup pipa gelembungnya, namun benda kesayangannya itu pasti berada di tangan para Kelompok Petir.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit bagi Hotarou untuk menyelesaikan perban kain baru bagi luka Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki hanya memalingkan wajah ke samping, enggan berterima kasih langsung kepada gadis bersurai pirang gelombang yang bersikeras ingin menjadi murdnya itu. Hotarou tersenyum sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang. Dia tahu gerak-gerik guru _Tsundere_ -nya tersebut dan dia yakin sang guru berterima kasih kepadanya di dalam hati.

' _Arigatou, Hotarou_.'

Yang dipikirkan Hotarou memang tepat. Utakata sangat berterima kasih kepadanya di dalam hati penuh ketulusan.

"Mmm _sensei_?"

Utakata menoleh ke arah Hotarou dengan wajah datar, namun terlihat bahwa ia mempersilahkan Hotarou bertanya.

"Apa yang membuat para kerbau itu menjadi patung batu? Rasanya _sensei_ juga tidak ada jutsu yang berbasis Doton…"

Utakata menunjukkan kertas surat dari Naruto saat dirinya di Kota Kyuin. Hotarou mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihat kertas itu hanya sebuah kertas biasa dengan bekas penuh lipatan dan ada tulisan "FUIN" di salah satu bagian kertas. Ketika Hotarou membalik kertas lainnya, ada beberapa tulisan yang merupakan tulisan dari Yondaime Uzukage. Hotarou membaca perlahan-lahan tulisan tersebut.

 _Ketika kau membaca pesan ini, kupikir kertas surat ini sudah berubah menjadi kertas segel. Hanya saja aku berusaha melindungi kalian, walaupun jarak antara kita tidak dekat. Ah…kata-kataku puitis bukan? Tetapi setelah melihat titik koordinat pada peta tersebut, aku segera mencari tahu dengan peta dunia shinobi masa sekarang dan perkiraanku jatuh kepada Desa Lembah. Para Uzukage tentu saja tahu desa lembah. Shodaime-sama pernah ke sana dan dikabarkan memberikan 'hadiah' kepada desa tersebut. Aku segera mencari tahu hadiah itu dan tahu bahwasanya pemimpin pertama Uzu memberikan mahluk berwujud kerbau yang merupakan penjaga-penjaga kuil Uzu. Dengan segera kukirim surat kepadamu untuk mencari mayat Hokage jika 3 hari belum mendapatkan apapun, sambil menyisipkan kertas segel yang formulanya memang digunakan untuk menyegel mahluk berwujud kerbau tersebut. Jangan anggap remeh kerbau itu, karena hisapannya bisa membuat libido-mu naik._

 _AKU TIDAK BERCANDA._

 _ **Tertanda. Uzumaki Naruto.**_

"Si Uzukage sialan itu, ternyata dia sudah tahu." Utakata terkekeh pelan "Dia memang sesuatu…mempersiapkan segala rencana bahkan hal-hal sekecil apapun darinya harus diwaspadai."

Hotarou menghembuskan napas syukur. Dia memandang bagian dadanya dan dapat melihat puting susunya yang masih terasa menegang. Itu-lah alasan kenapa saat disedot tadi dia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman pada..pada…

"Geehhh, kenapa aku masih memikirkannya?!" Hotarou menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat serta dihiasi wajah yang memerah. Dia memukul kedua pipinya berkali-kali, membuat Utakata hanya memandangnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa _sensei_!"

Utakata berdiri dan memandang tajam ke depan. Dia sudah siap untuk bertarung kembali melawan Fuushin dan para kelompok petirnya.

"Kau siap, Hotarou?"

Hotarou yang masih duduk di samping Utakata menganggukkan kepala. Mimik wajahnya sudah jelas menunjukkan tekad gadis cantik bersurai gelombang pirang tersebut.

" _Hai'_!"

.

.

.

Kelompok Petir yang membawa 6 peti mati serta 20 warga desa hampir mencapai perbatasan utara desa. Bagi Fuushin sendiri, keberhasilan misi mereka adalah lolos dari mahluk penghisap chakra tersebut serta membawa 6 peti mayat dan semua anak buahnya yang tersisa selamat. Mata kuningnya memandang ke belakang, seekor kerbau mengerikan itu hampir menjangkau salah satu anak buahnya yang berlari paling belakang. Dia segera berteriak kepada anak buahnya tersebut untuk menjadikan warga desa yang dibawa sebagai umpan.

"Ba-baik, Fuushin- _san_!" kata anggota Kelompok Petir itu. Dia segera mendorong warga desa itu ke bawah dan dirinya langsung berlari kencang menjauhi kerbau tersebut. Anggota Kelompok Petir itu menyeringai tipis, namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan chakranya kembali ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?!"

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerbau itu masih mengejar dirinya. Wara desa yang ia jadikan tumbal masih terbaring di tanah, dilewati para kerbau penghisap chakra dan tidak diperdulikan. Mata Fuushin melebar melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sialan…HEI KAU, LARI LEBIH CEPAAT!" teriak Fuushin dengan wajah tegang. Beberapa anggota kelompok petir menoleh ke belakang, melihat teman mereka yang perlahan-lahan menurunkan kecepatan larinya.

"Chak…chakraku, ugh…" anggota kelompok petir itu jatuh berlutut. Seorang kerbau menerjang tubuhnya dan dia terpental ke depan. Salah seorang anggota kelompok petir mendorong warga desa yang ia bawa ke samping kanan dan dirinya melompat ke belakang untuk menolong temannya. Naas, seekor kerbau mengerikan melompat dan menerjang perutnya hingga dirinya memuntahkan cairan merah kental dari dalam mulutnya.

" _Kuso_ …" Fuushin menahan napasnya ketika melihat dua anggotanya langsung ditusuk puluhan lidah 'mutasi' dari mahluk tersebut dan tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan mengurus. Jika dideskripsikan lebih tepat yakni tubuh mereka mengering. Mengering seperti ranting.

"Fu-Fuushin- _san_ , apa kita harus menolong mereka?!" tanya salah seorang anggota. Mata Fuushin melebar.

"Tidak usah! Aku tidaK mau kehilangan anggota lagi," Fuushin membuat tanda dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, memberitahu kepada semua anggota kelompok petir untuk mempercepat lari mereka "KITA HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI DENGAN SELAMAT!"

Sementara Chino yang berlari di samping Fuushin hanya memandang datar ke belakang. Melihat dua tubuh anggota kelompok petir mengerut, hingga hanya terlihat seperti tulang dibungkus kulit.

Mereka sampai di perbatasan utara desa lembah. Mereka harus melewati sebuah sungai lebar beraliran deras namun memiliki kedalaman sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Setelah melewati sungai yang dinamakan Sungai Seiza, mereka akan melewati hutan yang akhirnya menjadi batas akhir utara dari desa lembah.

"Garagu! Tobe! Buat dinding tanah untuk menghadang lari kerbau tersebut di tepi sungai," Fuushin langsung mengomandani anggota kelompok petir lainnya agar segera menyebrang Sungai Seiza "Kalian tinggalkan saja para warga desa keparat itu di sini! Mereka ternyata tidak berguna dijadikan tumbal Kerbau Penghisap Chakra."

"Tapi Fuushin-san-"

"Laksanakan perintahku!"

Suara Fuushin sedikit menggelegar di tengah suara aliran deras Sungai Seiza. Anggota Kelompok Petir yang protes tadi terdiam dan langsung mendorong seorang wanita yang dibawanya ke tanah. dia memandang wajah ketakutan wanita tersebut dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak akan mati disantap mahluk mengerikan itu, karena mahluk tersebut didesain Shodaime Uzukage untuk menyantap chakra para pengganggu Desa Lembah…"

"MEREKA BEBERAPA LANGKAH LAGI MENDEKATI KITA FUUSHIN- _SAN_!" kata salah seorang anggota kelompok petir sambil melempar kunai peledak ke arah seekor kerbau. Kunai itu terpental ketika mengenai kepala kerbau, menunjukkan kepala mahluk tersebut sekeras besi.

Dhuarrhhh! Saat ledakan akibat kunai peledak tadi meledak di sisi kanan gerombolan kerbau, Garagu dan Tobe menggerakkan handseal Doton dan membuat **Doryuuheki** secara bersamaan. Dua lapis tembok panjang dan tebal menjadi tameng terakhir bagi Kelompok Petir di daerah aliran sungai Seiza. Mata Fuushin menajam. Antara tegang dan penuh harapan. Dia menoleh ke belakang ketika anggota kelompok petir sudah tidak ada di sisi sungai tempat ia berdiri. hanya ada Chino yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar memandang ke depan. Dua anggota terakhir sudah berada di tengah sungai sambil membawa peti mayat di atas kepala mereka. Berarti yang ada di sisi sungai tersebut adalah dirinya, Chino, Garagu dan Tobe.

"Tobe, Garagu, ayo-"

BLARRHHHH! Tembok tanah dua lapis itu pecah berhamburan. Pecahan-pecahan tanahnya terbang ke mana saja. Dua bongkahan batu mengenai peti terakhir yang dibawa dua anggota kelompok petir di tengah sungai dan membuat pegangan mereka terlepas. Peti itu terlempar dan terhanyut ke arah hilir sungai.

"Sialan," Fuushin menoleh kaget ke belakang ketika Tobe dan Garagu sudah ditusuk puluhan lidah kerbau penghisap chakra. Dia langsung menggendong Chino ala bridal style dan berlari mengejar peti yang terus dibawa arus deras Sungai Seiza.

"Kehilangan satu mayat tidak apa-apa, Fuushin…" saran Chino dengan suara tenang. Dia melirik ke belakang. Dua anggota kelompok petir yang membawa peti terakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan para kerbau.

"Kehilangan satu mayat akan mencoreng nama kita," Fuushin mendengus geram "Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Duakh! Peti itu mengenai sebuah batu di tengah sungai sehingga berguncang dan tertahan di batu tersebut. tutup petinya terbuka dan menampilkan mayat yang ada di sana. Mata Fuushin melebar.

Mayat?

Jangan bercanda…

Di Peti itu tidak ada apapun! Hanya kekosongan, hanya peti kosong!

Fuushin menoleh ke arah Sungai Seiza dan melihat hampir semua anggotanya sudah dijadikan santapan chakra oleh para kerbau. Tiga peti jatuh ke tanah, berguling-guling lalu tertahan di pinggiran sungai. Ketiga tutup peti tersebut terbuka, menampilkan isi peti yang kosong melompong.

"Kalian sudah ditipu…"

Fuushin dan Chino menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan wajah kaget. Utakata dan Hotarou berdiri di tepi sungai sambil memandang tajam ke arah anggota kelompok petir yang terkapar di tanah dengan tubuh mengering.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Utakata meluruskan tangan kanannya, seperti meminta sesuatu kepada Fuushin yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Berikan pipa gelembungku dulu, dan mungkin jawabannya bisa kita temukan setelah membuat para mahluk itu menjadi batu," Utakata memandang peti mayat yang kosong di tengah sungai, yang tertahan oleh sebuah batu.

'Yondaime Uzukage…kita telah tertipu! Tanda di peta itu…apakah itu sebuah tipuan?! Apa kau menyadarinya juga, Naruto- _san_?!'

Di sebuah tempat persembunyian, sesosok pria berambut panjang dan bermata seperti ular menyeringai tipis.

" _Talking, walking_ …khekhekhe, permainan dimulai dengan kebiadaban penuh tipu daya, khekhekhe!"

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Talking, walking…sepertinya arah cerita akan berubah alur dengan cepat. Cepat? Hm…mudah-mudahan saja.

Oh ya, maaf keterlambatan update-nya karena ane disibukkan dengan tugas di Bulan Ramadhan. Ane harap cerita TU Hiden kedua ini masih bisa dinikmati para pembaca.

 **Q: Utakata mirip Hijikata-san?**

 **A: Hahaha, tetapi Utakata tidak perokok, dia hanya peniup gelembung.**

 **Q: Kemampuan Chino apakah dikalahkan Naru atau Itachi?**

 **A: Ditunggu saja gan.**

 **Q: Ada bantuan dari Haku dan Yugito?**

 **A: Untuk itu ane masih belum janji karena keduanya sedang disibukkan sesuatu.**

 **Q: Yang di awal chap 1 Cuma mimpi? Clue tentang Zetsu Spiral? Nama FB kami?**

 **A: Salah satu kejadian di fic ini gan, yang di chap 1 itu bukan mimpi. Cerita ini mengambil setting mundur ke belakang, beberapa waktu sebelum kejadian di atas. Untuk Clue Zetsu Spiral, hmm…sorry, ane hanya bisa beri clue ada 'mata yang bisa berkedip' di balik topeng lingkaran tersebut. Nama FB kami sesuai dengan nama akun Ffn ini.**

 **Q: Shira yang dari episode Filler ya? Rin masih hidup? Ada PDS 4?**

 **A: Yap, Shira gurunya Taijutsu Gaara di episode Filler. Rin masih hidup di fic ini dan PDS 4, wah wah…bisa jadi kegilaan itu terjadi saat kebangkitan Madara.**

 **Q: Uta-Hota mengambil sampel dari mayat Kage lainnya?**

 **A: Bisa jadi gan…**

 **Q: Desa lain tidak tahu Shion adalah Jinchuuriki? Nanti ada duel Shira Vs Utakata? Utakata langsung melawan Oro?**

A: Yap, rahasia Shion dengan salah satu bagian Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya menjadi rahasia Uzu-Konoha. Kemungkinan akan ada duel Shira Vs Utakata, kita tunggu saja. Untuk apakah Uta akan berhadapan langsung denga Oro-Pedo, ditunggu saja gan next story-nya.

Bagi kawan-kawan yang berharap akan ada pertemanan antara Utakata dan Fuushin, kemungkinan bisa terjadi karena peti yang diyakini berisi mayat, ternyata kosong. Ditunggu saja ke depannya, apa yang akan terjadi.

Terakhir, ini adalah daftar dari List Jutsu Utakata.

 **Santoka**. Dalam mode Bijuu-nya, Utakata menembakkan cairan asam yang dapat melelehkan apapun yang tersentuh asam tersebut.

 **Suiton: Suijihenki**. Jutsu dinding air (Di Chapter 3)

 **Herodo no Jutsu**. Utakata mengeluarkan lendir Saiken dari tubuhnya dan digunakan sebagai alat pembantu pendengaran jarak jauh. Sangat berguna dalam misi mata-mata.

So, Wait for Chapter 5 and see you.

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 5: Rencana Orochimaru**

Fuushin menyipitkan matanya. Waspada, sekaligus berusaha mencari kebenaran dari perkataan Utakata. Pria bersurai hijau lumut itu memandang wajah serius ninja Kirigakure tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang lurus ke arahnya dan tetap pada posisi tersebut menunjukkan ada keyakinan yang harus dipenuhi. Namun Fuushin bukanlah tipe yang mudah percaya.

"Setelah aku memberikan pipa gelembung itu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Utakata maklumi pertanyaan waspada tersebut. Walaupun berinteraksi sekilas dan baru berkenalan di Desa Lembah, Fuushin dan Utakata adalah musuh. Ninja yang mempunyai tujuan berbeda. Utakata maju selangkah, sambil tetap mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Fuushin.

"Setelah pipa gelembungku diberikan, dengan bantuan gelembung yang kubuat maka kertas segel para kerbau itu akan dibawa mendekati mahluk tersebut dan menyegel mereka menjadi patung batu."

"Jaminan apa yang bisa membuat kami percaya kepadamu?!"

Utakata sedikit menebak karakter Fuushin adalah keras kepala. Dia tidak mau membuang waktunya, sebelum para kerbau sudah menghabiskan santapan chakra.

"Muridku." Kata Utakata sambil memegang kedua bahu Hotarou dan sedikit mendorongnya ke depan. Hotarou tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"EEEHHHH?! A-APA MAKSUDNYA _SENSEI_ MENJADIKANKU JAMINAN?!"

"Tenang saja…kau tidak akan diapa-apakan si jomblo itu."

"Aku tahu dia jomblo, tetapi kenapa aku yang harus menjadi jaminannya."

"Si jomblo itu pasti tahu kenapa aku menjadikanmu jaminan, Hotarou…"

"APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU JOMBLO!" teriak Fuushin dengan napas terengah-engah, hidung kembang-kempis dipenuhi amarah. Dia mendecih pelan. Dua sosok di hadapannya ini adalah lawan mereka, dua manusia yang berusaha menghentikan rencana penyerahan mayat-mayat para Kage di lokasi penukaran. Dia tidak akan percaya semudah itu.

"Apa bagimu pipa gelembung ini, hei Jinchuuriki?" Fuushin mengeluarkan pipa gelembung Utakata dari balik pakaiannya. Mata Utakata menajam.

"Apa kau begitu menyayanginya? Apa ini hadiah dari seseorang?"

Mata Utakata semakin menajam. Pipa gelembung itu…ya, pipa gelembung itu…

"Berhentilah bermain-main Fuushin, atau para kerbau itu sudah selesai menyantap chakra anak buahmu."

"Keparat! Jika bukan karena kalian, misi yang kami kerjakan akan menjadi lebih mudah!" Fuushin menoleh ke arah seberang sungai. Hampir semua anak buahnya tewas menjadi santapan para kerbau penghisap chakra, hal itu memilukan hati Fuushin.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus merebutnya dengan paksa!" kata Utakata sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Hotarou mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan pendekatan menggunakan kertas segel yang diselubungi gelembungmu itu _sensei_?"

"Aku bisa membuat kertas segel itu mendekati para kerbau menggunakan tangan chakra-ku, hanya saja…" Utakata berhenti sejenak, tatapannya terlihat menerawang sesuatu "…Hanya saja pipa gelembung itu adalah pemberian istimewa dari guruku."

Mata Hotarou melebar.

 _Sensei_ -nya yang mempunyai idealis untuk membenci hubungan guru-murid ternyata menyimpan kenang-kenangan dari hubungan yang ia benci. Manusia memang mahluk unik.

"Fuushin, apa pilihan tepat jika kita bertarung di sini?" Chino melirik ke arah kanan, ke arah seberang sungai "Bukankah lebih terpenting kita harus menyelamatkan nyawa teman-teman kita?"

"Dia membicarakan soal kertas segel yang bisa membuat para kerbau sialan itu menjadi batu," Fuushin memasukkan pipa gelembung Utakata ke dalam kimononya dan berlari menuju Utakata-Hotarou "Maka aku akan merebut kertas segel itu dari tangannya!"

"Tujuan yang bagus," komen Utakata dan melesat maju ke depan dengan tangan kanan terkepal erat. Mata Utakata dan Chino melebar ketika Utakata terlebih dahulu meninju wajah Fuushin sehingga pemimpin kelompok petir itu mundur dua langkah.

"Sialan!"

Duakh! Fuushin menghantam pipi kiri Utakata dengan tangan kanannya. Utakata membalas pukulan itu dengan melesatkan kepalan tangannya ke perut Fuushin, yang langsung ditahan dengan telapak tangan kiri pria bersurai lumut tersebut. Utakata menyikut dagu bawah kanan Fuushin dengan sikut kirinya lalu Fuushin memegang lengan kanan Utakata yang ia tahan tadi dan menarik tubuh Utakata mendekati dirinya.

Buagh! Fuushin menghantam perut Utakata dengan lutut kanannya. Utakata mengeluarkan sedikit air ludah dari mulutnya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang…INI!" Fuushin menghantam punggung Utakata yang membungkuk dengan kedua siku tangannya, membuat Utakata langsung jatuh ke bawah.

Mata Fuushin melebar ketika kedua tangan Utakata memegang kedua pergelangan kakinya. Utakata langsung mengangkat kedua kakinya dengan gerakan melesat ke atas dari belakang dan kedua ujung kakinya menghantam wajah Fuushin, membuat Fuushin termundur-mundur beberapa langkah. Utakata langsung melesat ke atas, mengunci kepala Fuushin dengan kepitan kedua kakinya.

"Sialan kau Jinchuuriki!" Fuushin menggerakkan handseal walaupun kepalanya sedang dijepit kuat dengam kedua kaki Utakata. Mata Utakata melebar. Dia merasakan hawa ninjutsu yang mengelilingi tubuh Fuushin.

" **Fuuton: Bakkufu**!"

Bloaarhhh! Dari belakang Fuushin tertiup angin kencang yang mementalkan Utakata hingga berguling-guling beberapa meter ke tanah. Saat dia bangkit dengan lutut kiri bertumpu pada tanah, Fuushin sudah berada di belakang Utakata sambil menendang pipi kiri Utakata dengan lutut kirinya. Utakata terpental ke kanan namun masih sempat menggerakkan segel tangan.

Sreeek…Utakata menahan daya hempas tubuhnya dengan menekuk kedua kakinya ke bawah. Dia memandang tajam Fuushin yang kembali menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Fuuton: Futatsu Hariken**!"

'Jutsu dua tornado itu lagi,' Utakata yang sudah menggerakkan segel tangan langsung menembakkan **Mizurappa** ke salah satu tornado yang dikeluarkan oleh Fuushin. Semburan deras air bertemu tornado angin, menghasilkan ledakan air ke berbagai arah serta hembusan kuat di sekitar lokasi pertarungan. Adu ninjutsu itu tentu saja mengusik kegiatan para kerbau dan menggelitik sebagian dari mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Masih ada satu tornado lagi,' Utakata melompat salto belakang 3 kali dan berlari ke kanan untuk menghindari lesatan tornado Fuushin. Sang Jinchuuriki menembakkan **Suiton: Sujinhenki** atau jutsu dinding air sehingga tornado Fuushin hanya menghantam dinding tersebut. Semburan air tersebar ke berbagai arah, membuat tanah di sekitar Utakata basah.

" **Grrrhhh** …"

"Kerbaunya!" Chino menoleh ke arah seberang sungai. Dua kerbau sudah melangkahkan kaki mendekati sungai. Hotarou menelan ludahnya. Pertarungan antara _sensei_ -nya melawan Fuushin bukan menguntungkan dua belah pihak, tetapi akan merugikan kedua belah pihak. Hotarou menahan napasnya.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat Utakata!" Saiken yang menyadari bahaya dari mahluk penjaga kuil Uzu segera mengingatkan sang Jinchuuriki "Atau buat alternatif lain."

"Mode Bijuu!" kata Utakata dengan wajah serius. Fuushin berlari menuju Utakata dengan segel tangan yang bergerak cepat. Utakata segera berubah menjadi mode ekor enam. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan dua ekornya memanjang lalu melilit dua batang pohon besar di hutan yang berada di belakangnya. Mata Fuushin menajam.

" **Fuuton** ,"

"Telaat!" teriak Utakata, sambil melempar dua batang pohon yang tercabut hingga ke akarnya menuju Fuushin. Mata Fuushin melebar. Dia tidak bisa mengkonsentrasikan antara chakra dan ninjutsu anginnya. Lemparan dua batang pohon Utakata beberapa detik lagi akan mengenainya.

" **Suiton: Tsumizu Nami no Jutsu**!"

BYARRHHHH! Dua ular dari air sungai meliuk lalu menghantam kedua pohon yang dilempar Utakata sehingga berubah arah. Kedua pohon tersebut jatuh tepat di samping Fuushin yang terengah-engah kaget. Chino berdiri di depan Fuushin dengan kedua tangan yang selesai menggerakkan handseal. Nyawa pria bersurai lumut itu diselamatkan oleh sang pengguna Kekkai Genkai Ketsuryuugan.

" **GHRAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"Mereka datang _sensei_!" teriak Hotarou ketika melihat lima ekor kerbau mengerikan itu melompati sungai untuk mengejar chakra yang menggiurkan bagi mereka. Fuusin dan Chino mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk lari menuju ke arah pukul 6. Utakata menoleh ke arah keduanya, namun ia kembali fokus kepada Hotarou karena rasa kekhawatirannya lebih besar kepada gadis tersebut.

Bwooong…dengan kecepatan tinggi Utakata berlari dalam mode bijuu ekor enam lalu memeluk Hotarou dengan lengan kanannya. Tangan kirinya melempar kertas segel sang Yondaime Uzukage ke atas. Ketika semua kerbau penghisap chakra melompati seberang sungai untuk mengejar Utakata-Hotarou. Kertas itu bersinar terang dan satu menit kemudian, para kerbau sudah menjadi patung batu. Utakata duduk bertumpu lutut kanan memandang keberhasilan mereka menyegel kembali para kerbau mengerikan tersebut. Hotarou menghembuskan napas lega.

"Fuushin dan gadis kecil itu kabur. Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Hotarou ditanggapi Utakata dengan melihat ke arah keenam peti yang tergeletak tak bermakna di seberang sungai maupun di tengah sungai. Ada empat peti yang tutupnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kekosongan isinya.

"Kita periksa 2 peti tersisa. Aku ingin tahu," mata Utakata menajam "Kenapa di peta pemberian Naruto- _san_ ada tanda fuin dari Shodaime Uzukage- _sama_?!"

.

.

.

 _ **Kepada Rokudaime Mizukage**_

 _ **Pengawasan terhadap Yuki Haku dimohon untuk ditingkatkan ke level tinggi Desa Kiri. Tindakan itu diambil karena yang bersangkutan bisa jadi koneksi informasi Uzumaki Naruto dengan Kirigakure yang menjadi salah satu bagian dari 3 desa yang menyelidiki Yondaime Uzukage. Salah satu shinobi desa anda, Utakata, dinyatakan tidak diketahui kabarnya. Mohon konfirmasi secepatnya agar tidak terjadi rasa ketidak percayaan antara 5 desa besar.**_

 _ **Tertanda, Baki-Kazekage Sementara**_.

Ao menyipitkan matanya, lalu meletakkan surat itu di meja Mizukage dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Tindakan Baki bisa menjadi bumerang bagi aliansi mereka. Lagipula Kirigakure tidak bisa sembarangan mengeluarkan perintah penjagaan tingkat tinggi kepada Haku karena yang bersangkutan tidak terbukti melakukan hal tercela. Ao memandang gulungan catatan yang dibuat oleh Mei Terumi, mendiang Mizukage kelima dengan wajah serius. Kematian 5 Kage merupakan pukulan telak bagi 5 desa besar, dan Uzumaki Naruto punya andil besar terhadap kematian tersebut. Lagi dan lagi pertanyaan terpenting bagi Ao adalah, apa motif sebenarnya dari Uzumaki Naruto?

Balas dendam?

Kenapa tidak dilakukan saat ia berhasil menaklukan 5 desa besar dan membangkitkan Uzushiogakure?

Apa yang merubah pikiran Naruto seandainya pembunuh itu memang sang Uzukage keempat?

Lalu, nama Madara…

Kenapa harus nama Madara yang tercantum di sisi mayat para Kage?

Ao berdiri tegak dan memandang lewat jendela Kirigakure yang menampilkan pemandangan malam di Kiri. Rembulan malam tertutup sedikit kabut, menambah kesan suram pada desa tersebut.

- _ **Kepada Tim Pemburu Kiri, awasi Yuki Haku. Jangan sampai membuat celah**_ -

Pesan dari Ao sampai kepada para ninja Kiri yang menggunakan topeng seperti Anbu Konoha. Mereka mendapatkan pesan lewat salah satu aliran sungai yang mengalir dari kantor Mizukage hingga ke markas mereka. Pesan tersebut belum masuk ke kategori pengawasan tingkat tinggi, namun sosok Yuki Haku harus diwaspadai.

.

.

.

Utakata memandang dua peti tersisa yang terbuka dengan mata melebar. Di salah satu peti, ada potongan tangan dengan tanda fuin di punggung tangannya. Fuin itu bercahaya putih dan ada tulisan ' _Ichi_ ' di atas tanda fuin tersebut. Saat Utakata ingin menyentuh tangan tersebut, tiba-tiba di seluruh potongan tangan tersebut muncul tulisan-tulisan fuin berwarna hitam yang melilit tangan hingga menutupnya menjadi berwarna hitam. Potongan tangan itu terbakar hebat, membuat Utakata dan Hotarou tersentak kaget.

"Cih, sialan…" Utakata menggerakkan segel tangan " **Suiton: Mizu** -"

" _Sensei_ , ini bau amonia yang tercampur dengan hidrogen!" Hotarou memeluk gurunya lalu mendorongnya ke belakang. Ledakan hebat terjadi dan peti itu terlempar ke sungai dan terseret arus deras Sungai Seiza.

"Sialan, mereka menghilangkan tandanya!" Utakata bangkit dan segera berlari di aliran sungai deras tersebut. Hotarou meneriakkan nama gurunya. Sang _sensei_ yang sudah fokus terhadap peti tersebut segera melompat-lompat di atas aliran sungai untuk memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan peti. Utakata melompat salto depan dan berada tepat di peti yang mengambang terbalik dengan bagian belakang peti menghitam legam. Utakata mendecih kesal.

Saat dia menahan peti tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membalikkannya dengan cepat, tidak ada potongan tangan lagi di peti tersebut. Hanya bekas terbakar dan bagian dasar yang menghitam.

'Orochimaru sialan…ini pasti tipu dayanya!' Utakata melompat ke seberang sungai dan mendecih kesal 'Dia mengetahui ada tanda atau fuin di tangan Shodaime Uzukage- _sama_ dan memotong bagian tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam peti yang dibawa Kelompok Petir. Dia memperkirakan Naruto- _san_ mengirim salah seorang kepercayaannya jika mengetahui kuburan 3 Uzukage di Uzu ternyata sudah dibongkar. Dia sengaja memasukkan kami pada perangkapnya,' mata Utakata melirik ke peti yang dibawa arus sungai menuju hilir 'Kelompok Petir pasti mendapatkan peti mayat itu tanpa memeriksa isi dalamnya apakah ada mayat atau tidak, dan si Orochimaru pasti menggunakan suatu jutsu untuk membuat massa peti menjadi berat. Bisa jadi dengan campuran antara gas amonia dan hidrogen yang disembunyikan di bagian dalam peti yang telah dimodifikasi…'

'Pertanyaan terbesarnya,' Utakata memandang rembulan. Berwarna buram keperak-perakan 'Di mana mayat para Uzukage yang asli disimpan?!'

Pertanyaan terus mendesak pikiran Utakata. Dia tidak tahu, di salah satu perbatasan desa di ujung jurang bukit, Kaguya Kimimaro menonton kejadian di Desa Lembah dengan senyuman tipis. Rencana Orochimaru- _sama_ benar-benar tepat. Memperkirakan Yondaime Uzukage akan mengirim salah seorang kepercayaannya untuk merebut mayat para Kage, Orochimaru- _sama_ memotong tangan kanan Shodaime Uzukage yang terdapat tanda Fuin penunjuk mayatnya untuk menjebak orang suruhan Uzukage keempat. Orochimaru yang merupakan penyewa Kelompok Petir juga sudah berpesan kepada Fuushin, sang pemimpin kelompok tersebut lewat surat bahwa apapun yang terjadi, peti mayat jangan pernah dibuka hingga sampai di lokasi pertukaran.

Kimimaro berdiri tegak dan hembusan angin menyambut pria bersurai putih panjang tersebut. Sisa rencana untuk Konoha akan diserahkan kepada Four Sound Ninjas, yang dipimpin oleh Sakon.

'Juugo…kami pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.' Batin Kimimaro lalu menghilang dengan cara menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tanah.

.

.

.

Ada sisi positif setelah insiden mengamuknya para Kerbau Penghisap Chakra di desa lembah tadi malam. Para warga Desa Lembah akhirnya terbebas dari Kelompok Petir yang memenjarakan mereka di sudut desa. Utakata dan Hotarou dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa. Malamnya terjadi pesta syukuran yang dipimpin oleh Gyouza asli, sang kepala desa dan menceritakan tentang legenda kerbau Desa Lembah yang melegenda.

Paginya Utakata mengirim pesan kepada Naruto lewat burung merpati punya salah seorang warga desa, burung merpati yang terlatih, dan berharap pesan tersebut cepat sampai ke tangan sang Uzukage keempat. Orochimaru sudah menelak Yondaime Uzukage di dasar kekalahan. Rencana Naruto jelas kalah melawan persiapan salah seorang dari 3 murid Hiruzen Sarutobi tersebut. Utakata hanya berharap Naruto punya rencana cadangan jika hal yang di luar perkiraan mereka terjadi.

Tetapi Utakata percaya satu hal, seperti perjuangan Naruto untuk membangkitkan desanya setelah jatuh dalam kekalahan berat, Uzumaki Naruto punya rencana dari A hingga ke-Z. Siapa lagi selain sang Uzukage keempat yang senang menyusun rencana berbelit-belit?

Utakata memandang muridnya yang berlatih Teppudama di belakang rumah kepala desa. Hotarou benar-benar bekerja keras untuk menguasai jutsu peluru air besar tersebut. Utakata tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kuil Desa Lembah yang hancur berantakan akibat pertarungannya melawa Fuushin-Chino tadi malam. Para pria di desa tersebut sedang bahu membahu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat.

"Selamat pagi Utakata- _san_." Sapa salah seorang pemuda desa dengan ramah. Utakata membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Dia memandang kepala patung kerbau yang setengah hancur dan teringat jutsu gadis bertubuh kecil yang dapat mengendalikan manusia seperti zombie lalu meledakkannya seperti bom kertas.

Dia juga sudah menuliskan tentang kemampuan gadis kecil tersebut di suratnya yang tertuju kepada Yondaime Uzukage.

.

.

.

Naruto menerima surat dari Utakata saat matahari mencapai titik tertingginya, atau sekitar pukul 12 siang. Dia membuka jendela kantor Uzukage-nya dan menjadikan lengan kirinya untuk tempat menghinggap burung merpati dari Desa Lembah. Yondaime Uzukage menerbangkan burung tersebut ke langit setelah mengambil segulung surat kecil di kaki kanan burung. Dia membukanya dan membacanya dengan serius. Mata birunya sedikit berbinar ketika membaca salah satu kalimat dari surat Utakata. Sang Uzukage meletakkan surat itu di atas mejanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi meja. Safirnya memandang langit Uzu yang sangat cerah.

'Rencana-mu benar-benar menarik, Orochimaru…'

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Yap, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya dan words yang sedikit untuk chapter kali ini. Sumpeh, ane disibukkan dengan berbagai hal saat Bulan Ramadhan ini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin ane akan usahakan up cepat, walaupun jumlah words-nya tidak berani ane jamin.

Masalah menjadi lebih rumit ketika pergejolakan politik di dunia shinobi semakin besar. Perburuan Utakata-Hotarou masih berlanjut karena masih banyak yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum Orochimaru berhasil mendapatkan mayat-mayat dari sosok hebat untuk ikut berperang.

Untuk Questions and Answers-nya ane jawab di chapter depan, so see you in Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles chapter depan!

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 6: Daimyo Negeri Teh**

3 hari setelah surat dari Utakata datang.

Seperti biasa, Uzumaki Naruto memulai pagi harinya dengan berjalan-jalan mengitari Uzu yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Jika dikatakan seperti biasa, tidak absolut 'seperti biasa'. Yondaime Uzukage berjalan-jalan di pagi hari ketika dirinya ingin menenangkan kepalanya yang penuh pikiran. Kini pemikiran itu terus menelusur di dalam otak Naruto.

"Yondaime- _sama_ , selamat pagi. Anda keluar sepagi ini untuk berolahraga?"

"Ide bagus. Hanya saja saya ingin melihat keadaan desa."

Pedagang sayur yang menyapa Naruto tadi menganggukkan kepala dan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan perbincangan. Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan hingga sampai di Taman Uzu. Beberapa anak terlihat berolahraga dipimpin oleh seorang pria dewasa di taman tersebut dan tampak menikmati senam pagi hari. Naruto tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di taman.

"Menikmati pagi anda, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto melirik ke kanan. Uzumaki Konan dengan surai biru khasnya berdiri di samping kanan dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di belakang. Penuh kesopanan sekaligus keformalan yang sangat kaku.

"Kau juga harus menikmati pagimu, Komandan militer Uzu…"

"E-eh?!" wajah Konan memerah karena Naruto memujinya tiba-tiba. Dia berdehem dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat runtuh akibat pujian tiba-tiba dari pemimpin muda tersebut.

"Saya rasa, menikmati pagi hari adalah dengan melihat keamanan Uzu yang terjamin. Melihat warga desa kita bisa kembali tertawa setelah kejadian yang menimpa desa…" Konan memandang anak-anak yang tertawa lepas ketika pemandu senamnya melakukan lelucon bahasa tubuh "…Saya rasa Yahiko pasti mensyukuri keadaan Uzu yang sekarang."

"Dia pasti sangat bersyukur."

Konan tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan penuh penekanan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, melakukan gerakan formal penuh kekakuan. Naruto sedikit tahu gerak-gerik tersebut. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh komandan militernya.

"Maaf membawa perbincangan ini ke masalah serius, Uzukage- _sama_ …hanya saja kepala keamanan istana Daimyo Negeri Teh mengirimi pesan kepada markas militer Uzu bahwasanya Daimyo negeri mereka akan berkunjung ke desa kita untuk permintaan langsung terhadap permintaannya tempo dulu."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Daimyo Negeri Teh? Sepertinya pernah membaca kalimat itu di suatu tempat.

"Permintaan ya…" Naruto berpikir penuh ketenangan sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke pinggiran kursi taman. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar.

"Permintaan mengirim 2 tim ninja Uzu untuk mengawal anaknya menuju Negeri Buah. Hm…permintaan yang kutolak itu ya…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Konan dan memandang tenang wanita bersurai biru tersebut.

"Kenapa dia memaksa?"

"Kepercayaan kepada Uzu naik pasca kebangkitan desa kita yang fenomenal, Uzukage- _sama_."

"Kata fenomenal itu membuatku sakit."

"Seharusnya anda bersyukur."

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi taman. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Persiapkan penjagaan ketat saat Daimyo datang," Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia tidak terlihat susah, helaan napas itu dihiasi senyuman penuh ketenangan dari sang Uzukage "Kita harus beri keamanan terbaik untuk bos kita."

"Candaan bagus," tubuh Konan perlahan-lahan menjadi lembaran-lembaran kertas. Kertas tersebut melayang bersamaan ke langit lalu melipat sendiri seperti permainan origami menjadi bentuk pesawat "Akan saya laksanakan, Uzukage- _sama_. Saya permisi dulu…"

"Heh… **Kami Bunshin** ya?" gumam Naruto sambil memandang pesawat kertas Konan yang tersebar ke segala arah. Beberapa anak kecil berteriak senang melihat kertas-kertas tersebut meliuk-liuk di langit seperti pertunjukan penuh hiburan.

.

.

.

Sesuai perintah Naruto, para ninja penjaga perbatasan Uzushiogakure memperbanyak personilnya dan berdiri di dinding-dinding Uzu dengan posisi siaga. Divisi intel sudah bersembunyi di _spot-spot secret_ untuk mencegah tindakan penyerangan dari ninja ahli spionase. Beberapa Jounin Uzu juga sudah berjalan-jalan di desa maupun bersantai di kedai. Memperhatikan segalanya dan mempersiapkan kedatangan tamu istimewa dari Negeri Teh.

"Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ meminta tolong kepada kita untuk berdiri di tepi jalan utama Uzu ketika Daimyo Negeri Teh datang. Hal tersebut merupakan bentuk penghormatan kita kepada sang Daimyo yang rela datang jauh dari negerinya demi suatu permohonan."

"Uzukage- _sama_ memang baik yah…dia mengatakan untuk 'meminta tolong', bukan 'menyuruh'…"

"Apa Uzukage- _sama_ meminta kita menghiasi gerbang desa?"

"Jangan bercanda. Uzukage- _sama_ bukanlah pemimpin berlebihan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Percakapan-percakapan di kedai kopi, maupun kedai dango dan sebagainya menjadi hangat ketika Uzu kedatangan pembesar dari Negeri Teh. Sesuai informasi dari Konan, Daimyo akan membawa keluarganya, 70 istri dan 140 anaknya yang mana salah satunya adalah yang diminta untuk dikawal menuju Negeri Buah, juga para pembesar Negeri Teh dan puluhan pengawal elit Daimyo. Naruto tak tahu ini sebuah permintaan permohonan atau kunjungan antar Negeri, namun Daimyo Negeri Teh terlalu berlebihan karena membawa rombongan besar demi suatu permintaan misi.

"Itu berarti anda sangat menyayangi anak anda…" gumam sang Uzukage sambil memutar kertas permintaan Daimyo Negeri Teh yang ia simpan di laci untuk permintaan ditolak. Naruto memandang foto anak Daimyo Negeri Teh yang diminta untuk dikawal. Seorang gadis berkulit coklat dengan rambut merah dan wajah tomboy pelawan. Namanya Amaru. Sang Uzukage tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memutar kertas permintaan tersebut di atas mejanya.

"Kepada _Kame_ di sisi barat, kepada _Kame_ di sisi barat, bagaimana situasi di sana?"

" _Kame_ menjawab. Saat ini sisi barat aman, _Tokage_."

"Bagus."

Uzumaki Hachi yang menjadi koordinir para intel di dekat dinding Uzu menghela napasnya. Dia memandang layar dengan ukuran 3 kali 2 meter di ruangan pengawasan markas intel Uzu. Ada 16 kotak di layar tersebut, yang mana tiap kotak menampilkan grafik berwarna biru, menandakan bahwa keadaan Uzu sedang aman. Ketika grafik berubah merah di salah satu kotak, maka ada bahaya atau penyusup yang masuk. 16 kotak menunjukkan 16 titik penjagaan para ninja intel Uzu di dinding desa para Uzumaki tersebut.

'Kenapa panggilanku _Tokage_ , apa aku kadal?!' batin Hachi sambil menguap, kemudian meminum kopi hangatnya. Baru saja pukul 10 pagi dan dia sudah mengantuk.

* * *

"Persiapannya sudah matang kawan?"

Nagato masuk ke ruangan sang Uzukage sambil mengunyah sebuah roti di mulutnya. Dia mengambil sebungkus dari kimono ungu-nya lalu melemparnya ke Naruto. Sang Uzukage menangkapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Nagato. Dia sedang sibuk membaca dokumen yang dikirim Konan tentang latar belakang permintaan berlebihan dari Daimyo Negeri Teh.

" _Sankyuu_ …"

"Kau begitu serius, namun ini yang diharapkan dari Uzukage keempat."

Naruto tersenyum lalu membuka bungkus roti tersebut dan menggigitnya. Rasa coklat. Coklat yang kental dan meleleh di lidah.

"Apa ini pakai soda kue?"

"Ragi."

"Ah…kau benar." Naruto melahap rotinya lalu kembali membaca dokumen yang dikirim oleh Konan beberapa saat lalu. Sang Uzukage menautkan kedua alisnya, berusaha menelisik latar belakang kuat permintaan dari Daimyo Negeri Teh.

"Negeri Teh dan Negeri Buah adalah dua negeri yang pernah berkonflik dalam Perang Dunia Ninja Ketiga. Saat peperangan terjadi antara desa-desa shinobi, kedua Negara ini saling mensupport desa pilihan mereka dengan alasan politik dan sumber daya alam. Negeri Buah mendukung Iwa, Negeri Teh mendukung Konoha. Setelah Perang Dunia Ninja ketiga selesai, konflik antar dua negera masih berlanjut. Perang dingin terjadi antara dua negeri tersebut. Aksi pembakaran lahan, penculikan warga, dan spionase menjadi hal lumrah bagi keduanya. Kedua Negara masing-masing menyewa shinobi dari desa yang mereka dukung saat Perang Dunia Ninja ketiga. Keadaan berubah ketika Daimyo Negeri Teh bernama Shinnou naik dan berkuasa, dia menginginkan perdamaian antara kedua negeri dan menghentikan pertikaian. Shinnou pun melakukan taktik penghubung darah, atau dengan kata lain menikahkan anaknya dengan anak Daimyo Negeri Buah dengan harapan," Naruto berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas lalu melanjutkan 'cerita' di dokumen pemberian Konan "Pernikahan itu akan membawa kedamaian antara kedua Negara."

"Masalah yang rumit ya?" gumam Nagato sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Naruto. Dia mengambil sebungkus roti dari balik kimono-nya dan memakannya dengan lahap "Hmmm, mau lagi? Aku punya rasa vanilla."

"Aku mau rasa coklat." Kata sang Uzukage, yang sedetik kemudian diberi Nagato sebungkus roti isi coklat. Coklat yang meleleh nikmat.

"Jadi anaknya yang bernama Amaru akan dihantar menuju Negeri Buah karena acara pernikahan. Kenapa tidak dikawal para penjaga elit Daimyo?"

"Mereka belum melakukan pernikahan, Daimyo ingin anaknya berada satu bulan di Negeri Buah untuk mengenal Pangeran. Putri Amaru harus belajar tata krama dan adat di sana."

Naruto membuka bungkus roti coklatnya lalu memandang sejenak foto putri Daimyo Negeri Teh tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan bilang permintaan dua tim Ninja Uzu selain mengawal adalah menjaga sang putri selama 1 bulan di Negeri Buah. Apa aku benar?"

Nagato menganggukkan kepala "Daimyo Negeri Teh, Shinnou- _sama_ pasti khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Walaupun Daimyo Negeri Buah dan Pangeran menyetujui pernikahan ini, ada sekelompok radikal yang membenci masing-masing Negeri. Orang-orang yang mungkin kehilangan anggota keluarganya saat perang besar tempo dulu dan menyalahkan masing-masing negeri. Kelompok Radikal ini-lah yang dikhawatirkan Daimyo Negeri Teh. Bisa saja kelompok radikal di Negeri Buah berencana membunuh Putri Amaru saat beliau berada satu bulan di sana."

"Kau tahu Nagato, ada kalanya seorang pemimpin harus mengambil sikap tenang dan memikirkan lima segi sisi kehidupan…namun Daimyo Negeri Teh dan Negeri Buah hanya melihat 3 dimensi kehidupan."

"Kau mulai lagi dengan filosofi anehmu."

Naruto tertawa renyah. Dia melahap potongan roti terakhirnya dan langsung berdiri tegak dari kursi. Sang Uzukage berjalan menuju pintu ruangan lalu berbisik kepada ninja penjaga ruangan Uzukage untuk memesan dua cangkir teh hangat kepada para pelayan Uzu. Ninja itu mengangguk mengerti. Naruto masuk kembali ke ruangan, menutup pintu dan duduk di meja yang berada di depan Nagato.

"Aku pikir Amaru adalah tipe wanita yang tidak ingin dijodohkan, hanya aneh saja melihat dia menyetujui rencana ayahnya."

"Memangnya kau bisa melihat karakter wanita hanya dari fotonya saja?"

Nagato memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sweatdropped. Naruto mengambil foto tersebut lalu memandang wajah anak Daimyo Negeri Teh sekali lagi. Berambut merah, kulit kecoklatan dan berparas tomboi. Bagaimana mengatakannya…ada sisi keras di ekspresi gadis tersebut.

"Kita lihat saja." Kata Naruto sambil melempar foto tersebut ke meja.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Michiru, pemimpin Divisi Intel Uzu yang sekarang, meneropong dari dinding Uzu untuk melihat kedatangan rombongan Daimyo. Wanita bersurai merah ala twintails itu tersenyum tipis, menurunkan teropongnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jari telunjuknya terangkat, berputar 3 kali untuk memberi tanda bahwa rombongan Daimyo sudah datang. Para ninja penjaga perbatasan langsung siap pada posisi masing-masing.

"Roger, masuk…di sini _Yamabato_ , rombongan Daimyo sudah datang. Beritahu perketat penjagaan sisi barat dan utara desa."

"Terimakasih _Yamabato_ , dan hentikan kata Roger itu. _Tokage_ mengkonfirmasi. Pastikan keadaan di sana baik-baik saja."

"Haha, oke Hachi- _san_."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil nama asli ketika kita sedang bertugas."

Hachi meletakkan walkie-talkienya ke atas meja di depan monitor, lalu memandang 16 kotak di layar tersebut. Masih grafik biru, berarti keadaan masih bisa terkendali.

Daimyo Negeri Teh, bersama rombongan besarnya akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang Uzushiogakure. Ada 25 tandu, 70-an kuda putih dan 20-an kuda hitam. Banyak sekali penjaga dan para pelayan. Para ninja penjaga Uzu sedikit kewalahan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap rombongan tersebut. Beberapa ninja yang berjaga di dinding melompat ke bawah untuk membantu teman-teman mereka di depan gerbang.

"Waaah lihat, ninja itu melompat dari ataas!" kata salah seorang anak Daimyo bergender laki-laki, masih bocah.

"Ya ampun, kau lihat rombongan itu. Kita seperti kedatangan warga satu desa." seorang ninja penjaga dinding Uzu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tetapi yang ini adalah warga berdarah bangsawan."

"Yondaime- _sama_ pasti repot dibuatnya." Kata temannya yang berdiri di samping dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang "Apakah akan ada pesta malam ini?"

"Aku harap ada," kata ninja tadi sambil tersenyum jahil "Menggoda satu atau dua orang putri Daimyo bukanlah masalah."

Keduanya tertawa. Sementara di dalam desa, semua warga berkumpul dan mempersiapkan diri di tepi-tepi jalanan utama. Bagian Hotel penerima tamu juga sudah dipersiapkan oleh Naruto untuk menjadi tempat menginap pembesar Negeri Teh tersebut. Seperti yang dikatakan dua ninja penjaga tadi, mungkin ada pesta jamuan di hotel tersebut malam ini.

"Ya terima kasih, si-silahkan masuk…" kata ninja penjaga gerbang setelah memeriksa isi tiap tandu dengan wajah kelelahan. Penjaga elit yang paling depan masuk ke gerbang Uzu yang terbuka dan langsung disambut para Uzumaki dengan sapaan ramah mereka. Penjaga tadi tersenyum senang karena melihat keramahan dari warga bersurai merah tersebut.

"Mereka masuk…" kata salah seorang penjaga dinding desa ke markas Intel Uzu. Hachi menganggukkan kepala. Dia memandang 16 kotak di layar monitor besarnya. Tidak terjadi perubahan warna grafik.

Sementara Konan berdiri di atas kantor Uzukage dengan kertas-kertas yang berterbangan dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya dingin dan tenang. Kedatangan Daimyo dan penjagaan keamanan sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Kertas-kertas warna-warni yang dilempar warga di tepi jalanan utama Uzu merupakan kertas Konan yang sengaja diwarnai, selain sebagai penghias untuk penyambutan Daimyo, kertas itu bisa menjadi item pengawas langsung dari komandan militer Uzushiogakure.

"Selamat datang di Uzushiogakure, Daimyo Negeri Teh, Shinnou- _sama_. Dengan segala hormat saya mengatakan bahwa kedatangan anda adalah hal terbaik bagi desa kami."

Daimyo Negeri Teh, Shinnou, langsung memberi tanda bagi pembawa tandu untuk menurunkan tandunya dan keluar dari tandu ketika tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sang Uzukage keempat menyapanya di jalanan utama. Shinnou berjalan cukup cepat mendekati Naruto lalu menyalami tangan kanan sang Uzukage dengan kedua tangannya.

"Senang berkunjung ke desa anda, Naruto- _sama_. Penyambutan desa anda begitu ramah."

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Begitulah para Uzumaki memperlakukan tamunya. Hmm…mungkin kita bisa berbincang-bincang di aula hotel desa kami, rombongan anda juga bisa dibawa ke sana dan meletakkan barang-barang Negeri Teh di hotel tersebut," Naruto menoleh ke belakang, memberi kode kepada salah seorang Jounin yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk memberitahu pemilik hotel bahwa Daimyo dan para rombongan sudah siap beristirahat di hotel. Jounin itu mengangguk penuh hormat lalu melompat cepat ke belakang.

"Perjalanan yang cukup jauh pasti melelahkan."

"Sewajarnya," Shinnou menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto. Sang Uzukage memandang genggaman tersebut dan merasakan ada gerak-gerik penuh pengharapan di sana "Namun penyambutan mewah di desa anda membuat kelelahan pada diri kami hilang."

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepala penuh ketenangan.

.

.

.

Hachi menyesap gelas kedua dari kopi pahitnya sore itu. Penjagaan terhadap kedatangan Daimyo Negeri Teh sudah usai. Tugas mereka selanjutnya adalah memastikan keamanan Uzu agar tidak ada celah bagi penyusup untuk membahayakan sang Daimyo dan keluarganya. Hachi meletakkan cangkir kopinya di piring kecil lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Kerja bagus, koordinator…"

Hachi menutup mata kanannya dan memandang ke sisi kanan, Michiru sudah berjalan masuk ke ruangan pengawasan lewat pintu dan meletakkan setumpuk berkas di meja Hachi.

"Apa itu?"

"Daftar nama rombongan keluarga Daimyo."

"Kita akan memeriksanya?"

Michiru menganggukkan kepala. Hachi menghela napas tanda bahwa dirinya sedikit protes akan pekerjaan tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia adalah ninja yang masuk ke Divisi Intel Uzushiogakure.

"Malam ini aku dengar Yondaime- _sama_ akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan Daimyo Negeri Teh di Hotel Penerima Tamu. Kau tidak ikut serta, Michicur- _taicho_?"

Michiru mengambil sebuah kursi roda yang berada di sudut belakang ruangan, lalu mendorongnya hingga berada di samping Hachi. Michiru menduduki kursi tersebut lalu mengambil kertas paling atas dari tumpukan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tertarik memandang wajah Daimyo, aku lebih suka menjaganya dalam kegelapan. Lihat, Daimyo Negeri Teh saat ini, Shinnou- _sama_ …wajahnya memang seperti pria kuat yang sanggup menafkahi 70 istrinya." Michiru melambaikan kertas yang ia ambil paling atas tadi. Hachi terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan lupakan 140 anaknya."

Michiru meletakkan kertas tersebut, yang ternyata kertas berisi informasi tentang Shinnou- _sama_. Dia mengambil satu persatu kertas, sementara Hachi mencatatnya dengan sebuah _note book_ berukuran besar dan tebal. Ketika keduanya letih, mereka meminta bantuan 6 orang dari divisi intel untuk menyelesaikan pemeriksaan keluarga besar Daimyo Negeri Teh.

"Ada yang unik dari jumlah anak dan jumlah istrinya,"

Komentar Hachi membuat Michiru dan yang lainnya berhenti bekerja. Mereka memandang Hachi dengan pandangan penasaran, terkecuali Michiru yang berharap perkataan Hachi ada maknanya.

"Jumlah anak Daimyo- _sama_ adalah 140 orang. Istrinya ada 70 orang. Bisa dikatakan tiap istri memiliki 2 orang anak, atau dengan kata lain…" Hachi membuat wajah horror sambil menunjuk kertas yang berisikan informasi tentang salah seorang anak Daimyo "…Setelah istrinya melahirkan anak kedua, Daimyo- _sama_ mencari buah segar lainnya."

"Boleh aku memukul kepalamu?" tanya Michiru dengan nada sedikit geram. Waktunya terbuang percuma dengan ocehan tak berguna dari Hachi. Dia memandang kertas yang dipegangnya dan membaca nama-nama pangeran maupun putri tersebut sambil melihat fotonya.

Putri dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan bergelombang "Putri Risa…"

Pangeran dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya dan rambut merah kecoklatan "Pangeran Nasharu…"

Pangeran dengan wajah dingin dan berkulit putih mengkilat, rambut pirang pucat "Pangeran Eru…"

Pangeran dengan luka kecil di sudut bawah kanan bibirnya, dengan mata biru dan rambut hitam "Pangeran Tanktsu…"

Putri dengan wajah tomboi, mata pelawan dan rambut merah bata "Putri Amaru…"

"Jadi ini putri yang diminta untuk dikawal itu?" Michiru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan memandang rekan pencatat pemeriksa yang terlihat lelah.

"Apakah aku terlalu cepat, Hanzaki?"

Uzumaki Hanzaki, pria berambut merah lurus sebahu dengan mata biru kehitaman dan wajah dipenuhi senyuman polos menghela napasnya "Akhirnya anda mengerti juga _Taicho_ …" katanya lalu menuliskan nama Amaru di buku.

"Baiklah, akan kulambatkan…" Michiru memberi komando kepada salah seorang ninja di divisi intel untuk memberitahukan para penjaga rahasia dinding Uzu tetap bersiaga.

"…Dan selanjutnya, ayo kita mulai lagi, tugas ini masih harus berlanjut!"

.

.

.

Malamnya bagian aula hotel penerima tamu menjadi mewah nan megah. Interior putih mengkilat seperti kaca dan hiasan ruangan yang bernuansa putih bersih, diselingi warna krem lembut menjadi daya tarik hebat di ruangan tersebut. Meja-meja dilapisi taplak berkain putih bersih bahkan tercium keharumannya dan dihiasi bunga Ascendra, bunga khas yang ditemukan di sisi barat Uzu. Meja prasmanan berisi berbagai macam makanan, dari yang berat sampai puding sekalipun tersedia dan tinggal di ambil. Malam itu juga ditemani musik tradisional Uzu yang dibawakan dengan seruling, gitar dan biola. Alunan khas nuansa ninja diselingi kemewahan suasana menjadikan ruangan tersebut memukau keluarga besar Daimyo.

Naruto, Nagato, Shinnou- _sama_ , Putri Amaru, Pangeran Daichi, Putri Aria dan salah seorang istri Daimyo yang bernama Irina duduk dalam satu meja. Naruto memandang satu persatu wajah mereka, terkecuali Nagato yang sudah sering ia lihat dan agak muak jika terus melihatnya, lalu menyimpulkan bahwasanya Daimyo sendiri-lah yang sedikit gugup dengan pesta ini. Kemungkinan karena Daimyo ingin meminta langsung kepada Uzukage keempat soal permohonan menjaga anaknya dengan dua tim Ninja Uzu.

"Uzukage- _sama_ , saya tidak tahu Uzu bisa menyelenggarakan pesta semewah ini. Melihat dari setahun lalu bahwa desa anda, emm maaf, pernah diluluhlantakkan 5 desa besar shinobi."

Naruto tersenyum penuh keanggunan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah cup. Sang Uzukage memandang Daimyo dengan tatapan tenang.

"Tidak masalah bagi kami Shinnou- _sama_. Lagipula masalah itu sudah selesai dan para Uzumaki adalah orang-orang hebat yang mampu membangkitkan desanya dengan cepat," sang Uzukage menegak kuah ramen di cup ramennya lalu mendesah nikmat "Ramen memang yang terbaik."

'Kau memakan ramen instan saat berbicara di hadapan Daimyo- _sama_. Padahal wajahmu sudah menunjukkan kewibawaan, nyatanya…' Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya 'Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia adalah Uzukage dan sahabatku.'

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Negeri anda? Apakah aman jika seorang pemimpin meninggalkan negerinya bersama seluruh rombongan keluarga dan pengawal elitnya?"

Shinnou tersenyum sambil melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya "Saya sudah mengamanahkan kepada Pangeran Tanktsu untuk menjaga negeri. Dia adalah anak saya yang paling cakap dengan ilmu kepemimpinan."

"Tanktsu? Bukankah dia ikut Otou- _sama_ …" Putri Aria menyanggah perkataan ayahnya, membuat Shinnou memasang wajah kebingungan.

" _Ara ara_ , sepertinya ayah kalian sudah mulai pelupa." Kata sang istri Irina, sambil tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya dengan kipas. Amaru menghela napas perlahan dan memutar bola matanya. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Putri Amaru dan menyikut Nagato, memberi kode kepada sahabatnya untuk melihat tingkah sang putri bersurai merah tersebut.

'Dia benar-benar putri pelawan…' batin sang Uzukage.

"Benarkah? Ah…rasanya aku meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjaga Negeri Teh."

"Anda juga biasanya lupa meletakkan sandal ruangan ketika berada di istana," Amaru akhirnya berbicara. Suara yang penuh kekuatan, sedikit serak dan menunjukkan sifat keras kepala membuat Naruto yakin gadis berdarah bangsawan ini memang tipikal anak yang tidak selalu menuruti kata orang tuanya. Nagato mungkin harus mempercayai kemampuan Naruto yang bisa melihat karakter seseorang hanya melalui fotonya saja.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Amaru," Irina memegang lembut bahu gadis tersebut "Jadi sayang, jika Tanktsu tidak ikut, siapa yang menjaga Negeri kita?"

Shinnou tampak sedikit bingung. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di dekat meja tersebut dan berdehem pelan. Seorang pangeran dengan iris biru, rambut hitam dan ada luka di bawah bibirnya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya penuh hormat.

"Saya adalah Tanktsu. Maaf jika lupa memberitahu Otou- _sama_ …"

"Jadi ini Pangeran Tanktsu," Naruto menopang dagunya di meja. Mata birunya memandang Tanktsu yang menampilkan senyum penuh kesopanan.

"Oh Tanktsu. Akhirnya yang dibicarakan pun datang. Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ , ini adalah salah seorang anak saya, dan dia yang paling cakap soal ilmu pemerintahan. Pangeran Tanktsu…"

Tanktsu membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat kepada Naruto dan Nagato. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa _ojigi_ itu tidak perlu baginya. Tanktsu pun menjelaskan alasan dia berubah pikiran karena ingin melihat langsung Uzushiogakure pasca kejatuhan mereka akibat serangan 5 desa besar. Tanktsu juga mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menitahkan kepada Penasihat ayahnya untuk memimpin negeri selagi dirinya yang dititahkan pertama oleh ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Negeri Teh. Shinnou menghela napas lega. Tidak membawa Penasihat Oyoza memang pilihan tepat. Selain mem- _back up_ Tanktsu yang tentu saja masih muda, walaupun kecakapan di ilmu pemerintahan sangat baik, Oyoza juga berguna jika Tanktsu berubah pikiran. Contohnya seperti kejadian saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi terlebih dahulu…musik di ruangan ini sangat bagus dan saya ingin menari."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Pangeran itu benar-benar tahu teknik menarik hati para pembesar. Salah satu syarat pemimpin hebat adalah pandai berdiplomasi dan Tanktsu sangat baik memainkan perannya.

Pembicaraan para pembesar di meja tersebut pun meluas ke keadaan dunia shinobi sekarang, isu kebutuhan pangan yang mulai naik hingga misteri kematian 5 Kage. Naruto terlihat santai menanggapi kematian 5 Kage tersebut, namun ketika disebutkan tentang Madara, entah kenapa wajah sang Uzukage berubah sedikit serius.

"Uzukage- _sama_ …" Daimyo menghela napas perlahan, memandang ke belakang. Putri Aria, Pangeran Daichi dan Irina sudah berada di tengah ruangan dan menari mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar merdu. Shinnou mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memandang tajam Naruto.

"Sa-saya perlu bicara soal…"

"Otou- _sama_ , masih ingin menjadikan permintaan itu terwujud?"

Shinnou memandang anaknya Amaru dengan wajah lesu. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Amaru, dengarkan aku. Perjalananmu menuju Negeri Buah adalah salah satu bentuk atau cara kita untuk mengakhiri konflik dingin di antara dua Negeri. Dosa-dosa para pendahulu kita harus diselesaikan saat ini juga, kau-"

"Perjodohan ini akan membawakan aku ke arah mana, Otou- _sama_ …bahkan aku tak tahu, bagaimana calon suamiku di sana, bagaimana wataknya, parasnya, sikapnya, kesopanannya? Aku bahkan tidak mau menikahi pangeran yang lemah!" Amaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Maaf Otou- _sama_ , namun permintaan kepada Uzukage juga sia-sia. Aku bisa ke sana sendirian dan menilai sendiri calon suamiku."

"Amaru, hentikan-"

"Aku sudah memutuskan! Kita tidak perlu pengawalan dari dua tim ninja Uzu."

"Kau tak tahu bahaya yang mengincar nyawamu!"

"Aku sudah kuat Otou- _sama_ ,"

Shinnou menggelemetukkan giginya, Naruto memegang lengan kanan orang tua tersebut dan menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Shinnou memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti," Naruto memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga kanan Daimyo "Setelah pesta usai, datanglah ke kantorku." Mata Shinnou sedikit melebar mendengar bisikan tersebut. Sepertinya ada harapan dari Yondaime Uzukage kepada permintaannya.

"Nagato, bisa temankan Daimyo- _sama_ berbicara?"

Nagato tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepala "Karena anda berhasil membuktikan bahwa anda bisa menebak karakter seseorang lewat fotonya, maka saya akan menuruti perkataan anda Uzukage- _sama_ …"

"Semestinya kau memang harus menuruti perkataanku…" kata Naruto dengan wajah sweatdropped. Sang Uzukage berdiri lalu mendekati Amaru. Dia menarik tangan kanan putri yang sedang marah tersebut dan membawanya ke tengah ruangan.

"A-aku mau dibawa ke mana?!"

"Ke ranjang…" kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah macho. Wajah Amaru merah padam seketika. Walaupun pria itu Uzukage, seenak jidat mengatakan bahwa dirinya bisa membawa seorang gadis ke ranjang adalah perbuatan yang memalukan. Shinnou melongo melihat kelakuan Uzukage penuh wibawa tersebut.

"U-Uzukage- _sama_ , jangan-jangan anda ingin mengikuti jejak saya, bercita-cita mempunyai 70 istri dan 140 anak…"

Naruto mengedipkan mata kanannya kepada Shinnou lalu menyeret Amaru ke tengah pesta dansa. Amaru yang menolak dibawa Naruto mulai meronta-ronta.

"A-aku, aku tidak mau ke ran-"

"Dasar putri pelawan yang juga polos!" Naruto memegang pinggang Amaru lalu mengangkat tangan kanan sang putri dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas "Yang tadi hanya bercanda, tentu saja aku akan mengajakmu berdansa…"

"E-eh…tidak jadi ke…" Amaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?! Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum Nagato mengatakan,

"Akan aku laporkan semuanya kepada Shion- _sama_ …"

'Mampus gue!' batin sang Uzukage sambil membayangkan Shion menguburnya hidup-hidup di Negeri Iblis.

* * *

Suara biola yang dimainkan para pemain musik mengiringi tarian saat itu juga. Hentakan-hentakan pelan kaki yang seirama dengan musik menambah 'cita rasa' dari pesta saat itu juga. Salah satunya termasuk dalam hati seorang putri berwajah tomboi yang memandang Uzukage muda di hadapannya dan Uzukage itu adalah pasangan dansanya.

"A-anda hebat juga ketika berdansa," Amaru memandang ke sisi bawah kanan ketika mata biru Naruto memandangnya lekat "A-apakah anda sering menari bersama istri anda?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu memandang ke atas, berpikir sejenak tentang Ratu paling angkuh tersebut "Aku rasa tidak. Heh…sang Ratu akan menolaknya sebelum aku meminta. Dia punya harga diri yang tinggi."

"A-anda ditolak?! Walaupun anda adalah suaminya?!"

Pertanyaan Amaru seperti melecehkan martabat laki-laki Naruto. Sang Uzukage terkekeh pelan.

"Shion- _sama_ adalah wanita yang unik. Mungkin setelah kau menikah, kau akan mengerti kenapa banyak sekali wanita merasa dirinya paling benar walaupun para pria adalah pemikir yang baik dalam hal rumah tangga…"

"Anda memandang remeh para wanita?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang ujung jari dari Amaru, lalu sang putri berputar lembut. Naruto menangkap pinggang gadis tersebut dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Shion- _sama_ sudah mengajariku banyak hal tentang wanita," Naruto teringat kalung yang diberikan Shion kepadanya dan kalung berisi lonceng Ibu Ratu Negeri Iblis tersebut terasa sangat menempel di dadanya, juga masuk ke dalam perasaannya "Dia sudah memberitahuku bahwa wanita itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Amaru tertawa pelan. Dia mengerti kenapa Uzumaki Naruto bisa menjelma menjadi sosok Uzukage yang disukai rakyatnya. Pria muda ini sangat pandai berinteraksi.

"Shion- _sama_ pasti bangga mempunyai suami seperti anda, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

"Pujian yang bagus." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk kepala, tanda terima kasih dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Hmm…soal pernikahanmu, apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" Naruto kini berinisiatif untuk mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Ekor matanya sekilas melihat Daimyo yang tertawa bersama Nagato di meja tadi. Dia kemudian memandang Amaru yang memandang ke bawah dengan wajah berpikir, tetapi kedua alisnya bertautan ke bawah , menunjukkan sifat keras kepalanya yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli masalah cinta ataupun perasaan, tetapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan orang tua itu."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Dia sepertinya mendengar sesuatu yang unik dari sifat manusia.

"Pernikahanku dengan Pangeran Negeri Buah didasari atas usulan Otou- _sama_ untuk mendamaikan dua Negara yang terlibat perang dingin akibat dendam lama dari Perang Dunia Ninja terdahulu. Perang Dunia sudah berakhir, namun kedua Negara masih menunjukkan itikad untuk bertikai, bahkan bisa lebih dari itikad. Tidak ingin memicu peperangan antar dua Negara dan mengembalikan harmonisasi keduanya, Otou- _sama_ mengambil langkah terakhir yakni menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak dari Daimyo Negeri Buah. Otou- _sama_ berharap dengan adanya pernikahan dan ikatan darah, cita-cita dan rasa perdamaian dari dua Daimyo bisa menjalar sampai ke rakyat di kedua Negara tersebut…"

"Dan Tuan Putri yang dipilih ayahmu untuk menjadi perwakilan dari Negeri Teh adalah dirimu-"

"Bukan."

Ini adalah bagian yang terpentingnya. Itu yang Naruto katakan dalam hati. Musik di ruangan tersebut semakin merdu terdengar di telinga para bangsawan.

"Aku yang mengajukan diri. Aku ingin menjadikan cita-cita Otou- _sama_ menjadi nyata. Kedamaian yang diinginkan beliau, merupakan anugerah bagi Negeri Teh sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak untuk dikawal dua tim Ninja Uzu sesuai permintaan ayahmu?"

Amaru memandang ke bawah. Kegelisahan di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Gerakan kakinya sedikit kacau sehingga Naruto menghentikan dansa-nya, menunggu apa yang dikatakan Amaru selanjutnya.

"Negeri Buah memiliki kelompok radikal yang menentang perdamaian dua Negara, bahkan lewat pernikahan sekalipun. Mereka pasti mencoba membunuhku dan tentu saja mematai-mataiku. Jika mereka mengetahui bahwasanya Otou- _sama_ menyewa ninja dari desa lain untuk menjagaku, maka Otou- _sama_ melanggar perjanjian pra-perdamaian antara dirinya dengan Daimyo Negeri Buah."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Perjanjian tersebut mengatakan bahwa penyelesaian antara Negeri Teh dan Negeri Buah tidak boleh melibatkan desa ataupun negara lain. Anda pasti tahu soal Negeri Teh yang mendukung Konoha dan Negeri Buah yang mendukung Iwa saat PDS ketiga. Jika membawa desa lainnya dalam masa-masa menuju perdamaian, berarti kedua Negara tidak netral."

"Bukankah wajar jika ayahmu meminta kawalan dari desa lain. Kau adalah anaknya dan dia pasti-" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Dia memandang lekat Amaru yang menggelengkan kepala dengan perlahan.

"Pengawalan dari negeri sendiri juga sudah cukup. Namun Otou- _sama_ seringkali menolak hal tersebut. Pertentangan kami berdua akhirnya terlihat seperti perlawanan diriku kepadanya. Aku berusaha memberontak untuk membuktikan bahwa Negeri Teh bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri tanpa membawa bantuan dari Negara lain. Jujur saja…saya bersyukur anda menolak permintaan dari Otou- _sama_ beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Naruto melanjutkan dansanya dan memegang erat tangan kanan Amaru yang digenggam tangan kirinya. Mata birunya menajam serius.

"Itu berarti ayah anda sangat menyayangi anda, Amaru- _hime_. Rasa sayang Shinnou- _sama_ kepada anda melebihi perdamaian antara dua Negara,"

Mata Amaru melebar kaget. Naruto tersenyum dan memutar tubuh Amaru dengan lembut.

"Shinnou- _sama_ adalah Daimyo yang hebat dan ayah yang baik. Saya rasa…" sang Uzukage berbisik di telinga kiri gadis tersebut dengan lembut "…Anda pasti bangga mempunyai ayah seperti beliau."

Amaru menahan napasnya. Uzumaki Naruto seperti dapat membaca lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Setelah musik berhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan lagu yang lebih menendang, Naruto tidak melanjutkan tariannya dan membungkukkan badan, tanda bahwa dia akan meninggalkan sesi menari. Sang Uzukage kembali bergabung bersama Nagato dan Daimyo Negeri Teh, lalu melanjutkan perbincangan soal politik dunia shinobi.

'Yondaime Uzukage…' mata Amaru bergetar pelan memandang punggung sosok bersurai merah di hadapannya '…Uzumaki Naruto, sa-sayang anda sudah…' Amaru menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi tersipu malu '…sayang anda sudah menikah.'

Pesta tersebut selesai pukul 10 malam. Seperti yang dijanjikan Naruto, setelah pesta usai dia akan bertemu Shinnou di kantornya. Orang tua yang memimpin Negeri Teh tersebut datang sekitar pukul 10 lewat 15 menit dengan wajah cemas. Naruto mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mejanya dan Shinnou segera mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang Uzukage.

"Di sini anda bisa mengatakannya secara langsung Daimyo- _sama_ ," Naruto menyodorkan segelas teh hangat kepada Shinnou. Secangkir teh tadi memang sudah ada di meja "Silahkan diminum. Saya memang menyediakannya khusus untuk anda."

Daimyo mengucapkan terima kasih lalu meminum teh tersebut dengan gugup. Dia meletakkan cangkir teh itu di piring kecilnya lalu menghela napas perlahan.

"Anda pasti sudah tahu masalah yang terjadi antara Negeri Teh dan Negeri Buah bukan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Selain meminta tolong untuk menjaga Amaru selama sebulan di Negeri Buah. Rute perjalanan adalah salah satu fokus saya. Rute perjalanan menuju ke sana adalah salah satu alasan saya meminta dua tim ninja Uzu untuk mengawal anak saya."

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Rute perjalanan…suatu alasan baru yang cukup menarik. Apakah kekhawatiran Daimyo hanya kepada bandit? Mengingat Daimyo Negeri Teh sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Naruto bertanya dengan nada tetap penuh ketenangan.

"Ada apa dengan rute perjalanan ke sana?"

"Untuk mencapai Negeri Buah, kita harus melewati Hutan Aokigahara. Anda pernah mendengarnya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Terasa familiar tetapi dia benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar tentang hutan tersebut.

"Hutan Aokigahara adalah benteng alami yang menjadi perbatasan Negara Buah. Hutan ini dikenal sebagai hutan bunuh diri. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang depresi mengakhiri hidupnya di hutan tersebut."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya "Lanjutkan." Pinta sang Uzukage dengan suara tetap penuh ketenangan.

"Bagi warga Negara Buah sendiri, berpergian keluar-masuk dari Hutan sudah biasa, namun bagi orang awam, hutan ini merupakan ladang penjebak yang berujung kepada kematian. Hutan Aokigahara dikenal dengan hutan penyesat bagi orang awam yang masuk ke sana. Sudah banyak rumor terdengar…" Daimyo memandang Naruto dengan tatapan cemas "Barangsiapa yang masuk ke sana, tanpa pendamping yang paham dengan Aokigahara, maka mereka akan hilang dibawa arwah manusia yang bunuh diri di hutan tersebut."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Hanya itu?"

Hening.

Daimyo terdiam memandang Naruto. Naruto juga terdiam memandang Daimyo. Keduanya saling pandang kurang lebih selama 2 menit.

"Anda tidak takut?"

'Istriku berasal dari Negeri para setan mengerikan, tentu saja aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya…' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah anggun nan angkuh Shion. Naruto kembali ke alam sadar dan berdehem pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita adalah eksistensi nyata di dunia, mengapa harus takut kepada hal yang tidak berada di tempatnya?"

Daimyo memandang ke arah cangkir teh. Dia bergumam tidak jelas, lalu mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Sebenarnya…sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto memandang orang tua itu penuh minat. Ada lagi yang disembunyikan oleh Shinnou. Hal itu membuatnya penasaran. Naruto mempersilahkan orang tua tersebut untuk kembali berbicara.

"Karena keangkerannya, Hutan Aokigahara menjadi tempat penyimpanan harta paling aman bagi beberapa Negara. Salah satunya adalah pendahulu saya, beliau menyimpan senjata rahasia Negeri Buah di tengah hutan tersebut. Se-sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa saya meminta tolong langsung kepada anda, juga kenapa saya membawa rombongan keluarga…agar, agar anda mengerti bahwa saya serius dengan permintaan saya," Shinnou mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon yang tajam. Keseriusan dan penuh pengharapan.

"Demi Negeri Buah, atas nama Daimyo, tolong penuhi permintaan saya untuk mengirim dua tim ninja Uzu untuk mengawal Amaru menuju Negeri Buah, menjaganya selama satu bulan dan…dan tolong," Shinnou tiba-tiba berdiri dan ber- _ojigi_ di hadapan Naruto "…Dan tolong cari senjata rahasia Negeri Teh yang disembunyikan Daimyo pendahulu saya di Hutan Aokigahara sebelum orang-orang Negeri Buah menemukannya!"

"Kenapa pendahulu-mu menyembunyikan senjata rahasia negeri kalian di dekat daerah musuh?" pertanyaan Naruto tentu saja sangat tepat. Aneh bagi Naruto sebuah senjata mematikan disembunyikan di dekat daerah musuh, seperti tikus yang menyembunyikan dirinya di dekat kaki kucing.

"Gyoki- _sama_ , Daimyo terdahulu Negeri Teh, saat itu berseteru dengan En no Gyouza, Daimyo Negeri Buah untuk memperebutkan sebuah senjata mematikan yang kepemilikannya tidak diketahui. Senjata ini bisa membangkitkan sebuah Kinjutsu berbahaya yang dapat menghancurkan satu kota. Nama Kinjutsu tersebut adalah **Dohatsuten**. Pertempuran untuk memperebutkan senjata terlarang tersebut terjadi saat PDS 3, yang juga salah satu alasan mengapa masing-masing Negara mendukung masing-masing desa shinobi mereka. Pasca PDS 3 dihentikan, pertempuran memperebutkan senjata terus berlanjut, hingga Gyoki- _sama_ dan En no Gyouza bertempur di Hutan Aokigahara. Pertempuran di hutan bunuh diri tersebut berlangsung selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa henti, dan banyak menumbangkan prajurit elit kedua Negara. Akhirnya kedua Daimyo keluar dari hutan namun keadaan En no Gyouza paling parah. Gyoki- _sama_ masih sadar dan mengatakan kepada kami bahwa senjata rahasia tersebut ia segel di tengah hutan dan akan diberitahukannya kepada penerus Daimyo Negeri Teh untuk diambil. Anda pasti mengerti Uzukage- _sama_? Itu menandakan bahwa kami menang. Namun sayang…sebelum mengatakan rahasia di mana senjata tersebut disimpan, Gyoki- _sama_ meninggal." Shinnou meminum cangkir tehnya, mengakhiri cerita cukup panjangnya tentang Hutan Aokigahara dan senjata rahasia tersebut. Latar belakang antara Negeri Buah dan Negeri Teh semakin terbuka lebar. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, berpikir dengan tenang.

"Pasti banyak rahasia tersimpan di sana ya, Shinnou- _sama_?"

Shinnou menganggukkan kepala "Tempat penyimpanan senjata rahasia terbaik adalah di hutan tersebut. Segala sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia dan anda ingin menyimpannya tanpa digubris para bandit karena tempat tersebut angker, ya Hutan Aokigahara adalah lokasi yang cocok."

Mata Naruto berkedip dua kali. Ada pancaran aneh di matanya. Safir itu seperti menemukan sesuatu.

"Bahkan mayat sekalipun?" tanya sang Uzukage singkat.

"Mayat? Jika anda membunuh seseorang dan mengubur mayatnya di sana, tak akan ada yang tahu."

Naruto berdiri lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. Shinnou memandang senyuman ramah dari sang Uzukage keempat. Ada keramahan misterius di sana.

"Tampaknya aku akan berpikir ulang soal permintaan anda kali ini," Naruto menyengir perlahan "Tampaknya ada celah bagi seseorang untuk menemukan api yang telah padam."

.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam,

Uzushiogakure begitu tenang saat waktu malam menunjukkan angka 12. Rembulan dihiasi kabut malam menjadikan aura desa Uzu tentram sekaligus mistis. Hanya ada beberapa Uzumaki paruh baya yang bersantai di kedai Izakaya sambil meneguk minuman beralkohol tersebut dan bersenda gurau dalam kemabukan. Beberapa cicit tikus terdengar di sudut desa. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin menerbangkan beberapa abu kayu yang berada di bawah bangunan yang sedang dibangun.

Pangeran Tanktsu bersama dua pengawalnya berjalan di jalan utama desa dengan wajah penuh selidik. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan kedai Izakaya milik Pak Tua Uzumaki Ishi sambil mencuri dengar pembicaraan para pemabuk di dalam.

"Pesta penyambutan Daimyo tadi benar-benar-ceguk-meriah katanya. Ceguk…Yondaime Uzukage kita benar-benar mempersiapkan ini dengan matang."

"Tentu saja-ceguk-, Uzumaki Naruto- _sama_ adalah Uzukage yang dikenal dengan taktik-nya yang mengerikan. Ceguk…itulah kenapa dia dijuluki Prodigy Uzumaki heheheh, ceguk."

"Besok katanya ada pesta rakyat setelah pesta para bangsawan. Akan diadakan lomba-lomba bersama keluarga Daimyo…ceguk. Pasti senang melihat istri muda Daimyo- _sama_ dan anak-anak perempuannya."

"Seperti dia mau memandangmu saja hahaha, ceguk…"

Tanktsu tersenyum tipis. Hembusan angin menyingkap rambutnya dan menampilkan wajah tampannya. Salah seorang pengawalnya maju namun ditahan segera oleh Tanktsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kematian 5 Kage, apa ada perkembangan?"

Mata Tanktsu melebar. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya bergetar.

"Belum ada. Yondaime- _sama_ juga terlihat tidak terlalu memusingkannya, ceguk. Ya beliau pasti banyak hal yang dipikirkan selain kematian 5 Kage tersebut…"

"Ceguk, atau beliau bersyukur atas kematian mereka?"

Beberapa Uzumaki tua itu tertawa. Pak Tua Uzumaki Ishi menuangkan segelas cangkir sake kosong dengan air sake yang baru.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu…kematian 5 Kage mengarah kepada pemimpin kita lho.". kata Uzumaki tua pemilik kedai Izakaya tersebut. Suara beratnya terdengar tenang, menyatu dengan tenangnya malam.

"Kita bergosip di sini dan tidak akan merubah apapun, ceguk…hanya saja," salah seorang Uzumaki meminum sake-nya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja "Enggg, itu adalah karma." Gumamnya dengan wajah setengah teler.

"Wow pangeran, anda punya kebiasaan jalan-jalan malam juga ya?"

Tanktsu memandang kaget ke depan. Dua pengawalnya langsung berdiri sigap di hadapan pangeran tersebut dan memasang posisi siap bertarung. Saat sosok yang menyapa itu semakin mendekati sang pangeran, wajah tenang Naruto muncul disinari cahaya perak rembulan.

"Tidak ada musuh di sini. Para penjaga desa Uzu masih setia di dinding perbatasan dan tidak tidur demi desanya…" Yondaime Uzukage memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana "Apa anda terkena insomnia, Tanktsu- _sama_?"

Tanktsu menelan ludahnya lalu menggelengkan kepala. Sang Pangeran membuat tanda bagi pengawalnya untuk mundur ke belakang karena di hadapan mereka adalah sang pemimpin tempat mereka menginap. Dia menarik napas perlahan lalu membuangnya dengan tenang "Tidak Uzukage- _sama_. Hanya saja sebelum tidur saya ingin melihat Uzu di sisi malamnya. Ternyata malam Uzu begitu tenang dan anggun ya…"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Tanktsu lalu menepuk bahu pangeran itu, sambil berbisik tajam.

"Hati-hati lho, orang insomnia biasanya cepat…" mata biru Naruto sekilas berubah menjadi iris merah darah dengan salib terbalik mengerikan "…MATI!"

Sang Uzukage meninggalkan Tanktsu yang berdiri sedikit gemetaran akibat bisikan penuh teror dari Uzukage muda tersebut. Sementara Naruto memandang bulan yang kini setengahnya ditutupi awan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan…" gumam sang Uzukage, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aokigahara ya…Utakata, sepertinya celah Orochimaru ada di sana!"

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Spesial malam minggu dengan words banyak dan up lebih cepat dari yang kemarin. Chapter kali ini memang fokus kepada keadaan Uzu dan sedikit menceritakan kegiatan Naruto di Uzu. Chapter depan mungkin masih sesi kedatangan Daimyo Negeri Teh sebelum masuk kembali ke cerita Utakata-Hotarou.

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu digarisbawahi. Teman-teman bisa menilainya sendiri. Kasus Hutan Aokigahara, senjata rahasia dan pencarian mayat akan bertemu dalam satu titik. Oh ya, tahu kan Hutan Aokigahara?

Soal permintaan dari Daimyo Negeri Teh sendiri ada disinggung di chapter 1 fic ini, kalau kawan-kawan lupa bisa dibuka. Tetapi permintaan dari Daimyo Negeri Teh dikupas habis di chapter ini juga.

Kalau dicari di Google, Hutan itu termasuk kawasan Gunung Fuji dan terkenal sebagai tempat favorit bagi orang Jepang untuk bunuh diri. Kalau mau lihat versi Movie-nya, tonton saja The Forest. Itu adalah film horror yang cukup bikin saya memeluk wanita cantik di samping saya huahahahah (?)

Shinnou dan Amaru adalah karakter yang saya ambil di Naruto Shippuden Movie 1. Untuk Gyoki, itu diambil dari pendeta Buddha yang berada di Nara, Jepang. Sama seperti En no Gyouza. En no Gyouza pasti tahu kan karakter dari mana? Jika teman ingat, pasti akan sangat berkaitan dengan Utakata-Hotarou di cerita selanjutnya.

Beberapa hal saya ambil dari chapter terakhir TU main story seperti perbincangan para pemabuk di Kedai Izakaya milik Pak Tua Uzumaki Ishi. Kedai Izakaya sendiri merupakan kedai sake yang juga menyediakan makanan-makanan ringan bagi pemesannya. Anda boleh cari di google jika perlu.

Untuk Shion-sama maaf, suami anda saya sedikit beri hints dengan Amaru. Saya hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada Readers kalau Naruto memang punya 'sesuatu' yang membuat para wanita kepincut dengan sang Uzukage. Mau tahu itu apa? Ya jelas celana dalamnya-lah hahahahaha (?). Yugito saja bisa menaruh hati kepada sang Uzukage, bahkan Amaru mengatakan jika Naruto belum beristri, kemungkinan dia…ehem. Tidak usah dilanjutkan sebelum Shion-sama akan membawakan selusin pasukan Iblisnya dari Negeri yang menakutkan.

Selebihnya, pertanyaan chapter lalu akan saya jawab di sesi Questions and Answers

 **Chapter 5**

 **Q: Ada Chino ada Oyashiro? Mayat Uzukage membusuk atau tidak?**

 **A: Untuk En Oyashiro-nya ditunggu saja gan. Masalah mayat Uzukage akan dibahas di next story.**

 **Q: Scene Narutonya dibanyakin. Madara akan membangkitkan Juubi? Oro bergabung dengan Madara? Uzukage menyuruh Utakata menguasai ET? Kaguya Kimimaro apakah Ootsutsuki Kimimaro? Mayat kage digunakan untuk berperang?**

 **A: Sudah dibanyakin gan scene Naruto-nya. Tujuan Madara adalah Mugen Tsukoyomi, yang salah satu syaratnya memang Juubi. Oro sudah bergabung dengan Madara, coba lihat chapter akhir TU main story atau chapter terakhir TU Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow. Uzukage memang meminta Utakata menguasai ET dan mencari mayat-mayat tersebut sebelum Orochimaru mendapatkannya. Kaguya adalah clan penggila tarung yang musnah akibat hobi mereka, Kekkai Genkai mereka adalah manipulasi tulang dan Kaguya Kimimaro adala anggota klan yang terakhir (sepertinya). Mayat Kage? Akan terjawab di chapter terakhir fic ini hehehehe.**

 **Q: Shion tak muncul? Ada apa dengan Juugo?**

 **A: Scene Shion masih ditahan. Juugo sekarang ada di Konoha, ingat chapter di arc Konoha gan…Juugo tertangkap pihak Konoha.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Q: Chino rambut pendek atau panjang? Fuushin dan Utakata berteman?**

 **A: Rambut pendek gan, terima kasih juga atas asumsinya walaupun tidak terlalu mengena, namun sudah sangat bagus. Fuushin dan Utakata, yah…belum berteman karena sifat keras kepala Fuushin.**

 **Q: Utakata-Hotarou gak mati kan?**

 **A: Masih rahasia cerita gan haha**

Yes, terima kasih atas atensi-nya Readers-san. Ane akan tunggu kritik dan saran, pertanyaan dan segala hal ide kalian tentang cerita ini di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam Orang Tak Mesum

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

* * *

 **BAGIAN TAMBAHAN (Konan: Bagian apa ini?)**

"Eto…sebelumnya aku akan mereview sedikit apa yang telah terjadi di chapter-chapter kemarin,"

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di latar belakang yang putih sambil manggut-manggut dan memegang dagunya

"Cerita ini dimulai ketika mayat Uzukage terdahulu hilang. Aku meminta tolong (menyuruh) kepada Utakata dan Hotarou untuk mencari ketiga mayat tersebut bersama mayat-mayat dari desa lain untuk menyempurnakan Edo Tensei. Lokasi pertama yang didatangi Utakata dan Hotarou adalah Desa Lembah. Di sana mereka bertarung bersama Kelompok Petir yang dipimpin ole Fuushin dan harus berjibaku dengan Kerbau-Kerbau Penjaga Kuil Uzu yang suka menghisap puti-maksudku chakra. Ternyata Orochimaru menjebak kami dan Utakata bersama Hotarou kehilangan arah untuk menemukan lokasi 3 mayat Uzukage pasca bentrokan di Desa Lembah." Saat Naruto mem-flashback cerita yang kemarin, latar belakang putih di belakang Uzukage keempat menampilkan sekilas adegan-adegan yang telah diceritakan. Mari kita lanjutkan review dari Uzukage keempat…

"Cerita memasuki scene Uzu yang mana kedatangan Daimyo Negeri Teh menjadi pusat utama cerita. Shinnou- _sama_ memintaku untuk menerima permintaan misinya, yakni menjaga anaknya, Putri Amaru, selama perjalanan menuju Negara Buah. Putri Amaru akan tinggal di Negara Buah selama 1 bulan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Latar belakang masalah ini sangat kuat. Pertikaian antara Negeri Teh dan Negeri Buah yang cukup lama membuat Daimyo Shinnou ingin mengambil jalan perdamaian…"

Tiba-tiba muncul Nagato dan Hachi yang bernyanyi "Perdamaian…perdamaiaaaan~"

"Pernikahan Putri Amaru dan Pangeran Negeri Buah adalah jalan perdamaian tersebut. Namun ternyata masalahnya lebih dari itu. Dua tim Ninja Uzu yang diminta Daimyo ternyata juga harus menjaga sang putri selama 1 bulan di Negara Buah karena takut adanya penyerangan dari Kelompok Radikal yang menentang perdamaian antara dua Negara,"

Nagato dan Hachi masih bernyanyi "Perdamaian…perdamaiaaaan~"

"Daimyo membeberkan masalah tentang senjata rahasia yang dikubur di tengah Hutan Aokigahara, benteng alami Negara Buah dan meminta dua Tim Ninja Uzu yang dikirim bisa menemukan senjata tersebut karena rute menuju Negara Buah melewati hutan itu. Aku pun mempertimbangkannya karena suatu celah yang bisa dibuka lebar,"

"Perdamaian…per-"

Nagato dan Hachi tepar seketika. Naruto berdehem pelan dengan wajah sedikit kesal "Kita tidak membahas tentang perdamaian lagi! O-oke, mari kita lanjutkan…"

"Mayat mungkin dikubur di sana, dan Utakata-Hotarou bisa menemukan celahnya!" mata Naruto melebar dan dia bersidekap dada dengan gaya angkuh. Senyumannya miring menandakan dia puas dengan review yang dilakukan.

"Kau melupakan satu hal,"

"Eh?!" suara seorang wanita yang terdengar datar membuat Naruto menoleh perlahan-lahan ke kanan.

"Aku tidak muncul di fic ini,"

" _NANIIIII'_!" Naruto memandang Shion yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa selusin pasukan iblisnya.

"Bu-bukankah kau sudah muncul sayang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman kikuk.

 _("Ayolah…kau pikir menandatangi dokumen ini pekerjaan mudah. Aku lebih baik pergi mengunjungi istriku dan bermain-main di sana sambil memainkan seruling," kepala Naruto dipukul pelan oleh Nagato._

" _Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Shion-sama juga melaksanakan tugasnya di Negeri Iblis." Nagato menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Uzukage sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. Naruto menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan. Dia memandang kepulan asap di teh panas itu seolah-olah membentuk wajah menyebalkan Nagato.)_

"Itu hanya klise atau sekilas tentangku, aku maunya benar-benar berdialog di fic ini…"

" _NANIIIIII'_! Tunggu dulu, bukankah sekarang kau sudah muncul?"

Shion semakin mendekati Naruto "Ini hanya bagian tambahan di chapter 7. Aku mau beneran…"

" _NANIIIII'_! Oh ya, waktu tambahan kita sudah habis jadi-"

"Akan kubunuh kau Naruto," Shion memandang ke depan "Dan untuk Author, tunggu saja…" kedua mata Shion bercahaya merah terang "…Aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan menjadikanmu roperty di Negarakuuu~"

Author: _NANIIIIIIIII'_!

 **BAGIAN TAMBAHAN, SELESAI**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mata-mata dari Konoha**

"SELAMAT DATANG DI PESTA RAKYAT UZU!"

Suara Michiru dan Hachi yang terdengar dari speaker besar dihiasi suara letupan-letupan kembang api di langit.

"Eh apaan ini?! Kok kita jadi pembawa acara?!" protes Hachi dan lupa mematikan mic-nya. Suara protesnya pun terdengar dari speaker.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Uzukage- _sama_ meminta tolong kepada kita…" ucap Michiru yang ingat untuk mematikan mic-nya. Mata Hachi bergetar tak percaya…

'Da-dari semua peduduk Uzu, kenapa kami berdua yang dipilih…apa di Uzu kekurangan karakter untuk-'

"Ya sudah, saya ucapkan selamat datang di Pesta Rakyat Uzu dalam rangka penyambutan kedatangan rombongan Daimyo Negeri Teh ke desa kami, jreng…jreng…bagaimana pendapat anda Hachi- _san_ tentang pesta kali ini?" Michiru menjitak Hachi yang tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Aduh aduduh…kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku Michiru- _taicho_? Aku tidak lupa kok dialog kita…" lagi-lagi Hachi lupa mematikan mic-nya sehingga suaranya terdengar dari speaker.

" _Baka_ , jangan berbicara di luar dialog saat mic-mu masih hidup. Kau memalukan Uzukage- _sama_ saja!"

"Suaramu juga terdengar _taicho_ …"

"Kubilang matikan!"

"Bai-baiklah…err, err…bagaimana mematikan mic ini ya?"

Hyuushhhh…keheningan terjadi di desa Uzu. Semua yang berdatangan ke tempat pesta rakyat hanya memandang datar keduanya.

" _Baka_ …masa mematikan mic saja tidak tahu! Begini cara mematikan mic-nya, be-begini…lho, kok tak mati? Lho…kok…kok tak mati? Apa mic ini rusak?"

Kalau rusak, tak mungkin hidup. Perlu diingat, mic yang dipegang Hachi adalah model mic terbaru.

Kembali ke awal setelah kekacauan tadi. Uzumaki Michiru dan Uzumaki Hachi akan memimpin jalannya pesta rakyat ini. Kalau bisa dikatakan dengan tepat, pesta rakyat dalam rangka penyambutan rombongan Daimyo Negeri Teh lebih tepat ke festival olahraga karena acara yang diadakan nantinya banyak melombakan lomba-lomba berbasis olahraga. Lokasi pesta dilaksanakan di lapangan latihan Uzu nomor 3, yang merupakan lapangan pelatihan paling luas di Uzushiogakure. Dekorasi yang dilakukan para rakyat dan ninja desa menjadikan pesta rakyat saat ini begitu meriah. Panggung tempat Michiru dan Hachi berdiri adalah salah satu contohnya. Langit biru yang cerah menandakan pesta akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Selanjutnya adalah kata sambutan dari pemimpin desa kita, sang Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto- _sama_ …" kata Michiru dengan suara dipenuhi semangat. Para warga Uzu berteriak penuh semangat dan bertepuk tangan sangat meriah. Tentu saja Naruto sangat dicintai para rakyatnya, apalagi setelah perjuangan sang Uzukage yang membangkitkan Uzushiogakure pasca kejatuhannya akibat diserang 5 desa besar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Naruto muncul dengan balutan cahaya jingga keemasan yang indah. Ciri khas dari **Hikari Sunshin** sang Uzukage. Pemimpin desa Uzu itu berdehem pelan dan memegang mic yang diberikan Hachi, dia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa pidato singkat tentang pesta rakyat tersebut.

"Terima kasih kepada warga Uzu yang mendekorasi serta mempersiapkan acara ini…sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang di Uzushiogakure. Saya harap Daimyo- _sama_ dan rombongan menikmati apa yang ada di desa sedehana kami. Saya tidak ingin berpanjang lebar, tujuan diadakannya pesta yang seperti festival ini adalah untuk menguatkan hubungan antara rakyat dan sang pemimpin, antara yang dipimpin dan memimpin. Hm…saya harap, kita bisa bermain dan mengikatkan tali pertemanan lewat pesta ini, jadi…jangan sungkan untuk beradu melawanku atau melawan Daimyo- _sama_!" Naruto diberikan seekor burung merpati oleh Hachi. Pembukaan pesta rakyat akan disimbolkan dengan diterbangkannya burung merpati putih tersebut oleh Naruto. Sang Uzukage mengangkat tinggi merpati tersebut lalu menerbangkannya ke atas. Para warga Uzu berteriak senang dengan letupan kembang api yang berkualitas.

"Sungguh indah kan, Amaru?" kata Shinnou sambil tersenyum melihat burung merpati itu terbang beberapa saat lalu hinggap di kepala Naruto "Yondaime Uzukage punya cara tersendiri untuk menghibur kita dan rakyatnya…"

Amaru memandang ayahnya lalu melirik ke bawah. Dia tersenyum tipis dan membenarkannya di dalam hati.

"PERLOMBAAN PERTAMA, LARI ESTAFET!"

Daimyo yang ikut acara pertama langsung tepar di track yang dibuat warga Uzu karena faktor usia. Saat para pengawal elit Daimyo ingin menolong pemimpin mereka, Shinnou membuat tanda penolakan dan kembali bangkit untuk memberikan tongkat estafet-nya kepada salah seorang Uzumaki yang menunggu di checkpoint.

"OOY _JIJII_! LAMA SEKALI KAU SEPERTI SIPUT! PERLUKAH AKU MENENDANG BOKONGMU AGAR KAU BISA LARI CEPAAT!" teriak Uzumaki itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari para pengawal Daimyo.

'Sepertinya Uzumaki itu menikmatinya…' batin Michiru dan Hachi dengan wajah sweatdropped.

"PERLOMBAAN KEDUA, MENUMBANGKAN TIANG LAWAN!"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat namanya, intinya lomba ini dibagi dua tim yang mana setiap tim harus menjaga tiang mereka agar tidak ditumbangkan tim lainnya. Tim yang pertama kali berhasil menumbangkan tiang tim lain, maka tim itu-lah yang menang," Hachi memberikan sedikit informasi tentang lomba tersebut "JADI SEKARANG AKAN BERTANDING TIM YONDAIME UZUKAGE MELAWAN TIM DAIMYO- _SAMAAA_! EEH _MATTE_ , KENAPA PARA KELUARGA DAIMYO BANYAK BERPIHAK KEPADA NARUTO- _SAMA_?!"

"Karena dia sudah tua…" jawab seluruh keluarga Daimyo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"ITU ADALAH DAIMYO KALIAAAAN!" teriak Hachi dengan wajah gusar.

"PERLOMBAAN KETIGA, LOMBA LARI TIGA KAKI!"

"Aku tak menyangka satu tim dengan anda, Amaru- _hime_ …" kata Naruto sambil mengikatkan kaki kirinya dengan kaki kanan Amaru. Wajah Amaru merah padam. Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan macho.

"Aku tak menyangka diikut sertakan dalam perlombaan ini!" kata Konan dengan alis kanan naik-turun sedikit kesal dan kedua tangannya masih ditaruh di belakang ala gaya formal penuh kekakuan.

"Kau tahu Konan, sekali-kali kau harus bersenang-senang…" kata Nagato yang sudah selesai mengikatkan tali di kaki kanannya dan kaki kiri sahabat bersurai birunya itu. Konan berdehem pelan dan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Aku akan berlari tetap dengan posisi begini." Jawab wanita tersebut dengan nada tegas. Gayanya? Tentu saja kedua tangan di punggung serta tubuh yang berdiri tegak.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERLARI SEPERTI ITU?!" protes Nagato dengan mata melotot kesal.

"Inti dari perlombaan ini adalah kelarasan tiap pasangan," Naruto bersidekap dada dan memandang pasangan Nagato-Konan yang akan menjadi lawan mereka "Jika kau ingin menguji pasanganmu, lomba ini adalah salah satu media yang tepat. Perasaan tidak akan pernah membohongi sikap."

Amaru mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dia bisa selaras dengan Yondaime Uzukage berarti dirinya dan sang Uzukage satu…satu…satu hat-

"KITA MULAAAAI!" teriak Hachi tanpa memperdulikan Amaru yang ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Yoosh, lihat Michiru- _san_. Pasangan Naruto- _sama_ dan Amaru- _hime_ berlari dengan irama yang tetap dan konstan! Mereka berdua seperti dua orang yang sudah lama berada dalam satu tim di lomba lari kaki tiga!" Hachi memandang pasangan Nagato-Konan yang terlihat kesusahan. Kalau lebih spesifik, hanya Nagato yang terlihat susah. Konan berlari dengan tubuh tegak dan kedua tangan di belakang punggung.

"ADA LARI GAYA SEPERTI ITU?!" teriak Hachi kaget.

'Irama kami sama…irama kami sama…' Amaru memandang ke bawah. Tiap langkah kakinya dan kaki Naruto sangat stabil serta konstan. Kaki kanan Naruto melangkah, kemudian kaki kirnya ke depan, gentian kaki kanan Naruto, gantian lagi kaki kirinya. Dia dan sang Uzukage seperti dua orang yang telah tahu isi hati dari masing-masing pasangannya.

"Naruto- _sama_ , jika anda berlari dengan aura romantis seperti itu, Shion- _sama_ pasti akan menjadikan kepala anda properti di istananya!"

DONG~

Teriakan Nagato sukses menjatuhkan Naruto ke tanah. Amaru menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto yang tertelungkup tak bergerak di track lari kaki tiga. Sementara Nagato hanya memberi tanda hormat dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu meninggalkan pasangan Naruto-Amaru hingga ke garis finish.

"LOMBA KEEMPAT, LEPASKAN TALI KELOMPOOK!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan penuh kesenangan mengiringi pesta rakyat saat itu juga.

Sementara di tengah desa, Pangeran Tanktsu yang tidak mengikuti lomba berjalan-jalan bersama dua orang pengawalnya di jalanan utama Uzu. Saat pesta rakyat diadakan, banyak sekali para Uzumaki yang berlalu lalang dengan wajah gembira. Walaupun pernah merasakan yang namanya kehancuran, senyuman-senyuman para Uzumaki menunjukkan mereka telah bangkit. Tidak ada raut kesedihan lagi di sana.

"Kita mau ke mana lagi, Tanktsu- _sama_?" tanya Reto, satu dari dua pengawal yang setia mendampingi sang pangeran. Dia bertubuh besar, memakai armor khas penjaga elit Negeri Teh dan bermata tajam dengan iris hitam. Kulitnya kecoklatan dan tubuhnya benar-benar kekar.

"Aku masih mau melihat keadaan desa ini. Mungkin setelah ini kita coba mengamati kantor Uzukage keempat…" kata Pangeran Tanktsu dengan suara tenang, walaupun ada guratan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Ternyata di desa ini menjual banyak sekali gulungan jutsu ya," komen Asamaru, pengawal Pangeran Tanktsu yang sedang memandang toko penjual scroll ninja di seberang jalan. Tanktsu mendengus pelan.

"Tentu saja…mereka adalah Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsunya. Yondaime Uzukage saja dikenal sebagai sang maestro Fuinjutsu. Dia sangat hebat dalam seni menyegel sesuatu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Tanktsu dan dua pengawalnya menoleh ke belakang. Yondaime Uzukage sudah berada di belakang mereka sambil memegang jus jeruk di tangan kanannya "Yo Pangeran Tanktsu, anda sepertinya senang mengamati desa saya…"

Tanktsu menelan ludahnya perlahan "Y-ya…" jawabnya dengan kegugupan yang jelas "Anda tidak mengikuti lomba di pesta rakyat lagi?"

Sang Uzukage tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat jus jeruknya sejajar bahu "Giliranku sudah selesai." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto mengajak Pangeran Tanktsu dan kedua pengawalnya untuk bersantai di Taman Uzushiogakure. Keempatnya berjalan-jalan di taman tersebut sambil membicarakan tentang Pesta Rakyat. Saat itu taman agak sepi karena para Uzumaki banyak menuju Lapangan latihan Uzu atau Training Ground Uzu nomor 3 yang berada di utara taman.

"Kenapa anda tidak mengikuti lomba yang diadakan kami dalam Pesta Rakyat, Tanktsu- _sama_?" tanya Naruto, yang kemudian menghisap jus jeruknya lewat pipet. Tanktsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa agak kikuk.

"Saya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal tersebut, Uzukage- _sama_. Maaf…"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik di desa ini?"

Tanktsu menelan ludahnya. Dia memandang ke atas dan menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Sa-saya…saya senang melihat rambut-rambut merah yang berjalan di desa ini. Mengingatkan saya akan ketenangan desa."

"Hmm…rambut-rambut merah ya. Apa tidak ada hal lain lagi yang membuat anda tertarik? Semisalnya…" Naruto memandang sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di bagian sudut barat Taman Uzu, sang Uzukage bergerak cepat dan menjatuhkan Pangeran ke tanah, lalu mengunci kedua tangan Pangeran ke belakang.

"Tanktsu- _sama_!"

Mata Naruto menajam. Dia menghunuskan kunai ke leher Tanktsu sehingga pergerakan dua pengawal pangeran itu berhenti seketika. Mata biru Naruto melirik kedua pengawal itu dengan dingin.

"Pengawal yang sebelah kiri, siapa namamu?!"

"C-cih…apa maksud pertanyaan anda Uzukage- _sama_? Dan apa maksud anda menyerang Tank-"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Asamaru, pengawal Pangeran Tanktsu yang bertubuh kecil dengan mata beriris coklat menghela napas perlahan. Dia mengatakan namanya dengan suara berat.

"Asamaru…"

"Bagus, kalau begitu…" Naruto melempar kunai yang ia hunuskan tadi ke lengan kiri Asamaru. Kunai itu menyabet kain di lengan kirinya sehingga sebuah tato familiar tertangkap retina mata Naruto.

"…Boleh kupanggil kau adalah Asamaru dari Konoha?" sang Uzukage tersenyum. Mata Asamaru melebar kaget, begitu pula dengan Pangeran Tanktsu dan Reto. Saat ketiganya saling bertatapan shock, Daimyo beserta beberapa pengawal dan keluarganya berjalan-jalan di Taman Uzu dan melihat kejadian tersebut.

"U-Uzukage- _sama_?! Apa yang anda lakukan terhadap anak saya?!"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke belakang, lalu kembali memandang tajam Asamaru. Jelas sekali terlihat pengawal Tanktsu itu dipenuhi rasa was-was. Setetes keringat jatuh dari dagunya menuju ke tanah.

"Kau adalah anggota Anbu Konoha. Respon-mu saat aku menyerang Tanktsu- _sama_ benar-benar ciri khas gaya bertarung Anbu Konoha, lalu juga tato di lengan kirimu…" Naruto berdiri tegak lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana "Dari mana aku tahu? Tentu saja…salah seorang guru-ku adalah pemimpin Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen- _sensei_ sang Hokage ketiga!"

.

.

.

"Dari mana aku tahu? Tentu saja…salah seorang guru-ku adalah pemimpin Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen- _sensei_ sang Hokage ketiga!"

Daimyo bersama beberapa pengawal dan keluarganya langsung mendekati lokasi kejadian. Shinnou berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu bertanya dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Kenapa anda menyerang anak saya?!" jelas terlihat nada kemarahan dari Shinnou. Naruto benar-benar yakin Daimyo Negeri Teh adalah tipe ayah penyayang.

"Tanyakan kepada anak anda yang membawa Shinobi Konoha tanpa izin ke Uzushiogakure…" jawab Naruto tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Daimyo. Mata birunya tertuju kepada Asamaru yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Daimyo memandang Asamaru, lalu memandang anaknya. Pangeran Tanktsu terlihat gugup. Gaya penarik hati sang pangeran yang biasa ia tunjukkan, kini hilang.

"Aku mengerti bahwa Uzushio dan Konoha sudah berhubungan baik pasca jatuhnya Danzo, aku juga mengerti bahwa Negeri Teh dan Konoha memiliki hubungan baik masa lalu saat PDS ketiga…namun memasuki desa Uzu tanpa izin adalah tindakan fatal," Naruto menghisap jus jeruknya, membuat suara sedotan yang menandakan jus jeruk di cup-nya sudah habis, lalu meremukkan cup jus jeruk itu dengan tangan kanannya "Apa ada campur tangan dari Ho-"

"Maaf Uzukage- _sama_! Maaf juga Otou- _sama_!" Tanktsu langsung berlutut lalu menghujamkan keningnya ke tanah, menjatuhkan martabatnya di hadapan sang ayah dan sang Uzukage. Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Dia tidak senang melihat permohonan maaf sang Pangeran dan meminta Pangeran Tanktsu untuk berdiri.

"Aku hanya butuh penjelasan anda, Tanktsu- _sama_ …" ucap sang Uzukage dengan nada tenang.

Daimyo memandang anaknya dengan raut kebingungan. Di rombongan keluarga Daimyo, Amaru yang juga mengikuti rombongan ayahnya mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu meletakkannya di bawah bibir. Dia juga kaget bahwa salah seorang saudaranya menjadikan Ninja Konoha sebagai pengawal pribadi.

Tanktsu berdiri perlahan. Dia memandang ke bawah, tidak memandang wajah ayahnya maupun wajah Naruto. Pangeran itu menjelaskan alasannya menyewa Asamaru sebagai pengawal pribadinya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Anda pasti tahu hubungan antara Konoha dan Negeri Teh sangat baik. Sebenarnya Asamaru sudah cukup lama menyamar sebagai salah seorang Penjaga elit keluarga Daimyo, jika Otou- _sama_ ingat sebuah permintaan kepada Sandaime Hokage- _sama_ dulu yang isinya meminta salah seorang ninja berkualitas tinggi dari Konoha untuk melatih saya, Otou- _sama_ pasti mengerti kenapa Asamaru dikirm dari desa tersebut…" Tanktsu mengangkat sedikit dagunya, dia kembali menundukkan kepala ketika memandang sekilas tatapan biru Naruto yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Asamaru adalah ninja Anbu Konoha yang diberi misi khusus untuk melatih saya agar menjadi pengganti Daimyo kelak. Saya dibebankan pada ilmu pemerintah, sosial, ekonomi, hubungan bilateral dan tuntutan menjadi kuat agar tidak terlalu membebankan saat diangkat menjadi Daimyo kelak. Asamaru ditugaskan untuk melatih saya agar menjadi lebih kuat, minimal bisa menjaga diri…" Tanktsu terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan ayahnya "…Hanya saja, misi yang dilakukan Asamaru tidak boleh diketahui siapapun karena perjanjian pra-perdamaian tersebut. kita tidak boleh melibatkan desa atau Negara lain di luar Negara Buah dan Negara Teh dalam intrik permasalahan internal. Bahkan rahasia ini jangan sampai diketahui oleh Otou- _sama_ …"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya!" Tanktsu kembali menghantamkan keningnya ke tanah tanda dia benar-benar menyesal. Daimyo yang tadi memasang wajah terkejut karena anaknya merahasiakan hal besar kepadanya, perlahan-lahan wajahnya melunak. Dia berjalan mendekati anaknya dan mengangkat tubuh Pangeran itu perlahan.

"Sudahlah nak…aku mengerti," Daimyo memandang Asamaru yang masih tetap berdiri dengan wajah tak nyaman "Apa kau ada sepatah dua patah kata, wahai ninja Konoha?"

Asamaru mengatupkan kedua rahangnya sangat rapat. Dia berjalan mendekati Daimyo lalu ber- _ojigi_ penuh khidmat. Anbu Konoha itu kemudian berjalan tegak mendekati Naruto lalu kembali ber- _ojigi_. Sang Uzukage tidak bergeming dari tadi. Dia hanya berdiri dalam diam dengan kedua tangan tetap di saku celananya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Uzukage- _sama_ …itu semua tidaklah salah Tanktsu- _sama_ , hanya saja saya memang harus merahasiakan hal ini demi menjaga hubungan antara Negeri Buah dan Negeri Teh. Satu kali saja kesalahan kecil yang saya lakukan dan status saya ketahuan oleh Negeri Buah,"

"Konflik dua Negara akan berkobar bagai api dan mungkin tak mungkin akan terjadi perang. Benar kan, Ninja Konoha?"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Amaru yang menyambung kata-kata Asamaru. Anbu Konoha itu menganggukkan kepala setuju. Semuanya memandang Yondaime Uzukage, menunggu keputusan dari pemimpin keempat Uzu tersebut. Jelas sekali bahwa keputusan tertinggi ada pada Naruto, karena kejadian ini terjadi di Uzu, yang merupakan desa pimpinan sang Uzukage keempat.

"Penjelasan anda sudah sangat jelas Tanktsu- _sama_ …" Naruto menyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku tidak mau merusak momen indah di Pesta Rakyat ini hanya karena seorang Ninja Konoha saja…" sang Uzukage berjalan dua langkah mendekati Asamaru dan menepuk bahu kanan ninja itu dua kali.

"Jaga amanahmu kawan. Jika itu perintah dari Sandaime Hokage- _sama_ …laksanakan sepenuh hati," sang Uzukage memandang cup jus jeruk yang diremasnya "Aku harap anda semua tidak berbohong."

"Ten-tentu saja Uzukage- _sama_!" Tanktsu berdiri dan berteriak dengan nada penuh kecemasan "Saya mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati!"

Daimyo memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit tajam dan menganggukkan kepala, minta persetujuan dari Naruto. Amaru memandang bergantian antara saudaranya, ayahnya dan sang Uzukage dengan pancaran mata penuh penasaran.

"Haha," Naruto berjalan menuju tempat pembuangan sampah dengan tawa lepas "Santai saja…" dia memasukkan cup jus jeruk itu ke tempat sampah "…Bukankah penjelasan anda sudah jelas Tanktsu- _sama_?"

Tanktsu sedikit tersentak kaget lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Semua yang ada di sana menghela napas lega. Amaru memandang wajah tenang sang Uzukage lalu memandang saudaranya yang sedang dibantu Reto dan Asamaru untuk berdiri tegak. Daimyo Negeri Teh juga menghembuskan napas lega karena kejadian tadi tidak membuat sang Uzukage marah.

.

.

.

Pesta Rakyat akhirnya mencapai sesi terakhir. Saat itu matahari sudah mulai terbenam, menandakan malam akan segera tiba. Semua rakyat Uzu dan rombongan Daimyo Negeri Teh bersenang-senang pada hari itu. Letupan kembang api penutup menghiasi langit sore, menjadi latar belakang Yondaime Uzukage yang membuat pidato penutup.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih atas partisipasi anda, err…eto," Naruto memandang semuanya dan menyengir "Apapun yang terjadi, jadikan hari ini sebagai hari yang terbaik. Semoga ikatan antara Uzu dan Negeri Teh semakin erat dan kerja sama kita akan menjadi kerja sama terbaik di dunia shinobi. Selamat malam…untuk rombongan Daimyo selamat beristirahat karena besok pagi kalian akan berangkat meninggalkan Uzu,"

Terdengar suara rakyat Uzu yang terkejut dan berkomentar tentang hal itu. Beberapa terdengar sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman sehari mereka. Beberapa Pangeran bahkan memeluk beberapa rakyat Uzu untuk memberikan pelukan perpisahan. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum tipis. Tujuan dari Pesta Rakyat telah tercapai, hubungan antara rakyat Uzu dan bangsawan Negeri Teh telah semakin dekat.

"Jadi sebagai hadiah penutup," Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas "Mari kita nikmati Pesta Kembang Api yang indah!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" semuanya bersorak dengan gembira. Malam itu langit kelam Uzushiogakure dipenuhi warna-warni ledakan kembang api. Daimyo yang berkumpul bersama rakyat Uzu memandang langit penuh kembang api di Taman Uzushiogakure. Namun semuanya terkonsentrasi di Training Ground nomor 3 untuk melihat letupan-letupan indah tersebut.

"Mau melihat view yang lebih baik,"

Amaru menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar suara penuh wibawa Naruto. Sang Uzukage berdiri di samping kanannya dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Di mana itu?"

"Anda mau atau tidak?"

Amaru memasang wajah cemberut. Pertanyaannya dibalas pertanyaan. Dia akhirnya mengangguk walaupun terlihat malu-malu. Naruto memegang bahu Amaru dan menghilang dalam balutan cahaya emas yang indah.

Keduanya muncul di Tebing Gunung Matari. Amaru langsung meloncat dan memandang shock ke arah sang Uzukage. Wajahnya merah padam. Tentu saja dia sangat terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba memegang bahunya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat sepi seperti ini?!"

Naruto memasang wajah polos dan mengedipkan matanya "Kau. Mau. Ku. Bawa. Ke. Ran-"

"HYAAAAAAH! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU DI SINIIII!" Amaru memukul bahu Naruto dengan gaya lucu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. Naruto hanya memasang wajah sweatdropped.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Amaru- _hime_ …lihat," sang Uzukage menunjuk ke langit "…Kembang api itu sangat indah dilihat dari sini, saat melihat view letupan kembang api di langit, kita juga melihat view lampu indah di bangunan desa. Suatu pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan bukan?"

Amaru memandang wajah Naruto yang telihat sangat senang. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi penuh emosi positif dari Yondaime Uzukage. Biasanya ia melihat wajah penuh ketenangan dari sang Uzukage.

"Maaf bertanya Uzukage- _sama_ …apa ini tempat favorit anda untuk, semisalnya, merenung atau menyendiri di desa?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Bukan hanya merenung. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Uzu dari sini, melihat keindahannya, melihat apakah desa ini tetap terjaga semasa aku menjabat sebagai Uzukage," Naruto teringat ketika dia melihat Uzu hancur pasca bertarung dengan Sandaime Kazekage, Sandaime Raikage dan 7 Shinobi Pedang Kiri "Aku juga pernah melihat view jelas dari kehancuran desa-ku akibat penyerangan 5 desa bsar."

Mata Amaru melebar ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya dan memandang sang putri.

"Namun _hime_ …saat anda terjatuh, walaupun terjatuh di lubang terdalam, bangkitlah! Walaupun itu penuh pengorbanan. Karena pada umumnya orang-orang akan melihat hasil. Ketika anda hanya terdiam seperti daging busuk di lubang kejatuhan, anda adalah orang gagal…tetapi ketika anda bergerak ke atas untuk bangkit dari lubang kejatuhan, anda adalah orang yang sukses,"

Dada Amaru bergemuruh, rangkaian kata Yondaime Uzukage membuat suatu kobaran api di hatinya hidup seperti diberi oksigen penuh kekuatan. Naruto kembali menutup matanya dan memandang ke depan, ke arah Uzushiogakure.

"Jadi, yakinlah bahwa anda juga bisa membantu Negeri Teh menjadi promotor utama dalam kedamaian. Ayah anda mempercayai anda, begitu pula diriku," Naruto tersenyum tipis "Yondaime Uzukage juga mempercayakannya kepada anda, wahai Amaru- _hime_."

Amaru menundukkan kepalanya. Saat letupan kembang api yang terakhir dan yang paling besar meledak di langit, mulutnya terucap beberapa bilah kalimat,

"Saya mengerti mengapa Shion- _sama_ sangat mencintai anda, rasanya hati saya juga tertarik dalam pesona anda…"

DHUARRHHHH!

Naruto menoleh ke arah putri tersebut dan memiringkan kepalanya. Amaru mengangkat kepalanya dan menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Apa Yondaime Uzukage mendengarnya?! Apa Naruto- _sama_ mendengar perkataannya?!

"Hmm…wajah anda dari tadi memerah, apa anda demam _hime_?" Naruto memegang kening Amaru dengan tangan kanannya, Amaru langsung melompat ke belakang dan memasang posisi siaga.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU DI SINIIII!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau memandangku sebagai seorang pria?" gumam Naruto dengan garis-garis suram di kening kanannya.

Amaru masih merasakan gemuruh di hatinya. Dia bersyukur sang Uzukage tidak mendengar ucapan pelannya tadi. Berterima kasih kepada suara ledakan kembang api terakhir yang mengaburkan ucapannya tadi.

.

.

.

Rombongan Daimyo pada pagi hari meninggalkan Desa Uzu setelah beramah tamah dengan pemimpin desa Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto memeluk erat Shinnou- _sama_ dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan dan memandang Putri Amaru yang berdiri bersama 10 pengawal elit Negeri Teh dan dua tim ninja Uzu. Rombongan Putri Amaru akan langsung bertolak menuju Negeri Buah, sedangkan rombongan utama Daimyo akan kembali ke negerinya.

"Anak saya…"

"Jangan membuat putrimu ragu, Daimyo- _sama_. Dia sudah siap membantu perdamaian antara Negeri Teh dan Negeri Buah dengan perjodohan yang anda buat."

Daimyo menghela napasnya. Terlihat jelas orang tua itu cukup berat melepas kepergian anaknya. Sang Uzukage mengerti hal tersebut. Dia memandang Michiru yang memimpin dua tim ninja Uzu tersebut. Benar-benar spesial bagi Amaru- _hime_ karena dua tim ninja yang mengawalnya langsung dipimpin oleh Ketua Divisi Intel Uzu.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, tanda bahwa perjalanan Amaru sudah siap dan bisa menuju lokasi target. Amaru melihat Naruto, lalu memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih, namun sedetik kemudian wajah keras kepalanya ditampilkan dan dia memberikan isyarat kepada ayahnya bahwa dirinya yakin bisa membawakan jembatan perdamaian bagi Negeri Teh dan Negeri Buah.

Setelah rombongan Amaru pergi, Daimyo bertanya kepada Naruto bagaimana anaknya mau menerima dua tim ninja untuk mengawalnya dalam misi perdamaian tersebut. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan simpel.

"Dia sudah dewasa. Hanya saja rasa sayangnya kepada anda dan Negeri Teh membuatnya menolak keputusan awal."

"Anda sudah memberikannya pengertian?"

"Saya sudah memberikan sedikit saran dan Amaru- _hime_ bisa menerimanya dengan bijak."

"Uzukage- _sama_ , terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda."

Naruto mengibaskan telapak kanannya tanda dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Berterima kasihlah setelah misi ini sukses!" ucap sang Uzukage dengan nada tegas.

Kepergian rombongan Daimyo diiringi dengan lambaian tangan para Uzumaki dari dalam desa. Hachi yang masih memandang 16 kotak di monitor besar yang berada di kantor intel Uzu memutar cangkir kopinya di piring kecil, tidak ada yang berubah. Keadaan masih tetap aman sejak kedatangan dan kepergian rombongan Daimyo.

"Berarti tidak ada penyusup. Hmm…" Hachi memandang kopi hitamnya "…Mungkin Uzukage- _sama_ lebih mengetahuinya."

* * *

"Bagaimana Naruto? Ada yang aneh?"

Nagato yang berdiri di samping kanan Naruto tersenyum memandang kepergian rombongan Daimyo yang semakin menjauh. Naruto menjetikkan jarinya dua kali dan Konan muncul di samping sang Uzukage dengan helaian-helaian kertas yang berterbangan ke segala arah.

"Sudah kau periksa Konan?"

Konan menganggukkan kepala "Tanktsu- _sama_ memang masih berada di Negara Teh untuk menjaga negeri tersebut sesuai perintah ayahnya, dengan kata lain Tanktsu- _sama_ yang bersama rombongan sekarang bukanlah Tanktsu- _sama_."

Mata Nagato melebar kaget "Jadi Tanktsu- _sama_ yang berada di Uzu itu palsu?!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Sejak mendengar cerita dari Daimyo bahwa beliau menyerahkan keamanan Negeri kepada Pangeran Tanktsu, aku langsung meminta Konan untuk memeriksa Negeri Teh lewat komunikasi dengan kepala keamanan di Negeri tersebut. Menurutku alasan Tanktsu yang berubah pikiran hanya karena ingin melihat keindahan Uzu adalah alasan bodoh. Nyatanya benar, Pangeran Tanktsu memang masih ada di Negeri Teh dan menjaga negeri tersebut selama ayahnya pergi. Konan memeriksa ulang berkas-berkas yang masuk ke bagian keamanan kita dan berkas tersebut sudah dimanipulasi,"

Nagato melirik ke belakang, ke arah para Uzumaki yang mulai berbalik menuju rumah mereka masing-masing karena rombongan Daimyo tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa kesimpulanmu wahai Uzukage keempat?" tanya Nagato dengan nada serius.

"Ada dua mata-mata dari Anbu Konoha yang memasuki desa kita, Pertama adalah Asamaru yang ketahuan saat Pesta Rakyat dan yang kedua adalah Tanktsu palsu. Manipulasi berkas dan spionase gelap adalah kemampuan para Anbu Konoha…" Naruto memandang tajam ke depan 'Jiraiya- _sensei_ …apa maksud anda memata-matai desa kami?'

Konflik saat itu semakin rumit dan berputar. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Pangeran Tanktsu palsu dan Asamaru segera menghubungi Jiraiya lewat gulungan surat yang dihantar dengan hewan kuchiyose berupa seekor kelinci.

Dua hari kemudian, kelinci pembawa surat itu sudah sampai di Konoha. Surat tersebut langsung diserahkan kepada Jiraiya sebagai Hokage sementara karena memiliki tanda atau cap khusus di sampul gulungan surat. Jiraiya membuka ikatan scroll yang berwarna merah dan membacanya, matanya sedikit menyiratkan keseriusan tinggi.

 _Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang aneh di Uzushiogakure. Kami belum menemukan bukti bahwa kejadian pembunuhan 5 Kage mengarah kepada Yondaime Uzukage-sama. Hanya saja, sepertinya Naruto-sama tahu identitas kami. Sebuah 'tanda' sudah kami pasang di perbatasan Uzu. Informasi lebih lanjut akan kami sampaikan setiba rombongan sampai di Negeri Teh._

Jiraiya menutup gulungan surat tersebut dan memandang Kakashi yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Sang Hokage sementara menyatukan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Jika kita hanya mengirim 1 Anbu saja, misi ini pasti gagal…" Jiraiya memandang Kakashi dan memberikan perintah "Kakashi…kirim satu tim Anbu untuk mengawasi 'tanda' yang telah dipasang Asamaru dan Koukeno di perbatasan Uzu. Jangan sampai melepas mata dari pergerakan Yondaime Uzukage."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala dan menghilang dengan sunshin. Jiraiya memandang pintu kantor yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

'Maaf Naruto…statusmu harus jelas. Saat ini kau adalah Uzukage yang paling dicurigai sekaligus ditakuti oleh 5 desa besar!'

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kepergian rombongan Daimyo dari Uzu,

Utakata mendapatkan surat yang diantar oleh burung elang dari Uzushiogakure. Surat itu jelas dari sang Uzukage keempat. Jinchuuriki itu memandang muridnya yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon pada malam hari yang cerah dengan taburan bintang indah. Keduanya sedang berada di sebuah desa kecil dekat Negara Angin.

 _Utakata, pergi-lah ke Konoha dan buat sedikit kekacauan. Jika perkiraanku benar, maka kau akan melihat 'ekor' Orochimaru di sana. Setelah kau melihatnya, buat kekacauan segera. Kita akan menahan mereka untuk memiliki kepemilikan atas DNA para Hokage, karena DNA Shodaime Hokage adalah yang paling berbahaya._

 _Penuh cinta, Uzumaki Naruto._

Utakata menutup surat tersebut dan memandang ke atas, ke arah langit.

'Permainan apalagi yang ingin kau mainkan, Naruto- _san_?'

Sebelum memasuki fajar, ada senja yang menanti!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Simpel saja, ane tidak akan update sampai Bulan Juli karena libur lebaran dulu. Untuk pertanyaan dan jawaban semuanya mungkin akan ane jawab di chapter 8.

Intinya dari chapter ini adalah Naruto sudah mengetahui ada 2 mata-mata dari Konoha, Asamaru dan Pangeran Tanktsu palsu, namun membiarkannya karena ingin tahu apa tujuan dari Jiraiya mengirimkan para Anbu tersebut.

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Sampai jumpa di chapter 8 dari fic ini,

Salam hangat, Doni Ren Tak Mingsuum


	8. Chapter 8

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 8: Kekacauan di Konoha**

Di suatu tempat,

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan surai oranye mengikatkan obi ungu di pinggangnya dengan kencang. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat ketiga temannya sudah siap dengan atribut mereka masing-masing. Jirobo, nama pria itu, tersenyum miring dan bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Kimimaro pasti ikut dalam misi kali ini?"

"Pertanyaanmu membuatku muak Jirobo. Sejak mengetahui Kimimaro ikut dengan tim kita, kau terus bertanya hal tersebut seperti lalat yang hinggap di kotoran kuda. Cih! Benar-benar memuakkan." Kata seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan penutup kepala dan seruling di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Wanita seharusnya tidak berkata sekasar itu Tayuya…" kata Jirobo mengingatkan wanita bernama Tayuya tersebut. Tayuya mendecih pelan.

"Hehe…Kimimaro pasti ikut. Misi kali ini cukup berat," Sakon, pria berkepala dua dengan rambut berwarna biru muda dan lipgloss biru keunguan tersenyum licik "Setelah berhasil menipu Yondaime Uzukage di Desa Lembah, langkah selanjutnya yang diperintah Orochimaru- _sama_ adalah menyusup ke Konoha."

"Mayat para Hokage menjadi tujuan utama ya…" kata Kidomaru, pria berkulit coklat dengan enam tangan seperti laba-laba "Tetapi bukankah Konoha sedang kacau pasca kematian aneh dari Godaime mereka?"

"Jangan menganggap remeh Konoha…"

Semuanya menoleh ke belakang. Kaguya Kimimaro, seorang pria dari klan Kaguya dengan surai putih, ada dua lingkaran berwarna merah di atas kedua matanya dan memakai kimono putih, berjalan dengan tenang mendekati Sakon dan yang lainnya. Pemilik Kekkai Genkai Shikotsumyaku itu adalah yang terkuat dari keempat ninja Orochimaru. Sebagai seorang yang dapat mengendalikan tulangnya, kekuatan Kimimaro sangatlah ditakuti.

"Ki-Kimimaro…" setetes keringat mengalir di tiap wajah The Sound Fours, nama tim ninja beranggotakan Sakon, Kidomaru, Tayuya dan Jirobo. Jelas saja…masuknya Kimimaro akan menjadikan tim mereka menjadi The Sound Fives. Jika The Sound Fours dipimpin oleh Sakon, The Sound Fives dipimpin oleh Kimimaro. Itu jelas memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka.

"Rencana awal untuk menyerahkan kepada Sound Fours dibatalkan oleh Orochimaru- _sama_. Kita akan membentuk kembali Sound Fives," Kimimaro memandang keempatnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak beremosi "Selain mengambil mayat para Hokage, kita akan menyelamatkan Juugo! Kekuatan energi alam Juugo merupakan harta terbesar bagi Orochimaru- _sama_. Kemampuan Juin kita didapatkan dari DNA Juugo sendiri."

"Dua misi berat ya?" gumam Kidomaru sambil terkekeh meremehkan.

"Benar. Dan ingat, selain Konoha…lawan kita adalah Yondaime Uzukage, sang ahli strategi yang memiliki pikiran rumit dan tidak terprediksi."

Sepertinya peringatan Kimimaro harus diwaspadai.

.

.

.

Konoha sendiri pasca penyerangan Yondaime Uzukage terhadap rezim Danzo sedang dalam tahap perbaikan. Beberapa gedung yang masih belum 100 persen selesai, sedang dikerjakan para warga agar menjadi seperti sedia kala. Dampak kematian Godaime Hokage memang sedikit membuat suasana di Konoha dipenuhi ketakutan. Banyak spekulasi yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang di Konoha. Nama Uchiha Madara yang membuat beberapa warga memgasumsikan keterlibatan Uchiha menjadi salah satu guncangan sosial di sana. Yang lainnya berpikir Yondaime Uzukage-lah yang bertanggung jawab. Tuntutan semuanya jelas kepada Jiraiya sebagai Hokage sementara, mereka meminta kasus pembunuhan 5 Kage diselesaikan secepatnya oleh 5 desa besar shinobi. Berkeliarannya sang pembunuh jelas mengancam stabilitas dunia shinobi.

Jiraiya, sang Hokage sementara, sekarang berada di tempat penitipan anak di Konoha untuk melihat anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato yang tertidur lelap di ranjang. Dia memandang sedih bayi tersebut. Harapan Kushina dan Minato ada pada anak ini. Jiraiya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat penginapan tersebut.

'Pamanmu Uzumaki Naruto sekarang sangat dicurigai oleh 5 desa besar, Menma…' Jiraiya tidak sadar pikiran-pikirannya telah membawanya menuju ke salah satu kedai dango di Konoha 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Hokage- _sama_!"

Jiraiya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat para Jounin baru sedang bersantai di kedai tersebut. Para ninja seangkatan Kakashi ternyata. Ada Anko yang sedang mengemut setusuk dango tanpa dango-nya lagi, Uchiha Obito, Rin, Asuma dan Kurenai. Jiraiya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum tak nyaman.

"Jangan panggil aku Hokage…lagipula aku bukan Rokudaime. Aku hanya pengganti sementara."

"Anda tidak mau menjadi Hokage tetap, Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Asuma dengan suara penasaran. Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau wajah penulis novel terkenal dan legendaris dipahat di tebing sana, hehehe…Jiraiya tetaplah menjadi Jiraiya, sang pujangga yang bersembunyi di balik bukunya."

"Buku _Hentai_ maksudnya?" tanya Obito antara polos atau sengaja.

"Wei bukan!" Jiraiya menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Para ninja seangkatan Kakashi itu tertawa renyah. Rin mengambil setusuk dango dan memberikannya kepada Jiraiya. Perempuan manis itu selalu tahu menarik hati pria.

"Untuk anda Jiraiya- _sama_. Semoga setusuk dango ini menjadi tenaga untuk pekerjaan anda." Kata Rin dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kau tidak memberiku Rin?!" protes Obito sambil menunjuk dirinya. Anko men _geplak_ tengkuk Uchiha itu.

" _Baka_ …mana mau Rin memberikan ninja yang waktu bocah dulu memakai goggles hahahaha…"

"Hahahahahaha!" semuanya tertawa mendengar ejekan Anko kepada Obito. Sang Uchiha hanya menggembungkan pipinya tak senang, sementara Rin tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Jiraiya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya tanda izin pamit dan memakan sekaligus tiga buah dango di tusuknya dengan lahap saat berjalan menuju kantor.

Harapan itu masih ada ketika daun-daun muda di Konoha berterbangan dengan indahnya.

Tidak ada yang dilakukan Jiraiya selain melihat berbagai macam dokumen. Malam tiba dan Hokage sementara itu tertidur di kursinya.

Malam itu Konoha begitu damai.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian,

Kimimaro mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda untuk berhenti. Dia duduk dengan lutut kanan bertumpu di atas dahan pohon besar sambil mengamati gerbang Konoha yang berjarak 500 meter di depannya. Sakon melompat melewati satu dahan dan berdiri di samping Kimimaro.

"Ada Kekkai yang berjarak 200 meter dari gerbang Konoha sebagai sensor pertama ketika ada chakra tak dikenal memasuki Konoha, ck…bagaimana menjelaskannya," Sakon memandang ke celah-celah kanopi pohon yang dihiasi sinar mentari "Konoha memiliki pertahanan kekkai berbentuk kubah. Jika kita bertindak ceroboh, kita berlima akan ketahuan."

"Bagaimana caranya masuk?" tanya Kidomaru serius.

"Aku akan menggunakan perkiraan jam biologis manusia."

Semuanya memandang Kimimaro dengan rasa penasaran. Kimimaro kembali menjelaskan.

"Penjaga Kekkai sekaligus pengawas dari sensor Kekkai ini adalah ninja di Divisi Pertahanan Konohagakure. Sesuai informasi dari Orochimaru- _sama_ , kekkai yang mengelilingi Konoha adalah sebuah kubah dengan jarak dari Konoha sendiri adalah 200 meter. Diibaratkan Konoha adalah titik pusat kubah itu sendiri dan jarak antara titik pusat menuju kulit kubah yang merupakan kekkai sensor adalah 200 meter. Celah yang bisa kita ambil adalah pergantian penjagaan dari ninja sensoris di Divisi Pertahanan Konoha tersebut. Ketika mereka bertukar posisi, disitu kita masuk."

"Kau lupa dengan salah satu informasi Orochimaru- _sama_ , Kimimaro…kubah sensor itu diawasi 4 ninja sensor di Divisi Pertahanan Konoha."

"Jika perkiraanku benar. Mereka akan berselang-seling melakukan pergantian. Misalnya pada pukul 4 pagi maka ninja sensor pertama akan digantikan temannya, lalu pada pukul 7 pagi ninja sensor kedua akan digantikan temannya. Hal tersebut akan berlanjut terus. Setiap ninja sensor akan menjaga arah mata angin mereka. Orochimaru- _sama_ mengatakan 4 ninja sensor itu bertugas mengawasi utara, selatan, barat dan timur Kekkai."

"Gerbang Konoha berada di arah selatan…jadi kita harus menyusup saat pergantian ninja penjaga bagian selatan." Jirobo memandang semua temannya "Satu orang masuk tidak apa-apa kan? Pasti mereka mengira adalah seekor burung atau pedagang dari luar desa."

"Tumben kau pintar gendut sialan!"

"Sudah kubilang Tayuya, wanita itu harus berbicara sopan."

"Jangan menasehatiku gendut sialan!"

Kidomaru menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran mulut antara Jirobo dan Tayuya yang sering ia lihat. Jikalau dalam tim Sound Fours sih boleh-boleh saja. Sekarang mereka bertengkar di hadapan Kimimaro yang sedang memasang wajah serius. Kidomaru mengerti dengan semangat Kimimaro jika menyangkut tentang 'Harapan Orochimaru- _sama_ '.

"Jam Biologis adalah waktu tetap pada setiap manusia dalam mendukung kegiatannya karena faktor fisiologi maupun lingkungan. Kewaspadaan tertinggi pada manusia ada pada pukul 10 pagi hingga 12 siang dan pukul 2 hingga 4 sore. Kita musti menghindari penyusupan pada waktu tersebut."

"Waktu ketika mereka dalam kewaspadaan terendah?" tanya Sakon, Kimimaro tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Pukul 3 sampai 5 dini hari adalah kelelahan utama pada manusia. Dalam rentang waktu tersebut, kau akan menyusup dan melihat pergantian penjaga kekkai sensor bagian selatan, Kidomaru…"

"EEH, KENAPA AKU?!"

Kimimaro memandang Kidomaru dengan tatapan dingin "Karena kau memiliki kemampuan bertarung jarak jauh, apalagi dengan kemampuan memanah yang kau banggakan itu. Melihat dari jarak jauh bukan kesulitan besar bagimu kan, manusia laba-laba?"

Jirobo menyikut Kidomaru tanda bahwa pria berkulit coklat itu harus menyetujui perintah Kimimaro. Kidomaru menghela napasnya.

"Panggilan Manusia Laba-laba mu itu menakutkanku, Kimimaro…"

Kimimaro kembali memandang gerbang Konoha, dia berucap dengan nada berat.

"Di sana juga ada Juugo. Kita harus menyelamatkannya."

 **~TU Hiden~**

Malam pun tiba. Jirobo menguap dan langsung di _geplak_ Tayuya di wajahnya. Kimimaro memandang ke arah bulan. Tidak ada awan sama sekali, bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip. Kimimaro terdiam beberapa detik memandang ke atas diiringi suara burung hantu di kejauhan.

"Mulai!" kata Kimimaro sambil memandang cepat ke gerbang. Kidomaru menganggukkan kepala dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon menuju ke arah gerbang Konohagakure. Saat mencapai pohon terakhir sebelum sampai di tanah lapang, pria bertangan enam itu memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya dan meletakkan ke pasangan tangan atasnya. Kidomaru melewati kekkai tepat pada pukul 3 dini hari dan berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Hei, siapa-" Plak! Seorang ninja Konoha penjaga gerbang langsung pingsan ketika tengkuknya terkena bumerang Kidomaru. Bumerang tersebut adalah suatu cairan kuning yang dimuntahkan Kidomaru dari mulutnya. Cairan kuning tersebut cepat mengeras dan Kidomaru membentuknya seperti bumerang berduri.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa-"

"Tenang…aku tidak ribut kok." Kidomaru tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang seorang penjaga gerbang Konoha lagi lalu menghantam tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri. Ninja Konoha itu terkapar seketika di depan pos penjaga Konoha. Kidomaru tersenyum puas. Mudah sekali menumbangkan para penjaga desa ini.

Boof! Penjaga yang terakhir dihantam tengkuknya oleh Kidomaru tadi menghilang dan menjadi sepotong kayu.

' **Kawarimi no Jutsu**!' Kidomaru membulatkan matanya dan melirik ke belakang. Ninja penjaga Konoha tadi berada di dalam pos dan melempar 5 kunai ke arah belakang. Kidomaru berputar dan menangkis kunai-kunai itu dengan bumerang kuning di tangan kirinya. Dia segera melempar dua bumerang di tangan kanan dan kirinya ke arah ninja Konoha tadi dan sang ninja segera masuk ke dalam pos lalu menutup pintu pos segera. Dua bumerang Kidomaru menempel di pintu tersebut.

"Cih, sialan! Aku akan membuat sedikit keributan," Kidomaru maju melesat ke pintu dan menerjangnya. Pintu itu terdobrak, terjatuh ke bawah dan menimbulkan bunyi patahan serta dentuman. Saat Kidomaru masuk, dia melihat secercah cahaya muncul di bawah pintu yang ia injak.

'Dia menempel bom kertas di daun pintu bagian dalam!' Kidomaru memandang tajam ninja tersebut. Sang ninja Konoha tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau akan ketahuan…" kata ninja Konoha itu dengan suara penuh keyakinan.

"Cih, sialan! **Ninpou: Domuja**!" Kidomaru memuntahkan banyak sekali jaring laba-laba dari mulutnya hingga menutupi daun pintu, membuat jaring laba-laba itu menjadi pembungkus daun pintu tersebut. Ledakan terjadi namun ledakannya kecil dan suaranya teredam akibat bungkusan jaring tadi. Mata ninja Konoha itu melebar. Manusia bertangan enam di hadapannya tidak hanya memiliki bentuk fisik yang mengerikan, namun ninjutsunya juga sangat aneh dan memuakkan. Kidomaru memandang tajam ke depan. Dia tersenyum sadis.

" _Konoyaro_ …sampai memaksaku menggunakan chakra, kau boleh juga…" Kidomaru memuntahkan banyak cairan kuning ke keenam tangannya dan cairan tadi menjadi bumerang. Ninja Konoha tadi mendecih pelan lalu melempar sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya ke kepala Kidomaru.

Tring! Kunai tadi menancap di depan kaki kanan Kidomaru setelah ditangkis dengan mudah oleh ninja bertangan enam tersebut.

"Jangan remehkan Konoha. Haha, aku tidak sedikitpun takut denganmu…"

"Wajahmu menunjukkan kebohongan. Bagaimana dengan setetes keringat sebesar biji jagung di pipimu itu?"

Ninja Konoha itu menggerakkan segel tangan dan siap menembakkan jutsu api dari mulutnya, namun Kidomaru segera melempar enam bumerangnya ke ninja Konoha tersebut sebelum sang ninja sempat menembakkan jutsunya.

Ninja penjaga itu terkapar di dinding ruangan pos penjaga gerbang dengan darah dan enam bumerang tertancap di tubuhnya. Darah itu terciprat di dinding dan lantai, membuat Kidomaru hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Haah…kau membuatnya susah. Saatnya," Kidomaru berjalan keluar dari pos penjaga dan berdiri di depan pos tersebut dengan wajah kesal "Aku akan menyusup ke dalam desa. Target…"

'…Adalah gedung Divisi Pertahanan Konohagakure. Jangan sampai lengah, Kidomaru!' batin Kimimaro yang melhat Kidomaru berlari dari depan pos penjaga gerbang menuju ke dalam desa. Jirobo sekali lagi menguap dan Tayuya langsung men _geplak_ kepala si gendut. Percekcokan terjadi. Benar kata Kimimaro, jam paling mengantuk dan kewaspadaan menurun adalah sekitar pukul 3 dini hari. Saat itu merupakan pemaksaan tubuh untuk beristirahat, namun berbeda jika kita melatihnya dan memiliki irama sirkadian yang lain akibat kebiasaan.

Konohagakure lengang seperti biasa. Jelas saja, para manusia di desa tersebut sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka terkecuali beberapa orang yang bertugas di malam hari. Kidomaru dengan mata tajamnya berdiri di atas sebuah tiang listrik dan melihat setiap bangunan di desa tersebut. Dia melompat kesana kemari untuk menemukan gedung Divisi Pertahanan Konohagakure. Setelah mencari selama 30 menit, pria itu menemukannya dan segera menyusup melewati dinding bangunan, kemudian bersembunyi di sisi bangunan. Kidomaru menurunkan chakranya hingga ke titik terendah. Hal tersebut bisa mengaburkan deteksi sensoris dari ninja tipe sensor namun membuat Kidomaru tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu. Penyusupan musti tidak boleh ada keributan. Dengan kata lain Kidomaru tidak boleh bertarung seperti tadi karena dia sudah berada di dalam desa Konoha. Jika saja ada keributan yang terjadi, maka dipastikan penyusupan yang akan dilakukannya akan gagal.

Kidomaru sampai di sebuah bagian gedung yang jendela lantai duanya masih diterangi lampu. Mata Kidomaru menajam. Kemungkinan itu adalah ruangan para pengawas kekkai sensor Konoha. Kidomaru memanjat dinding bangunan tersebut seperti laba-laba hingga sampai di tepi jendela tersebut. Ketika dirinya mengintip, tebakannya benar. Di dalam ruangan dengan karpet berwarna merah, terdapat empat ninja yang duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke atas. Empat ninja itu duduk dalam posisi empat arah dengan kubah berbentuk lingkaran di tengah mereka. Di belakang empat ninja tersebut berdiri beberapa ninja Konoha yang bertugas menjaga keempatnya. Kidomaru tersenyum licik. Jadi sistem penjagaan kekkai sensor Konoha cukup ketat juga.

"Tidak ada chakra asing yang masuk?" Sarutobi Asuma menguap dan bertanya dengan nada malas. Dia mendapatkan tugas menjaga para ninja pengawas kekkai sensor di malam hari. Sedikit tidak beruntung. Seorang ninja sensor menggelengkan kepalanya. Kidomaru yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum puas. Prediksi jam biologis Kimimaro benar. Sepertinya pukul 3 tadi terjadi pergantian ninja sensor sehingga pengawasan tadi terputus.

'Heh…aku kira sistem pengawasan mereka baik. Tetapi nyatanya benar-benar buruk.' Kidomaru terkekeh pelan 'Kalau begini, kami akan mudah mencuri mayat-'

KABOOOOOOMMM!

Mata Kidomaru melebar. Dia mendengar suara ledakan di kejauhan. Saat matanya memandang ke arah kepulan asap hitam di gerbang Konoha, dia tahu ledakan itu terjadi di sana.

"APA ITU?!"

"AKU MENDETEKSI CHAKRA ASING!"

"SEGERA KIRIMKAN BEBERAPA JOUNIN KE SANA!"

"HUBUNGI HOKAGE- _SAMA_!"

Kidomaru mengatupkan rahangnya sangat kuat. Apa yang dilakukan Kimimaro dan yang lainnya?! Karena keributan ini, misi mereka akan gagal! Konoha akan mulai menyebar ninja-ninjanya dan malam yang tenang untuk misi pencurian mayat akan berubah menjadi malam penuh keributan!

'APA-APAAN INI! BANGSAAAT!' umpat Kidomaru kesal di dalam hatinya, kemarahannya jelas terlihat di matanya dengan urat-urat mata di sklera dan raut wajah yang mengeras murka. Selain misi pencurian mayat yang gagal, dirinya kemungkinan besar mudah ditemukan.

Di luar, Kimimaro dan yang lainnya memandang shock dua sosok manusia yang membuat ledakan besar di depan gerbang Konoha. Shock Kimimaro berubah menjadi amarah ketika salah satu dari dua sosok itu menoleh ke arah mereka dengan senyuman bodoh penuh ejekan. Kimimaro kenal sosok tersebut. Berambut ala hajaruku dengan poni menutupi wajah bagian kirinya dan kimono biru yang terlihat kotor akibat pertarungan di desa lembah, sosok itu menerpa pikiran Kimimaro hingga mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

'Jinchuuriki Rokubi dari Kiri…' Kimimaro mendecih pelan 'Sialan…sialan…SIALAN! Yondaime Uzukage,'

Mata Kimimaro menatap tajam Utakata yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tajam meremehkan.

'Kau mengirim orang ini untuk mengacaukan rencana Orochimaru- _sama_ ,'

'Naruto- _san_ …' Utakata tersenyum miring dan membunyikan kepalan tangan kanannya 'Sekali lagi aku harus mengumpat akan pikiranmu yang gila, namun tebakanmu tepat sekali. Aku melihat 'ekor' Orochimaru di sini…pertanyaannya, kekacauan di Konoha ini apakah akan membuat situasi ini menjadi lebih rumit?'

Utakata melirik ke arah Hotarou yang memandang penasaran ke api ledakan yang berkobar di depan gerbang. Sang Jincuuriki kembali memandang ke arah Kimimaro dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan tenang. Suara burung hantu tidak terdengar lagi. Malam sepi telah menjadi malam kekacauan.

Kekacauan di Konoha!

 **~TU Hiden~**

Kimimaro jelas kesal.

Rencana yang telah mereka pikirkan matang-matang, sesuai dengan petunjuk Orochimaru- _sama_ , dan dilakukan dengan hati-hati terbongkar oleh tindakan salah seorang pengawal Yondaime Uzukage. Kimimaro tidak dapat menerimanya. Harapan Orochimaru- _sama_ , keinginan Orochimaru- _sama_ , tujuan Orochimaru- _sama_ …semuanya adalah harapannya, keinginannya dan tujuannya. Kimimaro tidak akan membiar sejengkalpun dari harapan, keinginan dan tujuan itu gagal. Orochimaru- _sama_ telah berjasa besar bagi kehidupannya.

"Sebentar lagi para ninja Konoha akan sampai ke gerbang desa, apa yang akan kita lakukan Kimimaro?"

Sakon bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Kimimaro tidak menjawabnya. Dia terfokus pada Utakata yang memandang ke arah mereka.

Syaaaat! Bagai suara angin yang berhembus kencang, Kimimaro melompat dari dahan pohon dan mencabut tulang selangka (Clavicula bone)-nya dari bahu, kemudian menghantam Utakata di bawah dengan tulang selangka yang berubah fungsi menjadi pedang tersebut. Dentingan suara terjadi ketika tulang selangka yang dipegang Kimimaro berbenturan dengan kunai yang dipegang tangan kanan Utakata.

"Kau…"

"Wajahmu memang tenang, tetapi aku bisa merasakan hawa kemarahan darimu,"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Kimimaro melesatkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke leher Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki menahan ujung kaki kanan Kimimaro yang menendang itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang bebas. Kimimaro berputar dan melesatkan tumit kaki kirinya yang bebas ke kepala Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki mengelak lalu melompat ke belakang satu kali. Kimimaro langsung berdiri di tanah dan berlari mendekati Utakata dengan cepat. Dentingan-dentingan suara terdengar kencang ketika tulang selangka Kimimaro bertemu kunai yang dipegang Utakata. Pertarungan adu senjata itu terjadi selama 5 menit hingga kunai yang dipegang Utakata patah. Mata Kimimaro melebar, sementara raut terkejut muncul di wajah Utakata.

'Tulangnya itu…benar-benar kuat!' Utakata melompat ke atas ketika Hotarou yang berada di belakang Utakata menyemburkan **Suiton: Mizurappa**. Kimimaro menahan semburan itu dengan mengibaskan tulang selangkanya namun tubuhnya terseret ke belakang beberapa meter akibat tekanan deras dari jutsu Mizurappa Hotarou.

'Dia membawa posisi pertarungan kami sejajar dengan posisi gadis itu! Setelah posisi kami sejajar, gadis itu menembakku dengan jutsu air ini…untung saja reflekku masih cepat,' Kimimaro melihat Utakata yang berlari menyamping ke kanan. Tangan sang Jinchuuriki sudah menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Suiton: Teppudama**!" Utakata menembakkan jutsu bola air besar dari mulutnya, iris matanya melirik ke belakang kiri "Sekarang Hotarou, tambah kecepatan serangannya!"

Hotarou menganggukkan kepala. Dia menembakkan lagi jutsu Mizurappa ke bola air raksasa yang ditembakkan Utakata. Kimimaro yang berlari di depan serangan tersebut mendecih pelan.

'Mereka menggabungkan dua jutsu air dalam satu waktu serangan. Tembakan Mizurappa itu akan menambah kecepatan serangan dari Teppudama, dengan kata lain serangan kombinasi itu akan membuatku terlambat menghindar,' Kimimaro menyilangkan kedua tangannya 'Heh, jika aku menghindar!' batinnya penuh sarkatis.

" **Karamatsu no Mai**!" gumamnya tenang, yang sedetik kemudian dari seluruh tubuh atasnya muncul tulang-tulang yang menutupi tubuh Kimimaro. Bola air Utakata terbelah kemudian pecah. Semburan air Hotarou juga berhenti. Terlihat genangan-genangan air di sekitar kaki Kimimaro. Genangan air itu memantulkan cahaya bulan sehingga seperti Kristal cair.

"Kimimaro sampai mengeluarkan tulang lengan bawah, tulang lengan atas dan seluruh tulang rusuknya untuk melindungi diri… **Karamatsu no Mai** , salah satu tarian dari Kimimaro…" Sakon tersenyum miring "Jika mereka terlalu lama bertarung dan ninja Konoha melihat pertarungan tersebut, bukan hanya gagal, para ninja Konoha pasti akan mengejar kita untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Orochimaru- _sama_."

"Apa kita harus menolong Kimimaro?" tanya Jirobo dengan nada sedikit tegang.

"Tidak usah gendut sialan! Kimimaro tidak suka ditolong," mata Tayuya menajam "Dia lebih suka bertarung dengan kemampuannya sendiri…"

"Bagaimana dengan Kidomaru?" tanya Jirobo lagi. Sakon terkekeh pelan.

"Dia lebih cerdas darimu Jirobo, heheh…maaf mengatakannya," Sakon melirik Tayuya yang tersenyum miring mendengar kata-kata Sakon terhadap Jirobo "Tetapi aku yakin Kidomaru tidak akan mudah tertangkap."

Kembali ke pertarungan,

Utakata memandang genangan air yang berada di sekitar lokasi pertarungan dengan wajah berpikir. Namun tidak dapat terlihat jelas karena sang Jinchuuriki mampu menjaga ekspresinya. Genangan air akibat jutsu-jutsu air dirinya dan Hotarou sedikit memberikan ide baginya. Utakata memikirkan tentang waktu mereka. Dia mengasumsikan 2 menit adalah sisa pertarungan ini sebelum dirinya harus lari bersama Hotarou.

Kebetulan, Kimimaro juga memasang waktu 2 menit untuk menghabisi dua cecunguk di hadapannya.

"Hotarou…" Utakata melompat ke belakang dan berbisik kepada muridnya dengan tenang. Mata Hotarou berbinar. Dia senang _sensei_ mempercayakannya sebuah amanah, membuktikan bahwa Utakata- _sensei_ mempercayainya sebagai murid.

"Anggap ini latihan pertarungan level tinggi,"

" _Hai' sensei_!"

"Kau tidak takut?"

Hotarou mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum penuh semangat "Selama bertarung bersama _sensei_ , aku tidak takut!"

Utakata tersenyum dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang.

"Semangatmu terdengar menyebalkan bagiku."

Dan ketika Hotarou menggerakkan segel tangan, Utakata berlari cepat. Sementara itu semua tulang yang keluar akibat **Karamatsu no Mai** Kimimaro masuk ke dalam tubuhnya menyisakan dua tulang yang muncul di kedua telapak tangannya. Saatnya Kimimaro menari dalam tarian bunga yang indah namun mematikan.

"Hotarou, alihkan perhatiannya!" gumam Utakata sambil menggerakkan segel tangan. Dari genangan air yang berada di sekitar lokasi pertarungan, muncul seorang Utakata yang terbentuk dari gumpalan air.

' **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** …' kata Kimimaro di dalam hati 'Dia akan mengeroyokku eh?'

"Dua orang tidak akan cukup menghentikan tarianku!" kata Kimimaro yang melompat mendekati bunshin air Utakata dan melesatkan tangan kanannya ke perut bunshin tersebut. Bunshin itu terbelah dan menjadi air. Semburan air Hotarou yakni **Suiton: Mizurappa** menerjang Kimimaro dari arah kanan. Kimimaro memutar tubuhnya seperti bor untuk menahan serangan air tersebut. Dia melompat ke atas dan menapak di tanah. Utakata sudah berada di sisi kanannya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah siap menghantam wajah anggota klan Kaguya tersebut.

"Lambat!"gumam Kimimaro dengan tenang. Dia melesatkan tangan kanannya miring ke bawah, mengenai dada Utakata lalu menghujam perut Utakata dengan tulang di telapak tangan kirinya. Sosok Utakata itu menjadi gumpalan air. Mata Kimimaro melebar.

"MIZU BUNSHIN LAGI?!" pekik Tayuya kaget. Dari genangan air yang berada di belakang Kimimaro muncul Utakata yang sudah siap menghujam punggung Kimimaro dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. Kimimaro melompat salto belakang sehingga berdiri di belakang Utakata. Mata Utakata menajam. Dengan cepat dia berjongkok ketika semburan air Mizurappa Hotarou menyerang dari arah depan. Kimimaro terseret ke belakang hingga tubuhnya menghantam sebuah pohon. Beruntung, sang pengguna Kekkai Genkai Shikotsumyaku itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan bantuan tulang yang muncul di kedua lengannya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan!" gumam Kimimaro dengan suara tajam penuh kekesalan. Namun wajahnya tetap tenang. Utakata berputar lalu melempar kunai di tangan kanannya tadi menuju ke arah Kimimaro. Kimimaro mengarahkan sepuluh jarinya ke arah kunai tadi dan menembakkan sepuluh tulang jari tangannya ke depan. Tiga tulang jari mengenai kunai lemparan Utakata dan membuat kunai itu berputar lalu menancap di tanah yang berada di depan Kimimaro. Tujuh tulang jari lainnya tetap melesat ke arah Utakata namun segera ditahan Utakata dengan jutsu **Suiton: Suijihenki** yang muncul dari genangan air. Utakata memandang tulang-tulang jari Kimimaro yang tergeletak basah. Jika dia terkena serangan itu, dipastikan dirinya akan terkena luka kecil namun dalam.

" _Sensei_ …"

Utakata melirik ke arah muridnya. Hotarou membuat kode bahwa dia bisa menembakkan 1 Mizurappa lagi. Utakata mengerti bahwa memaksa Hotarou menggunakan chakranya dalam ninjutsu adalah tindakan berbahaya. Utakata menggerakkan segel tangan dan menembakkan gelembung-gelembung dari dalam mulutnya untuk menyerang Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro terdesak?" gumam Jirobo dengan nada bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Sakon, masih dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah.

" **Yanagi no Mai**!" gumam Kimimaro dengan mata tertutup. Dia berputar, menghantam gelembung-gelembung itu dan gelembung tersebut meledak. Namun ledakan itu tidak mengenai Kimimaro karena kecepatan dan kelincahan gerakannya. Mata Utakata menajam. Kimimaro menghabisi semua gelembungnya ketika melompat dan 'menari' di udara. Ketika anak buah Orochimaru itu berpijak di tanah yang tergenang air, gelembungnya meledak dan Kimimaro tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Hebat." Puji Utakata dengan jujur. Dia melompat ke belakang dan menembakkan gelembung-gelembung dari mulutnya kembali, yakni **Homatsu no Jutsu**. Kimimaro membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau mulai menyerah dan akhirnya mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu rendahan seperti itu? Aku malah menunggu kekuatan Bijuu-mu…"

"Sayang sekali, Saiken sedang tertidur lelap di dalam tubuhku!" balas Utakata yang tersenyum tidak kalah angkuhnya. Kimimaro memperkirakan dia mempunyai waktu 30 detik lagi. Dia segera melompat di udara dan menghabisi semua gelembung Utakata tanpa tersisa. Utakata maju ke depan, mendekati Kimimaro dengan tangan terkepal.

"Lawan Kimimaro itu…kenapa dia mendekati Kimimaro? Apa dia ingin mencuri kesempatan menghajar Kimimaro ketika Kimimaro sibuk menghabisi gelembung tersebut?" Jirobo menggosok dagunya, berusaha berpikir atas tindakan Utakata.

"Tidak ada kesempatan seperti itu, ketika Kimimaro sudah dalam mode 'menari'nya…bahkan lebahpun tidak akan hidup di dekatnya." Kata Sakon dengan perumpamaan yang dingin.

Mata Kimimaro memandang Utakata yang berada di bawahnya dengan tangan kanan terkepal erat. Bodoh…apa dia ingin menerima tebasan tulangku? Itu yang Kimimaro katakan dalam hati. Dia tidak mau berpikir lagi karena langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melesat turun ke bawah, akan menebas leher Utakata dalam sekali tebasan.

"Sekarang!" teriak Utakata dengan mata melebar, begitu pula mata Kimimaro. Di belakang Utakata, muncul Hotarou yang berlari mengikuti Utakata dari belakang dalam diam. Utakata membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengorbankan bahu kanannya yang masih terkena tebasan Kimimaro, sementara Hotarou sudah menembakkan Mizurappa dalam jarak pendek di belakang Utakata.

Byuurrhhh! Kimimaro terpental ke belakang, namun masih tetap berdiri degan tegak ketika berpijak di tanah. beberapa gelembung mengelilinginya dengan cepat. Utakata memeluk Hotarou dan melesat ke atas.

"Serangan rendahan seperti ini…" Kimimaro berputar dan memecahkan gelembung itu dalam sekali putar "…Tidak akan membuatku berkeringat!"

Sakon menajamkan matanya. Rencana Jinchuuriki Rokubi itu sungguh berani.

'Maju mendekati Kimimaro seperti ingin memukulnya, dia ternyata menyembunyikan posisi gadis itu di belakang tubuhnya agar serangan Mizurappa si gadis lebih dekat kepada Kimimaro dan lebih memberikan kekuatan serangan, namun serangan Mizurappa itu hanya pengantar karena serangan utama adalah beberapa gelembung air tersebut, tetapi…' Sakon tersenyum '…Kimimaro terpilih sebagai pemimpin The Sound Fives karena dia kuat, dan serangan kombinasi sederhana ini adalah candaan baginya!'

"Itu…" Tayuya menunjuk ledakan-ledakan gelembung di sekitar Kimimaro. Suatu cairan berwarna merah muda terciprat ketika Kimimaro memecahkan gelembungnya. Tangan kanan Kimimaro terkena dan dia berteriak kesakitan. Tangan kanannya terasa terbakar. Saat Kimimaro berpijak di tanah yang tergenang, Utakata segera menggerakkan segel tangan di atas sebuah pohon.

" **Suiton: Kasseika no Doku**!"

Mata Tayuya, Jirobo dan Sakon melebar. Ketika cairan berwarna merah muda itu jatuh di tanah yang tergenang air, otomatis semua air berubah menjadi cairan berwarna sama. Kimimaro mengerang perih ketika telapak kakinya terasa terbakar saat menyentuh tanah yang tidak tergenang air biasa, namun cairan aneh berwarna merah muda.

"LIHAT! ADA YANG ANEH DI GERBANG!"

"MARI KITA LIHAT!"

"Itu ninja Konoha…" kata Jirobo cemas. Sakon mendecih pelan. Dia memberi tanda untuk segera membantu Kimimaro "Rencana kita ditarik mundur. Kita selamatkan Kimimaro…"

Saat Sakon mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Utakata-Hotarou yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon dekat gerbang, kedua manusia itu menghilang. Mereka ternyata sudah lebih dahulu melarikan diri. Sakon memberi tanda kepada Jirobo untuk meninggikan tanah dengan jutsu Doton.

"Baik, **Doton: Chidokaku**!" gumam Jirobo sambil menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dahan pohon. Tanah di sekitar kaki Kimimaro naik hingga 2 meter, membuat genangan cairan merah muda di sekitar kaki Kimimaro tadi jatuh ke bawah akibat tanah yang meninggi dari tanah sekitarnya. Sakon melihat ke depan, tepatnya ke gerbang desa Konoha. Dia khawatir para ninja Konoha akan mengejar mereka karena Kimimaro terlihat mencolok saat itu.

" **Ninpou: Nuru Kabe**!"

Dari bagian atas gerbang tumpah cairan kuning yang membentuk dinding hingga menutupi setengah dari pintu gerbang, cairan itu memadat menjadi dinding kuning yang keras. Sakon tahu itu jutsu siapa.

"Jadi Kidomaru berhasil lolos?" gumam Tayuya yang sudah siap menjauhi desa, Sakon yang melesat mendekati Kimimaro langsung memanggul bahu pria dari klan Kaguya itu, kemudian kembali melompat ke dahan pohon yang mana Jirobo dan Tayuya sudah siap pergi dari sana. Sakon menyerahkan Kimimaro yang masih meringis kesakitan kepada Jirobo karena pria berelemen ninjutsu doton itu bertubuh paling besar. 5 detik kemudian Kidomaru sudah muncul di samping ketiganya dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Kenapa ada ledakan tadi?! Rencana kita berantakan! Dan ke- _matte_ …ada apa dengan Kimimaro?! Dia terlihat-"

"Akan kami ceritakan!" potong Sakon sambil melihat dinding buatan Kidomaru pecah dengan kilatan listrik.

'Itu pasti perbuatan Ketua Anbu Konoha, Hatake Kakashi…akan merepotkan jika melawan orang seperti dia.' Sakon menoleh ke arah Kimimaro, dan Kimimaro menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun ada cahaya mata kekecewaan dari Kimimaro, Sakon yakin Kimimaro tidak ingin menambah daftar kesalahan rencana mereka. Membuat Orochimaru- _sama_ repot bukanlah keinginan Kimimaro.

"Jinchuuriki itu…" mata Kimimaro yang tadi bersinar kecewa terlihat bengis "…Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Ayo pergi!" kata Tayuya, yang kemudian mereka berlima melesat meninggalkan gerbang Konoha. Hatake Kakashi, 8 Anbu dan beberapa Jounin sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dengan gerbang desa mereka. Seorang ninja penjaga gerbang yang tewas, seorang lagi pingsan, lalu rusaknya pos penjagaan dan yang paling mencolok adalah genangan air berwarna merah muda di tanah depan gerbang desa. Kakashi memberi tanda kepada ninja-ninja Konoha untuk jangan mendekati cairan tersebut.

"Ini sepertinya liquid korosif yang berbahaya…" Kakashi melihat sebuah gundukan tanah yang meninggi, padahal tidak ada gundukan di depan gerbang desa.

'Dan Pengguna Doton. Sepertinya ada pertarungan di sini…' Kakashi melihat sekitarnya dengan tajam. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah tulang jari tangan tergeletak 3 meter di depannya, arah pukul 1.

 **~TU Hiden: Uta-Hota Chronicles~**

Subuh datang. Buktinya matahari sudah memancarkan tanda mentari paginya di ufuk timur. Utakata dan Hotarou sudah sampai di perbatasan Hi no Kuni, tepatnya di Lembah Kematian. Keduanya bersandar di pohon yang menghadap di salah satu tebing sungai tersebut. 200 meter di sebelah kanan mereka ada patung Shodaime Hokage yang membuat tanda atau segel memulai pertarungan, di depan patung besar Shodaime Hokage ada patung Uchiha Madara yang melakukan tanda yang sama.

Utakata memandang datar patung Madara sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Luka di bahu kanannya sedang dililit dengan sebuah kain dari kimono Utakata sendiri, untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Anda harus beli baju baru _sensei_ …" kata Hotarou dengan suara lemah lembut. Utakata menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tidak usah mencemaskanku. Lagipula chakra-mu pasti belum pulih."

"Yap, dan aku ingin belajar Teppudama la-"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU SUDAH BANYAK MENGELUARKAN CHAKRA DALAM PERTARUNGAN TADI! Seharusnya-"

"Ciee khawatir. _Sensei_ ketahuan mengkhawatirkanku."

Utakata memandang Hotarou dengan tatapan 'Kujadikan kau santapan Saiken', membuat Hotarou mundur tiga langkah dan menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan.

"Ber-bercanda _sensei_ …"

Utakata menghela napasnya. Dia rindu meniup gelembung, namun pipa gelembungnya sedang bersama Fuushin sang pemimpin Kelompok Petir.

"Tadi jutsu **Suiton: Kasseika no Doku** anda hebat ya _sensei_ …anda menggabungkan cairan aneh ke gelembung anda tadi. Seperti kejutan tahun baru."

Utakata melirik ke arah Hotarou yang duduk sopan di sampingnya. Sang Jincuuriki tersenyum tipis.

"Jutsu itu butuh persiapan. Cairan berwarna merah muda itu adalah salah satu lendir dari kelenjar endokrin Saiken yang bisa mengubah air disentuhnya menjadi cairan yang sama."

"Maksudnya _sensei_?" Hotarou terlihat bingung sekaligus tertarik dengan penjelasan Utakata.

"Cairan itu disebut _Doku Haru_ , diproduksi oleh kelenjar endokrin Saiken dekat dengan mata bagian kanannya. Cairan itu memiliki sifat korosif dan membuat luka bakar jika terkena kulit manusia. Untuk mengeluarkan Doku Haru, aku perlu menghabiskan chakraku karena harus memaksa Saiken memproduksi cairan tersebut dari organ endokrinnya, namun kehebatan Doku Haru adalah bisa mengubah molekul air menjadi senyawa yang sama dengan racun tersebut ketika racun itu menyentuh langsung dengan air biasa…"

"Jadi itu sebabnya anda sengaja mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu air dan menggenangi tanah di sekitar lokasi pertarungan?"

Utakata mengangguk senang mendengar analisis cerdas Hotarou. "Ketika genangan air dirasa cukup dan terdispersi luas, aku segera memasukkan sedikit Doku Haru pada gelembung-gelembung peledakku di **Homatsu no Jutsu** , ketika pengguna Kekkai Genkai Shikotsumyaku itu meledakkannya, maka sedikit cairan merah muda itu mengenai genangan air di lokasi pertarungan,"

"Dan genangan air di sekitar kita tadi berubah menjadi genangan Doku Haru! _Sugoii_ …jadi anda sudah merencanakannya sejak awal pertarungan _sensei_?!" Hotarou mendekati Utakata dengan mata berbinar, senyum lebar dan kedua tangan dikepalkan dan ditaruh di bawah dagu ala girlfans. Utakata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku memikirkannya ketika melihat genangan air setelah kau menyemburkan Mizurapa-mu."

"KARENA AKU?!" kini Hotarou semakin berbunga-bunga. Dia menunjuk dirinya dengan mata yang semakin bulat membesar dan berbinar-binar.

"Haahh… _hai' hai'_ ," kata Utakata sambil memandang ke langit. Dia berterima kasih kepada Saiken di mindscape-nya atas racun tersebut (Doku Haru). Terima kasih juga kepada pelatihan menguasai Bijuu dari Yugito sehingga dia mengetahui salah satu kemampuan dari Bijuu-nya. Dengan mengeluarkan sedikit Doku Haru tadi, maka Utakata tidak memboroskan chakranya.

Namun yang harus dipuji lebih dari kejadian tadi malam di depan gerbang Konoha adalah sesosok pria bersurai merah jabrik dengan mata beriris safir, yang sedang tertidur mengorok di kursinya.

Yondaime Uzukage memerintahkan, atau lebih tepanya meminta tolong kepada Utakata-Hotarou untuk segera melesat menuju Konoha. Naruto memberi tenggang waktu 4 hari bagi Utakata untuk mengawasi Konoha, melihat apakah anak buah Orochimaru memang datang ke desa tersembunyi daun itu untuk mencuri mayat para Hokage. Asumsi Naruto muncul ketika Utakata melaporkan bahwa enam peti mayat yang dibawa Kelompok Petir kosong dan Naruto berhipotesis bahwa mayat para Hokage belum dimiliki Orochimaru. Asumsi Naruto tepat, sehari setelah Utakata sampai dan bersembunyi di dekat gerbang desa, lima ninja Orochimaru datang. Utakata sengaja membuat kekacauan ketika Kidomaru menyusup ke dalam dan rencana Orochimaru hancur berantakan.

"Hoaaam…" Naruto menguap ketika merasakan cahaya matahari membuat matanya sedikit silau "Satu sama…" gumam sang Uzukage lalu duduk bersandar di kursinya sambil merenggangkan badan.

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja dan memandang lesu ke depan.

'Mudah-mudahan DNA Hashirama- _sama_ memang tidak ada pada Orochimaru. Mengingat tangan kanan Danzo yang berisi Sharingan-Sharingan Uchiha adalah tangan buatan dari Sel Hashirama, aku harap Orochimaru juga ditipu oleh Danzo…' mata Naruto menajam 'Sebelum ini selesai, politik di Dunia Shinobi semakin mencurigakan,'

Yondaime Uzukage tersenyum aneh. Terkesan sadis dan penuh kegelapan

'Kematian 5 Kage desa besar benar-benar sangat mengguncang dunia ini, sungguh menarik untuk dilihat.'

Di sisi lain, di sebuah tempat.

Orochimaru memandang peta dengan wajah tenang. Dia terkekeh pelan.

Kurang ajar.

Danzo benar-benar mencuri semua bahan sel Hashirama sehingga dia tidak memiliki bagian tubuh Hashirama yang ingin digunakannya dalam percobaan Edo Tensei. Sekarang si tua bangka Danzo telah mati dan mayatnya ada pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mengambil sedikit bagian dari tangan kanan Danzo yang merupakan tangan buatan dari Sel Hashirama dan mencoba peruntungannya untuk membangkitan Hokage pertama dengan Edo Tensei.

Selain itu, Orochimaru punya rencana di Hutan Aokigahara.

Rencana, kelicikan, muslihat dan nanah kebusukan…semakin dekat mendekati kekacauan besar!

 **TBC**

Kekkai Genkai Kimimaro bernama Shikotsumyaku, kemampuan memanipulasi tulang menjadi senjata menyerang dan bertahan.

Lalu juga soal Doku Haru itu adalah racun berwarna merah muda yang diproduksi Saiken. Doku Haru akan menghabiskan banyak chakra Utakata jika banyak dikeluarkan, makanya Utakata mengeluarkannya sedikit karena sifat unik racun ini yang dapat mengubah molekul air menjadi senyawa beracun yang sama dengan Doku Haru. Pengaktifan itu dilakukan dengan jutsu Suiton: Kasseika no Doku.

Jadi untuk sementara masalah di Konoha sedikit teredam, namun seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, masalah politik dunia shinobi belum usai bahkan semakin rumit.

 **Q: When is update?**

 **A: I am already update :v**

 **Q: TBT ga di up sekalian?**

 **A: Masih belum gan**

 **Q: Reto itu Kazekage pertama?**

 **A: Reto di fic ini murni OC gan.**

 **Q: Apa yang dilakukan Uta-Hotaru di Konoha?**

 **A: Menggagalkan rencana Orochimaru sesuai instruksi dari Naruto.**

 **Q: Kedatangan Daimyo Negeri Teh seperti kedatangan Raja Salman, terinspirasi dari sana?**

 **A: Setelah agan mengetiknya di review, ane baru sadar glory-nya hampir sama seperti kedatangan Raja Salman, haha…thanks.**

 **Q: Hipotesis dari Cah Uzumaki**

 **A: Sepertinya mendekati kebenaran gan.**

 **Q: Mulai memasuki tengah konflik, apa diperlihatkan kemampuan Utakata nantinya dalam menguasai Edo Tensei?**

 **A: Yap, sepertinya akan diperlihatkan gan**

 **Q: Hipotesis dari akun guest bernama 'Doni Mesum'**

 **A: Saya senang membaca review anda, hmm…yang anda katakan hampir benar, tetapi masih harus ditunggu ke chap-chap selanjutnya. Semoga bisa tetap menghibur bro.**

 **Q: Sampai chapter berapa?**

 **A: Belum tahu gan, pastinya tak sepanjang TU Main Story-lah.**

 **Q: Pertanyaan dari akun gues 'tu'**

 **A: Khukhukhu…kenapa ya?**

 **Q: Asumsi dari Preza no Kakkoi**

 **A: Asumsi anda ada benarnya, tetapi masalah Orochi sudah mendapatkan senjata itu masih dipertanyakan.**

 **Q: Shion kok tak muncul?**

 **A: Sabar gan, sabarr**

 **Q: Utakata-Hotarou akan ke Hutan Aokigahara?**

 **A: Sepertinya, tetapi kita tunggu saja**

Sesuai janji ane, ane memang up di bulan Juli karena beberapa hari lalu berlibur bersama keluarga dalam rangka idul fitri. Ah…ane tunggu review, saran, komentar dll-nya dan terima kasih tetap setia membaca fic ini.

 **Ren**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 9: Badai**

Uzumaki Michiru memberi tanda berhenti kepada rombongan yang mengantar Putri Amaru menuju Negeri Buah. Mereka sampai ke sebuah bukit kecil di Negeri Kuma. Mata pemimpin Divisi Intel Uzu itu menajam ketika melihat langit yang menggelap. Ada bentuk pusaran awan aneh di sana. Michiru membuka tudung jubahnya yang berwarna krem, memperlihatkan rambut merahnya yang berkibar. Dia memandang langit dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai.." gumamnya dengan nada tenang.

.

.

.

Kirigakure,

Kegiatan sehari-hari di Kirigakure berlangsung normal. Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Perdagangan di pelabuhan, transport air, distribusi barang dan percakapan-cakapan warga di kedai teh maupun kedai dango. Kabut di desa pagi itu tidak terlalu tebal. Matahari dapat masuk dan menghangatkan badan. Saat itu beberapa ninja Kiri berpangkat Chunnin menjaga pelabuhan karena kedatangan patung emas seberat 23 Kg yang berbentuk Yondaime Mizukage Yagura sebagai kenangan untuk pemimpin keempat Kiri tersebut. Patung emas itu merupakan hadiah dari Daimyo Negeri Air.

"Tidak kusangka Yondaime- _sama_ masih dikenang, walaupun pemerintahan di masanya sangat kejam dan diktatoriat."

"Yah, mau kau bilang bagaimana, Yagura- _sama_ tetap pemimpin keempat kita."

"Hei lihat, kapalnya datang…"

Para Chunnin yang sedang mengobrol menyiapkan semua indera mereka. Lima Chunnin yang berjaga di pelabuhan memberi kode kepada beberapa Chunnin yang berjaga di sekitar pelabuhan untuk bersiaga. Tentu saja patung emas adalah salah satu target bagi para pencuri untuk mendapatkan kekayaan. Tugas dari para Chunnin itu adalah untuk menjaganya.

"Kerja bagus," kata Tennou, salah seorang dari dua Jounin yang menjaga kapal pembawa patung emas selama perjalanan. Para Chunnin menganggukkan kepala. Patung emas yang berada dalam sebuah peti setinggi 3 meter segera diangkut menggunakan kait ber-katrol dan beberapa ABK dari kapal pembawa patung itu segera membantu meletakkan patung di dermaga.

"Kabut tidak terlalu tebal ya Tennou- _san_." Kata salah seorang Chunnin yang mengajak Tennou berbicara dengan suara riang. Tennou, Jounin Kiri berambut kelabu dengan poni yang dibelah dua menganggukkan kepala. Mata berwarna coklatnya memandang ke langit.

"Hari ini begitu cerah."

Beberapa rombongan burung camar putih terbang berputar di atas laut dan menargetkan ikan-ikan yang berenang ke atas atau ke permukaan. Beberapa camar melesat turun ke bawah dan menghujamkan paruh mereka ke air. Beberapa camar mendapatkan ikan di paruh mereka lalu terbang berputar kembali. Seekor camar terbang menjauhi gerombolan tersebut, entah ke mana.

Tennou memandang gerombolan camar tersebut sebelum namanya dipanggil seorang Chunnin. Urusan administrasi kapal harus segera diselesaikan.

Sementara itu, seekor camar yang terbang menjauhi kelompok camar tadi terbang menuju belakang sebuah gedung tua. Dia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dalam paruhnya. Sebuah gulungan surat.

Yuki Haku yang menerima surat itu di belakang gudang menganggukkan kepala tanda terima kasih kepada sang camar. Mamalia bersayap itu tampak mengerti dan terbang menjauhi belakang gudang. Sang camar sepertinya hewan kuchiyose. Haku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena dia segera membuka gulungan surat.

'Instruksi dari Naruto- _sama_ ya…' batin Haku dengan wajah penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Malam menyapa Kirigakure. Kepekatan kabut di malam hari lebih tebal dibandingkan pagi tadi. Jalanan di desa diterangi lampu jalan yang beberapa lampu kadang hidup kadang mati. Beberapa warga berlalu lalang di jalan karena malam belum begitu larut.

Yuki Haku tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Kiri. Apartemennya disebut Hanza Hozuki, sebuah apartemen yang dibangun saat masa pemerintahan Nidaime Mizukage. Ninja berwajah cantik itu sudah selesai mandi dan menggosok rambut panjang hitamnya dengan handuk putih. Beberapa tetes air mengalir dari punggung mulusnya hingga sampai ke pantat. Tetesan air itu juga sampai ke lantai, sedikit membasahi lantai kamar apartemen Haku.

Haku duduk tenang di atas ranjang tidurnya dengan piyama berwarna biru muda tanpa celana. Paha mulusnya terlihat mengkilat disinari cahaya putih kamar. Tangan kanannya memegang segelas teh hijau hangat. Mantan pengawal Mizukage keempat itu memikirkan rencana yang diinstruksikan Naruto- _sama_ , juga peringatan Naruto- _sama_ kepada dirinya untuk waspada. Belakangan ini Haku juga merasa dirinya seperti sedang diawasi. Dia hanya menebak, pasti karena hubungannya dengan Naruto- _sama_. Haku meneguk teh hangatnya dan meletakkan di atas meja kecil samping kamarnya. Dia berjalan keluar kamar apartemen dan bersantai di balkon. Hembusan angin membuat rambut Haku yang dibiarkan tergerai berkibar pelan.

'Sepertinya aku harus membuktikan apakah memang ada ninja yang mengawasiku atau tidak,' Haku tersenyum tipis 'Besok akan kucoba…'

Paginya seperti biasa Haku berlatih di sebuah hutan yang dekat dengan akademi nina Kirigakure. Dia berlatih **Yuki Bunhsin no Jutsu** , sebuah jutsu bunshin yang terbuat dari salju. Haku membuat simulasi bahwa bunshin tersebut mampu bertahan hingga 6 hari. Namun hal tersebut cukup menguras chakranya sehingga pada hari keenam, dia harus berjalan sempoyongan ke pasar, membeli beberapa makanan instan dan istirahat selama 3 hari di kamar apartemennya.

Selain itu, Haku juga melatih lemparan senbon-nya. Dia bahkan mengkombinasi lemparan senbon tersebut dengan tali kawat yang diikat di pangkal senbon. Haku kini mampu mengendalikan arah lemparan senbon-nya bahkan mampu membelokkannya. Usaha Haku terus berlanjut untuk meng"upgrade" kemampuan senbon-senbon-nya. Selain dengan tambahan teknik tali kawat, Haku juga menambah jumlah senbon-nya menjadi 20 senbon tiap lemparan dua tangan. Jadi dii tangan kanan Haku memegang 10 senbon, begitu pula tangan kirinya. Haku berusaha melempar akurat dua senbon di tiap celah jari-jari tangannya.

"Huffhhh…" pagi yang biasa bagi Haku. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi ketika dirinya selesai berlatih. Haku membasuh mukanya kembali di sungai dekat akademi ninja Kiri dan beristirahat beberapa menit di tepi sungai. Wajah cantiknya terlihat menggoda ketika basah.

"Wuhuuu, mari memancing."

"Yeaaah!"

Haku menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Tiga bocah laki-laki berlari penuh semangat menuju tepi sungai sambil membawa pancingan. Haku tersenyum tipis melihat ketiga bocah itu memasang umpan di mata kail pancing dan melempar umpan itu ke tengah sungai.

"Wah, ada nee- _san_ cantik. Selamat pagi nee- _san_ hehehehe…" seorang anak dengan penutup kepala hitam dan selotip luka di batang hidungnya menyengir. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Haku tersenyum dan balas menyapa.

"Pagi. Kalian dari mana?"

"Kami dari akademi. Karena Oyari- _sensei_ tak masuk, maka kami ke sini saja."

"Hmm…" Haku memiringkan kepalanya. Anak yang menjawab pertanyaannya menyengir lebar. Rambut merah dan kulit coklat, serta gigi seri bagian kanan atas yang tidak ada sehingga wajah anak itu terlihat lucu.

"Kenapa saat Oyari- _sensei_ tak masuk kalian tidak belajar sendiri di akademi?"

"Malas nee- _san_!" kata anak ketiga. Rambutnya jabrik biru dengan mata berwarna sama dengan matanya. Dia memakai perban di kedua pergelangan tangannya "Oyari- _sensei_ memang menyuruh kami belajar sendiri, tetapi itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Lebih menyenangkan memancing!" kata bocah dengan penutup kepala.

"Yeaaah!" tambah kedua temannya menyetujui. Haku tersenyum. Pikiran anak-anak memang simpel dan menyenangkan. Dalam kata lain, mereka lebih suka sesuatu yang mendebarkan jantung mereka.

Selama 30 menit Haku menemani anak-anak itu berbicara tentang segala sesuatu di Kiri. Banyak sekali yang ditanyakan ketiga anak sehingga Haku juga tidak 100 persen bisa menjawabnya. Anak dengan rambut jabrik biru menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah bingung "Susah sekali mendapatkan ikan di sini ya."

"Karena arusnya deras." Jawab Haku cepat. Dia menghela napas dan berdiri segera.

"Nee- _chan_ mau ke mana?" tanya anak yang giginya ompong. Suffix untuk Haku sudah berubah dari " _San_ " menjadi " _Chan_ ".

"Aku akan mengajari kalian sesuatu," Haku membuat satu segel lalu berjalan ke sungai. Mata ketiga anak itu melotot kaget ketika Haku berdiri di tengah sungai. Benar-benar berdiri di permukaan air sungai.

"K-kok bisa gitu?" gumam ketiganya dengan suara penuh rasa penasaran. Mereka melihat Haku seperti sesosok bidadari yang turun dari Sungai Surga.

"Dengan begini kalian akan mudah menangkap ikannya…" Haku menggerakkan segel tangan dan menjetikkan jarinya. Belasan ikan muncul dari dalam sungai dengan ekor maupun perut yang tertusuk duri-duri es sepanjang 1 m. Duri-duri es itu juga berasal dari dasar sungai, di mana Haku mengubah suhu air di sekitarnya, mendinginkan suhu dasar sungai lalu membekukannya dengan angin dan membuat duri-duri es tersebut. Mata para bocah tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

" _S-SUGOIIII_!"

"ITU, ITU ADALAH NINJUTSU!"

"Ke-keren sekali…"

Haku mengambil satu persatu ikan tersebut lalu melemparnya ke kotak penyimpanan ikan di dekat anak yang berambut jabrik biru sambil berbicara dengan nada tenang "Akademi ninja bertujuan menghasilkan orang-orang seperti diriku ini. Jika kalian tidak belajar di akademi dengan tekun, benar dan serius…maka kalian gagal. Ninjutsu bukan hanya soal menyenangkan dan pamer kekuatan. Ninjutsu adalah salah satu teknik dari 3 teknik ninja yang bertujuan mempermudah kehidupan ninja, menyelamatkannya dari bahaya hingga menjauhkannya dari kematian. Untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat, perlu kerja keras…untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat, perlu niat totalitas dari hatimu," Haku melempar ikan terakhir ke kotak penyimpanan "Bagaimana? Dengan ninjutsu tadi aku bisa mendapatkan belasan ekor ikan dalam waktu 3 menit. Kalian ingin meendapatkan ikan secepat ini?"

"TENTU SAJAAA!" teriak ketiganya yang telah terhipnotis kata-kata Haku. Ketiganya mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji akan langsung kembali ke akademi serta tidak mengulangi perbuatan nakal seperti membolos lagi.

" _ARIGATOU NEE-CHAAAAN_!" kata ketiganya sambil berlari menjauhi sungai dan melambaikan tangan.

"Aku cowok! Panggil aku Nii- _chan_ saja!"

GUBRAK! "EEEEHHH?!" ketiga anak itu jatuh bersamaan "CANTIK SEKALIIIIII!" terika ketiganya sambil memegang kedua pipi dengan mulut berteriak tidak terima.

Haku tersenyum tipis dan memandang kembali ke arah sungai. Seekor ikan berenang di permukaan melawan arus lalu berbalik untuk berenang mengikuti arus.

 **~TU: Hiden~**

Haku teringat dirinya dulu sebelum bertemu Naruto- _sama_. Dia adalah pengawal tersembunyi Mizukage keempat Yagura- _sama_. Tidak ada keraguan dalam menebas kepala-kepala para pasukan Rebellion. Haku tumbuh menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kejam. Namun seperti kesetiannya kepada Zabuza, Haku juga sangat setia kepada Yagura- _sama_. Haku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hubungan, dia hanya menyalurkan kesetiannya kepada Yagura maupun Zabuza sebagai alat penebas musuh-musuh mereka. Haku adalah Haku. Dia hanya alat, pedang, seorang ninja dengan Kekkai Genkai yang menakutkan…

Sejak jatuhnya rezim Yagura dan Mei Terumi diangkat menjadi Godaime Mizukage, Haku menasbihkan dirinya sebagai pengawal pribadi Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto…status Haku di Kiri juga misterius karena saat membunuh para pemberontak Rebellion, Haku selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan dan menebas tiba-tiba para pemberontak tersebut sebelum retina mata mereka mengirim ke otak bahwa malaikat maut telah menjemput.

Di sisi Naruto- _sama_ , Haku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Ada kesamaan antara Zabuza, Yagura- _sama_ dan Naruto- _sama_ …mereka sama-sama orang yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat untuk setia, namun perbedaan mencolok dari ketiganya adalah Naruto- _sama_ tidak memandangnya sebagai alat, Naruto- _sama_ memandangnya sebagai sahabat. Naruto- _sama_ tidak menggunakan kesetiaannya sebagai pijakan keuntungan pribadi, Naruto- _sama_ menggunakan kesetiaannya untuk mempererat hubungan pertemanan antara yang dikawal dan sang pengawal.

Utakata pasti merasakan hal yang sama, begitu yang dipikirkan Haku. Dia sudah sampai di sebuah toko makanan Kirigakure dan membeli banyak persediaan makanan instan serta camilan. Haku kembali ke rumah ketika matahari sudah turun di ufuk barat, menandakan sore sudah menyapa. Haku bersantai di kamarnya hingga malam sambil mengunyah sebuah roti dan meminum secangkir teh panas. Matanya memandang ke langit. Dia berjalan keluar apartemen dan melihat Kirigakure dari balkon apartemen.

'Kabutnya tidak terlalu tebal…' batinnya, sambil mengunyah roti kembali.

Paginya, kabut tebal menyelimuti Kirigakure.

Yuki Haku keluar dari apartemennya tepat pukul 6 pagi. Matanya menajam. Dia memakai celana panjang hitam dan jaket berwarna biru muda dengan penutup kepala yang ia tangkupkan ke kepala. Haku berjalan cepat dengan lirikan mata yang memandang tajam ke segala arah. Dia berjalan cepat, namun telinganya dipasang sangat amat tajam untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun selain suara langkah kakinya.

"Mau ke mana dia?" tanya salah seorang ninja pemburu Kiri yang bersembunyi di dekat apartemen Haku. Ada lima ninja pemburu di sana. Mereka langsung diperintah Ao sebagai Rokudaime Mizukage untuk mengawasi tindak-tanduk Haku.

"Akhirnya sang kucing memperlihatkan ekornya, mau ke manapun dia…yang pastinya kita harus menemukan bukti agar bisa menangkapnya!" kata ninja pemburu lainnya dengan suara bersemangat.

"Pagi-pagi untuk keluar dari apartemen," ninja pemburu yang lain tersenyum lalu memasang topeng di wajah "Heh…ayo ikuti dia!"

Haku yang tadi berjalan cepat di jalanan utama Kiri yang masih lengang, perlahan-lahan berlari, berlari dan semakin berlari kencang. Sementara ninja-ninja pemburu yang melompat di atap-atap rumah semakin curiga dengan pergerakan Haku. Mau apa dia? Kenapa dia berlari? Pertanyaan itu terus dilancarkan hingga kelimanya mengikuti Haku sampai di depan gerbang makam Kiri. Seorang ninja pemburu ingin menyergap segera dan menangkap Haku sekaligus menanyakan pria berwajah cantik itu, mau apa dia di sini? Namun pemimpin tim ninja pemburu itu memberi tanda untuk melihat tindakan yang akan dilakukan Haku.

Makam ninja Kiri kini sedang dalam tahap revitalisasi atau dalam tahap pembaharuan. Gerbang makam sedang dibaguskan, begitu pula di dalam makam sedang direhab. Alasan rehab tentu saja karena adanya dua makam pemimpin Kiri yang meninggal dalam waktu cukup dekat, yakni Yondaime Mizukage Yagura dan Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. Di sisi depan-kanan gerbang ada gubuk kecil yang berisi papan-papan serta besi sebagai bahan rehabilitasi makam. Haku memandang gubuk itu sekilas lalu berjalan memasuki makam. Tangan kanannya memasukkan sesuatu di saku jaketnya, membuat para ninja pemburu Kiri waspada.

"Hm…sepertinya sedang ada yang mengawasiku!" gumam Haku dengan suara keras ketika tepat berada di bawah gerbang makam "Aku baru tahu ternyata para pemburu senang bersembunyi di belakang buruannya!"

" _Taicho_ , kita ketahuan!" kata salah seorang ninja pemburu dengan suara kaget. Kabut semakin tebal.

" _Matte_ , kita harus-"

"Tidak _Taicho_. Tindakan kita yang tepat adalah menyergap Yuki Haku segera! Misi pengawasan yang gagal adalah ketika objek yang diawasi mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi!"

Pemimpin tim ninja pemburu itu menghela napas dan memberi kode kepada empat ninja lainnya untuk menyergap Haku dari 4 arah. Keempatnya menganggukkan kepala dan segera melesat turun ke arah Haku dari kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang. Haku melempar bom asap yang sudah ia pegang di saku jaketnya kemudian kabur keluar dari makam Kirigakure.

"Dia lari keluar! Ayo kejar dia!" kata sang _Taicho_ sambil menunjuk Haku yang terus berlari menjauhi makam lalu melompat ke salah satu atap rumah terdekat. Empat ninja pemburu Kiri keluar dari asap dan segera mengikuti _Taicho_ mereka untuk mengejar Haku. Kabut semakin tebal.

Ketika asap dari bom asap yang dilempar Haku menipis, dari belakang salah satu tiang gerbang muncul Haku dengan wajah tenang. Dia ternyata dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tiang dan membuat Yuki Bunshin. Yuki Bunshin Haku keluar dari asap bom tadi dan menipu 5 ninja pemburu Kiri sehingga mereka hanya mengejar Yuki Bunshin Haku. Ninja berwajah cantik itu berjalan tenang memasuki makam dan berdiri tepat di makam para Mizukage. Dia memandang nama di nisan yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

 _Beristirahat dengan tenang, Yondaime Mizukage Yagura-sama._

Haku menajamkan matanya dan mencabut pedang yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaket biru. Suara dentingan berbunyi pagi itu. Kabut masih tebal.

"Jadi yang mengejar Yuki Bunshin-ku tadi adalah bunshin juga?"

"Ya…5 Mizu Bunshin."

Haku memandang tajam _taicho_ tim ninja pemburu Kiri tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang untuk menahan sabetan kunai dari pemimpin Ninja Pemburu Kiri itu bergetar. Suatu tenaga yang luar biasa besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya _taicho_ itu dengan suara lebih memerintah daripada bertanya. Empat ninja Kiri lainnya langsung berdiri mengelilingi Haku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi makan Yondaime Mizukage- _sama_." Jawab Haku dengan suara yang masih tenang.

"Bandit dengan luka di keningnya juga bisa menjawab seperti itu, kau pasti melakukan hal aneh di makam ini…" kata salah seorang ninja pemburu Kiri dengan suara penuh curiga.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Yuki Haku."

"Ya, dan tindakanmu akan kami pertimbangkan."

Haku tersenyum tipis lalu memutar mata pedangnya yang menghadap ke atas menjadi menghadap ke bawah. Mata _Taicho_ itu melebar ketika Haku melesat maju dan dengan tangan kiri yang terkepal.

" _Kuso_!" _taicho_ segera melempar kunai yang dipegangnya ke kepala Haku. Haku memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tangan kirinya segera menangkap gagang kunai. Haku berputar dan langsung mengarahkan ujung pedangnya yang tajam ke leher pemimpin ninja pemburu Kiri tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan…" Haku menjatuhkan kunai di tangan kirinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari jaket birunya "…Ini ke makam Yagura- _sama_!"

Semuanya memandang waspada sebuah bunga lily kecil yang disimpan di dalam kotak kaca. Haku menurunkan pedangnya dan menyarungkannya segera. Tangan kirinya mendekatkan kotak kaca berisi bunga lily itu ke kapten tim ninja pemburu Kiri. Semuanya perlahan-lahan menurunkan kewaspadaan dan memandang bunga itu dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa harus memberikannya pagi-pagi?!" tanya sang kapten dengan wajah tidak nyaman. Dia memegang kotak kaca itu dan menelitinya seperti melihat benda dari luar angkasa. Walaupun begitu, _taicho_ bersyukur Haku tidak menebas kepalanya tadi.

"Lihat di sudut kotak kaca itu, ada 4 lubang sebagai tempat masuknya oksigen untuk tanaman bunga lily kecil tersebut. Bunga lily muda peka terhadap suhu dan akan layu di siang hari. Makanya pukul 6 pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan bunga lily segar kepada Yagura- _sama_ ," Haku mencemberutkan wajahnya "Jika kalian dulu pernah bekerja kepada Yagura- _sama_ , pasti kalian tahu betapa setianya aku kepada beliau."

Para ninja pemburu itu terdiam. Namun _taicho_ tidak menyerah dan meminta Haku untuk diperiksa seluruh tubuhnya. Siapa tahu pria berwajah cantik itu membawa 'benda aneh'.

"Pedang ini memang selalu kubawa untuk melindungi diri, selain itu tidak ada apa-apa di tubuhku," Haku mengangkat kedua tangannya membuat jaket birunya sedikit tersingkap ke atas dan menampakkan perutnya yang terlihat mulus. Para ninja pemburu Kiri segera memalingkan wajah mereka dengan pipi sedikit kemerahan.

"E-eh…sepertinya kita tidak perlu memeriksanya _taicho_. Alasannya sudah jelas ke makam ini." Kata salah seorang ninja pemburu dengan pipi yang paling merah.

"K-kau benar kawan," kata yang lainnya "Lagipula jika aku meraba-raba untuk memeriksanya, aku seperti melakukan hal kotor di tubuh wanita." Tambahnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Haah, baiklah." Sang _Taicho_ menggelengkan kepala dan memegang keningnya.

"Lagipula kita bisa menahannya selama 6 hari dengan alasan tindakan yang mencurigakan dan membawa senjata tajam," bisik salah seorang ninja pemburu Kiri ke telinga sang _Taicho_ "Ini sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada di Kiri."

"Bagaimana jika bunshin juga?" balas _Taicho_ dengan suara pelan. Ninja pemburu Kiri itu tersenyum puas.

"Ingat saat kita mengawasinya latihan, Yuki Bunshin-nya hanya mampu bertahan selama 6 hari saja!"

Pendek cerita, Haku akhirnya ditangkap dan kedua tangannya diikat. Siang harinya dia dibawa ke hadapan Ao untuk dimintai penjelasan. Haku menjelaskannya dengan sempurna, tanpa tambahan dan tanpa gugup sedikitpun. Haku ditahan di penjara bawah tanah Kiri selama 6 hari sesuai dengan kesalahan yang ia buat. Setelah 6 hari ditahan, dia dipersilahkan keluar.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Ao- _sama_? Tidak ada tindakan yang mencurigakan darinya?" tanya pemimpin ninja pemburu Kiri kepada Ao di kantornya. Keduanya melihat Haku yang digiring dua Jounin Kiri setelah keluar dari penjara bawah tanah Kiri. Ao menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya, saat kami memeriksa pakaian yang ia pakai pagi itu…hanya pedang itu-lah senjata yang ia bawa. Bunga lily dalam kotak kaca itu memang hanya sebuah bunga dalam kotak kaca. Tidak ada yang aneh." Ao melirik ke arah _taicho_ tim pengawas Haku tersebut "Setelah keluar dari penjara, tetap awasi Yuki Haku!"

" _Hai'_!" kata sang pemimpin ninja pemburu Kiri itu lalu menghilang dengan sunshin. Ao menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan wajah penuh pemikiran. Bayangan Uzumaki Naruto muncul di imajinasinya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang membantu mereka (Rebellion) menjatuhkan Yagura dari tahta Mizukage-nya tega membunuh Mei yang merupakan rekan orang tersebut. Dia tidak mampu membayangkan Uzumaki Naruto membunuh Mei Terumi. Ao tidak mampu membayangkannya.

Sementara itu Haku yang sudah bebas berjalan-jalan di jalanan Kiri dengan kimono berwarna putih dengan corak bunga Sakura yang cantik. Dia melewati gerbang makam Kiri dan melihat seorang Jounin meletakkan kotak kaca berisi bunga lily di atas nisan Yagura- _sama_. Jounin itu keluar dari makam dan memandang kebingungan Haku yang memandang ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, apa anda disuruh Rokudaime Mizukage- _sama_ untuk meletakkan kotak kaca berisi bunga itu di atas nisan Yagura- _sama_?"

Tennou, sang Jounin mengangguk membenarkan "Ya. Apa itu kotak kaca anda?"

Haku menggelengkan kepala. Dia kembali berjalan dan melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa melihat ke belakang "Tidak, hanya saja senang melihat ada seseorang yang masih menghargai Yagura- _sama_ walaupun dulunya beliau adalah pemimpin yang jahat."

Tennou terdiam melihat punggung Haku yang menjauh. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah makam dan memandang serius makam Mizukage keempat.

'Ah sudahlah…aku mendapatkan misi baru dari Ao- _sama_!' kata Tennou sambil berjalan meninggalkan makam. Kabut saat itu kembali menipis, suatu hari yang bagus dan cerah.

Jadi, apa kesimpulan dari cerita ini?

Haku yang memakai kimono putih segera masuk ke kamar apartemennya, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan berubah menjadi kumpulan salju. **Sebuah Yuki Bunshin**!

Kembali ke 6 hari yang lalu, ketika Haku ditangkap dan dibawa oleh 5 ninja pemburu Kiri, Haku melakukan dua kali tipuan Yuki Bunshin. Yuki Bunshin yang pertama adalah Yuki Bunshin yang dikejar 5 Mizu Bunshin Ninja Pemburu Kiri. Yuki Bunshin kedua adalah Haku yang keluar dari belakang salah satu tiang gerbang makam dan menahan sabetan kunai _taicho_ ninja pemburu Kiri dengan pedangnya. Haku membuat dua Yuki Bunshin untuk melakukan tipuan ganda. Di mana Haku yang asli?

Haku yang asli bersembunyi di gubuk tempat menaruh papan serta besi untuk rehabilitasi makam Kiri setelah melempar bom asap. Dia segera membuat dua Yuki Bunshin dan kedua bunshin itu melaksanakan tugas mereka seperti yang diceritakan di atas. Setelah Yuki Bunshin kedua ditangkap, dibawa ke Ao dan dipenjara selama 6 hari…Haku menunggu hingga malam kembali tiba untuk menggali makam-makam ninja-ninja hebat di Kiri sesuai instruksi dari Naruto- _sama_ yang ia terima lewat burung camar putih.

Bunyi Instruksinya,

 _Haku, Utakata sedang kuberi tugas untuk mencari mayat Uzukage yang hilang sekaligus mengambil sampel dari mayat-mayat ninja hebat di seluruh dunia shinobi untuk persiapan Edo Tensei-nya. Setelah melihat laporannya kemarin, aku berpikir dia tidak akan mampu berkeliling dunia shinobi sendirian karena lawan-lawan yang akan dihadapinya. Aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk mengumpulkan sampel mayat di Desa Kiri, lalu segera kirim ke Utakata yang sedang berada di perbatasan Hi no Kuni dekat desa lembah. Dia akan menunggu kirimanmu selama satu minggu._

 _Tertanda. Uzumaki Naruto._

Haku segera bertindak dan menyusun rencana. Setelah berhasil mengelabui 5 ninja yang diketahuinya selalu mengawasi tindak-tanduknya, Haku pada malam setelah penangkapan Yuki Bunshin keduanya segera menggali makam dan mengambil sampel-sampel mayat tersebut, lalu menutup makam seperti semula. Hari ketiga ketika Yuki Bunshin-nya dikurung, Haku segera mengirim sampel mayat itu kepada Utakata lewat burung elang pengantar pesan. Haku mengambil momentum tepat pada malam keempat penangkapannya untuk kembali ke apartemen dan memakan semua makanan instan yang telah ia beli di toko makanan untuk menjaga agar Yuki Bunshinnya tidak cepat menghilang. Jika bukan karena dirinya terus menjaga nutrisi dan tenaga, maka Yuki Bunshin itu akan menghilang di pagi hari keenam penahanan. Berkat makanan dan camilan yang ia beli cukup banyak di toko makanan, maka Yuki Bunshin-nya mampu bertahan hingga waktu pembebasan.

Haku yang asli keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimono putih dan corak Bunga Sakura. Dia melirik ke belakang, ke arah kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi itu ada tumpukan salju bekas Yuki Bunshin keduanya serta beberapa bekas bungkus makanan. Kamar mandi adalah lokasi yang pasti tidak diawasi para ninja pemburu karena itu privasi. Haku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum tipis.

Haku tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada kabut tebal yang menyelimuti Kiri saat operasi rencananya di pagi hari, Haku memperkirakan hal tersebut setelah melihat langit. Badai besar sepertinya akan datang di suatu tempat sehingga mempengaruhi densitas kabut Kirigakure.

Kirimannya akan sampai kepada Utakata tepat 6 hari di perbatasan Hi no Kuni!

.

.

.

Utakata menerima paket dari Haku lewat seekor burung elang. Dia memandang ke langit ketika burung elang itu terbang berputar dua kali dan mengeluarkan suara elangnya. Burung itu pergi menuju air terjun di antara patung Hashirama dan Madara. Utakata melirik ke belakang. Dia cukup lama berada di sini dan para Anbu Konoha pasti menyisir setiap Hutan Hi no Kuni untuk menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Hotarou, paket kita sudah sampai…" Utakata membangunkan Hotarou yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di bawah pohon. Tentu saja, saat itu masih subuh. Suara jangkrik bahkan terdengar merdu.

"Enggh, _sensei_ …"

"Ya sudahlah." Utakata menggendong Hotarou di punggungnya dan memandang kimononya yang sudah kotor,

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku harus membeli kimono yang baru!" gumam Utakata dengan senyuman menawan sambil melompat ke bawah, ke jurang lalu melewati lembah kematian menuju Hutan Negara lainnya.

.

.

.

Michiru dan kelompok pengawal Putri Amaru sudah sampai di depan Hutan Aokigahara.

Michiru membuat tanda untuk mencari tempat datar dan terbuka, mereka akan membuat tenda.

"Badai akan segera datang…" gumam Michiru dengan wajah penuh pemikiran.

 **TBC**

Ane harus update cepat karena sekitar Bulan Agustus ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ane turun ke lapangan. Target ane TU Hiden: Uta Hotarou ini selesai sebelum Agustus. Chapter ini menceritakan tentang Haku yang membantu Utakata dalam misi pengumpulan mayat tersebut. Sekarang kubu Naruto mendapatkan sampel mayat. Ide ini muncul setelah ane membaca review dari seorang Reader tentang kubu Naru yang belum mendapatkan satu pun mayat. Yah…bisa dibilang jika Utakata sendiri melakukannya bersama Hotarou, secara harfiah ia pasti kelelahan.

Yap. Kalau bisa, ane akan ngebut untuk update, untuk menyelesaikan jani fic ini dan jika fic ini complete, maka ane bisa bersantai dan bekerja di Bulan Agustus sambil membuat konsepan untuk TU Nighfall hahahaha.

 **Q: Kakashi tidak punya Sharingan dan bisa Chidori?**

 **A: Yap benar gan. Kakashi di fic ini tidak memiliki Sharingan karena Obito masih hidup. Chidori maupun Raikiri sebenarnya bisa digunakan, hanya saja (Di anime maupun manga) saat menggunakannya tanpa Sharingan maka kecepatan pengguna akan menurun dan pertahanannya terbuka. Sehingga setelah Sharingan-nya hilang, Kakashi membuat jutsu Raiton baru yang sesuai dengan kemampuan fisiknya, yakni Purple Lightning atau Raiton: Shiden. Namun sebenarnya Chidori maupun Raikiri bisa digunakan oleh Kakashi, terbukti saat masih kecil Kakashi yang menciptkana jutsu ini namun kurang efektif. Di fic ini ane buat Kakashi bisa menggunakannya dengan pelatihan dan teknik khusus.**

 **Q: Kenapa Uta harus menguasai Edo Tensei?**

 **A: Karenaitu-lah jalan ceritanya wkwkwkw, bercanda gan. ingat chapter 62 TU main story? Ketika itu Utakata menemukan gulungan ninja berisi formula pengembangan Edo Tensei Nidaime Hokage di kamar Orochimaru. Naruto menyarankan Utakata untuk menguasai hal tersebut karena Naruto tahu Oro pasti mengembangkan Edo Tensei yang ia pelajari.**

 **Q: Mayat dari desa lain belum didapatkan?**

 **A: Dari Kiri, sepertinya udah gan.**

 **Q: Kapan Uta-Hotarou ke aokigahara?**

 **A: Sedikit lagi gan**

 **Q: Sampai berapa chapter?**

 **A: Pastinya di bawah TU main story gan**

 **Q: Pertanyaan dari Cah Uzumaki**

 **A: Yap. Anbu Konoha pasti menyusuri Hutan di Hi no Kuni untuk mencari keberadaan Utakata-Hotarou. Yang pastinya cairan korosif itu akan terus diselidiki pihak Konoha.**

Jika saya bisa lebih cepat mengetik (karena memang masih libur dari Bos hehehe) saya akan berusaha update besok. Tapi tidak janji ya bro-sis.

Ditunggu review, komentar, saran, kritik dan sebagainya

 **Doni Ren**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 10: Waktu Pasir**

Utakata dan Hotarou kini sedang berada di wilayah Negara Angin. Negara Angin atau Kaze no Kuni adalah Negara yang sebagian besar wilayahnya didominasi oleh gurun berangin. Desa ninja yang berafiliasi dengan Kaze no Kuni adalah Sunagakure. Utakata tahu bahwa mendekati Suna adalah pilihan yang buruk, sehingga dia menunggu di sebuah oase yang ada di gurun barat Negara Angin untuk beristirahat. Ia bersama muridnya Hotarou sedang bersantai di bawah pohon kurma.

"Kelanjutan cerita kita bagaimana _sensei_?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Utakata malas. Hotarou menggembungkan pipinya. Dia berdiri lalu memberikan sesuatu kepada Utakata.

" _Sensei_ , ini untukmu…"

Utakata memandang malas ke arah muridnya. Tiba-tiba mata dengan bentuk tajam itu sedikit melebar. Hotarou menyodorkan sebuah kimono baru berwarna abu-abu kepadanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Hotarou menyengir manis "Hehehehe…pesonaku telah membuat penjual pakaian di salah satu kota yang kita lewati sebelum sampai gurun ini luluh hatinya untuk memberikan kimono kepadaku."

"Kau mencurinya kan?" tebak Utakata yang langsung membuat Hotarou menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Teheee…"

"JANGAN BILANG TEHEEE!"

Utakata segera mengganti kimononya di belakang sebuah pohon kurma. Hotarou berusaha mengintip sebelum Utakata melemparnya dengan sebongkah batu di tepi genangan air oase. Saat merapikan lengan kimononya, sang Jinchuuriki tersenyum tipis.

'Gadis itu…' Utakata menghela napas '…Benar-benar menyebalkan.'

Keduanya berada di sana selama semalam. Beruntung pohon kurma yang berada di wilayah oase tersebut berbuah sehingga Hotarou dan Utakata makan buah kurma untuk mengenyangkan perut mereka. Malamnya Utakata membuka kiriman Haku dan mencoba jutsu edo tensei yang ia pelajari dari gulungan Orochimaru. Utakata berusaha membuat edo tensei tanpa tumbal manusia hidup, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Dia kembali membungkus kiriman Haku yang berupa potongan tubuh mayat-entah siapa-lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon kurma. Malam di gurun begitu dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan siangnya yang sangat panas.

" **Suiton: Teppudama**!"

Utakata melirik ke belakang. Muridnya Hotarou masih berusaha keras untuk menguasai Teppudama. Berulang-ulang kali dia menggerakkan segel tangan, menggembungkan pipinya dan menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, dan sesuatu itu hanya berupa gumpalan air kecil yang tak bermakna. Utakata memandang ke arah bulan. Dia berpikir untuk mencari para bandit di Negara Angin dan menjadikan salah satu dari sampah dunia shinobi itu tumbal Edo Tensei-nya. Kejam memang, tetapi dia harus melakukannya.

.

.

.

Utakata dan Hotarou melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi bagian barat Kaze no Kuni selama 3 hari. Jika mereka melihat daerah bersumber air, maka mereka beristirahat di sana. Utakata harus menemukan kelompok penjahat yang suka merampas rombongan perdagangan atau merampok tuan-tuan tanah. Keberuntungan Utakata sampai di hari keempat. Ketika dirinya dan Hotarou bersembunyi di salah satu gundukan pasir, rombongan pedagang-entah dari Negara atau kota mana-berjalan melintasi gurun barat Kaze no Kuni dan sepertinya ingin menuju ibukota Negara angin tersebut. Utakata dapat melihat pergerakan 10 ninja bandit yang ingin mengepung 12 orang di rombongan pedagang tersebut.

Saat Utakata ingin maju dan menyergap para bandit tersebut, ternyata 2 dari 12 pedagang tadi adalah ninja Konoha yang menyamar. Ternyata para pedagang itu menyewa ninja Konoha untuk mengawal mereka. Dengan mudahnya 10 ninja bandit tadi dikalahkan, diikat, kemudian dibawa bersama menuju Negara Angin yang nantinya diserahkan ke feodal di sana.

"Rencana kita meleset _sensei_." Kata Hotarou sambil menegak air terakhirnya dari tempat air kayu yang ia bawa. Utakata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan kelinci lolos dari sarang harimau.

"Hotarou, tetap di sini. Aku akan mengambil salah seorang dari bandit itu."

Hotarou memandang kebingungan gurunya " _Sen-sensei_?! Kenapa kau butuh seorang bandit? Aku tidak cukupkah menemanimu?!"

"Hotarou~" gumam Utakata sedikit kesal "Aku serius. Kau tetap di sini dan habiskan saja airmu. Jangan bergerak satu inchi-pun dari sini. Kau mengerti?!"

" _Sensei_ mengkhawatirkanku?"

Wajah Utakata sedikit memerah "Ten-tentu saja tidak! Ck…pokoknya kau jangan beranjak dari sini!" Utakata melesat cepat meninggalkan Hotarou yang memandang cemas ke arah gurunya. Dia berharap apapun yang direncanakan Utakata- _sensei_ berjalan sesuai rencana. Hotarou tiba-tiba iseng untuk memasukkan pasir ke tempat minuman berkayunya kemudian meletakkannya di bawah kaki. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan dan berusaha menyemburkan Teppudama ke tempat minuman kayu tersebut, namun hanya sebuah gumpalan air yang muncul dan membasahi pasir di dalam tempat minuman tersebut.

"Haaah, aku masih bingung dengan konsep Teppudama." Gumam Hotarou sambil kembali memandang ke arah gurunya tadi pergi. Utakata sudah tidak terlihat di sana.

' _Sensei_ , berhati-hatilah!' doa Hotarou di dalam hatinya.

 **~The Uzukage Hiden~**

"Kau punya ide?"

Utakata bertanya dengan Saiken di dalam mindscapenya. Sementara dirinya kini sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah bukit pasir yang berjarak 300 meter di sisi kanan rombongan. Perlu diingat, rombongan pedagang itu terdiri atas 12 orang, 10 pedagang dan 2 ninja Konoha. Utakata belum bisa memprediksi pangkat kedua ninja Konoha tersebut. Namun melihat gaya bertarung mereka dan kecepatan mereka dalam membereskan para bandit, dapat diperkirakan level mereka adalah Chunnin atau Jounin.

"Aku hanya menyarankan jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan Jutsu elemen air-mu. Kau sedang berada di padang pasir dengan suhu ekstrim. Persediaan airmu juga habis. Jika kau banyak mengeluarkan air dari cairan tubuhmu, maka kau akan dehidrasi."

Saiken memandang serius ke arah Utakata dengan mata siputnya "Kau bisa mati karena dehidrasi ataupun dehidrasi membuat tubuhmu lamban dan kepalamu akan ditebas oleh dua ninja itu."

"Saran yang bagus." Puji Utakata penuh ikhlas. Dia sedikit mengintip ke arah rombongan yang mulai menjauhi bukit pasir tempat ia bersembunyi. Utakata mencemaskan adanya ninja tipe sensor dari dua orang ninja Konoha tersebut. Jika dia semakin mendekati rombongan, maka posisinya pasti diketahui dan pertarungan langsung akan terjadi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," gumam Utakata sambil menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**." Kata Jinchuuriki tersebut sambil memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Dua bunshin air Utakata muncul dan berdiri di samping yang asli. Utakata terengah-engah. Benar kata Saiken, dia tidak boleh menghabiskan cairan di dalam tubuhnya atau dia akan mati karena dehidrasi. Pengeluaran keringat dari tubuhnya juga patut diperhitungkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang mereka saat malam saja?" tanya Saiken, dengan sedikit saran.

"Pada malam hari mereka kemungkinan sudah sampai di dekat zona Negara Angin. Aku tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahku di hadapan para tentara negeri tersebut, karena bisa saja menjadi masalah bagi Naruto- _san_. Apalagi setelah peristiwa pembunuhan 5 Kage tersebut, saling mencurigai antar Negara sangat tinggi termasuk diriku."

"Ooohh, kau peduli juga ya terhadap Uzumaki Naruto?"

Utakata tersenyum di dalam mindscapenya mendengar kata-kata Saiken.

"Karena aku adalah pengawalnya!" Utakata memberi kode untuk kedua bunshinnya "Maju!"

Seperti yang diperkirakan Utakata, salah seorang dari dua ninja Konoha itu adalah tipe sensor. Yamanaka Haisho adalah Chunnin dari klan Yamanaka yang memiliki perawakan berambut pirang sebahu dan mata tajam beiris cokelat. Temannya, Akimichi Choguro adalah Chunnin berbadan besar dengan kedua lengan kekar berotot. Setelah diberitahu Haisho bahwa ada dua 'musuh' yang akan menyergap mereka, dia segera membunyikan sepuluh jari tangannya.

"Lagi-lagi bandit?" tanya Choguro dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Bukan, chakra ini lebih _berkelas_ …" kata Haisho sambil mengambil dua shuriken dari kantong alat ninja di paha kanannya.

"Itu mereka!" kata salah seorang pedagang dengan nada tegang. Mata Haisho menajam dan dia tersenyum tipis 'Berani-beraninya dia menunjukkan diri di depan lawan. Strategi yang salah…apalagi ada ninja sensor sepertiku.'

Haisho segera melempar dua shuriken tersebut ke dua Mizu Bunshin Utakata. Dua bunshin itu menghindarinya dengan mudah, mereka berlari semakin cepat dan melompat menuju salah seorang bandit yang terikat.

Grep! Grep!

Kedua lengan kekar Choguro menangkap leher dua Mizu Bunshin Utakata. Choguro memandang serius dua pria berwajah sama yang dicengkramnya. Sepertinya familiar.

" **Kiiro Kemuri**!"

Mata Haisho melebar. Dia merasakan chakra ketiga. Tiba-tiba asap berwarna kuning menyelimuti mereka dan membuat para pedagang yang terlambat menutup hidung mereka terjatuh tak berdaya ke tanah pasir gurun. Haisho menutup hidungnya dan memandang tajam ke segala arah.

'Ada yang ketiga-kah? Tsk…pergerakannya cepat sehingga aku terlambat menyadari chakranya!' Haisho menoleh ke kanan dan berlari ke arah sana. Dia dapat merasakan chakra itu bergerak, entah bergerak menuju apa.

"Choguro! Bagaimana keadaanmu?!" tanya Haisho sambil berlari. Tidak ada jawaban dari Choguro.

Sementara yang bernama Choguro jatuh berlutut sambil kedua tangannya tetap mencengkram dua leher Mizu Bunshin Utakata. Dia meringis kesakitan karena asap berwarna kuning itu menyesakkan dadanya.

"Kau harus menutup hidungmu atau kau akan mati karena paru-parumu hancur." Kata Mizu Bunshin yang kanan dengan suara tenang.

"Asap ini bukan asap biasa. Ini adalah asap yang berisi sedikit cairan asam Saiken yang diuap-kan dan zat pelemah tubuh. Kami tidak ingin membunuhmu." Kata Mizu Bunsin yang di kiri, kini dengan nada yang lebih ditekankan pada kalimat "Kami tidak ingin membunuhmu".

"Sialan…aku diberi saran oleh musuh OHOK! OHOK!" Choguro berusaha melihat wajah Mizu Bunshin tersebut karena dia sepertinya teringat akan seseorang ketika melihat wajah tersebut.

"Kami hanya Mizu Bunshin, kawan." Kata yang kiri sebelum keduanya berubah menjadi air yang membasahi kedua tangan Choguro. Mata Choguro melebar kager.

' _Na-Nani'_!'

Sementara Haisho menerjang Utakata dari arah kanan ketika merasakan chakra sang Jinchuuriki semakin terasa dekat. Utakata melompat salto belakang lalu mengambil segenggam pasir menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Sialan!" Haisho mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong ninja di belakang celananya dan melesat maju ke arah Utakata. Sang Jincuuriki langsung melempar pasir di genggaman tangan kanannya ke wajah Haisho, membuat Yamanaka itu langsung berhenti dan membersihkan wajah serta matanya dari pasir.

" _Sankyuu_.." kata Utakata dengan suara tenang sambil mengambil alat kantong ninja di belakang celana Haisho. Dia langsung menerjang punggung Haisho dan ninja itu terpental ke depan. Utakata mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong penyimpanan senjata tersebut. Kunai itu akan ia gunakan untuk melepas ikatan salah seorang bandit yang ditawan.

Boof!

Mata Utakata melebar. Haisho yang terseret ke depan ternyata adalah sebuah bunshin.

'Dia menjebakku dengan teknik yang sama, BUNSHIN!' mata Utakata melebar kaget ketika sebuah kaki menghantam pipi kanannya, membuat tubuhnya terpental ke kiri dan menabrak seekor kuda yang juga pingsan di tanah berpasir. Haisho yang asli berdiri dengan masker hitam di wajahnya. Sementara kedua tangannya memegang kunai yang diikatkan dengan tali kawat. Utakata segera berdiri dan menggerakkan segel tangan.

"Tidak akan sempat!" Haisho melempar dua kunai bertali kawat itu ke kedua tangan Utakata. Kedua tangan sang Jincuuriki terikat.

"Hyaaaah!" Haisho menarik Utakata ke arahnya dan langsung menerjang dada Utakata ketika tubuh sang Jinchuuriki mendekat. Dia kemudian menginjak perut Utakata ketika Jinchuuriki itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Handseal-ku sudah selesai tadi, aku masih sempat." Gumam Utakata dengan wajah tenang namun disertai suara kesakitan. Mata Haisho melebar. Dia baru paham. Utakata membiarkan ditarik mendekati dirinya agar jarak mereka semakin dekat. Jika Utakata menyerangnya dengan serangan jarak jauh, itu tidak akan berguna karena dirinya adalah ninja tipe sensor.

'Dengan jarak sedekat ini…' keringat muncul di pelipis kiri Haisho. Mata membulatnya memandang ke bawah, ke arah Utakata.

Utakata menyemburkan Mizurappa ke wajah Haisho dan membuat shinobi Konoha itu terpental ke atas, kemudian jatuh ke bawah. Selanjutnya ia langsung pingsan. Utakata bangkit sambil terbatuk-batuk karena dadanya tadi ditendang. Dia melirik ke arah seorang bandit yang pingsan. Satu bandit cukup untuk melihat hasil formula Edo Tensei-nya.

" _KUSOOO_!"

Mata Utakata melebar. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika sebuah tinju dari tangan berotot kekar yang membesar hampir menghantam wajahnya. Utakata melirik ke atas dan Choguro sudah berada di depannya dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker hitam. Utakata tersenyum tipis.

"Untung saja kau memakai masker sehingga asap Saiken tidak membunuhmu…"

"Kau, seperti yang kuduga kau adalah-"

Mata Utakata melebar. Orang berbadan besar itu sudah mengenalinya. Tidak ada jalan lain, dia harus membunuh orang ini!

"Maaf," Utakata mulai membaluti tangan kanannya dengan chakra Bijuu yang bergelembung merah. Dia terpaksa melakukannya karena identitas dirinya yang terkuak pasti akan memberatkan posisi Naruto.

"Kau adalah Kunturo! Orang yang berhutang kepadaku 1000 Ryo! Sialaaan! Kenapa kau menjadi bandit heh?!" kata Choguro dengan wajah marah. Utakata sedikit ternganga. Dia memandang sekitarnya dan baru sadar kembali, asap kuning Saiken masih menyelimuti sekitar mereka sehingga pandangan tidak 100 persen tepat.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!" kata Utakata yang langsung pura-pura menjadi Kunturo.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAU BISA SUITON! DAN BAYAR HUTANGMU SIALAN!"

Utakata bergerak ke kanan dan melesatkan tendangan berputar ke perut Choguro, namun pria bertubuh besar itu melompat mundur ke belakang. Utakata melakukan salto depan dua kali lalu beradu pukulan dengan Choguro. Choguro tidak hanya membesarkan tangan kanannya, namun tangan kirinya juga. Dia berusaha memukul Utakata dari atas dan ingin menjadikannya kue pie yang penyet, atau seekor ayam penyet.

Utakata terus melompat salto kanan untuk menghindari hantaman dari atas oleh kedua tangan membesar Choguro. Asap kuningnya hampir hilang. Sang Jinchuuriki berpijak di sebuah tanah berpasir yang basah.

Tunggu…

Basah?!

Utakata teringat bahwa dia mengeluarkan air dari dalam tubuhnya untuk dua bunshin tadi. Sekarang dua Mizu Bunshin yang ia gunakan tidak membantunya, dengan kata lain dua Mizu Bunshin tadi telah merubah diri mereka menjadi air kembali.

'Jika ini adalah air bekas dua Mizu Bunshin tadi,' Utakata tersenyum 'Ini bisa kugunakan, untuk…' Utakata menggerakkan segel tangan, sementara kedua tangan Choguro datang dari dua arah ingin menepuknya seperti menepuk nyamuk.

"… **Suiton: Surudoi Muchi**!" kata Utakata sambil melompat ke atas untuk menghindari hantaman dari kedua tangan besar Choguro. Sebuah cambuk air muncul cepat dari dalam pasir yang basah dan melesat menghantam perut Choguro sebelum kedua telapak tangannya bertemu. Choguro terpental, berguling-guling hingga keluar dari areal yang berasap. Ketika dirinya berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh bergetar, Utakata sudah berada di belakangnya sambil menghantam tengkuknya dengan cepat.

"Beres?" tanya Saiken sambil memandang Choguro yang tergeletak pingsan. Utakata tidak menjawab. Dia terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membasahi kimono abu-abunya. Saiken menghela napas pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mode bijuu untuk mengalahkan mereka lebih cepat?"

"Dalam mode itu, deteksi chakra Bijuumu lebih terasa oleh ninja sensor tersebut. Aku pasti dikenali sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti itu," gumam Utakata dengan suara tenang. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju rombongan yang telah pingsan. Asap kuning Saiken telah menghilang. Utakata memandang semua bandit yang terikat dan dia mengambil seorang bandit yang terlihat berwajah paling arogan. Sepertinya itu adalah pimpinan para bandit tersebut.

'Yang paling sampah harus disingkirkan. Oke…' Utakata memanggul bandit tersebut di bahu kanannya '…Aku akan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi Edo Tensei!'

Utakata akui, dia sedikit takut mencobanya. Tetapi harus. Sedikit tegukan air liur ke kerongkongannya membuktikan ada rasa tegang di hati sang Jinchuuriki.

Tanpa Utakata ketahui,

Hotarou juga dipanggul di bahu Shira, shinobi dari Suna. Tim Shira tanpa sengaja bertemu Hotarou di gurun barat Kaze no Kuni dan langsung menyergap murid Jinchuuriki Rokubi tersebut.

'Berdasarkan informasi, Utakata memiliki murid seorang gadis dari klan Tsuchigimo. Ciri-ciri muridnya, berambut pirang gelombang, bermata bulat menarik dengan iris hijau gelap, juga berdada besar…YANG TERAKHIR TIDAK PENTING MEMANG!' Shira melirik ke arah wajah Hotarou yang terpejam. Matanya menajam.

'Mudah sekali membuatnya pingsan tadi,' batin Shira di dalam hati.

"Lalu, kita apakan dia?" tanya Yome dengan nada penasaran. Sen mengangguk menyetujui. Jika gadis pirang bergelombang ini adalah murid Utakata, akan mereka apakan dia. Suatu pertanyaan yang bagus.

"Kita interogasi dia. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa gadis ini mengetahui rahasia Utakata, rahasia kematian Hoichi- _san_ dan rahasia…" mata Shira menajam.

"…YONDAIME UZUKAGE!"

Sementara tanpa diketahui tiga orang dari Suna, tempat penyimpan air dari kayu yang terikat di pinggang Hotarou terbuka dan menumpahkan pasir yang basah.

Utakata yang baru sampai di gundukan pasir tempat Hotarou bersembunyi tadi langsung memasang wajah cemas. Dia menurunkan bandit ninja dari bahunya dan segera mengelilingi sekitar gundukan pasir sambil meneriaki nama Hotarou. Hampir sejam Utakata melakukan hal tersebut sehingga dia kecapekan dan duduk bersandar di gundukan pasir dengan napas penuh letih. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh punggung kimono abu-abunya. Kimobo abu-abu pemberian Hotarou…

Sialan! Sialan! Kenapa dia meninggalkan Hotarou tadi…

Seharusnya dia membawanya! Walaupun berbahaya melawan dua ninja Konoha tadi, Hotarou pasti bisa membantunya seperti ia membantu dirinya melawan Kimimaro!

Mata Utakata menyiratkan kesedihan.

Tetapi dia khawatir jika Hotarou banyak mengeluarkan Mizurappa-jurus andalan sang murid-sehingga muridnya dehidrasi. Resikonya lebih besar.

"Di-di mana ini?" bandit yang dibawa Utakata tadi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia sudah sadar. Saat dirinya memandang wajah gelisah Utakata yang berkeringat, yang tepat di sampingnya, mata bandit itu melebar.

"S-siapa kau-"

"DIAM SIALAN!" Utakata menghantam pipi kanan bandit tersebut dengan sangat kuat sehingga sang bandit pingsan dengan dua geraham yang terlepas dari mulutnya dan darah mengucur dari mulut. Utakata bangkit berdiri dengan napas menderu emosi.

"Oooy, tenang Utakata. Tenang…" Saiken berusaha menenangkan sang Jinchuuriki 'Ini bukan seperti dirinya. Apa akibat pengaruh dehidrasi dan panas sehingga pikirannya kacau?' tanya Saiken di dalam hati.

Utakata terhuyung-huyung dan teringat akan _sensei_ nya, Harusame, juga kejadian ketika dirinya dimanfaatkan Yagura dengan cara membuat Hotarou seolah-olah mati oleh ninja Iwa. Bayangan kegelapan masa lalu menderu pikiran Utakata di siang yang panas tersebut.

" _Sensei…"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sensei?"_

" _Sensei?"_

"…"

"…"

" _Aku akan mengeluarkan monster ini dari tubuhmu Utakata."_

"…"

"…"

Hubungan guru-murid memang buruk. Dan dia kembali menjadi guru yang buruk.

Sialan!

" _Ajarkan aku Mizurappa, Utakata-sensei."_

Suara Hotarou teringat di kepalanya dan hal tersebut adalah suara terakhir yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sebelum sang Jinchuuriki jatuh pingsan. Saiken paham. Panas gurun dan efek akibat pertarungan yang terik di padang pasir Kaze no Kuni tadi membuat kondisi sang Jinchuuriki kacau. Saiken dapat merasakan aliran chakra yang tidak stabil di dalam diri Utakata.

Dia sepertinya harus membiarkan sang Jincuuriki terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Malam pun datang dan Utakata belum sadar bahwa pipi kanannya yang menyentuh pasir gurun adalah pasir yang basah, pasir dari tempat minuman Hotarou yang tumpah!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Sebuah chapter yang pendek. Karena saya harus melakukan beberapa hal sebelum iseng menyelesaikan chap ini.

Oh ya jutsu **Kiiro Komuri** itu adalah sebuah jutsu Utakata yang mengeluarkan asap kuning, yang mana asap kuning itu terdiri atas asap (?), lendir Saiken yang diuap-kan dan zat racun pelemah badan. Sedangkan **Suiton: Surudoi Muchi** adalah sebuah jutsu elemen air yang dikeluarkan Utakata tanpa perlu menyemburkan air dari dalam tubuhnya. Jutsu ini berbentuk cambuk air yang menghantam lawan-lawan dan bisa dikendalikan.

Maaf jika tidak update secepat kemarin, huehehehehe, karena benar, ane punya kesibukan sendiri but…berusaha mengakhiri fanfic juga salah satu janji yang harus ditepati.

 **Q: Kapan lemon?**

 **A: Sabar gan, dan jangan bilang dengan imbuhan seperti itu hahaha. Rate M ane letak di fic ini bukan hanya karena ada lemon-nya, tetapi karena ada penggambaran cerita yang vulgar. So…wait them.**

 **Q: Minato akan di-Edo Tensei?**

 **A: Belum tahu gan. Mayat di Konoha juga belum didapatkan.**

 **Q: Kerja apa?**

 **A: Ngerjain kamu IYKWIM…ah, saya seorang konsultan.**

 **Q: 7 Swordsman Kiri's ada di sampel kiriman Haku?**

 **A: Maybe yes…maybe no gan. Ditunggu saja saat Utakata mengorbankan si bandit itu.**

Terima kasih bagi yang tetap terus mensupport cerita ini, ane tunggu saran, komentar dan sebagainya agar fic ini tetap terbangun menjadi fic yang baik.

Saya, ane, Doni no Mingsum…see you in next chap

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	11. Chapter 11

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 **Chapter 11: Rencana dibalik Rencana**

 _Sebelum kehancuran Uzu, di Kirigakure_

Utakata.

Begitulah ia dipanggil. Utakata bukan tipe pria yang suka centil dengan kehidupan orang lain. Dia pria yang ingin mendengar suara alami alam, menyendiri di hutan dan ditemani gelembung-gelembung putihnya. Ibaratkan kanvas di atas kanvas, Utakata menginginkan ketenangan di antara ketenangan. Tak ada yang lebih ia sukai dari kesendirian dalam keheningan bersama para gelembung.

Utakata kecil adalah sosok anak yang tenang. Saat permainan tangkap-lari di akademi ninja Kiri yang berakhir dengan keributan, Utakata langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Hanya tangan kanannya yang memegang botol cairan gelembung bersama pipa-nya.

"Utakata, kau mau ke mana? Genya- _san_ dipukul sama Bejimaru tuh!"

Utakata berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya yang sudah tajam sejak awal tanpa berkedip melihat Genya ditinju Bejimaru-anak berbadan paling besar di akademinya-karena masalah kalah-menang dari permainan bodoh itu. Genya tampak tak berdaya dan _sensei_ mereka terlihat membiarkan.

Tujuannya? Tentu saja Kiri ingin mencetak ninja-ninja bertangan dingin yang memaksimalkan kesuksesan misi. Dasar aneh…

"Biarkan saja." Kata Utakata dan berlalu meninggalkan lokasi ribut tersebut. Jika _sensei_ -nya bertanya dirinya ke mana, ia akan memukul _sensei_ keparat itu dengan pipa gelembungnya. _**Kau sensei tidak berguna!**_ Utakata hanya mengumpat tenang di dalam hati.

Sebagai anak-anak, Utakata menikmati masa kepemimpinan Sandaime Mizukage. Dia menikmati masa kecilnya. Berita-berita perang Dunia Shinobi yang entah ke berapa, dia tidak peduli ke berapa, menjadi makanan media hangat bagi Utakata. Belum lagi anggota 7 Ninja pemegang Pedang Kiri, Jinchuuriki, Bijuu, ninja, spionasekekacauanpublikpergantianMizukageberdarahKiriberdarahIwaSunaKonohaKumoUzuUzukage!

Mata Utakata melebar. Kata-kata tanpa spasi itu bagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Tapi dia tetap tidak peduli. Toh hal tersebut tidak mengacau masa mudanya.

Utakata harus menarik kata-kata tersebut ketika tubuhnya dijadikan wajah Bijuu ekor enam, Saiken.

Utakata mulai memandang dunia dalam sisi berbeda dan orang-orang mulai memandang Utakata dalam pemikiran yang berbeda. Semuanya berubah. Berubah total!

Tatapan kasihan

Ngeri

Takut

Sok kasihan padahal ingin memanfaatkan

Utakata tetap diam sambil memainkan gelembungnya

Kasihankarenadiamasihkecil, ngerikarenaBijuudidalamtubuhnyabisamengamuk, sokkasihanpadahalinginmenguasaidirinyaagar superiorkarenadirinyaadalahsenjataKiri….kata-kata tanpa spasi itu bersambung, berkecamuk cepat di kepala Utakata bagai lalat-lalat menyedihkan yang mencari madu di limbah kotoran. Utakata hanya membayangkan bisa menjadi hebat, dengan membuang segala sisi tentang Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya.

" _Nanii'_ , seorang Jinchuuriki yang dipandang hina sepertimu ingin menjadi Bijuu? Jangan bercanda. Lebih baik kau memakan air comberan sana, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kalian tahu siapa yang berbicara kurang ajar seperti itu dengannya? Ya si sialan _sensei_ akademinya. Utakata maju selangkah dan mengunci guru itu dengan satu gerakan. Dia dipermalukan di depan banyak orang dan Utakata bisa saja membunuhnya di depan banyak orang saat itu juga, tetapi dia masih memikirkan tentang harga dirinya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku suka sekali menghindari perkelahian dan lebih banyak diam?"

Pertanyaan Utakata tidak dijawab _sensei_ -nya.

"Karena aku akan membunuh seseorang jika emosiku meluap."

Utakata langsung diamankan para ninja yang berada di bawah perintah langsung Mizukage. Status Utakata memang 'dipantau', karena dia Jinhcuuriki. Utakata tahu hal tersebut dan dia mendiamkannya. Meniup gelembung lebih baik.

Sejak saat itu, sejak kejadian itu,

Utakata benci yang namanya _sensei_ …

 **~TU Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles~**

"Utakata, hari ini kau akan menjadi murid khusus dari Harusame- _dono_. Harusame- _dono_ , ini adalah Utakata…" Mizukage memperkenalkannya pada seorang pria paruh baya berkecamata, berkumis lancip panjang seperti Chinese, bermata tajam dengan rambut depan setengah botak berbentuk garis "V". lucu sekali…ini guru khususnya?

"Utakata ya. Salam kenal."

Harusame menyodorkan tangannya. Apa aku harus menyalaminya?

Yagura memandang Utakata tajam. Utakata sedang malas berurusan dengan Mizukage keempat tersebut. Lagipula mendapatkan seorang guru khusus bukanlah arti kiamat bagi Utakata. Bersikap sopan tentu saja akan menguntungkannya. Utakata mengambil sodoran tangan Harusame dan menyalaminya walaupun sikap ogah-ogahan masih terlihat dari gerakan salaman itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Harusame- _dono_." Kata Yagura dengan nada memohon yang tenang.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya diminta bantuan oleh anda, Yagura- _sama_. Suatu kehormatan juga bagi saya untuk melatih seorang Bijuu."

Seorang? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan seekor? Utakata bertanya di dalam hati dengan sinis.

Sebelum Yagura meninggalkan keduanya, sang Jinchuuriki Sanbi itu berbisik di telinga Utakata dengan tajam.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku juga seorang Jinchuuriki. Posisiku sebagai Mizukage bisa dibilang dimanfaatkan oleh desa. Asal kau tahu Utakata, seorang Jinchuuriki yang bisa mengendalikannya bukan hanya monster, tetapi ini…" Yagura mengetuk kepalanya, pria pendek itu berkata dengan nada dingin penuh keyakinan "…Jika kau bisa mengendalikan Bijuu-mu di bawah pelatihan Harusame, kau akan menjadi ninja hebat. Jangan mengkhianati Kiri atau kau akan kujadikan tumbal Sanbi."

Penuh intens. Namun Utakata hanya sebentar merasa ngeri. Lagipula dia dan Yondaime Mizukage sama-sama Jinchuuriki. Utakata tidak peduli akan bentrok atau pertarungan, yang terpenting dirinya masih bisa meniup gelembung dengan tenang.

"Jadi untuk hari pertama, mari kita saling berkenalan. Aku mau mengajakmu ke kedai dango yang ada di pusat desa. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut? Aku harap jawabannya adalah _iya_."

Utakata memandang Harusame lalu memandang kuil besar di belakang pria paruh baya tersebut. Gerbang kuil berwarna merah dengan cat yang mengelupas. Ada simbol Kiri di tengah gerbang kuil. Utakata berpikir tentang tekad air dan semacamnya, hanya saja ia pikir itu bualan.

"Boleh." Katanya singkat dengan mata yang tetap tajam menatap ke depan.

.

.

.

Utakata sedikit menyukai Harusame sebagai guru pada awalnya. Utakata berusaha mencari tahu apakah sikap baik, perhatian dan kadang-kadang tegas dari Harusame adalah sikap bualan karena pria itu disuruh Yagura untuk melatihnya sebagai alat tempur, atau sikap itu memang murni kepedulian sang guru. Utakata menyukai Harusame namun tetap waspada. Dirinya masih memperkirakan sikap Harusame hanya topeng belaka hingga keduanya diberi misi oleh Yagura untuk mengejar sebuah gulungan yang dicuri 2 tim Jounin Iwa. Saat itu pertarungan hampir membunuh Utakata jika Harusame tidak melindunginya. Ternyata Tim ninja Iwa sudah mengantisipasi kedatangan Jinchuuriki sebagai pengejar dan mereka memiliki dua orang yang ahli dalam jutsu penghisap chakra. Utakata hampir merasakan semua chakranya tersedot jika Harusame tidak mati-matian melindunginya. Bantuan dari Kiri datang, termasuk Yagura, dan dua tim ninja Iwa dipukul mundur. Gulungan yang dicuri berhasil didapatkan.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?!" Utakata berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya luka dalam di perut kanan Harusame. Darah terus mengucur di sana dan ninja medis berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Ka-karena kau muridku, bocah bodoh…" kata Harusame. Membuat Utakata hari itu juga mulai percaya arti kata Guru-Murid.

Harusame banyak memberikan pelajaran kehidupan kepada Utakata. Selain belajar ninjutsu dan pengendalian Bijuu, Utakata mempelajari arti kehidupan, sosial, politik dan manusia dari Harusame. Sang guru senang menyambungkan arti kehidupan di setiap nasihatnya kepada Utakata dengan gelembung yang selalu terbang ke angkasa. Utakata kadangkala tertawa mendengar analogi tersebut. Gelembung ya gelembung, kehidupan ya kehidupan…simpel saja.

Utakata adalah ninja dengan perubahan chakra tipe air. Harusame benar-benar mengoptimalkan hal tersebut sehingga bisa dibilang Utakata bisa menggunakan jutsu air dengan media air eksternal dan media air internal tubuhnya. Sang Jinchuuriki ekor enam bahkan bisa merubah dan memaksimalkan jutsu airnya menjadi gelembung-gelembung yang bisa meledak maupun menyimpan cairan asam Saiken. Ia namakan **Homatsu no Jutsu**.

Bagi Utakata, pelatihan Bijuu adalah yang paling tersulit. Harusame juga menyetujuinya.

"Aku punya ide…bagaimana kau berkomunikasi intens dengan Bijuu di dalam tubuhmu? Komunikasi adalah hal terpenting dalam kehidupan."

Saran Harusame diterima. Utakata malam itu duduk bersemedi di teras rumah gurunya dan mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Saiken adalah Bijuu berbentuk seperti siput berlendir tanpa cangkang dengan enam ekor atau kaki di belakangnya. Suaranya sedikit cempreng namun terdengar menakutkan.

"Jadi kau akhirnya bertemu denganku, Utakata."

"Kau tahu namaku ya, Rokubi?"

"Keh…kenapa aku tidak tahu manusia yang dijadikan wadah penyimpananku? Heh…kau cukup tampan juga."

Mata Utakata menajam. Di sekeliling Saiken adalah air. Tempat Saiken berdiri adalah sebuah batu besar datar dan ada enam rantai yang mengikat enam ekor atau kaki-Utakata benar-benar bingung-Rokubi dengan batu datar besar di bawahnya. Cahaya di sana berwarna biru Kristal gelap. Sangat suram dan hanya terdengar desingan aneh.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengendalikanmu kawan?" tanya Utakata langsung. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Lebih baik dirinya meniup gelembung dalam ketenangan malam.

"Ooh…kau tidak tahu sopan santun ya? Manusia rendahan sepertimu mau mengendalikanku? YANG BENAR SAJA!" suara cempreng Saiken membuat air di sekitarnya bergoyang dan bergelombang. Jika dilihat dari atas maka membentuk titik gelombang berbentuk lingkaran berlapis.

"Aku adalah wadahmu, dan kau adalah isinya…seharusnya isi wadahlah yag menyesuaikan dengan wadah." Mata Utakata menatap datar Saiken "Kau belum pernah berkomunikasi ya, Rokubi?"

"Bocah sialan," gumam Saiken. Suara cemprengnya semakin bergetar marah "Aku benci manusia-manusia sombong seperti kesombongan Kyuubi. Kau akan menerima akibatnya Utakata…"

DEG!

Setelah Rokubi selesai mengatakan namanya, tiba-tiba ingatan kebencian Utakata terhadap tatapan orang-orang Kiri terhadapnya muncul. Tatapan takut, ngeri, kasihan, benci, sok kasihan blablablabla…semua tatapan yang menjijikkan itu.

" _Nanii', seorang Jinchuuriki yang dipandang hina sepertimu ingin menjadi Bijuu? Jangan bercanda. Lebih baik kau memakan air comberan sana, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Suara guru akademi yang mengejeknya terdengar keras di telinga Utakata. Suara itu seperti gong yang terus dipukul berkali-kali, membuat gendang telinganya sakit dan terasa pecah.

"Ghaaaaa…" Utakata merasakan kegelapan menelannya.

Di dunia nyata, Utakata berubah menjadi ekor tiga dan menghancurkan rumah Harusame. Harusame bahkan terluka parah karena ingin menghentikan amukan muridnya. Lima ninja bertopeng Kiri datang dan menghentikan amukan Jinchuuriki Rokubi, bahkan Yagura datang untuk menghentikan Utakata sebelum memasuki mode ekor keempat.

"Sudah kubilang Utakata, Jinchuuriki yang tidak bisa mengendalikan Bijuunya hanya seorang monster." Bisik Yagura tajam di telinga Utakata ketika pria tersebut kembali ke mode normal. Utakata tidak mengingat apapun, yang dia dengar hanya suara khawatir _sensei_ -nya, suara yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Harusame memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Utakata bahkan sedikit takut dengan tatapan _sensei_ -nya. Tatapan itu hampir sama dengan tatapan orang-orang di desanya. Saat dia bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, Harusame terlihat jelas menghindari pertanyaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba hati Utakata merasa perih. Apakah ada yang perlu ia percayai dari kata "Guru-Murid"?

Suatu hari Harusame mengundangnya ke rumah, rumah yang sudah diperbaiki, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting,

"Kita akan mengeluarkan Rokubi dari tubuhmu."

Mata Utakata melebar. Alasannya?

"K-kenapa _sensei_? Apa Yagura- _sama_ sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Biar aku yang menanggung akibatnya. Rokubi hanya membuat masalah bagimu, tidak hanya sosialmu, tetapi juga mentalmu…jika monster itu sudah keluar dari tubuhmu maka kau akan menjadi ninja normal yang hebat." Harusame membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kumis Chinese-nya terllihat bergoyang pelan "Kau setuju kan?"

Utakata sedikit ragu. Memang Rokubi membuatnya banyak terlibat dalam masalah yang menyesakkan hati. Tetapi bukankah itu sedikit terlambat? Orang-orang sudah menganggapnya monster, Rokubi telah membuatnya letih dan membuatnya benar-benar menjadi seorang monster jika pikiran negatif melayang di kepalanya. Apa itu perlu dilakukan? Di mana Rokubi disegel jikalau berhasil lepas dari tubuhnya?

"Jangan khawatir…" Harusame menepuk bahu Utakata dan tersenyum "…Percayalah kepadaku, karena aku gurumu…" mata Utakata melebar, antara terkejut dan senang "…Dan kau adalah muridku!"

" _Sensei_ …" ucap Utakata dengan senyuman penuh harapan.

Hari itu juga Utakata mendapatkan pipa gelembung baru dari sang guru, pipa gelembung yang selalu ia pakai dan ia jaga.

 **~TU~**

Yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak perlu dijelaskan karena Utakata paling benci mengingatnya.

Simpel saja.

Pengeluaran itu gagal, Utakata mengamuk bahkan masuk ke mode ekor enam,

Harusame, gurunya…

 _ **Harusame tewas di tangannya.**_

"Sudah kubilang Utakata," Yagura berbisik di telinga Utakata ketika pria itu kembali normal. Yagura bahkan harus berubah menjadi mode bijuu untuk mengendalikan amukan Utakata "…Jinchuuriki yang tidak bisa mengendalikan Bijuu-nya adalah monster keparat bodoh!"

Utakata kali itu mendengarnya dan dia menyesali bahwa dirinya percaya dengan kata "Guru-Murid".

Kebodohan Harusame membuatnya terbunuh.

Utakata tidak ingin memperdulikan hal tersebut dan dia tetap menjadi peniup gelembung yang suka menyendiri di hutan, sambil memandang gelembungnya naik ke angkasa dengan lembut nan tenang.

.

.

.

 _1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu, atau saat sekarang_

Utakata membuka matanya.

Itu adalah mimpi. Ingatan masa lalunya adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Akhirnya kau sadar ya…"

Utakata langsung bangkit dan memandang ke arah sumber suara. Bandit yang ia ikat dan pukul tadi sudah sadar. Senyumannya aneh dengan lebam di pipi kirinya. Dia memandang Utakata dengan bengis.

"Kau terus bergumam "Guru-Murid, Guru-Murid"…membuatku muak saja. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Diam." Kata Utakata dingin. Membuat bandit itu sedikit ngeri ketika teringat pukulan penuh amarah Utakata menghantam wajahnya. Dia menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau menculikku?"

Utakata tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia memandang datar ke depan. Saat itu udara terasa sangat dingin di gurun pasir barat Negara Angin. Utakata bahkan merasakan pipi kanannya sedikit lebih dingin dari semua anggota tubuhnya. Dia menyentuh pipi itu dan terasa pasir basah menempel di pipi kanannya tersebut. Pasir basah?

"Apa tadi malam hujan?" tanya Utakata. Bandit itu tertawa.

"Ini memang malam bung-"

"Ini sudah dini hari keparat. Bisa kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

Nada penuh ancaman dari Utakata membuat bandit itu sedikit menelan ludahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak ada hujan tadi malam, ya kalau ini memang sudah dini hari, hanya…ya hanya malam biasa di gurun pasir."

Utakata memandang pasir tempat ia pingsan tadi. Ada gumpalan pasir yang berwarna lebih gelap dari pasir di sekelilingnya. Utakata menyentuh pasir tersebut dan dia merasakan pasir itu basah. Pasir yang pernah terkena air. Utakata memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak ada air di dekat mereka bersembunyi. Sang Jinchuuriki memandang tempat sekitar ia bersembunyi. Tidak ada barang tertinggal, apapun itu, tidak ada yang tertinggal.

'Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah pasir ini terkena air yang tersimpan di suatu tempat, atau terkena suatu jutsu air seseorang…Hotarou kah yang melakukan jusu tersebut karena bertarung dengan orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya? Atau…" Utakata memandang pasir yang lebih gelap tersebut dan gumpalan itu memanjang dari tempat ia pingsan tadi sampai ke ujung matanya memandang, yang berarti.

'Pasir ini…' Utakata menggelengkan kepalanya 'Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa basah, tetapi Hotarou pasti membuatnya untuk menunjukkan jalan di mana ia berada," Utakata melirik ke belakang, ke arah bandit tersebut 'Aku akan menyelesaikan orang ini terlebih dahulu…'

.

.

.

21 Kilometer dari posisi Utakata, di sebuah gua di gurun barat Kaze no Kuni

Hotarou didorong dengan kasar hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding dalam gua. Kedua tangannya terikat. Gadis bersurai pirang gelombang itu memandang tiga sosok yang melawan dan mengalahkannya. Seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan bekas luka di pipi kirinya, seorang wanita kurus tinggi dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dan pakaian berwarna merah dan seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan mata bulat besar yang sedikit aneh…ketiga-tiganya merupakan ninja Suna. Hotarou dapat melihat lambang desa di pelindung kepala mereka. Apakah mereka termasuk dalam rombongan pedagang tadi? Atau mereka ninja Suna yang ditugaskan menjaga perbatasan Kaze no Kuni?

Hotarou perlu memikirkan tentang keadaannya dan akibatnya terhadap Utakata- _sensei_. Dia hanya berharap pasir basah dari tempat minuman yang sengaja ia tumpahkan bisa membawa Utakata- _sensei_ menuju gua ini. Hotarou pura-pura pingsan. Dia mencuri dengar percakapan tiga orang tersebut.

'Mereka berbicara soal Utakata- _sensei_ , Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ dan Hoichi apalah itu…juga insiden di Yuki no Kuni. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi melawan ketiganya sangat amat susah. Cih… _sensei_ , mudah-mudahan tanda yang kuberikan kepada anda terlihat!'

"Hei gadis," Shira melipat kedua tangannya dengan tenang "Apakah kau murid dari Utakata?"

"Iya." Jawab Hotarou penuh percaya diri. Shira, Yome dan Sen terbengong-bengong. Gadis di hadapan mereka menjawabnya tanpa keraguan. Sepertinya gadis itu bangga bahwa dirinya adalah murid Utakata tanpa perlu takut pengakuan itu bisa berakibat fatal baginya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian dengan _sensei_ -ku?"

"Kau bertanya dengan baik," jawab Shira. Dia dapat melihat pancaran keberanian dari mata Hotarou "Apa kau tahu soal insiden di Yuki no Kuni?"

Hotarou menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak tahu. Aku ke sini bersama _sensei_ hanya untuk menguasai jutsu air di gurun pasir."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?! Kau mengejek kami?!" Sen bertanya dengan nada sedikit emosi. Shira membuat tanda untuk tetap berkepala dingin.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hotarou."

"Hotarou ya…" mata Shira menajam "Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau tahu soal insiden Yuki no Kuni?"

Hotarou menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memasang wajah letih "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmmm…" Shira memegang dagunya lalu menggosok pelan dagu tersebut "Maafkan aku. Baiklah…maafkan aku jika bertanya hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Pertanyaan kedua, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari bersama Utakata?"

"Sudah kujawab di awal-awal kan?!" Hotarou melirik ke arah lain "Kami hanya ingin berlatih di atmosfir yang berbeda. Suna sangat bagus dan cocok berada di Kaze no Kuni."

"He-" Sen yang ingin marah langsung ditahan Yome. Shira tersenyum.

"Sarkastik sekali. Jadi kau tidak mau jujur ya?"

"Kalian yang tidak mau percaya."

"Untuk apa mempercayai alasan bodoh seperti itu! Pasti…pasti ada yang ingin kalian lakukan!" kata Sen sambil menunjuk Hotarou dengan nada kesal, juga wajahnya ikutan kesal "Kalian berdua pasti mengikuti perintah Yondaime Uzukage untuk datang ke negeri ini! Katakan saja dan kami tidak akan membunuhmu."

Mata Hotarou sedikit menajam. Gadis periang yang polos ini berubah menjadi waspada "Kenapa harus membunuhku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa di sini."

"Dia sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa, Sen…" Shira maju selangkah mendekati Hotarou. Sen dan Yome menatap kebingungan kepada Shira. Shira berjongkok di depan Hotarou dan memegang dada kanan gadis itu.

"Hiikh?! A-apa yang-"

PLAK! Shira menampar Hotarou dan memandang tajam, tatapan penuh tekanan membunuh "Tampaknya kita perlu membuat dia menceritakan apa yang ia tahu. Walaupun mungkin sedikit sadis. Hmm…apa kalian setuju, Sen? Yome?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Hotarou sambil meringis kesakitan. Pipinya terasa terbakar. Shira berdiri tegak lalu meninju dinding di atas kepala Hotarou. Detak jantung Hotarou berdebar keras, seperti mau copot. Jika tinjuan itu mengenai kepalanya, bisa dipastikan wajahnya akan hancur seperti dinding di atas kepalanya.

"Suatu informasi memang berharga, apapun informasi itu, sekecil apapun informasi itu…kami akan membuatmu berbicara," Shira memandang dada Hotarou yang naik-turun akibat napas yang tak teratur "Kau mau dada cantikmu ini dirusak oleh kedua temanku, murid Utakata?"

Jantung Hotarou tentu saja seperti pacuan kuda yang berlari di lintas balapan penuh harapan…harapan kepada _sensei_ -nya.

'U-Utakata- _sensei_ , tolong aku…' batinnya di dalam hati dengan emosi penuh ketakutan. Jika tidak ada _sensei_ , dia akan menjadi Hotarou yang penakut. Hotarou…Hotarou…

Hotarou terus berusaha memberanikan dirinya, tetapi tanpa Utakata yang berada di sampingnya, Hotarou merasa dirinya hanya seorang gadis lemah.

' _Sensei_ , tolong aku!'

Sementara Utakata berlari mengikuti tanda pasir basah dari Hotarou sambil menggendong bandit itu di bahunya. Sang Jinchuuriki berubah pikiran. Dia tidak akan mencoba jutsu Edo Tensei karena nasib Hotarou lebih penting. Sangat-amat-penting.

"Woy _buddy_ , kenapa kau harus menggendongku? Bukankah meninggalkanku di sana tadi dan berlari mengikuti pasir basah ini membuatmu lebih cepat sampai tujuan?"

"Diam, keparat." Nada suara Utakata tegas, namun tetap tenang 'Hotarou…tunggu aku! Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan seperti yang Harusame- _sensei_ lakukan kepadaku! Jika Harusame- _sensei_ tidak bisa membuatku percaya arti kata Guru-Murid. Maka kau…'

Mata Utakata menajam '…Maka kau dan aku yang akan membuat kata Guru-Murid itu terdengar indah di telinga!'

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja menerima surat dari Uzumaki Michiru, kepala Divisi Intel Uzu yang diberi tugas memimpin dua tim ninja untuk mengawal Putri Amaru. Isi surat itu cukup penting,

 _Kami terjebak di tengah badai, Uzukage-sama. Saat ini kami tetap berlindung dan beristirahat di depan Hutan Aokigahara. Saya tidak berani masuk ke dalam karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Saya menunggu keputusan anda, apakah harus menunggu badai selama beberapa hari ini reda atau tetap masuk menembus hutan._

 _Uzumaki Michiru_

Yondaime Uzukage meletakkan surat Michiru ke atas meja dan menyatukan ujung kesepuluh jarinya dan mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan penuh irama. Dia memandang surat itu kembali, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Sang Uzukage tersenyum tipis, atau terlihat sedikit licik?

"Ada apa memanggil saya, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_?" tanya Konan yang langsung datang ketika Naruto dua kali menjetikkan jarinya. Balutan kertas-kertas masih menyelimuti tubuh Konan. Naruto memejamkan matanya, tetap tersenyum penuh ketenangan dan berdehem pelan.

"Perkuat pertahanan desa, Konan. Lakukan penjagaan ketat dan buat Fuin kekkai beberapa lapis yang tidak bisa ditembus dengan kecepatan seorang ninja…penjagaan desa harus ditingkatkan. Nagato…" mata Naruto terbuka begitu melihat Nagato masuk ke dalam kantor sambil mengunyah roti di tangan kanannya "..Aku minta satu."

Nagato melempar sebungkus roti dari kimononya dan ditangkap Naruto dengan tenang. Konan jelas terkejut dengan sikap Nagato terhadap Naruto. Ya walaupun dia, Nagato dan Naruto (bersama Almarhum Yahiko tentunya) adalah sahabat sejak kecil, tetapi bersikap seperti itu di hadapan Naruto yang notabene adalah pemimpin desa mereka sangat amat tidak ditolerir. Saat Konan ingin memarahi pria santai bersurai merah lurus itu, Naruto membuat tanda kepada Konan supaya menahan emosinya.

"Pukul Nagato di luar ruangan ini." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Nagato memasang wjaah ngeri ketika Konan tersenyum sadis dengan mata berpancar cahaya merah iblis.

" _Arigatou_ , Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ …"

"Naruto…kau memanggilku hanya untuk roti ini, serta…serta menyuruh Konan memukulku?!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dia membuka bungkus roti dan mengunyah roti gigitan pertama. Dia berdiri tegak lalu memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang tak berubah sedikitpun. Seperti air sungai tanpa arus. Hanyut dalam kejernihan biru yang memikat.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Konan untuk memperkuat pertahanan desa, alasannya? Aku akan keluar sebentar dari desa, Nagato…"

"A-APAAA?!" kata kedua sahabat Naruto dengan suara kaget. Naruto menggigit rotinya lagi lalu mengunyahnya dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Nagato. Naruto memandang isi roti yang digigitnya, berwarna coklat. Berarti isi roti ini cokelat.

"Itu adalah roti isi kacang tanah." kata Nagato membenarkan isi pikiran Naruto. Naruto memandang datar Nagato.

"Tetapi warnanya lebih terlihat seperti cokelat rasa cokelat."

"Cokelat memang rasa cokelat, Naruto…"

"Aku pernah beli cokelat rasa mayonnaise lho."

"I-itu mayonasie yang diberi perwarna cokelat."

"Lha, jadinya ini kacang tanah rasa cokelat?"

"Itu memang kacang tanah, dan rasanya memang rasa kacang tanah!" Nagato memberi argumen tambahan "Dan bukan kacang tanah rasa mayonnaise!"

Konan memandang keduanya dengan geram. Nagato dan Naruto malah terlibat debat tidak penting soal cokelat rasa kacang tanah dan kacan tanah rasa cokelat, debat apa-apaan ini?! Sangat tidak penting sekali…ketika keduanya hampir saling bertonjok karena –cokelat dan kacang tanah…juga mayonnaise-Konan menghentikan keduanya dengan ancaman bom-bom kertas.

"Nagato! Jaga sikapmu terhadap Naruto…walaupun dia teman bermain kita dan saat kecil Naruto suka kencing kena celananya, dia sekarang adalah Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ , sang pemimpin keempat Uzu!"

Konan memang tidak memarahi Naruto karena Konan sangat amat menghormari sahabatnya, namun Nagato tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Konan tanpa sadar membeberkan sedikit rahasia sang Uzukage keempat.

"Bwahahahaha,"

"Berhenti tertawa _Hahahaha_ dengan awalan _Bwa_ …kau benar-benar puas mentertawaiku." Kata Naruto sambil melahap potongan terakhir roti isi kacang tanah atau cokelat atau mayonasie berwarna cokelatnya itu. Sang Uzukage memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, Naruto- _sama_?" tanya Nagato, yang kini sudah serius.

"Kita akan membuat pertemuan dengan 5 Kage,"

Mata Nagato dan Konan melebar. Safir biru Naruto bagai cahaya berlian yang bersinar paling terang di kegelapan malam.

"Aku akan sedikit mengkonfirm soal kematian 5 Kage. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awalan baru bagi lilin yang hampir habis di penerangan buramnya…aku akan memberikan sedikit keterangan kepada 5 desa besar!"

Nagato dan Konan saling berpandangan. Ketika Naruto terlihat mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja dengan ketukan yang penuh irama, maka ada irama rencana yang Uzukage keempat rencanakan!

Rencana dibalik rencana!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Di awal ane berusaha membeberkan sedikit tentang masa lalu Utakata saat dia pertama kali bertemu gurunya. Masa lalu Utakata dan Hotarou sudah dibeberkan di fic utama TU, jadi ga perlu ada backstory soal dua insan ini. Hanya saja backstory Hotarou memang belum terlalu dijelaskan.

Rencana Naruto? Maybe sesuatu yang besar. Jadi selain ada konflik saling curi mayat, konflik di Hutan Aokigahara, ada juga konflik para pemimpin. Semoga tetap menghibur.

Untuk scene chap depan mungkin sedikit agak ngeres karena Hotarou sedang diinterogasi Tim Shira. Maaf jika ane buat Tim Shira sedikit jahat, tetapi ini demi mendukung cerita.

 **Q: Nanti ada mengambil mayat Kazekage ke3?**

 **A: Uoooh, ditunggu saja bro. Tetapi suatu pertanyaan dan saran yang bagus.**

 **Q: Ada apa dengan air minum Hotarou?**

 **A: Bukan air minumnya gan, tetapi tempat menyimapn air-nya Hotarou itu diisi dengan pasir basah. Jadinya sebagai penunjuk dari Hotarou kepada Utakata untuk memberitahukan lokasi di mana dia (Hotarou) berada. Hotarou juga pura-pura pingsan.**

 **Q: Karakter Utakata kekuatannya beda?**

 **A: Sama gan, hanya ada beberapa tambahan. Utakata tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu gelembungnya karena pipa gelembungnya diambil Fuushin.**

 **Q: Berapa banyak mayat Kiri yang diambil?**

 **A: Belum tahu gan**

 **Q: Kapan Lemon?**

 **A: Tunggu saja wuahahaha,**

Jadi…terima kasih bagi yang mau mendukung dan mereview fic ini. Kalian is the best. Sampai jumpa di chapter 12 dari TU Hiden: Utakata-Chronicles, sebagi bagian dari proyek fic terbesar ane, TU PROJECT.

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	12. Chapter 12

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 12: Kerangka Cerita**

"Ada 3 langkah agar kami bisa membuka mulutmu," Shira memandang Hotarou dengan tatapan meremehkan "Yang pertama…bertanya dengan tekanan suara yang tinggi, yang artinya buat pemikiranmu pecah dengan tekanan intens dari suara dan bentakan-bentakan serta ancaman yang akan membunuh psikologi dan akal warasmu. Yang kedua, tanyakan dengan serangan fisik. Kami akan menanyakan semua yang ingin kami tanyakan disertai pukulan, tendangan, tamparan dan sebagainya…itu adalah cara yang kubenci tetapi," Shira membungkuk dan mengelus pipi kanan Hotarou "Tetapi harus kami lakukan. Oh ya…cara ketiga, ah…cara yang paling kusuka,"

Mata Hotarou melebar ketika Shira menurunkan tangan kanan ke lehernya, lalu sampai memegang dada kanannya. Cowok ini, benar-benar bangsat! Pikir Hotarou dengan wajah antara ketakutan dan marah.

"Kami akan menanyakan sambil menghancurkan pikiranmu. Kau tahu cara membuat seseorang menjadi _mindbreak_ , Hotarou- _chan_?"

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu…laki-laki me-" Shira menutup mulut Hotarou dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang bebas. Mata Shira memandang mata Hotarou dengan intens.

"Cara membuat seseorang menjadi _mindbreak_ adalah dengan membuatnya terbang ke surga, dengan kata lain membuatnya nikmat dan menuntunnya menuju keinginan tubuh yang otomatis menyukai hasrat dan nafsu walaupun hatinya menolak. Kau tahu kenikmatan apa itu?"

Hotarou memiringkan wajahnya. Dia tidak berani menatap tatapan intens Shira.

"Nama lain cara ketiga adalah Pertanyaan dengan Sex. Kau tentu tidak mau aku mengambil keperawanamu bukan?"

Mata Hotarou melebar. Sen dan Yome tertawa jahat di belakang Shira. Orang Suna ini gila! Orang-orang Suna ini gila!

' _Sen-sensei_ …' Hotarou memejamkan matanya 'Tolong aku…'

"Makanya, jawab pertanyaan kami ketika kami baru memasuki cara pertama. Jangan membuatku menghancurkan wajah manismu di cara kedua!" kata Sen sambil menunjuk Hotarou dengan tatapan kebencian "Orang-orang Kiri memang menyusahkan!"

Shira berdiri tegak dan melepas mulut Hotarou yang ditutup telapak tangan kanannya. Hotarou langsung berteriak kencang.

"UTAKATA- _SENSEEEI_ , TOLONG-"

BUAGH!

Mata Shira dan Sen melebar. Yome yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba melompat di depan mereka dan menendang perut Hotarou. Gadis bersurai pirang gelombang itu langsung terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Yome memandang sinis kepada Hotarou.

"Jangan memaksa kami langsung menggunakan cara kedua, gadis bodoh! Jangan sampai kami tiba-tiba memakai cara ketiga…" Yome mengatakan hal tersebut dengan suara kasar. Shira menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan membuat tanda kepada Yome untuk tetap tenang.

"Tenangkan kepalamu Yome. Aku tidak mau bermain kasar kepada gadis manis ini. Itu bukanlah keinginanku…" Shira menghela napasnya 'Ya ampun…wanita memang menyusahkan.'

Shira mengusap wajahnya sekali dan mengelus kepala pirang Hotarou "Maafkan temanku tadi, Hotarou- _chan_. Nah…aku bertanya baik-baik kepadamu. Apa…apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya datang ke Suna bersama gurumu?"

Hotarou mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang murka Shira. Kedua mata cantiknya membesar dan di sudut kedua matanya terlihat genangan air mata

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN INFORMASI TERSEBUT KEPADA TIGA ORANG BRENGSEK SEPERTI KALIAN! DEMI GURUKU, JIKA AKU LEPAS DARI SINI, AKAN KUHANCURKAN KALIAN SEPERTI PASIR DI NEGERI INI!"

Sen dan Yome cukup terkejut dengan keberanian Hotarou berteriak di hadapan mereka seperti tadi. Shira tersenyum miring dan terlihat senang dengan keberanian yang lepas dari mulut Hotarou.

"Hooo~, mungkin kita langsung ke cara pertama, Sen…Yome…"

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka langsung ke cara kedua." Kata Sen sambil membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya. Shira menggelengkan kepala dan membuat tanda kepada dua teman wanitanya untuk tetap tenang. Hotarou memandang penuh kebencian kepada mereka bertiga dan sedikit terisak, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sangat kuat sehingga bibir cantik itu sedikit berdarah.

' _Sensei_ …kumohon tolong diriku.'

16 Kilometer dari gua tersebut, Utakata berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jantungnya berdetak secepat kecepatan larinya. Bandit yang dipanggul di bahunya terus berbicara dan memberi saran bahwa Utakata bisa meletakannya di mana saja agar tujuan sang Jincuuriki tercapai dengan cepat.

"Saranku itu sangat bagus bung…memanggulku saja kau bisa berlari seperti seekor cheetah, apalagi jika kau meletakkanku di bawah dan berlari tanpa membawa diriku, beh…aku rasa kau bisa berlari seperti kilat."

"Kau memang seorang bandit ya." Gumam Utakata dengan nada tenang "Siapa namamu dan dari mana asalmu?"

"Hoo…kau penasaran denganku?"

Utakata terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu lagi karena perasaan khawatir kembali menyeruak hatinya. Utakata memandang pasir basah yang menjadi petunjuknya menuju lokasi di mana Hotarou berada. Gumpalan pasir itu semakin kecil, menandakan tanda yang dibuat Hotarou dengan pasir basahnya semakin habis. Utakata menajamkan semua indera-nya termasuk indera penglihatan. Bagaimana jika pasir basah yang Hotarou beri sebagai tanda benar-benar habis?

'Hotarou…tunggu aku!' Utakata menggelengkan kepalanya 'Aku berbicara di dalam hati seperti kata-kata drama _romance_ bodoh. Tsk…' mata Utakata menajam 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Hotarou!'

.

.

.

Konohagakure, menyambut pagi hari…

Divisi interogasi, medis dan pengetahuan Konoha bekerja sama untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di depan gerbang Konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka bekerja dari malam sampai pagi hari untuk mengungkapkan siapa pemiliki cairan berwarna merah muda dan benda kuning padat aneh. Morino Ibiki duduk di kursi sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Laboratorium Penelitian sambil memijit keningnya. Dia membuka kain hitam yang membungkus kepala botak penuh lukanya dan memandang Shizune yang melihat sampel cairan merah muda itu menggunakan mikroskop.

"Kau tidak istirahat, Shizune- _san_?" tanya Ibiki sambil menopang dagunya di meja. Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan pengamatannya. Seseorang masuk ruangan lab tersebut dan memberikan beberapa kertas kepada Ibiki.

"Terima kasih." Kata Ibiki lalu membaca dokumen tersebut. Orang tadi ber- _ojigi_ lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Mata Ibiki menatap tajam setiap kalimat di dokumen tersebut. 'Cairan berwarna merah muda itu adalah hasil dari jutsu Suiton…penyerangan mengindikasi bahwa ninja yang melakukan jutsu tersebut berasal dari luar. Desa yang sebagian besar ninjanya menggunakan jutsu berelemen air,' mata Ibiki sedikit melebar.

'Kirigakure!' batinnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ibiki- _san_ , saya menemukan sesuatu! Saya akan ambil beberapa sampel dan mengecek-nya di alat pemecah senyawa…" Shizune berlari keluar ruangan, dia berpapasan dengan Kakashi dan Nara Shikaku di luar. Shizune menyapa sebentar dan memberikan keterangan singkat, lalu berlari menuju ruangan pengecekan alat. Kakashi dan Shikaku masuk ke ruangan Lab Penelitian.

"Menemukan sesuatu, Ibiki- _san_?" tanya Kakashi begitu melihat wajah kaget Ibiki. Pria dengan luka menyeramkan di kepalanya itu memandang Kakashi dan Shikaku, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cairan ini, tidak…sebenarnya ini adalah air," kata Ibiki sambil menunjuk ke arah sampel air merah muda yang berada di kaca preparat untuk mikroskop "Tetapi air ini bisa berubah mejadi molekul korosif berbahaya ketika menyatu dengan suatu cairan berbeda dari air biasa. Ketika air bertemu dengan cairan tersebut, maka struktur molekul air akan berubah…bahkan masih aktif hingga sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, cairan ini adalah suatu jutsu Suiton kelas tinggi." Ucap Kakashi tenang. Shikaku menganggukkan kepala.

"Suatu jutsu tinggi membutuhkan chakra yang banyak, serta stabil. Banyak sekali ninja yang dapat menstabilkan chakranya, banyak juga ninja yang memiliki kapasitas chakra besar. Hanya saja untuk menstabilkan chakra yang besar butuh bantuan yang rumit. Atau dengan kata lain jika itu bukan murni jutsu pengguna, pasti ada partner yang membantu pengguna untuk menggunakan jutsu tersebut."

"Contohnya Nidaime Hokage? Menurutku berbeda. Jutsu Suiton beliau adalah jutsu elemen air kelas tinggi, _High Level_ , beliau bisa membuat air dari ketiadaan." Ibiki memandang Shikaku. Shikaku menganggukkan kepala.

"Kontrol chakra Tobirama- _sama_ adalah yang nomor 1. Begitu pula jutsu airnya. Namun…untuk sekarang, apakah asumsi kita mengarah kepada ninja dari Kirigakure?"

Pertanyaan Shikaku dijawab Ibiki dengan anggukan serius. Kakashi duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan melempar sesuatu dari balik pakaian Anbu-nya.

Setumpuk dokumen terlempar di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu sangat tepat jika aku membawa data ninja dari Kiri yang dikumpulkan oleh Anbu selama 3 tahun saat Sandaime- _sama_ menjabat. Jiraiya- _sama_ mengharapkan ini cepat selesai…" Kakashi menghela napasnya "…Lagipula benda kuning padat itu juga aneh. Masih banyak yang harus kita selidiki."

"Kau benar…" ucap Shikaku dengan suara santai "Sesuatu yang rumit itu, _mendokusai_ …" ucapnya dengan suara malas.

.

.

.

Badai masih berlangsung di daerah sekitar Negara Buah. Itu berlaku di depan Hutan Aokigahara. Tenda-tenda yang dibuat tim pengawal Putri Amaru bergoyang hebat, namun tetap mampu menahan dari kekuatan angin badai. Hujan deras terus turun, membuat suhu di sana dingin hingga menusuk ke tulang.

Michiru yang satu tenda dengan Putri Amaru membenarkan selimut tebal yang dipakai sang putri. Amaru- _hime_ terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Yah…dirinya juga. Namun Michiru tetap mengutamakan keadaan sang putri karena dia berada dalam misi pengawalan. Kesehatan orang yang dikawalnya adalah salah satu indikator kesuksesan misi pengawalan tersebut.

"Michiru- _taicho_!"

Seorang Uzumaki masuk ke tenda dan Michiru langsung membuat tanda untuk diam. Uzumaki itu mengangguk kepala mengerti begitu melihat Putri Amaru yang tertidur dengan tubuh bergetar kedinginan. Uzumaki itu melepas jubah bertudungnya yang basah dan memberi tanda bahwa badai masih berlangsung lama.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan selesai?"

Uzumaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak ada, _taicho_ …"

Michiru mendesah pelan. Dia mengangguk kepala dan memberi tanda kepada Uzumaki itu untuk kembali ke tendanya.

'Yondaime- _sama_ , apa rencana anda selanjutnya…' batin wanita berambut merah dengan gaya twintail tersebut.

.

.

.

Shizune membawa sampel cairan itu ke dalam mesin pemecah senyawa di bagian ruangan khusus alat molekuler Konoha. Dia menyuruh beberapa ninja medis lainnya untuk menganalisis benda padat kuning yang dibawa ke ruangan Lab penelitian. Shizune memegang dagunya dan berpikir, jika mereka mengetahui senyawa yang terkandung di dalamnya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mencari tahu siapa pemilik jutsu ini? Jika sudah tahu dan pemilik jutsu ini berasal dari salah satu 4 desa ninja Negara besar lainnya, apa yang akan Konoha lakukan? Apa keputusan dari Jiraiya- _sama_?

Di ruangan Hokage, ketika matahari sudah menunjukkan cahaya di ufuk timur, Kakashi dan Shikaku berdiskusi dengan Jiraiya soal kejadian di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Apa yang mereka incar?" pertanyaan tepat dari Shikaku dibalas anggukan Kakashi dan anggukan Jiraiya. Kenapa mereka mendatangi Konoha? Kenapa mereka bertarung di depan gerbang Konoha?

Tidak mungkin ada dua ninja bodoh dari desa luar yang bertarung habis-habisan karena salah menyebut nama atau salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja menyenggol yang satunya. Alasan macam apa itu? Kakashi berpikir realistis soal gulungan rahasia atau jutsu rahasia, bahkan mungkin Kekkai Genkai milik Konoha seperti Byakugan dan Sharingan. Kemungkinan besar terletak di keduanya.

"Jika itu menyangkut tentang jutsu rahasia, bisa jadi…" kaa Jiraiya. _Bingo_. Jiraiya- _sama_ sependapat dengannya. Kakashi cukup senang mendengarnya.

"Kita masih bisa asumsikan hal tersebut. Kekkai Genkai Konoha juga bisa menjadi salah satu incaran mereka. Byakugan…Sharingan…itu merupakan harta karun bagi ninja dari desa luar. Tetapi saya hanya mengasumsikan sesuatu yang lebih berat, Jiraiya- _sama_ …" Shikaku memandang ke bawah, penuh pemikiran. Kakashi melirik ke arah Shikaku dengan penuh minat.

"Katakan saja Shikaku, apa yang kau asumsikan?"

"Bagaimana soal Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Menma, anak dari Kushina dan Minato? Apa itu bisa menjadi alasan incaran mereka?"

Mata Jiraiya melebar. Begitu pula Kakashi. Menangkap Kyuubi dan menjadikannya alat, suatu alasan yang bagus dan alasan yang mengerikan. Dampak negatifnya tentu saja langsung menusuk Konoha.

"Itu juga masih asumi kan, Shikaku- _san_?" tanya Kakashi. Shikaku menganggukan kepala.

"Ada banyak yang bisa diincar di Konoha. Tetapi kita masih belum tahu tepatnya apa yang diincar mereka. Penyerangan yang dilakukan malam hari pada jam ketika manusia butuh istirahat dan para penjaga Kekkai pada kondisi waspada terendahnya adalah suatu bukti bahwa ninja-ninja yang bentrok di depan gerbang menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Apa itu? Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan terbesarnya."

"Kyuubi…Kekkai Genkai…jutsu rahasia…bahkan bisa saja mengincar kepala Jiraiya- _sama_ ," ucap Kakashi dengan suara malas. Shikaku dan Jiraiya memandang shock ke arah Kakashi.

"Imajinasimu…tidak, hipotesismu sungguh berani Kakashi, namun bisa jadi itu benar…" Shikaku memuji. Kakashi menganggukkan kepala.

"Masalahnya lagi, siapa yang menyuruh mereka? Hipotesis terbesar adalah ninja yang mengeluarkan jutsu berupa cairan berwarna merah muda itu berasal dari Kiri. Lalu siapa pemegang komando tertinggi di Kirigakure?"

"Mizukage- _sama_ , Rokudaime Mizukage…Ao- _sama_ …" Jiraiya berdiri tegak dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja "Tetapi aku tak percaya Ao- _sama_ membuat kekacauan dan mengacaukan aliansi kita. Lagipula masalah kematian 5 Kage seharusnya membuat kita lebih solid karena menyelidiki kasus yang sama, apa yang..cih," Jiraiya memegang dagunya, berpikir tenang "Lalu kalian punya pemikiran lain siapa yang…" mata Jiraiya menatap Kakashi dan Shikaku, penuh tatapan yang dihipotesiskan ke dalam otak.

"Siapa yang bisa menyuruh para penyerang itu juga?"

"Para petinggi lainnya. Dengan kata lain ninja yang bertarung di depan gerbang mungkin sengaja meninggalkan bukti bahwa dirinya pengguna Suiton. Tipuan ganda. Itu akan membuat kita berasumsi bahwa Kirigakure-lah yang melakukannya. Kirigakure yang dipimpin Ao- _sama_ lah yang melakukannya, padahal tidak." Kakashi berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan "Orang itu memiliki rencana ganda untuk melakukan tipuan ganda. Orang penuh strategi yang cerdas dan berbahaya, memiliki jabatan dan kekuatan…"

"Keberatan jika aku mengatakan bahwa yang kau maksud adalah Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ , Kakashi?" kata Shikaku sambil menutup mata kanannya. Tepat sasaran. Kakashi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya…aku juga berpikir demikian. Naruto- _sama_ bukanlah Uzumaki sembarangan. Dilatih 4 Kage termasuk ayahnya sendiri dan dijuluki Prodigy Uzumaki, Naruto tidak hanya kuat dalam bertarung, strateginya yang penuh tipu daya adalah salah satu kekuatan yang ditakuti para Kage di dunia shinobi. Tetapi apa tujuan Naruto jika ingin melakukan tipuan ganda?" Jiraiya memandang Kakashi dan Shikaku, meminta penjelasan.

"Ingin memecah belah aliansi?" Tebak Shikaku.

"Motifnya?" tanya Jiraiya kembali.

"Balas dendam." Jawab Shikaku kembali.

"Kenapa tidak dilakukan dari kemarin?! Maksudku sejak dia bisa menumbangkan 5 desa besar sendirian dengan cara yang gila. Menumbangkan rezim Yagura- _sama_ , mengalahkan Raikage ketiga dan Oonoki, menghancurkan kekuatan Kazekage ketiga yang terkenal paling kuat di antara dua Kazekage pendahulunya…membuat Konoha kacau ketika berada di tangan Danzo," mata Jiraiya memandang hampa ke bawah "Naruto bisa melakukannya sejak dulu jika ia mau. Jika ia dendam, maka saat Danzo tewas…Naruto bisa saja meluluhlantakkan Konoha dengan kekuatannya."

Ingat kekuatan Sumi-Kyo nomor 10 sang Uzukage? Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat Jiraiya merinding.

Kakashi dan Shikaku setuju. Alasan Yondaime Uzukage jika menyuruh salah seorang anak buahnya-entah siapa-, menghancurkan hubungan aliansi 5 desa besar sangat absurd. Absurd bin kabur bin buram. Aneh. Shikaku memegang keningnya karena terlihat berpikir dengan argumen Jiraiya. Kakashi melirik ke arah kanan.

"Kadangkala suatu yang di luar nalar itu bisa terjadi, Jiraiya- _sama_ …" ucap Kakashi berhati-hati "Anda pasti tahu, bagaimana Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ bisa membuat banyak hal di luar nalar."

Jiraiya teringat Naruto yang mampu menguasai Rasengan dan Chidori. Dua jutsu berbeda elemen sebelum berangkat menghancurkan Danzo sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jangan lupa strategi ekskusinya yang tinggi, persiapannya terhadap 5 Kage hingga caranya memandang pertarungan di Konoha saat itu. Jiraiya dan Kakashi memang pernah berinteraksi dengan Naruto, sebagai guru-murid, sebagai teman…namun,

'Kami berdua memang belum tahu isi pikiran anak muda itu…' batin Jiraiya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat amat kuat.

.

.

.

'Pasirnya menghilang!'

Mata Utakata melebar. Pupilnya bergetar. Pasir basah karya Hotarou tidak terlihat lagi. Pasir berwarna lebih kecoklatan dari pasir lainnya telah hilang. Itu menandakan pasir yang ada di tempat minuman Hotarou telah habis. Utakata menelan ludahnya, kemudian memandang ke arah timur. Matahari pagi semakin memberikan sinar kebiruannya, tanda pagi sudah sangat ingin menyapa. Utakata memandang ke arah depan kembali. Tidak ada jejak kaki, tidak ada tanda. Para ninja yang mungkin membawa Hotarou adalah ninja-ninja ahli. Mereka bahkan menghapus jejak untuk mengantisipasi dikejar olehnya, atau mereka membuat chakra di telapak kaki mereka menghilangkan bekas tinjakan di pasir sehingga dapat mengelabui musuh. Ini jelas menunjukkan orang-orang yang bersama Hotarou sekarang bukan kelas kacangan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti _buddy_. Apa tandanya sudah menghilang?" tanya si bandit. Utakata terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab "Ya..tandanya menghilang."

"Aku kehilangan jejak mereka." Ucap sang Jinchuuriki dengan nada sedikit putus asa.

"Sangat disayangkan ya…"

Utakata tidak mau menerima kata-kata dikasihani tersebut. Matanya menajam, pasti ada sesuatu. Jika ingin lebih gila, dia akan berubah ke mode ekor enam dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke depan hingga bisa merasakan chakra Hotarou. Walaupun untuk menemukan Hotarou dia musti berlari ke segala arah. _Tidak…tidak efektif. Itu bukan cara ninjanya_.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Utakata penuh tekanan. Bandit yang dipanggul di bahunya berdehem sok penting.

"Ehem, memang malas mengatakannya tetapi…" bandit itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Utakata "Aku adalah ninja tipe sensor yang hebat. Dengan menjilat suatu benda yang pernah disentuh oleh seseorang atau suatu benda, maka aku bisa merasakannya hingga 20 Kilometer lebih dari posisiku berada. Hehehe…itulah kenapa aku menjadi pemimpin bandit ninja."

Utakata melirik datar ke arah bandit tersebut. Antara tatapan minat dan tidak. Antara tatapan percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Heiii, aku ini keren lho! Hanya saja…hanya saja aku kalah dari Ninja Konoha karena ingin melindungi anak buahku." Kata bandit itu sambil menggoyangkan badannya. "Hee…" ucap Utakata datar dengan wajah sangat amat tak percaya. Dia ingat bandit berwajah palig sampah ini menjadikan anak buahnya tameng untuk melindungi dirinya. Apanya yang melindungi?

"Jangan berbohong di depanku." Kata Utakata dingin. Sang bandit menggoyangkan badannya kembali, tanda dirinya protes.

"Ayolah _buddy_! Apakah kau mau berdiri plonga-plongo di sini sembari muridmu atau gadismu dan sebagainya itu diambil keperawanannya oleh ninja lain?"

Mata Utakata menajam, dia menjatuhkan bandit itu ke tanah dan siap menginjak kepala si bandit dengan kaki kanannya. Namun Utakata sengaja. Saat si bandit memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, Utakata berhenti melakukan pergerakan dan bertanya,

"Bisakah kau menemukan lokasinya ketika kau menjilat pasir basah ini?"

Ninja bandit itu menoleh ke arah Utakata dengan tatapan shock. Dia mengangguk dengan gugup.

"W-wo…tentu saja _buddy_. A-aku akan menunjukkanmu kelasku. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tetapi tolong lepas ikatanku dulu. Menjilat sesuatu dengan ikatan tali di tubuhku ini seperti kita berdua melakukan adegan S dan M."

Seketika Utakata melepas ikatan tali di tubuh bandit tersebut. Dia tidak mau dibilang S ataupun M, dan dia tidak mau dibilang Gay sinting.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Utakata ketika ikatan di tubuh bandit tersebut lepas.

"Bandou…" kata bandit itu penuh percaya diri "Nah sekarang, mana pasirnya bung? Aku akan menemukannya untukmu. Oh ya…satu hal lagi yang membuatku senang berjumpa denganmu,"

Utakata terdiam. Apa yang akan dikatakan bandit satu ini? Apa?

"Kau langsung percaya kepadaku dan melepas ikatan tali di tubuhku. Padahal aku tahu bahwa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu kepadaku. Kau pasti sangat peduli kepada orang yang kau cari sekarang karena hilangnya dia membuatmu melupakan berbagai aspek penting saat sekarang. Benar-benar tepat kan ucapanku?"

"Jilat saja pasir basah itu." Kata Utakata dingin "Terima kasih atas jabaran tidak pentingnya," Utakata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gadis yang kucari memang istimewa, dia selalu menganggapku orang baik dan memintaku mengajarinya banyak hal," Utakata memejamkan matanya "Dia adalah gadis yang sangat istimewa, karena dia adalah…"

Sementara Hotarou yang sedang ditampar Sen di dalam sebuah gua berteriak dengan keras "Aku adalah…"

"MURID UTAKATA!" kata keduanya dengan suara penuh keyakinan. Benar-benar membuat Sen, Yome, Shira di gua serta Bandou di gurun pasir merinding. Sekilas Bandou lupa akan tugasnya, namun dengan cepat dia langsung menjilat pasir basah itu ketika teringat permintaan Utakata. Mata Bandou menajam.

"Aku merasakannya Utakata- _san_! 12 Kilometer lagi dari sini!"

Utakata menatap tajam ke depan "Kupercayakan kepadamu untuk menuntunku, Bandou…"

 **~TU HIden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles~**

Shira menahan tangan kanan Sen yang kembali ingin mendarat di pipi mulus Hotarou. Dada Sen naik-turun karena bernapas sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sen emosi. Jelas sangat emosi. Gadis bernama Hotarou dihadapannya memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan. Dia pikir dirinya siapa?! Batin Sen kesal. Kau sedang disekap dan diinterogasi! Kami bisa saja melakukan apapun kepadamu!

"Sen, tetap pakai kepala dingin…" Shira memandang tajam Yome "Yome, jangan pakai kekerasan! Kau juga harus tetap tenang!"

Yome mundur selangkah. Gadis kecil bertubuh mungil itu terlihat ingin sekali menendang perut Hotarou. Shira masih ingin menggunakan cara pertama, artinya tanpa kekerasan. Cara pertama adalah penekanan mental melalui suara yang keras dan tajam. Interogasi pertama diharapkan menjadi interogasi pertama dan terakhir bagi Hotarou.

"Sekarang Hotarou- _chan_ …" Shira mengangkat dagu Hotarou. Gadis itu dari tadi tertunduk dan terisak. Kedua matanya tertutupi bagian depan rambut pirangnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku…" kata Shira lemah lembut, dan dia mulai memainkan nada suaranya "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAZE NO KUNI BERSAMA UTAKATA?!"

Hotarou jelas saja terkejut. Tubuhnya tersentak dan matanya melebar kaget. Jantungnya terasa mau copot. Shira yang di awal kalimat bernada lemah lembut, tiba-tiba bersuara keras seperti orang gila. Hotarou jatuh miring ke tanah dengan isakan yang semakin kuat. Sen mendecih pelan.

"A-aku hanya ingin berlatih."

"Bohong!" kata Sen. Yome menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau…bohong." Kata Yome dengan suara dinginnya "Kau benar-benar pelacur pembohong!"

'Pe-pelacur?!' mata Hotarou melebar kaget. Bahkan Utakata- _sensei_ yang pernah ia kerjain sampai setengah mati kesal belum pernah mengatakan kata terburuk tersebut. Dia adalah Tsuchigumo Hotarou, cucu En no Gyouza sang pendiri Desa Tsuchigumo…sekarang dengan hina dia dikatakan pelacur.

Hotarou duduk tegak kembali "kau-"

"HOTAROU!"

Hotarou tersentak ke belakang hingga kepalanya membentur tembok "Maaf Hotarou- _chan_ …maukah kau memberitahukan kami informasi soal gurumu hem?" Shira mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hotarou hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hotarou dapat merasakan napas lemon Shira menerpa indera pembau-nya.

"KAU MAU MEMBERITAHUKANNYA KAN HOTAROU?!"

"Hyaaah!" Hotarou kembali jatuh miring ke tanah dan berguling ke arah kanan sebelum kaki Sen menahannya. Yome mendekati telinganya dan berteriak panjang penuh amarah.

"JAWAB SAJA PELACUR KECIL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI NEGERI ANGIN?! APA YONDAIME UZUKAGE YANG MENYURUHMU! APA KALIAN INGIN MENCURI SESUATU DI IBUKOTA NEGERI ANGIN ATAU DI DESA SUNA?! APA YANG YONDAIME UZUKAGE RENCANAKAN SEHINGGA KALIAN DI UTUS! JAWAB SAJA! JAWAB!"

Hotarou merasakan gendang telinganya mau pecah.

"JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB!"

"HAAAAAAH!" Hotarou berteriak gila lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan dengan ganas menggigit betis Sen yang menginjak rusuk kirinya. Sen berteriak kesakitan dan Hotarou berguling menuju ke mulut gua. Shira mengusap wajahnya lalu menahan Hotarou dengan cara memegang belakang kimono gadis manis tersebut. Mata Hotarou yang telah meneteskan air mata melebar.

"Cara pertama sepetinya susah…" Shira mengangkat tubuh Hotarou lalu membantingnya ke tanah "KITA GUNAKAN CARA KEDUA!"

Sen dan Yome tersenyum senang. Sementara Hotarou meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam tanah berkerikil dari gua. Yome langsung menendang perutnya, membuat Hotarou terbatuk-batuk lalu berguling ke kiri untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di perutnya. Sen mengangkat tubuh Hotarou lalu menghempasnya ke dinding gua. Hotarou menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terisak-isak. Isakan yang menyedihkan.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian ke Kaze no Kuni?! Uzukage keempat kah?!" Sen menampar pipi kanan Hotarou "Apa yang kalian lakukan di Kaze no Kuni?! Melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kah?!" Sen menampar pipi kiri Hotarou.

"Apa?!" pipi kanan Hotarou tertampar.

"Apa?!" pipi kiri Hotarou tertampar.

"Apaa?!"

"Apaa?!"

Mata Sen berurat penuh kemarahan.

"APA?! APA?! APA?! APA?! APA?! APA?! APAAAAA?!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! Shira menahan tangan Sen yang ingin menghantam pipi kiri Hotarou dengan cepat. Mata Sen menatap tidak suka ke arah Shira.

"Walaupun kita diizinkan menggunakan kekerasan dalam interogasi tahap kedua ini, tetap gunakan akal sehatmu Sen!" Shira memandang Hotarou yang tetap menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh bergoyang. Ada setetes darah yang menetes dari ujung bibir kanannya.

"Jika kau menamparnya terus seperti tadi, mana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaanmu." Shira mendekati Hotarou lagi sambil mengusap pipi kanan Hotarou yang terasa panas.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi Hotarou- _chan_. Sen memang selalu bersemangat ketika interogasi memasuki tahap kedua-"

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BIADAB! MANUSIA BIADAB! KENAPA YONDAIME UZUKAGE TIDAK MEMBUNUH KALIAN SAAT KEBANGKITAN UZU!? KENAPA?!"

Mata Sen dan Yome bergetar. Mereka sangat kaget dengan teriakan amarah dari Hotarou. Shira tercengang sebentar sebelum menyeringai aneh.

"Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan semua yang ingin kubicarakan dan kau memotongnya tanpa rasa hormat, Hotarou- _chan_." Shira menggelengkan kepalanya "ckckckck…Sen," Shira memandang santai ke belakang "Akan kutunjukkan cara efektif dari tahap kedua terhadap objek!"

Bagai kesetanan, Shira mencekik leher Hotarou lalu mengangkatnya ke atas, hingga kedua kaki Hotarou melayang 5 centi di atas tanah. Sen dan Yome meneguk ludah mereka. Shira memang selalu bertindak sesuai aturan dalam tahap interogasi mereka. Namun ketika Shira benar-benar memakai cara di tiap tahap interogasi, maka dia bisa memaksimalkannya. Contoh pada tahap pertama, bagaimana Shira memainkan intonasi suaranya, rendah…lalu tiba-tiba meninggi…benar-benar professional. Kini pada tahap kedua, Shira mencekik gadis itu, memberi rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Hotarou harus menjawab jika tidak ingin rasa cekik di lehernya terasa lebih lama.

"Ini lebih efektif daripada tamparan dan tendangan. Kedua rasa sakit itu hanya sementara, tetapi kekerasan dengan cara mencekik ini, hehehehe…" Shira menatap tajam Hotarou "…Rasa sakit ini akan terus terasa, bukan begitu Hotarou- _chan_?" Shira menaikkan lagi tubuh Hotarou. Kedua kaki Hotarou bergerak-gerak, berusaha menendang Shira namun tak tersentuh. Kedua kakinya sudah melayang di atas tanah setinggi 7 centi.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, maka aku akan terus mencekikmu hingga kau berada di antara kehidupan dan kematian. Jika kau ingin menjawab, anggukan kepala maka aku akan sedikit mengendorkan cekikan ini. Kau mengerti?!"

Pertanyaan Shira dijawab dengan lenguhan dari Hotarou. Kedua tangannya berusaha membuka tangan kanan Shira yang mencengkram kuat lehernya. Hotarou membuka mata kanannya dan menatap wajah angkuh Shira.

" _Sen…sensei_ …"

"Hm? Apa Hotarou- _chan_?" Shira memiringkan kepalanya "Kau memanggil _sensei_ -mu?"

" _Sensei_ …"

"Ah…yang pertama," Shira tidak memperdulikan gumaman itu "Apa tujuan kalian datang ke Kaze no Kuni?"

" _Sensei_ …"

Shira terdiam sejenak. Dia kembali bertanya.

"Apa tujuan kalian datang ke Kaze no Kuni?"

" _Sensei_ …"

"Hotarou- _chan_ , aku tidak menanyakan soal _sensei_ -mu?"

" _Sen…sensei_ , tolong aku…khhhh…"

"Kau gadis yang tegar ya…" Shira menyeringai tipis "Sialan!" gumamnya sambil sedikit memperkuat cekikannya di leher Hotarou. Hotarou berteriak kesakitan dengan suara parau. Wajahnya mulai membiru dan matanya setengah tertutup karena oksigen yang menuju paru-parunya terasa dihentikan.

"Shira, kau bisa membunuhnya." Kata Sen dengan wajah datar. Shira mendecih pelan.

"Hotarou! Jawab pertanyaanku, apa tujuanmu bersama Utakata datang ke Kaze no Kuni!"

Mata Shira menatap nyalang Hotarou. Si gadis tidak menjawabnya. Mata cantik Hotarou menatap lemah Shira. Mata yang antara acuh tak acuh.

"SIALAN!" Shira menjatuhkan tubuh Hotarou ke bawah dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kencang. Dia mengusap wajahnya sekali, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir tiga kali di gua tersebut. Shira memandang datar Hotarou yang terbatuk-batuk di tanah. Terlihat menyedihkan. Hotarou berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai cantik mulai kusut, wajahnya berkeringat dingin dan beberapa air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Hotarou memandang tajam ke arah Shira.

"Hehhh…hehhh…tampaknya, tampaknya metode keduamu tidak berhasil."

BERANI SEKALI! Batin ketiga ninja Suna itu ketika mendengar ucapan mengejek Hotarou. Murid Jinchuuriki Rokubi ini memang gadis sialan. Shira langsung mendudukkan Hotarou dan menghempaskannya ke belakang sehingga punggung gadis bersurai pirang gelombang itu menghantam dinding gua. Shira langsung meremas kedua dada Hotarou dengan kuat.

"Ahh~, a-apa yang kau lakukan _baka_?!" Hotarou menutup matanya. Dia merasakan dadanya sakit saat digenggam kedua tangan kekar Shira.

"Selamat memasuki interogasi tahap ketiga, Hotarou- _chan_ …" Shira berbisik tajam di telinga Hotarou "Akan kubuat puting dari dada indah ini mengeras."

Mata Hotarou melebar. Tidak. Tidak.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain Utakata- _sensei_ …tidak! Bahkan Utakata- _sensei_ tidak berani melihatnya telanjang, apalagi menyentuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mau disentuh laki-laki jahat seperti pria Suna ini.

.

.

.

" _Ooy Hotarou, pakai bajumu. Atau kusembur kau pakai gelembung peledakku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hotarou baka! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _HO-HOTAROUUU! AKU LAGI MANDI DAN JANGAN GEDOR-GEDOR KAMAR MANDINYA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _AKU TDAK MENYENTUHMU GADIS SIALAN!"_

" _Sensei menyentuhku…"_

" _SUMPAH DEMI SEMPAK YAGURA-SAMA, AKU TIDAK MENYENTUHMU!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata Hotarou berair ketika mengingat kejadian manis tersebut. Utakata-sensei begitu manis dan pemalu. Apa ya istilahnya…Tsundere kah? Entahlah. Tetapi mendengar nada marah Utakata- _sensei_ yang dihiasi dengan semburat merah di wajah membuat gurunya itu terlihat lucu. Sangat amat manis. Entah kenapa Hotarou mulai menangis ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan di dadanya saat Shira mulai meremas kedua dadanya dengan gerakan memutar. Tangan kanan Shira memutar sesuai arah jarum jam, tangan kiri Shira memutar ke arah sebaliknya. Nikmat. Celaka…kenapa dia bisa menikmati remasan Shira biadab itu…

"Mulai merasakan bagian bawahmu basah Hotarou- _chan_?"

Basah apanya?! Puting dadanya terasa aneh. Antara geli dan sakit. Hotarou merasakan puting itu mulai menegang dan mengeras. Hotarou tidak bisa menjawab karena kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Utakata berputar di kepalanya, disertai kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang mulai merasuk ke tubuhnya.

"Lihat, puting susumu terlihat menonjol di balik kimono-mu? Ah…apa artinya ini." Shira memelintir puting dada Hotarou yang kanan. Hotarou mendesah. Apa ini? Rasanya…rasanya seperti dihisap oleh Kerbau penghisap chakra. Kedua wajah Hotarou benar-benar memerah, disertai deru napas yang berat penuh gejolak nafsu.

"Jadi…maukah kau mengatakan apa tujuanmu datang ke sini, Hotarou…?" tanya Shira dengan suara menggoda. Shira memang pro. Saat tahap pertama dan kedua dia membuat suaranya menjadi sangat kejam, namun saat tahap ketiga yang mengedepankan kenikmatan, dia mengubah suaranya menjadi _Casanova_. Hotarou tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya mendesah pelan ketika Shira menjilat puting kirinya yang sudah menonjol di balik kimono merah mudahnya.

"Sial…melihat Shira melakukan hal _ecchi_ ke gadis itu membuatku," Yome menutup matanya. Sen mendekatinya dan berbisik pelan ke telinga Yome.

"Kau basah kan?" tanya Sen sambil memegang bagian tengah dari celana pendek Yome yang terasa basah.

"Hiiikhh! Jangan lakukan itu Se-aahhh~" Yome menggelinjang ketika Sen menggesek bagian tengah celananya dengan kuat menggunakan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk. Api membara terasa membakar tubuh Sen dan tubuh Yome.

Shira memandang ke celana hitam ketat setengah paha yang dipakai Hotarou. Dia dapat melihat paha putih itu kontras dengan celana ketat hitam tersebut. Yang paling menarik dilihat adalah batas antara bagian akhir celana ketat yang menekan paha putih mulus tersebut. Benar-benar mengundang nafsu. Shira tetap menggoyang dada kiri Hotarou dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mulai meraba bagian tengah celana Hotarou yang mulai basah. Bukan lagi mulai basah…benar-benar basah!

"Wow, apa artinya ini?" Shira memandang Hotarou yang sudah setengah terpejam. Wajah kenikmatan benar-benar terlihat di wajah gadis tersebut. Disertai pipi kanan yang sedikit membengkak, sudut bibir kiri yang berdarah dan bekas cekikan di leher, tiba-tiba adrenalin Shira terpacu. Batang Shira yang biasanya tetap tahan iman saat sesi tahap ketiga tiba-tiba naik. Hotarou berhasil membangkitkan hormon pria-nya.

"Sialan. Cih…" Shira memejamkan matanya 'Fokus. Fokus. Aku harus tetap pada tujuan untuk menggali informasi dari gadis kecil ini.' Shira membuka matanya dan dia terkejut melihat Hotarou menatapnya dengan sayu. Tatapan itu seperti gadis pasrah yang siap diperkosa 100 pria saat itu juga. Dada Hotarou naik-turun dengan sangat cepat. Karena remasannya tadi, bagian tengah kimono Hotarou sedikit terbuka, menampilkan belahan dada bulat yang menggemaskan. Adrenalin Shira terpacu. Batangnya yang tahan iman mulai mendesak celananya untuk keluar dari persembunyian.

' _Kuso_!' Shira langsung menggesek jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya ke bagian selangkangan celana spats hitam Hotarou dengan kecepatan tinggi "JAWAB PERTANYAANKU GADIS SIALAN, ATAU AKU LEPAS KENDALI DAN MENGHANCURKAN VAGINA-MU! APA TUJUANMU DATANG KE NEGERI ANGIN?!"

Cpak…cpak…cpak…cpak…cpak…begitulah bunyi ketika kedua jari Hotarou menggesek bagian selangkangan celana Hotarou yang basah. Hotarou menggelinjang seperti perempuan binal, membuat bagian selangkangan Shira menari-nari di dalam celananya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang tadinya terlihat tegar dan kuat, berubah seperti pelacur kecil ketika vagina-nya di _rubbing_ kedua jarinya. Apa-apaan ini?! Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"JAWAB AKU HOTAROU!"

"Ngghhh~, sen…sen…"

'Sen? Apa dia memanggill Sen? Oh tidak…' Shira langsung membuka celananya dan batang besar berurat itu langsung ia gosokkan ke selangkangan celana spats hitam Hotarou. Air vagina Hotarou yang basah melumuri batang Shira yang bergesekan dengan kuat dan cepat di tengah celana spats Hotarou. Hotarou mendesah kuat, penuh kenikmatan. Shira berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Kepalanya terasa panas.

Baru kali ini dia _un-control_ saat menginterogasi seorang wanita di tahap ketiga. Desahan Sen dan Yome menambah daftar suasana panas di dalam gua tersebut.

"JAWAB AKU GADIS SIAL..AH! GADIS SIALAN! APA TUJUANMU BERSAMA UTAKATA DATANG KE SINI!"

Yome dan Sen hampir keluar bersamaan ketika keduanya saling menggesek masing-masing bagian selangkangan celana mereka yang basah. Shira juga. Hotarou sepertinya hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Shira terus bertanya dengan suara parau.

"JAWAB AKU! APA TUJUAN KALIAN DATANG KE KAZE NO KUNI?!"

BUAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAHHHHH~!" ketika Sen dan Yome keluar bersamaan, Shira terpental di udara dengan sperma yang terciprat ke segala arah. Mata Hotarou melebar, dia merasakan chakra yang dikenalnya, aura yang dikenalnya.

"BANGSAT! KAU MAU MENG-NTR MURIDKU BABI SUNA!" Utakata tidak dapat mengontrol perkataan maupun emosinya. Hotarou memandang _sensei_ -nya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Bahagia, senang, haru dan lega…

"Tujuan kami datang kemari adalah…" tangan kanan Utakata dilapisi chakra merah dan tangan chakra itu menghantam Sen dan Yome yang masih terengah-engah. Keduanya terpental keluar gua. Bandou yang menyaksikan suasana mengerikan di dalam gua memandang kaget ada kedua wnaita yang terpental keluar dari dalam gua dengan wajah memerah seperti baru saja merasakan kenikmatan dunia.

"Me-mereka malah senang terlempar seperti itu? Me-mereka masochist kah?" ucap Bandou tolol. Kedua wanita tadi baru saja 'keluar', bandit bodoh!

"Tujuan kami datang kemari adalah…" semua tubuh Utakata dilapisi chakra merah bergelembung. Mata Shira melebar. Dia segera bangkit sambil memasukkan juniornya ke dalam celana. Air maninya terlihat berhamburan di tanah dan dinding gua.

"…MEMBUNUH KALIAN, BABI SUNA!" kata Utakata, dengan suara yang terdengar serak seperti monster gila. Dia sudah langsung masuk ke mode ekor enam. Keringat dingin membasahi pipi kanan Shira.

Saiken pernah merasakan kemarahan Utakata saat itu juga.

Kemarahan itu sama dengan kemarahan Utakata saat gurunya Harusame ingin mengeluarkan Saiken dari tubuhnya. Kemarahan yang menyebabkan Harusame tewas.

"Mati kau…" gumam Saiken sambil menghela napas pelan.

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

NTR? Wohohoho…salah satu genre favoritku. Yah, melihat gadis yang dikhianati perasaannya namun tubuhnya tak bisa menolak hawa nafsu adalah salah satu seni terbaik (?) dari dunia per-Hentai-an. Ngomong-ngomomg walaupun udah kerja begini, ane senang melihat bagian akhir dari anime Hentai yang di-sub Nekopoi, shit…apa-apaan bagian creditsnya. Tim Nekopoi benar-benar kreatif. Setiap bagian akhir di anime Hentai mereka sering mencantumkan hikmah atau pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari anime hentai yang di-sub. Wahahaha, ane benar2 ngakak membacanya.

Yah, jadi scene hampir menjurus hentai yang bisa kita dapatkan dari fic ini adalah, jangan pernah mengkhianati perasaanmu kepada seseorang, walaupun tubuhmu menikmati nafsu dunia, karena orang yang kau percayai pasti datang membantumu :v

Jujur, ane sebenarnya berat buat Hotarou dipukul, disiksa, menggelinjang dan basah seperti tadi. Makanya ane pikir-pikir jika buat scene ot*ngnya Shira masuk ke apam Hotarou, karena tidak ada o*ong yang pantas masuk ke apam Hotarou selain o*ong Utakata.

(Kenapa AN-nya jadi bermanfaat kayak gini ya…)

Oke, chapter depan adalah pertarungan gila Utakata melawan Shira. Utakata mode ekor enam Vs Shira dengan Shichi Tenkohou. Saya harap kalian menikmati chap ini, jika kalian terangsang, berarti kalian menghargai tulisan saya plus kalian adalah orang HENTAI sejati yang bisa terangsang hanya dengan membaca cerita dan membayangkannnya HAHAHAHA *tolong jangan pukul ane*

 **Q:** **apa di pertemuan para kage nanti Naruto akan membocorkan tentang penyolongan mayat Uzukage?**

 **A: Naruto merahasiakannya kemungkinan gan. kenapa dia merahasiakannya, mungkin kalau agan baca di chap-chap sebelumnya Naruto sudah tahu bahwa yang menculik mayat para Uzukage adalah Orochimaru berdasarkan laporan Utakata ketika bentrok dengan Fuushin. Menutup pergerakan Utakata adalah salah satu hal penting, karena itulah tidak membawa mayat Uzukage yang hilang di pertemuan dengan 5 Kage adalah langkah yang bijak.**

 **Q: apa yg akan naru lakukan deng rencana dibalik ranjang,,, ehhh dibalik rencana?**

 **A: Agan bisa tunggu di dua chap ke depan. Ane harap bisa memberi kejutan hihihi**

 **Q: ada rekomen fic naruto yg adventure gan ?**

 **A: Banyak gan, coba cari di Ffn genre Adventure. Tapi fav ane karya Rifuki, Galerians. Oh ya TBT juga kalau belum baca, hahahaha…**

 **Q:** **ada apa dengan scene ngeres di chapter depan? apa Hotaru ditanya plus digerayang nantinya?**

 **A: Impian anda tercapai vroh :v**

 **Q:** **kenapa si uzukage itu jeniusnya minta ampun. psikologist play bangetlah, mindplay, bukan mindfap ya doni hahaha**

 **A: Mindfap?! APA-APAAN INI?! Wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Q:** **APAAAAH?! Hotaru di GANGBANG?!'tunggu...si Sen dan Yome kan cewek, mungkinkah si Shira FOURSOME!? Gakakakaka, atau di BONDAGE?! Pokoknya serahkan ke master jenderal mesum Doni saaan. Tunjukkan HENTAIMU Jenderal Doni. Salam dua jari.**

 **A: Good, ane demen review yang kayak gini. Untung si Icha jarang aktif di dunia Ffn. baiklah bro, ane bukan Hentai dan bukan jenderal, you know kamvret.**

Ane ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada readers yang masih mau menyempatkan membaca fic ini, yang mau mereview ataupun silent readers yang mungkin mendukung TU dalam diam. Saat Bulan Agustus ane memang tidak bisa update selama sebulan karena pekerjaan, jadi ane harap bisa menyelesaikan TU Hiden : Utk-Hot Chronilces di Bulan Juli, walaupun terdengar agak sulit.

So, sayonara…and sampai jumpa di chapter 13. Tetap nonton anime Sub Nekopoi pakai Headseat, agar suaranya tidak terdengar ke rumah tetangga!

*Bagi Readers yang ternyata Tim kreatif Nekopoi, boleh kontak ane :v*

Tertanda. Doni Ren no Mingsum

" _K-kau tidak apa-apa Hotarou?"/ "AKU TIDAK BERTANYA SOAL ITU?!"/ "SHICHI TENKOHOU!"/ "Kau bisa saja mati jika empat ekor chakramu tidak menahan pukulannya tadi!"/ 'Kelebihan Shira adalah gerakan tanpa suaranya. Mencari kelemahan dari gerakan tanpa suara itu…'_

 **Selanjutnya di TU Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles Chapter 13: Nonsense**

" _Kita akan menunggu keributan yang terjadi 3 hari kemudian, khukhukhukhu…"/'Kau terdengar seperti karakter antagonis…'_


	13. Chapter 13

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 13: Nonsense**

Sen bangkit segera dan terbatuk-batuk. Dia merasakan dadanya terbakar akibat hantaman tangan Utakata tadi. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke gua?! Dia sudah membuat Genjutsu dengan bunga kaktus di padang pasir ini?! Seharusnya Utakata maupun Bandou mengalami Loop, atau terus berlari di tempat yang sama dengan Genjutsunya…

"Utakata- _san_ memiliki Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya," ucap Bandou menjelaskan keadaan. Sen memasang posisi siaga. Dia baru sadar ada seorang pria lagi di depan mulut gua.

"Bijuu? Maksudmu?!"

"Bijuu itu-lah yang memberitahu tentang genjutsumu nona…Bijuu itu juga yang melepas Utakata- _san_ dari genjutsmu dan Utakata- _san_ melepas pengaruh Genjutsumu terhadapku. Jadi, yah…Genjutsumu tidak berguna. Benar-benar tidak berguna."

'Dia mengatakan kata "Tidak Berguna" dua kali…dia mengejekku…' Sen melirik ke arah Yome yang bangkit sambil memegang perut kanannya yang terkena hantaman Utakata.

"Ada yang lainnya…ohok! Ada yang lainnya juga Sen?" tanya Yome. Dia mengeluarkan chakra hijau penyembuh ke perutnya. Bandou tersenyum. Ternyata wanita kecil itu juga ninja medis.

"Kita selesaikan orang ini, Yome…setelah itu baru kita bantu Shira menangani…" Sen memandang ke dalam gua. Tidak salah lagi. Mode ekor enam. Itu adalah Jinchuuriki Rokubi, Utakata dari Kirigakure!

"…Menangani Utakata!" Sen memandang tajam ke depan dan menyiapkan kunainya, begitu juga Yome setelah dia selesai dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

"Wow wow wow...tenang nona-nona yang imut, aku tidak mau ikut campur lho~" Bandou mundur dua langkah sambil menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan "Aku hanya membantu Utakata- _san_ menemukan gua ini."

"Berarti kau membantunya?!" bentak Sen dengan suara keras.

"Untuk pertarungan aku tidak ikut campur."

"Tetapi kau telah membantunya menemukan lokasi gua. Itu berarti kau adalah temannya." Kata Yome sambil memutar gagang kunainya dengan cepat. Bandou tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebelum mengatakan itu, lihatlah bagian selangkangan celana kalian yang basah, HUAHAHAHAHA! Apa kalian tidak malu bertarung dengan celana menjijikkan seperti itu?!" Bandou memegang perutnya "Wahahahaha…" tawanya menggelak seperti badut. Sen dan Yome memandang ke arah celana mereka, entah kenapa perasaan malu tiba-tiba merasuk ke pikiran keduanya.

"Woops, kena kalian!" kata Bandou yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Sen dan Yome dengan kedua tangan yang siap mencekik leher kedua gadis tersebut. Sen dan Yome memiringkan kepala mereka sehingga kedua tangan Bandou hanya mengenai udara kosong. Keduanya langsung menancapkan kunai mereka ke kedua lengan Bandou hingga kedua lengan bandit itu tertancap ke tanah berpasir.

"Ghaaaaa!" Bandou berteriak kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir dari kedua lengannya.

"Lemah…" kata Yome dengan wajah sweatdropped.

"Benar-benar lemah." Tambah Sen dengan wajah jawsdropped.

Sementara suasana di dalam gua terasa mengerikan. Angin kencang berhembus ganas keluar dari dalam gua, membuat pasir yang berada di depan mulut gua terbang seperti mini badai pasir. Sen dan Yome memandang takut ke dalam. Shira harus berhadapan dengan Jinchuuriki ekor enam yang sedang dalam mode mengamuknya. Mengingat Suna punya Jinchuuriki, walaupun ekor satu, tetapi monster itu dapat membuat Suna menjadi seperti desa horror ketika ia mengamuk. Apalagi ekor enam…

Utakata mengepal kedua tangannya sangat kuat. Dia berjongkok di hadapan muridnya yang masih terlihat 'panas'. Wajah merah Hotarou membuat jantung Utakata berdebar sedikit lebih kencang.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Hotarou?" tanya Utakata lembut dengan suara serak monsternya itu.

Hotarou mengangguk dan tersenyum manis "Aku belum dimasukkin kok _sensei_ , hanya dadaku diremas dan itu-ku digosok dari luar celana. Yah…tubuhku masih suci kok."

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA SOAL ITU?!" teriak Utakata gaje. Kesan horornya hilang sejenak. "EHEM! Kau tetap berbaring di sana jika lelah…"

"Ya _sensei_ , ternyata ketika itu-mu digosok, tubuhmu terasa lelah dan lemas."

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu soal 'ITU'!" Utakata berdiri dan memandang tajam Shira 'Syukurlah hanya disentuh dari luar..' batin sang Jincuuriki dalam hatinya. Lha?

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya, muncrat ke mana-mana!"

Mata Shira menajam. Julukan apa itu?! Apa Jinchuuriki ini mengejeknya?! 'Sialan…beraninya dia.' Batin Shira penuh kekesalan. Melawan Jinchuuriki bukanlah perkara mudah. Apalagi misi dari Baki- _sama_ bukanlah membunuh Utakata, tetapi menangkap Jincuuriki itu dan menginterogasinya. Mengambil informasi sebanyak apapun tentang Yondaime Uzukage dan insiden Yuki no Kuni.

" **SHICHI TENKOHOU**!" kata Shira sambil memasang kuda-kuda yang sangat tegak. Aura di sekelilingnya terasa berubah. Shira tidak boleh lengah. Dia bisa mati jika melawan seorang Jinchuuriki.

" **DAICHI KASSEI**!" kata Shira dengan suara yang mulai berubah. Agak berat dan terdengar kasar. Aura kuning menyelimuti tubuh Shira dan matanya langsung putih tanpa ada pupil. Sen dan Yome bernapas lega. Shira benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Kau ahli Taijutsu ya..?" gumam Utakata.

"Berhati-hatilah Utakata. Kecepatan serangannya pasti sangat tinggi. Dia pasti bisa mengimbangi kecepatanmu dalam mode Bijuu." Saiken memperingati Jinchuurikinya di dalam mindscape. Utakata menganggukkan kepala.

" _Sankyuu_ , Saiken. Aku-"

Mata Utakata melebar. Dia langsung fokus kedunia nyata ketika Shira meyerangnya tanpa suara. Benar-benar kecepatan gila. Tinju Shira hampir menghantam dada Utakata jika kedua ekor Utakata tidak menahan tinju tersebut.

" _Sensei_ …belakangmu!" teriak Hotarou dengan suara parau. Mata Utakata melebar. Shira sudah berada di belakangnya dengan aura kuning yang membara. DUAKHHH! Beruntung, tiga ekor Utakata menahan pukulan tangan kanan Shira.

"HYAAAAAHHH!" Shira melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke ketiga ekor Utakata. 'Tidak berguna!' batin Utakata 'Pertahanan ekor chakra adalah yang terbaik-' mata Utakata melebar.

Saat ketiga ekor di belakangnya terasa terus menahan tinjuan tanpa henti Shira, Shira sendiri sudah berada di depannya sambil melayangkan kaki kanannya ke kaki kiri Utakata.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kecepatannya melebihi rasa pukulan yang kau terima, Utakata." Kata Saiken menjelaskan. Sedetik kemudian, Utakata jatuh berlutut dan Shira menghantam depan wajahnya dengan pukulan tangan kanan. Utakata terpental keluar gua hingga beberapa ratus meter dari sana. Sen dan Yome berteriak senang. Ternyata Taijutsu Shira berhasil mengimbangi, tidak, bahkan berhasil membuat Jinchuuriki mode mengamuk itu terpental keluar. Benar-benar seorang ninja yang hebat!

"Wo-wooh.." Bandou memandang kaget sang Jincuuriki ekor enam berhasil dipukul oleh seorang shinobi yang hanya mengandalkan Taijutsu. Shira tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Hem? Siapa dia?" tanya Shira begitu keluar dari gua dan melihat Bandou yang tertelungkup di tanah berpasir dengan kedua lengan tertancap dua kunai. Bandou memandang Shira dan tersenyum kecut.

"A-aku sebenarnya bukan sekutu Jinchuuriki itu. Aku hanya dipaksa dia untuk mengantarkannya menuju gua ini." Setetes keringat mengalir dari hidung Bandou lalu jatuh ke tanah berpasir. Shira dapat melihat keringat itu. Sebuah keringat ketakutan…

" **HIRUMA**!"

Mata Shira melebar. Dia melompat ke depan Bandou dan meninju tanah pasir di hadapannya. Tanah berpasir itu terpencar menjadi dinding pasir yang tebal. Cairan alkali Utakata yang berbahaya hanya melelehkan tameng dinding pasir yang dibuat Shira.

Bwooong~! Utakata melesat maju dan menembus dinding pasir tersebut. Mata Shira melebar ketika sebuah tangan melesat ke arah wajahnya dari balik kumpulan pasir dan menghantam pipi kanannya. Shira terpental ke atas dan punggungnya menghantam mulut atas gua, lalu jatuh ke bawah disertai beberapa batu dari mulut gua tersebut.

"Shi-SHIRAAAA!" teriak Yome khawatir. Utakata tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Yome dengan uap napas yang mengerikan. Mata Yome melebar ketakutan.

"Hotarou…apa yang mereka perbuat kepadamu hingga celana-mu terlihat basah?"

Pertanyaan aneh. Tetapi Hotarou menjawabnya dengan suara parau.

"Pria yang anda lawan…pria yang anda lawan menggosok kedua jarinya ke tengah celana saya _sensei_ …"

Mata Utakata dalam mode Bijuu ekor enamnya menajam "Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Kalau begitu bagaimana kita mencobanya pada gadis kecil ini!" kata Utakata dengan suara kesal "DEMI DOKTER BOYKE RASAKAN INI!" Utakata menghantam bagian selangkangan Yome dari bawah dengan dua jarinya-telunjuk dan tengah-, lalu menggeseknya dengan kecepatan Bijuu. Sementara Saiken memasang wajah sweatdropped-entah bagaimana wajah Saiken jika sweatdropped-, Utakata yang selalu menjadi Tsukkomi bagi Naruto, Haku maupun Yugito kini ikutan kurang waras.

"HYAAAAAAH~" teriak Yome dengan mata berputar-putar kegelian. Tipe wajah Ahegao. Busa keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan cewek itu langsung pingsan ketika dirinya keluar…

"Yo-Yome?!" Sen bergidik ngeri 'Be-betapa kejamnya. Lebih ganas dari interogasi tahap ketiga Shira…'

Utakata menoleh kaku ke arah Sen. Membuat gadis itu langsung kaget. Jantung Sen berdebar, dia tentu saja tidak ingin menjadi Yome yang pingsan hanya gara-gara kenikmatan dunia.

"APA MEREKA MEREMAS DADAMU DARI LUAR, HOTAROUUU?!" kata Utakata yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sen dengan kedua tangan siap mencengkram kedua dada Sen. Mata Sen melebar dengan semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya.

"I-iya _sensei_ …" jawab Hotarou, tetap dihiasi suara paraunya.

"RASAKAN INIII-Eh…dadamu kecil ya? Kecil ya…ma-maaf." Utakata menggoyangkan kedua tangannya pada dada Sen yang bertipe Pettanko. Wajah Sen merah padam dan kepulan asap muncul di atas ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Wa-walaupun Pettanko…a-aku MASIH TETAP PUNYA PAYUDARA JINCHUURIKI SIALAAAN!"

Utakata langsung meremas dada kecil Sen dan berteriak kencang "DEMI NAMA DOKTER BOYKEEE! RASAKAN INIIII!"

Mata Sen berputar-putar dan kepalanya terasa pusing berkunang-kunang. Utakata meremasnya dengan kecepatan gila. Setetes ingus keluar dari lubang hidung kirinya dan dia langsung terkapar pingsan begitu bagian kewanitaannya mengeluarkan cairan puncak klimaks. Sen tak percaya dia keluar hanya dari remasan dadanya. Benar-benar serangan yang berbahaya.

" _Sensei_!"

Utakata menoleh ke arah Hotarou dengan wajah tenang dari mode Bijuu-nya. Apa Hotarou ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?

" _Sensei_ sudah ketahuan sifat aslinya ya~, ternyata _sensei hentai bin ecchi_ …" ledek Hotarou sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"BUKAN BEGITU! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBALAS PERLAKUAN MEREKA KEPA-" Mata Utakata melebar. Bodoh. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, serangan dia tadi (Utakata menyebutnya serangan…) adalah suatu perbuatan hina dan mesum. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan wajah Haku, Yugito dan Naruto di kepala Utakata. Ada suara-suara tawa yang mengejek dirinya.

"Huahahahaha!" tawa ketiga orang di kepalanya itu membuat Utakata mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya.

Saiken hanya memasang wajah poker. Entah kenapa Utakata terlihat sangat keluar dari karakter aslinyanya beberapa hari ini. Utakata yang tenang, kalem dan Tsukkomi menjadi ninja bertipe gaje seperti Haku, Yugito bahkan Yondaime Uzukage…

"Tetapi _sensei_ …"

Utakata kembali melirik ke arah Hotarou. Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

" _Arigatou_ ya. Aku senang kau menolong dan berada di dekatku. Kau adalah…kau adalah guru terbaikku!"

Jantung Utakata berdebar sangat kencang. Apa ini yang dirasakan Harusame saat dirinya memuji sang guru sebagai guru terbaik. Apa ini perasaan seorang _sensei_ ketika mendapati anak muridnya sangat mempercayainya.

" _Percayalah kepadaku Utakata…karena aku gurumu."_

Kata Harusame terngiang di telinga Utakata,

" _Dan kau adalah muridku!"_

Benar.

Tidak ada alasan dia membenci kata Guru-Murid karena masalah masa lalu. Kesalahan Harusame biarlah berlalu. Orang yang berputar pada kesalahan yang sama dan mengingat kesalahan seperti itu adalah pecundang besar.

Yondaime Uzukage telah menyelamatkannya dari hipnotis cuci otak Yagura. Yondaime Uzukage mengangkatnya menjadi pengawal sekaligus sahabat. Haku juga…bahkan Yugito mengajarinya untuk menguasai Bijuu dan berteman dengan Saiken. Bahkan si Monster Bijuu berekoer enam itu juga…saat pertama bertemu dia begitu membenci suara cempreng Saiken, tetapi sekarang…Utakata begitu senang mengobrol dengan Bijuu bersuara cempreng tersebut.

"Dia berdiri, Utakata…" suara cemperng Saiken membuat Utakata tersenyum. Dia memandang cepat ke arah Shira yang berdiri perlahan-lahan dan memandang terkejut ke arah dua teman wanitanya. Aura kuning masih menyelimuti tubuh ninja Suna tersebut.

"Jinchuuriki memang hebat." Gumam Shira sambil tersenyum miring "Kau pantas menjadi orang yang dekat dengan Yondaime Uzukage."

"Pujian yang menarik." Kata Utakata dengan suara serak monsternya. Shira terkekeh lalu menghilang dengan cepat. Tanpa suara. Mata Utakata menajam. Telinganya hanya mendengar suara gemuruh pasir.

"Sisi kiri!" Utakata menahan pukulan tangan Shira yang datang dari arah kirinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Shira menghilang cepat dan datang dari arah kanan Utakata. Satu ekor Utakata menahan tendangan cepat Shira. Utakata beruntung memiliki Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya, dengan begitu reflek gerakannya menjadi sangat cepat. Hal tersebut membantunya mengantisipasi gerakan tanpa suara Shira.

"Dia datang dari belakang!" kata Saiken. Utakata melirik ke belakangnya. Shira melakukan pukulan beruntun tanpa suara. Tiga ekor Utakata menahan pukulan bertubi-tubi tersebut.

"Gerakan itu lagi?!" gumam Utakata penuh konsentrasi.

"Di depan!" Utakata menoleh ke depan ketika lesatan tangan Shira menuju wajahnya. Dia tidak akan terkena perangkap dua kali.

Syaaat! Mata Utakata melebar. Tanpa suara. Lagi-lagi tanpa suara. Tinjuan Shira datang dari sisi kanan dan menghantam pipi kanan sang Jinchuuriki.

Utakata terpental lalu berguling beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya. Shira berlari cepat dan melompat ke atas sambil menyatukan dua lengannya, ingin memberikan _double elbow_ ke tubuh Utakata. Utakata berguling ke kanan dan tanpa suara Shira berada tepat di depan wajah Utakata lalu menendang dagu sang Jinchuuriki. Utakata terpental ke atas (dalam posisi berdiri), lalu Shira menghantam perut Utakata dengan 10 kali pukulan beruntun yang sangat cepat.

"Hyaah!" pukulan terakhir Shira menghantam pipi kiri Utakata sehingga Jinchuuriki itu terpental ke belakang dan menghantam sisi mulut gua. Dia tersandar di sana dengan kepulan asap dan pasir yang besar.

"Gi-gila…" gumam Bandou dengan mata shock. Rasa sakit di kedua lengannya tidak terasa akibat dipertontonkan pertarungan cepat antara Jinchuuriki dan seorang ahli Taijutsu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia bisa menghilang tanpa suara dan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku, Saiken…" Utakata bangkit perlahan. Mode bijuu ekor enamnya belum hilang. Saiken menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Kau ingat saat dia memberikan pukulan beruntun di belakangku dan tiga ekor menahan pukulan beruntunnya? Saat dia tiba-tiba berada di depanku tanpa suara, pukulan di belakang tubuhku masih terasa. Bagaimana dia bisa memukul dua sisi dalam waktu bersamaan?"

"Yang mengenai tiga ekor di belakang tubuhmu adalah angin dari pukulan beruntun kedua tangannya,"

Mata Utakata menajam di dalam mindscape-nya.

"Angin?"

"Ya…ketika dia melesatkan puluhan pukulan cepat tanpa henti, lalu kau menahan pukulan-pukulan itu dengan ekormu, maka dia akan membuat seolah-olah rasa terpukul yang mengenai tiga ekormu tadi terkena kepalan kedua tangannya, namun sebenarnya ia hanya meninju angin. Saat tekanan angin akibat pukulannya mengenai tiga ekormu, dia melesat cepat ke depan dan muncul di hadapanmu tanpa suara. Kau yang teralihkan akibat rasa terpukul di belakang tidak bisa mengantisipasi serangan dari depan."

"Dengan kata lain, saat tekanan angin yang menghantam tiga ekor-ku terjadi, dia langsung ke depan dan melesatkan pukulan ke wajahku…jadi gerakannya sangat super cepat. Sebelum tekanan angin yang menghantam tiga ekorku habis, dia sudah berada di depan untuk melancarkan serangan asli," Utakata memandang Shira dengan waspada 'Orang ini…sangat amat cepat!'

"Dari wajahmu tampaknya kau mulai tahu trik-ku. Heh…menarik Utakata. Rasa terpukul beruntun di belakangmu itu sebenarnya tekanan angin yang aku pukul di udara untuk mengelabui indera perasamu. Setelah kau teralihkan dengan pukulan itu, aku melesat cepat ke depan dan menghantam wajahmu. Bisa kau tarik kesimpulan dari trik-ku itu?"

"Ya…" ucap Utakata tenang "…kau Suna sialan yang cepat. Kecepatan ninja-mu kelas atas."

"Itu karena aku melatih setiap inci tubuhku! Aku memang lemah di Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu, tetapi dalam hal taijutsu…" Shira melesat cepat ke depan. Utakata memasang posisi siaga. Enam ekornya langsung melengkung melindungi tubuh si Jinchuuriki.

"…Aku sangat amat menguasainya!"

Duakh! Shira muncul di bawah Utakata dan meng-uppercut dagu sang Jincuuriki. Utakata terpental ke atas. Shira melesat ke atas dan menghantam Utakata ke bawah dnegan tumit kirinya. Utakata melesat cepat ke bawah. Tanpa suara…Shira muncul di sisi kanan Utakata dan meninju perut si Jinchuuriki hingga dia terpental ke kanan. Shira muncul secepat kilat tanpa suara di sisi kiri Utakata dan melesatkan tendangan berputar ke pipi si Jinchuuriki, Utakata terpental miring ke kanan-atas.

"RASAKAN INIIIII!" Shira muncul tepat di atas kepala Utakata dan melesatkan tendangan kedua tumit kakinya ke batok kepala sang Jincuuriki. Beruntung dua ekor Utakata menahan tendangan tersebut sehingga ketika keduanya menghujam tanah, kepala Utakata tidak hancur.

" **Kibakuho**!" gumam Utakata tenang dan sebuah gelembung besar muncul menyelimuti kepala Shira. Sebelum semua bagian kepala Shira terperangkap dalam gelembung tersebut, sang ninja Suna sudah menghilang dari hadapan Utakata.

"Dia cepat…" Utakata melompat dari posisi menancap di tanah dan sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika berpijak di tanah berpasir. Hembusan angin pasir membuat pertarungan itu semakin panas. Bandou tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia takjub dengan pertarungan tersebut. sementara Sen dan Yome masih terkapar tanpa arti.

"Puh!" Utakata meludah dalam mode bijuu ekor enamnya. Darah segar terlihat keluar dari ludahan Jinchuuriki dari Kirigakure tersebut. Serangan bertubi-tubi Shira tadi cukup memberikan luka lebam pada tubuh sang Jinchuuriki. Namun itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

" **Moun no Ken** …itu adalah Taijutsu tanpa suaraku. Kelebihan dari taijutsu ini memang kecepatan pengguna, sehingga kemunculan pengguna saat berada di depan musuh dan suara lesatannya terjadi perbedaan waktu. Pengguna lebih cepat muncul di hadapan lawan ketimbang suara yang memberi tanda kepada lawan bahwa pengguna sudah melesat ke arahnya."

"Kau pasti tidak mau memberitahu rahasia atau kelemahannya kan?" tanya Utakata santai dengan suara monsternya. Shira tertawa lepas. Dia melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja tidak, tetapi bagaimana jika aku masuk ke mode **Daini Kassei**! Mode keduaaa!"

Mata Utakata melebar. Tubuh Shira terlihat sedikit lebih besar dan otot di seluruh tubuhnya menonjol keras seperti roti penuh isi.

"Hati-hati Utakata, aura di sekitar tubuhnya berbeda…"

"Kau mau menyelesaikannya dalam satu serangan Bijuudama?" tanya Utakata. Saike terkekeh pelan.

"KITA COBA SAJAAA!" teriak Saiken penuh semangat. Utakata menganga dan energi chakra positif-negatif bercampur menjadi bentuk bola hitam padat. Shira mendecih tidak suka karena jutsu tersebut terlihat berbahaya.

"HYAAAH, TAK AKAN KUBIARKAAAN!" Shira melesat super cepat mendekati Utakata. Mata Hotarou melebar kaget ketika Utakata menembakkan Bijuudama-tidak terlalu besar-, ke arah Shira tanpa keragu-raguan. Mata Shira melebar. Dia melesat ke samping dan Bijuu dama itu hanya menghantam sebuah bukit pasir beberapa ratus meter di belakang Shira. Gunung pasir itu meledak seketika.

"Berbahaya…" gumam Shira kaget. Utakata melesat maju dengan gaya seperti mahluk berkaki empat berlari kencang. Dia mengelilingi Shira lalu melesatkan dua ekornya ke kepala ninja Suna tersebut. Shira melompat salto belakang tiga kali dan berdiri tegak penuh senyuman angkuh.

"Heh…selama aku masih cepat darimu, serangan ekormu menjadi tidak berguna!"

"Oh ya…" mata Utakata melebar. BRAAAASHHHH! Sebuah ekor muncul dari bawah pasir tepat di bawah dagu Utakata dan menghantam dagu tersebut seperti gerakan uppercut. Ternyata Utakata menggali tanah pasir menggunakan salah satu ekornya dan muncul tepat di tanah pasir yang berada di bawah Shira untuk menghantam dagu ninja Suna tersebut. _Tinjuan Uppercut satu sama…_

"Heeh…heeeh…" Shira menggosok dagunya yang kesakitan. Tetesan darah muncul dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Gigi pre-molar kanannya patah akibat uppercut ekor chakra Utakata. Dia tidak menyangka Utakata akan menggunakan strategi serangan yang brilian. Shira berteriak kencang dan meneriakkan langsung tingkat ketiga Taijutsunya.

" **Daisan Kassei**!" POOOFFFFF! Aura di sekitar Shira menjadi merah, kulitnya bahkan memerah akibat kenaikan tingkat dari Shichi Tenkuho " **Daiyon Kassei**!"

BOOOFFFF! Shira bahkan memasuki tahap keempat Shichi Tenkuho. Taijutsu yang mirip Hachimon Tonkou itu mengumpulkan sejumlah besar oksigen dengan menaikkan empat kali lipat kapasitas paru-paru untuk meningkatkan kecepatan, stamina dan kekuatan. Shira berteriak dengan suara kencang.

" **DAIGO KASSEI**!"

BLUAAARRHHHH! Pasir di sekitar Shira berputar seperti tornado. Auranya bukan lagi berwarna merah, tetapi putih berkilau. Kilauan itu akibat keringat Shira yang menguap ke atas karena metabolisme tubuh Shira berada di tingkat tertinggi. Metabolisme yang tinggi akan memberikan penuh kekuatan, kecepatan dan stamina kepada tubuh Shira. Metabolisme yang tinggi itu disebabkan kapasitas paru-paru Shira membesar 4 kali dari normal sehingga oksigen bisa masuk lebih banyak sebagai tenaga utama dalam proses metabolisme tubuh.

Utakata tahu, gerakan Shira bukan hanya tanpa suara dan melebihi suara, tetapi…

Bwooong~

'Suaranya terdengar, tetapi-' mata Utakata melebar. Empat ekornya yang menahan pukulan super cepat nan ganas dari Shira bahkan tertekuk hebat. Utakata terpental jauh beratus-ratus meter hingga tubuhnya menghantam sebuah gundukan pasir.

"Kau bisa saja mati jika empat ekor chakra tidak menahan pukulannya tadi!" kata Saiken dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Utakata membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan Bijuudama kecil seperti senapan menghindari lesatan-lesatan bola bercahaya kemerahan itu dan maju mendekati Utakata tanpa ampun. Mata Utakata menajam.

Suara gerakan Shira menghilang…

"UTAKATA, LOMPAAAAT!" teriak Saiken memperingati. Utakata menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan dirinya berputar ketika tinjuan dahsyat Shira mengenai ekornya. Utakata berputar di udara dan Shira tanpa suara muncul tepat di atas tubuhnya.

" **Laser Bijuu**!" gumam Utakata pelan. Dari mulutnya yang ternganga muncul tembakan laser berwana kemerahan menyala. Shira hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan melesatkan tinjakan kaki kiri ke perut Utakata. Beruntung tiga ekornya menahan tinjakan tersebut dan Utakata melesat cepat ke bawah bagai roket yang jatuh dari 300 lapis langit.

BLAAARRRHHH!

Mata Bandou bergetar takjub. Level ini bukan level pertarungan ninja lagi…tetapi sudah level monster. Keterkejutan Bandou belum selesai ketika asap di tempat Utakata jatuh lenyap seketika. Utakata mendongak ke atas dengan mulut menganga. Dia menembakkan Bijuudama kecil seperti peluru dan Shira berteriak kencang untuk menahan tembakan berbahaya dari Utakata.

" **DAIROKU KASSEI**!"

BWUAARRHHH! Entah suara ledakan apa yang didengar Bandou, tetapi sebuah tornado berwarna biru kehitaman muncul di tempat Shira dan Utakata bertarung. Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan kekuningan muncul, membuat semua pasir di sekitar pertarungan dua insan tersebut terhambur ke berbagai arah. Bandou menutup matanya ketika gelombang pasir seperti badai itu menghantam wajahnya. Tubuh Yome terpental beberapa meter dan menghantam Sen yang masih pingsan. Hotarou berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari gua ketika melihat gelombang pasir dahsyat terlihat dari dalam gua. Matanya melebar ketika melihat cekungan dalam beberapa ratus meter di sisi kanan tempat ia berdiri. Di atas cekungan itu terlihat tornado berwarna biru kehitaman plus petir yang mengerikan. Dia juga dapat melihat 6 ujung ekor dari mode Bijuu gurunya. Syukurlah Utakata- _sensei_ masih selamat.

"Ohok!" Shira jatuh terduduk ketika merasakan dadanya sesak. Paru-parunya tidak mampu lagi menampung oksigen super banyak ketika memasuki Shichi Tenkuho tingkat keenam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas karena metabolisme berlebihan. Tornado biru kehitaman yang merupakan aura dahsyat dari Dairoku Kassei Shira menghilang, dan aura kuning kembali menyelimuti tubuh Shira.

"Dia kembali ke mode pertama…" Utakata menutup mata kanannya. Bijuudama terakhirnya yang bertubrukan dengan tornado biru kehitaman, aura dari Dairoku Kassei Shira, adalah tersangka yang membuat ledakan besar tadi sehingga cekungan besar muncul di gurun pasir tersebut. Pasir berterbangan mengelilingi cekungan seperti tornado besar. Pasir-pasir di tepi cekungan berputar dan membentuk dinding pasir yang megah sekaligus membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Perputaran angin di gurun berubah sesuai suhu yang sangat berbeda antara di sekitar cekungan dan di sekitar gurun. Utakata masih bisa bertarung dalam mode ekor enamnya, namun Shira di mode Daiichi Kassei-nya tetap berbahaya.

" _Utakata, bertarung gila-gilaan dengan ledakan dan teriakan semangat boleh saja…tetapi ingat_ ," Utakata teringat salah satu perkataan Naruto ketika mereka bersantai di sebuah onsen " _Petarung yang baik adalah petarung yang dapat mencari kelemahan lawan dari kelebihan yang ia tunjukkan_."

Kecepatan Shira memang sangat gila. Dahsyat. Sangat cepat. Gerakan tanpa suara yang disebut Muon no Ken adalah masalah utama bagi Utakata. Shira bisa menghilang, tanpa suara…dan muncul di mana saja, tanpa suara…

Tanpa suara…

" _Petarung yang baik adalah petarung yang dapat mencari kelemahan lawan dari kelebihan yang ia tunjukkan._ "

'Mencari kelemahan lawan dari kelebihan yang ia tunjukkan.' Mata Utakata menajam. Dia memandang waspada Shira yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda, tanda ingin menyerang sang Jinchuuriki.

'Kelebihan Shira adalah gerakan tanpa suaranya. Mencari kelemahan dari gerakan tanpa suara itu…' dahi Utakata mengerut di dalam mindscape-nya. Saiken menatap penuh minat Jinchuuriki tersebut. Dia tahu sosok asli Utakata. Jinchuuriki penyendiri yang tenang, dan kadang-kadang bisa galak ketika melihat suatu hal goblok di depan matanya. Tsukkomi sejati yang unik. Saiken bisa melihat perubahan pada diri Utakata ketika sang Jinchuuriki bertemu Yondaime Uzukage.

Mata Utakata menajam. Dia mendapatkan ide itu! Sedetik kemudian Shira muncul di belakangnya, lagi-lagi tanpa bersuara, dan menendang punggungnya sangat kuat. Utakata berguling-guling ke depan lalu segera bangkit. Ketika Shira tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan terkepal dan tertarik ke belakang, ingin melesatkan pukulan…Utakata segera menundukkan kepala dan meninju tanah tepat di hadapan Shira.

"Oohok!" Shira melompat cepat ke belakang dan mengibaskan wajahnya yang terkena pasir-debu dari hantaman Utakata. Dia mengusap wajahnya untuk membersihkan pasir yang menempel di sana. Shira mendecih kesal. Dia terbatu-batuk kembali. Akibat menarik oksigen dalam jumlah besar dalam Taijutsu Shichi Tenkuho-nya, pasir dan debu akibat pukulan ke tanah Utakata juga memasuki saluran pernapasannya. Beruntung Shira mengatur pembuangan kotor tersebut sehingga ketika ia batuk, zat-zat asing itu segera keluar dari tubuhnya sebelum mengacau saluran pernapasan. Shira memandang kesal ke depan dan Utakata sudah menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Suiton** ,"

"Kau bertaruh pada jutsu semburan air ya?" gumam Saiken senang. Utakata tersenyum.

Shira kira hanya Utakata yang meneriakkan kata "Suiton", namun Hotarou di belakang sang _sensei_ juga meneriakkan jutsu tersebut.

" **MIZURAPPA NO JUTSU**!"

BYUUURHHH! Air dalam jumlah besar melesat ke arah Shira. Pria Suna itu mendecih meremehkan karena jutsu itu tidak berbahaya baginya. Dia menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Tembak terus dengan jutsu airmu Hotarouu!" teriak Utakata sambil menggerakkan segel tangan " **SUITON: BASUTA NO ME**!" Utakata menembakkan salah satu jutsu air kelas A-nya. Air berbentuk kepala Saiken raksasa melesar ke atah Shira. Namun dengan kecepatan gemilang, Shira menghindari serangan tersebut dan melesat mendekati Utakata.

" _Yes sensei_!" teriak Hotarou penuh semangat. Suaranya tidak lagi parau. Saat melihat cekungan besar di sisi kanannya, Hotarou dengan cepat berlari ke arah sana. Ketika melihat sang guru menghantam tanah di depan Shira untuk membuat pengalihan sementara, Hotarou segera turun dan meminta Utakata agar dirinya membantu sang guru. Mengejutkan, Utakata menyetujui permintaan tersebut.

"K-kau tidak lagi basah kan?" tanya Utakata agak bodoh.

"A-apa sih Utakata- _sensei_?!" gumam Hotarou dengan wajah kebingungan.

Kembali ke pertarungan sekarang, kini Hotarou menyemburkan Mizurappa keduanya. Shira menghindarinya dengan mudah. Beberapa langkah lagi mendekati Utakata dan dia akan menghajar Jinchuuriki itu dengan serangan **Tanketsu Blocking** , yakni serangan menotok tanketsu lawan sehingga mengganggu chakra dari lawan yang ditotok. Shira akan membuat kedua orang di hadapannya berbicara sesuai dengan misi yang diberikan Baki- _sama_ kepadanya, juga kepada Sen-Yome.

" **Suiton: Teppudama**!" gumam Utakata dengan tenang. Peluru air besar tampaknya akan menjadi pertaruhan terakhir karena jika Shira berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut, jarak antara Utakata dan Shira cukup dekat.

"Mudah saja…" ucap Shira dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Dia menghindari peluru bola air tersebut dengan mudah sehingga jutsu Utakata tadi hanya menghantam tanah di bawahnya. Tanpa Shira sadari tanah bercekung di sekitarnya sudah tergenang oleh air.

"Kau…" Shira menghilang dengan cepat, tanpa suara.

"Akan.." telinga Utakata menajam mendengar suara Shira. Gerakan itu tanpa suara.

"…Kalah…" seluruh lapisan chakra kemerahan tiba-tiba terfokus pada tangan kanan Utakata. Indera pendengarannya berkonsentrasi sangat tinggi.

Cprat! Terdengar cipratan air dan Utakata tahu serangan Shira akan datang dari sisi kirinya.

"DI SINI!" teriak Utakata sambil menghantam pukulan tangan kanannya keperut Shira yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi kiri sang Jinchuuriki.

'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu gerakan Mo-Moun no Ke-Ken ku?' mata Shira menbulat dan darah terciprat dari dalam mulutnya.

DHUARRRHHH! Tubuh Shira terhantam tanah dan asap berkepul ke atas. Beberapa genangan air di tanah bercekung tersebut terhambur ke segala arah. Utakata memandang angkuh ke arah Shira sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan keren.

"Kau…" mata Utakata yang memang tajam, menajam "…Kalah!"

 **~TU Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles~**

"Sudah selesai menulis suratnya Nagato?" gumam Naruto sambil menghisap mi ramen cup terakhirnya. Nagato bertepuk tangan sekali dan meletakkan dengan bangga pen yang ia gunakan untuk menulis di atas gulungan surat.

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti ilmu sastra."

"Pantun maksudmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto dan Nagato saling berpandangan dengan garis suram-suram. 'Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan…' batin keduanya dengan batin sweatdropped. Naruto kembali fokus ke mie ramen cup-nya, seketika mata birunya melebar.

"Na-Nagato, kuah mi-nya berwarna cokelat! Jangan-jangan…jangan-jangan mi ini adalah mi ramen rasa coklat!"

"ITU ADALAH KECAAAAP!" teriak Nagato kesal. Sementara Konan yang duduk di atas atap kantor Uzukage memegang keningnya dan menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti kelakuan dari dua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Semua sudah siap diantar?" tanya Naruto setelah meneguk kuah mi ramen cup terakhirnya. Nagato menganggukkan kepala. Naruto memandang gulungan surat itu dengan tatapan tenang. Pagi menyapa Uzushiogakure, sehingga siluet kekuningan terlihat di garis-garis wajah tampan Naruto. Mata birunya menyala seperti spektrum cahaya penuh misteri.

"Kita akan menunggu keributan yang terjadi 4 hari kemudian, khukhukhukhu…" kata sang Uzukage disertai tawa aneh.

'Kau terdengar seperti karakter antagonis…' batin Nagato dengan wajah jawsdropped.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa gurun di Kaze no Kuni. Tanda cerahnya matahari saat itu memberitahu bahwa sang Jinchuuriki dari Kiri memenangkan pertarungan. Shira tak bisa bergerak ketika Utakata mendekatinya dengan tenang namun dihiasi aura membunuh. Utakata berjongkok di depan Shira lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kau tahu kenapa wajah muridku terlihat lebam?" tanya Utakata dingin. Seketika bulu kuduk Shira merinding.

"Kau akan membayarnya!" saat Utakata ingin meninju wajah Shira, Hotarou memegang lengan kanan Utakata yang terangkat ke atas. Utakata menoleh ke arah Hotarou dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Hotarou?"

Hotarou menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat menerima keadaan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hotarou berkata dengan nada penuh keikhlasan.

"Anggap saja kejadian ini adalah pengalaman berharga saya bersama anda, _sensei_. Jika saja saya lebih kuat, maka saya pasti bisa mengalahkan tiga ninja Suna itu saat anda mengejar rombongan pedagang. Namun saya lemah…banyak pelajaran berharga yang saya petik dari pengalaman menyakitkan ini," Hotarou tersenyum manis kepada Utakata. Manisnya Hotarou tak hilang walau rambut pirangnya terlihat kusut dan ada lebam di wajahnya. Iris Utakata terlihat bergetar sedih.

"Saya juga senang mampu menutup mulut agar tidak memberikan informasi kepada mereka, walau interogasi yang mereka lakukan sangat kejam. Saya sudah merasa selangkah menjadi ninja sejati, _sensei_!" Hotarou menurunkan tangan Utakata perlahan "Dan saya sudah selangkah lebih dekat bersama anda, Utakata- _sensei_ …" gumam Hotarou sambil mengelus lengan Utakata di pipi kanannya " _I-ittai_ , sakit juga ya, hihihihi…"

'Hotarou, kau…' Utakata mengelus kepala muridnya tersebut dan tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak salah memilih gadis cerewet nan periang ini menjadi muridnya, walaupun cerita awalnya memang terpaksa, tetapi kini Utakata tidak menyesal. Apa yang Harusame pernah lakukan tidak akan ia lakukan, namun jika yang dilakukan Harusame menuju kebaikan, maka ia akan meneruskannya kepada Hotarou.

"Kau sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat, Hotarou."

"Jadi _sensei_ , bisa saya meninju wajah si kampret ini untuk membalas rasa sakit di pipi saya?"

"…"

"…"

"?"

"Eh?!" Utakata ternganga. Hotarou tersenyum lalu melesatkan pukulannya ke wajah Shira. Seketika angin berhembus kencang di padang pasir dan teriakan Shira menjadi penyemarak pagi itu. Ternyata Hotarou tidak ingin _sensei_ -nya yang membalaskan rasa sakitnya. Hotarou ingin dirinya-lah yang membalas sendiri rasa sakit akibat interogasi gila dari Shira dan kawan-kawan.

Utakata dan Hotarou mengikat Shira, Sen dan Yome dalam satu ikatan di depan gua. Sementara dua kunai yang tertancap di kedua lengan Bandou dilepas, walaupun hal tersebut membuat Bandou harus menutup luka di kedua lengannya. Utakata memandang cekungan besar akibat pertarungannya melawan Shira. Benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui pergerakanku yang selanjutnya? Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan Maon no Ken-ku?" tanya Shira yang tetap tidak terima dirinya terkena tinjuan Utakata di detik-detik terakhir pertarungan. Utakata menutup matanya. Dia sebenarnya malas membahas pertarungan itu kembali. Utakata membuka matanya dan menjelaskannya dengan santai.

"Kelebihanmu adalah pergerakan tanpa suara yang sangat amat _ciamik_. Sangat bagus. Itu adalah kelebihanmu…aku berpikir bagaimana mencari kelemahan dari pergerakan Taijutsu-mu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencari pergerakan tanpa suara tentu saja membuat pergerakan itu bersuara."

Mata Shira melebar. Dia langsung paham. Dirinya bukanlah orang bodoh.

"Jadi serangan air di saat-saat terakhir itu-"

Utakata menganggukkan kepala "Air yang aku dan Hotarou buat berteujuan untuk menggenangi tanah tempat kita bertarung. Lihat cekungan di sana, tempat aku memukulmu hingga kau kalah. Tanah itu tercekung ke dalam akibat benturan tingkat keenam Taijutsu hebatmu dan Bijuudama-ku. Tanah cekungan itu bisa digenangi air karena struktur bawah pasir ini adalah tanah padat aluvial yang keras dengan jumlah pasir yang sedikit. Jika saja pertarungan terjadi di depan gua atau di daerah gurun yang masih terdapat banyak pasirnya maka air yang kami buat akan terhisap ke pori-pori pasir dan strategi yang kupikirkan tidak berguna. Tanah di cekungan itu bisa membuat genangan air. Untuk melesat cepat kau perlu pijakan…"

"Pijakan itu membuat suara ketika kakiku menyentuh genangan air tersebut ya.. Suara cipratan air ketika telapak kakiku menginjak tanah yang tergenang memberitahumu di mana seranganku akan datang," Shira menundukkan kepalanya "Betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Aku hanya fokus ke serangan cepat dan tidak memikirkan kelemahan dari serangan tanpa suara…ternyata," Shira mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum seperti seorang _gentleman_ "Pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage memang hebat!"

Mata Utakata melebar terkejut melihat senyuman Shira. Pria Suna itu terlihat ikhlas dengan kekalahannya. Sejak mereka bertarung, Shira terlihat evil-man. Namun Utakata tahu ada sifat mengalah pada diri pria tersebut.

"Jadi apa kami akan dibunuh?" gumam Yome dengan suara lemas. Sen memandang kaget ke arah Yome. Shira memandang tajam Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki mengelus dagunya perlahan.

"Yome! Kita…" Sen teringat perbuatannya terhadap Hotarou "…Kita memang pantas dibunuh."

"Tidak!" Shira memandang tajam Utakata "Jika kau ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu, bunuhlah aku! Tetapi mohon untuk kedua orang ini…mereka adalah ninja Suna yang berharga. Tolong jangan bunuh teman-temanku!"

Mata Utakata menatap tenang wajah penuh permohonan dari Shira. Yome dan Sen saling berpandangan. Mereka terlihat bingung, takut dan khawatir.

"Shira, jangan berkata seperti itu!" kata Yome dengan suara sesenggukan "Aku tidak mau kau mati…"

"Shi-Shira. Jika kau ingin mati, maka kami juga akan mengikutimu! Kita bertiga sudah menjadi satu tim sejak lama. Aku…aku…" Sen memandang tajam Utakata "Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, pengawal Yondaime Uzukage! Tetapi jika kau ingin membunuh Shira, maka kau harus membunuh kami juga!"

Shira memandang tidak percaya atas sikap dari kedua temannya. Utakata tetap mengelus dagunya dengan tenang. Hotarou memandang _sensei_ nya, begitu juga Bandou.

Jika Yondaime Uzukage sedang berada di posisinya, apa yang Uzukage penuh siasat itu lakukan?

Utakata tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja…

 _ **Nonsense**_!

Utakata memandang datar ketiga orang tersebut dan menghunuskan kunai ke leher Shira. Mata Sen dan Yome melebar kaget. Setetes keringat jatuh dari dagu Shira dan suara tegukan air liur jelas terdengar di kerongkongannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat kesepakatan?" oh yeah Utakata, sepertinya sense dari Yondaime Uzukage bisa kau implikasikan!

 **TBC**

Chapter terfavorit ane sejak TU Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou dibuat. Untuk jutsu Shira, ane buat sesuai dengan yang ada di Anime Naruto. Shichi Tenkuho adalah teknik Taijutsu yang sama dengan Hachimon Tonko Lee atau Gai. Jika Hachimon membuka titik chakra sampai ke gerbang kedelapan, Shichi Tenkuho hanya sampai tingkat ketujuh saja. Prinsipnya adalah mengembang paru-paru hingga 4 kali lipat bisa menyerap oksigen dari paru-paru biasa sehingga metabolisme tubuh meningkat. Peningkatan metabolisme tubuh akan meningkatkan stamina, kekuatan dan kecepatan Shira.

Tingkatannya dari Daichi Kassei sampai Daishichi Kassei (1 sampai 7). Shira ane buat mampu sampai tingkat keenam saja. Untuk Moun no Ken memang kemampuan pergerakan Shira tanpa suara, sesuai dengan yang ada di animenya. Di sini saat dia membuka Shichi Tenkuho, Shira bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari rasa pukulan yang diterima lawannya sehingga kecepatannya bisa dibilang melebihi kecepatan suara.

Chapter depannya akan ane update bulan September karena Bulan Agustus ane ada kerja yang harus dilakukan. Jadi bisa dibilang ane akan hiatus sementara selama 1 bulan. Jadi maaf jika yang terus mengikuti fic ini karena updatenya akan lama.

 **Q: Utakata benar2 mati di cerita TU Madara Rebirth's?**

 **A: Ane belum bisa jawab gan, tetapi agan mungkin bisa menebak spoilernya dari review untuk TU Part 3 tersebut. Tujuan Madara mengumpulkan Bijuu, tentu saja Utakata maupun para Jinchuuriki lainnya sedang berada dalam bahaya.**

 **Q: Yang crossover di 7 fandom berbeda atau tetap di fandom Naruto?**

 **A: Akan publish di 7 fandom crossover dengan Naruto gan**

 **Q: Ada jeruk segar lagi?**

 **A: Wohooo, ditunggu saja gan.**

 **Q: TBT ga dilanjutin lagi?**

 **A: File untuk data TBT di hardisk ane hilang gan, gara2 Hardisk ane jatuh dan semua datanya corrupt. Tentu saja membuat ane perlu membangun feel cerita kembali, tetapi karena TU sudah masuk proyek yang mesti ane tamatin, jadi ane fokus ke fic ini terlebih dahulu.**

 **Q: Review dari Cah Uzumaki**

 **A: Watdefak bro wahahaha, walaupun ane Jones, tetapi ane tak akan melampiaskannya ke sabun, karena ane jones bermartabat (?)**

Terima kasih atas review bejatnya dari kalian di chapter lalu. Bilang gue Jenderal Hentai, Jones, jati diri yang terungkap lah (sumpah ni apa maksudnya :v), bejat dan segala macam. Wahahaha, ane tidak hentai bro, apalagi dewa hentai, jendral hentai. Ane hanya lelaki biasa yang menggemari wanita. Udah…itu aja.

So,see you in Chapter 14 bulan depan (September), dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda.

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren No Jendral, No Bejat, No Jati diri terungkap (:V)**

" _Dia mau membahas soal kematian 5 Kage dan mengklarifikasi soal dirinya tentang kematian 5 Kage tersebut. Yondaime Uzukage sepertinya tahu bahwa kita mencurigai dirinya."/ "Persiapkan keberangkatanku, Chojuro…dan kalian para ninja pemburu Kiri,"/ "Tetap awasi Yuki Haku."/ "Rencana dibalik rencana ya…"/"Aku berpikir tentang pertemuan pendahulu 5 Kage sebelum bertemu Yondaime Uzukage di Konoha."/ "Kau terlihat tegang di mataku, Ao-sama."_

 _Selanjutnya, di The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Chronicles Chapter 14: Permainan Politik Yondaime Uzukage_

" _Kalian belum mengerti cara berpikir Yondaime Uzukage?! Dia pasti menginginkan situasi yang diucapkan oleh anda tadi, Raikage-sama…"/"JADI BAGAIMANA SOLUSINYA?! KITA BERADA DALAM BUAH SIMALAKAMA!"_


	14. Chapter 14

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 14: Permainan Politik Yondaime Uzukage**

Tiga hari kemudian pasca pertarungan Utakata Vs Tim Shira,

Di desa bernama Konohagakure…

Jiraiya memegang gulungan surat dari Uzu itu dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. Matanya jelas memperlihatkan kekagetan dari Hokage sementara tersebut. Kakashi dan Shikaku saling berpandangan. Tidak biasa melihat Jiraya memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu. Khawatir yang mengkhawatirkan. Mengerti maksudnya?

"Yondaime Uzukage mengajak pertemuan dengan 5 Kage pada hari kamis, pukul 8 pagi di Konoha." Suara Jiraiya terdengar parau "Yang berarti enam hari ke depannya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"

Kakashi dan Shikaku kembali saling berpandangan. Dengan sopan Kakashi bertanya kepada Jiraiya.

"Maaf bertanya kepada anda, Jiraiya- _sama_. Tetapi..apa, apa bahasan dari pertemuan yang diinisiasi oleh Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_?"

Jiraiya memandang Kakashi dengan mata yang dipenuhi pikiran. Dia meletakkan gulungan surat itu ke meja dan menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

"Dia mau membahas soal kematian 5 Kage dan mengklarifikasi soal dirinya tentang kematian 5 Kage tersebut. Yondaime Uzukage sepertinya tahu bahwa kita mencurigai dirinya."

Kakashi tentu saja terkejut dengan informasi tersebut. Mungkin deduksi yang Naruto dapatkan berasal dari kedua Anbu-nya yang ketahuan saat menyusup Uzu, atau memang ada mata-mata di pihak Naruto yang masuk di kelompok 5 aliansi desa besar.

"Tampaknya ini akan menjadi hal yang memusingkan, Jiraiya- _sama_. Perlukah kita menolaknya?" tanya Shikaku serius. Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Kita tidak boleh menolaknya. Saat pertemuan nanti, ada dua aspek penting yang bisa kita gali. Yang pertama kita bisa mendengar sendiri bagaimana pandangan Naruto saat dirinya dicurigai. Hal itu bisa membawa statusnya apakah dia memang tersangka pembunuhan 5 Kage atau bukan. Yang kedua, bisa menjadi alternatif pandangan dari Naruto tentang siapa pembunuh 5 Kage. Jika bukan dirinya, siapa? Siapa yang membunuh 5 kage?! Sesuai nama yang ditulis dengan darah di samping mayat para Kage kah? Yakni Uchiha Madara…atau, atau Orochimaru?" Jiraiya menegakkan duduknya dan melirik foto Shodaime Hokage di ruangan tersebut. Dia berdiri tegak lalu memandang foto mendiang Tsunade dengan sedih.

"Pertemuan ini akan menjadi titik politik terpenting. Ini akan menjadi titik temu antara penyelidik dan yang diselidik!" kata Jiraiya dengan nada berat.

"Anda berpikir bahwa 4 Kage lainnya berpikir sama dengan anda tentang masalah pertemuan ini?" tanya Shikaku. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Di desa bernama Kirigakure…

"Naruto- _sama_ mengetes kita? Apakah dia hanya ingin mencari tahu arah pergerakan kita atau hanya ingin menendang pantat kita?!" Ao meletakkan surat gulungan itu ke meja. Dia memandang Chojuro yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Permainan ini semakin memusingkanku, Chojjuro…bagaimana dengan pergerakan bawah rakyat Kiri?"

Chojuro menggelengkan kepala "Saya tidak dapat memastikan kepada anda, Ao- _sama_. Tetapi rakyat merasa tidak puas dengan penyelidikan 5 desa besar dan percaya ekskusi yang dilakukan 5 desa besar terhadap seseorang yang dianggap sebagai 'pelaku' adalah suatu kebohongan. Para rakyat mulai melakukan pergerakan. Mereka tentu saja memburu kebenaran. Mencari tahu siapa dalang dari pembunuhan 5 Kage tersebut. Ada perasan takut di antara para rakyat Kiri, namun hal tersebut tentu saja membuat mereka terus berusaha mencari kebenaran di balik fakta mengerikan ini…" Chojuro menelan ludahnya sekali 'Tentu saja saya tidak akan memberikan infromasi yang sebenarnya kepada anda, Ao- _sama_. Saya adalah pemimpin pegerakan rakyat bawah tersebut!'

Ya…Chojuro memang pemimpin kubu rakyat yang tidak percaya 5 desa besar telah _solved case_ atau menyelesaikan masalah kematian 5 Kage. Sekarang para rakyat secara rahasia mulai mencari tahu, apakah kejadian yang terjadi pasca jatuhnya Danzo sehingga bisa dikatakan Yondaime Uzukage menampar keras wajah 5 aliansi desa besar adalah suatu kejadian luar biasa. Setelah 5 desa besar bisa dikatakan tumbang, tanpa lalat tanpa buah, 5 Kage mereka mati dibunuh. Mizukage kelima mereka, wanita yang berjuang menjatuhkan rezim kegelapan Yagura, Mei Terumi, ditemukan tewas mengambang di perairan Kiri. Suatu kejadian yang mengerikan. Rakyat Kiri tidak bisa menerimanya, begitu pula para rakyat di seluruh 4 desa besar lainnya. Mereka malah menganggap rakyat dari Uzu mentertawakan mereka dan memikirkan tentang pikiran rakyat Uzu yang mengejek mereka sambil membawa kata "Karma".

Beitulah kejadian yang berguncang dan bergulir saat ini. Ao memijit keningnya dan menggulung surat itu dengan malas.

"Persiapkan keberangkatanku, Chojuro…dan kalian para ninja pemburu Kiri," Ao melirik ke belakang. Seorang ninja bertopeng tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Mizukage keenam.

"Ya, Mizukage- _sama_?"

"Tetap awasi Yuki Haku." Kata Ao dengan nada dingin.

" _Hai'!_ " ucap ninja tersebut dengan suara penuh kepatuhan.

.

.

.

Di desa bernama Iwagakure…

"Yondaime Uzukage ingin mengadakan pertemuan bersama 5 Kage untuk membahas pembunuhan 5 Kage terdahulu. Uzukage juga ingin mengklarifikasi soal status dan hubungannya dengan kematian 5 Kage terdahulu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kitsuchi, Yondaime Tsuchikage, bertanya dengan nada berat kepada 18 tetua Iwa di ruangan rapat besar petinggi desa batu tersembunyi tersebut. Rapat itu dilakukan di meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri meja duduk masing-masing 7 tetua. Di hadapan Kitsuchi duduk 4 tetua.

Tetua yang duduk di sisi kanan, kursi ketiga langsung bersuara,

"Kita ikuti saja permainannya, Tsuchikage- _sama_. Jika Iwa menolak pertemuan ini, berarti kita takut untuk berhadapan dengan sang pemimpin Uzu."

"Bagaimana jika 4 desa lainnya menolak pertemuan ini?" tanya tetua di sebelah kiri, dia duduk tepat di hadapan tetua yang pertama kali bersuara tadi.

"Menurutku 4 desa lainnya tak akan menolak." Kata tetua yang duduk di depan Kitsuchi, kursi ketiga "Yondaime Uzukage adalah objek paling diamati sekarang, atau kita bisa mengatakannya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang sedang kita, 5 desa besar, selidiki…ajakan beliau saat ini adalah suatu kejutan. Aku yakin pasti ada keributan di masing-masing Kage desa lainnya."

"Ya…Uzukage keempat memiliki kekuatan atau aura untuk membuat kita harus mengikuti pertemuan ini. Anda pasti mengerti, Kitsuchi- _sama_. Naruto- _sama_ adalah sosok yang menumbangkan 5 desa besar pasca kehancuran desanya, Naruto- _sama_ juga berhasil membangkitkan kembali desanya, sekarang dia adalah Kage terkuat yang ditakuti di dunia shinobi…dia juga menjadi orang yang paling dicurigai sebagai pembunuh 5 Kage karena memiliki motif," tetua yang duduk di sebelah kiri, kursi keempat, memandang tajam Kitsuchi "Ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk mengetahui, apakah dia memang pembunuh atau tidak?"

Kitsuchi menganggukkan kepala. Tetua di ruang rapat ini sepertinya menyetujui bahwa dia harus ikut pertemuan yang diiniasi oleh Naruto. Naruto adalah pembunuh 5 Kage? Apa itu benar? Tidak ada yang tahu! Namun secara mengejutkan Uzumak Naruto mengirim surat kepada Iwa, mungkin 4 desa besar lainnya, untuk mengadakan pertemuan 5 Kage membahas soal kematian 5 Kage terdahulu. Suatu spesifik cerita yang rumit.

"Kalian tidak berpikir kalau…" tetua yang duduk di sisi kanan, kursi ketujuh, bersuara dengan nada ragu "…Naruto- _sama_ merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba jelaskan!"

Kitsuchi memandang tetua tersebut "Ya…coba jelaskan di forum ini."

Tetua itu terlihat gugup. Dia menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya dan terihat mengetuk-ngetukkan genggaman tangannya ke meja. Suaranya sedikit tersirat keraguan "Seperti yang telah dijelaskan salah seorang tetua di sini bahwa Yondaime Uzukage mempunyai kekuatan untuk menarik 5 desa besar agar harus mengikuti pertemuan yang diinisasinya karena Yondaime Uzukage mempunyai daftar record menarik, seperti penumbang 5 desa besar, pembangkit desanya yang telah hancur ataupun calon kuat tersangka pembunuhan 5 Kage…tetapi apakah kalian lupa salah satu karakter dari Yondaime Uzukage? Salah satu hal kenapa dia ditakuti 5 desa besar?"

"Kekuatannya?" tanya Kitsuchi. Dia teringat saat dirinya dan Naruto bertarung. Yondaime Uzukage dan 10 Sumi-Kyo nya, siapa yang tidak melupakan kekuatan hebat nan terkenal sang Uzukage.

"Kecerdasannya, Kitsuchi- _sama_." Kata tetua tersebut "Kenapa beliau bisa mengalahkan 5 desa besar setelah Uzushiogakure hancur oleh serangan kita?" suara tetua tersebut kini tidak terdengar ragu, malah terdengar mendramatisir "Karena dia mampu merancang rencana yang brilian. Ingat rencananya untuk menyelamatkan Shion- _sama_ sekaligus mengalahkan Sandaime Kazekage dalam satu waktu? Saya tidak akan mengatakan apapun melebihi hal tersebut. Tetapi Kitsuchi- _sama_ , berhati-hatilah saat pertemuan tersebut dan cari celah, apa ada alasan dibalik pertemuan tersebut."

"Rencana dibalik rencana ya…" gumam Kitsuchi. 'Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto…' Kitsuchi menutup matanya. Oonoki, ayahnya dan guru Naruto, tewas di tangan seorang pembunuh. Kitsuchi membuka matanya dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih semuanya atas semua saran dan pendapat, jadi kita menyetujui untuk mengikuti pertemuan ini?"

"Setuju!"

.

.

.

Di desa bernama Kumogakure…

Bagi A, pesan itu adalah pertemuan paling mendebarkan di dalam hatinya. A berpikir seperti 3 desa lainnya, pertemuan ini akan menjadi indikator bahwa Yondaime Uzukage adalah pembunuh atau tidak. A menyuruh Mabui untuk memanggil Darui dan C. Keduanya datang dengan cepat ke ruangan Raikage keempat tersebut. A duduk di atas kursi birunya sambil memandang awan di dekat kantornya yang berada di atas gunung.

"Aku berpikir tentang pertemuan pendahulu 5 Kage sebelum bertemu Yondaime Uzukage di Konoha."

"Kita akan mengadakan rapat bayangan, Raikage- _sama_?" tanya Darui dengan nada terkejut. A menganggukkan kepala.

"Sekaligus penyampaian laporan penyelidikan tiap desa. Desa Iwa-Suna-Kiri adalah desa yang mencari tahu apakah Yondaime Uzukage bersalah atau tidak, sedangkan desa kita dan Konoha mencari keberadaan Orochimaru. Sebelum memulai pertemuan dengan _suspect_ paling mencurigakan, yakni Yondaime Uzukage, 5 desa besar harus satu pendapat!"

"Akan kami siapkan, Raikage- _sama_." Kata C. A mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. A meminta Mabui untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya. Gadis berkulit hitam dan berambut abu-abu itu menganggukkan kepala dan pergi keluar kantor.

'Naruto…apa yang kau pikirkan?' batin A sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan kekarnya.

.

.

.

Di desa bernama Sunagakure…

"Menurut anda bagaimana, Chiyo baa- _sama_ , Ebizou- _sama_?"

Baki memberikan gulungan surat dari Naruto kepada Nenek Chiyo di rumahnya yang terpencil di Suna. Chiyo yang sedag bermain kartu dengan Ebizou- _jiji_ langsung membaca isi surat tersebut. Perlu diingat, Ebizou adalah saudara Chiyo yang bertarung bersama Sandaime Kazekage melawan Yondaime Uzukage dan pasukannya di perbatasan Iwa-Suna saat penyelamatan Shion terdahulu. Ebizou adalah salah seorang saksi yang melihat Kazekage terkuat mereka dikalahkan oleh Naruto.

"Menarik ya Chiyo…" kata Ebizou sambil mengelus alis panjangnya "…Apa kau berpikir kalau Naruto- _sama_ menjebak 5 desa besar?"

Chiyo terdiam sejenak. Pahlawan Perang Dunia Kedua Shinobi itu meletakkan gulungan surat di atas tumpukan kartunya "Kita harus datang. Menolak ajakan baik dari Naruto- _sama_ membuktikan Suna mencurigai dirinya. Dia ingin mendiskusikan kematian 5 Kage terdahulu. Baki…" Chiyo memandang Baki dan memberi tatapan mendukung "Datang saja ke sana, untuk desa kau bisa serahkan kepada dua orang tua ini."

"Aku masih muda, Chiyo." Chiyo memukul kepala Ebizou dan keduanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku lebih muda darimu, sialan Huwahahahahaha!" kalau sudah tertawa seperti itu, lucu rasanya melihat wajah Chiyo dan Ebizou. Namun Baki tetap memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ini memang bukan jebakan kan?"

Chiyo dan Ebizou berhenti tertawa.

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah datang ke sana, Baki…" kata nenek ahli Kugutsu itu dengan suara tajam.

Baki setuju akan hal tersebut. Ketika ia kembali ke kantornya dan berpikir soal Naruto, dia teringat tentang Tim Shira. Apa mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto maupun insiden di Yuki no Kuni?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Bunyi desiran empat TV berukuran 70 X 50 centi itu mengganggu telinga Baki. Dia sempat meminta ninja Suna yang ahli di bidang teknologi supaya sedikit mengecilkan volumenya. Baki sekarang berada di ruangan komunikasi desa Suna. Ruang berukuran 10 X 20 meter itu berlantai marmer berwarna abu-abu dengan dinding yang dicat sewarna dengan lantai. Monoton memang. Lampu di sana berwarna putih redup. Baki duduk di kursinya sambil menatap 4 TV tersebut. perlu diketahui, 4 TV ini akan menampilkan 4 wajah pemimpin 4 desa besar lainnya. Semalam setelah surat Naruto sampai ke lima desa, Raikage dengan cepat menghubungi satu persatu para pemimpin desa melalui saluran TV tersebut agar segera diadakan rapat jarak jauh sebelum bertemu Yondaime Uzukage.

Empat TV itu disambung dengan 10 tali berwarna-warni yang terhubung baterai berukuran besar sebagai tenaga penghidup maupun tenaga pemberi sinyal. Teknologi komunikasi jarak jauh ini berasal dari Kumo sehingga para petinggi desa tidak perlu mengantarkan surat jika ada hal yang sangat amat penting ingin dibicarakan. Teknologi ini tidak dibicarakan dengan Naruto, hanya 5 desa besar yang mengetahuinya. Kumo memberikan hadiah masing-masing 4 TV kepada 4 desa lainnya sebagai bentuk aliansi mereka pasca kematian 5 Kage. Alat ini digunakan ketika 5 pemimpin desa memberikan laporan dari hasil penyelidikan mereka tanpa perlu melakukan rapat secara langsung.

"Sudah menerima sinyal?" tanya seorang ninja Suna sambil memainkan bulatan kecil di baterai tersebut. Ninja Suna yang sedang mengecilkan volume memberi tanda bahwa siaran bisa segera dihubungkan.

"Baki- _sama_ , semua saluran sudah masuk. Kita sudah terhubung dengan saluran dari 4 desa lainnya."

"Baiklah, hidupkan."

Suara desiran itu hilang dan muncul 4 wajah Kage lainnya di layar Baki. A memasang wajah kesal karena pemimpin sementara Suna itu yang paling lama muncul di layar TV-nya.

"Kenapa lama Baki?" tanya Raikage keempat. Baki menghela napas.

"Ninja kami perlu lebih banyak belajar tentang teknologi kalian. Lagipula aku sudah tersambung ke sini."

"Kau membuang 3 menit waktuku."

"Sudahlah Raikage, yang penting Baki- _sama_ sudah tersambung ke sini." Kata Ao, Mizukage keenam "Kita harus mempersiapkan diri sebelum bertemu dia." Tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Ao kan?

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala. Sang Hokage sementara memandang keempat layar TV di ruangan komunikasi Konoha dengan wajah serius "Ide dari Raikage sangat bagus. Mempersamakan persepsi sebelum bertemu Naruto- _sama_. Jika kita bertolak belakang dalam pendapat nanti, bisa saja kita yang ketahuan telah melakukan penyelidikan tanpa izin kepadanya."

"Merahasiakan teknologi TV ini juga sikap yang buruk." Komen Kitsuchi "Tetapi itu tidak penting. Nah…bagaimana menurut kalian tentang isi surat itu. Pertama-tama aku mau bertanya sekali lagi kepada kalian," Kitsuchi terdiam sejenak, memandang wajah serius para Kage, atau mungkin tegang?

"Apa kita akan memenuhi undangan tersebut? jika iya, apa setuju melakukan pertemuan itu di Konoha?"

"Tambahan," Raikage berhenti sejenak "Kenapa Konoha?" katanya dengan suara garang yang terdramatisir. Penuh melodika.

"Yang pertama akan kujawab…yah, mewakili wajah-wajah kalian di sini," Ao tersenyum "Semuanya terlihat setuju."

"Kau terlihat tegang di mataku, Ao- _sama_." Kata Jiraiya dengan nada bercanda. Para Kage tertawa terkecuali Raikage. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Bisa kita serius? Tenaga baterai ini hanya mampu bertahan 1 jam dan mengisinya perlu waktu empat hari. Kita harus memanfaatkan komunikasi jarak jauh ini dengan baik."

"Yang punya teknologi terlihat lebih paham," kini Kitsuchi yang terdengar bercanda "Benar kata Raikage, seyogyanya kita harus lebih serius. Pembahasan kita kali ini adalah Yondaime Uzukage..determinasinya dan juga statusnya soal kematian 5 Kage."

"Pembunuhan 5 Kage." Ucap Raikage.

"Aku setuju. Kita memang harus menerima ajakan itu," kata Jiraiya yang mulai kembali ke topik awal "Jika kita sepakat menolak, maka Naruto pasti langsung curiga bahwa 5 desa besar bekerja sama di belakang Uzu. Itu akan menjadi masalah."

"Anda benar, Jiraiya- _sama_." Ucap Baki. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi "Meminimalisir kecurigaan Yondaime Uzukage akan membuat penyelidikan kita menjadi mudah. Kenapa? Karena Yondaime Uzukage adalah salah satu objek penyelidikan kita."

"Semuanya terdengar setuju. Bagaimana dengan anda, Raikage- _sama_? Mizukage- _sama_?" tanya Kitsuchi sambil fokus ke layar TV yang menampilkan A dan Ao. Keduanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik. Kita sudah dapat satu jawaban. Semuanya setuju. Untuk lokasi pertemuan di Konoha, ada yang tahu kenapa harus Konoha?" Kitsuchi memandang semuanya dengan serius "Ini bukan lelucon dari Uzumaki Naruto kan? Kita tahu bahwa setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Uzukage itu sangat…" Kitsuchi terdiam sejenak "…Berbahaya." Ucapnya datar, tetapi memberi kesan penuh tekanan bagi 4 Kage lainnya.

"Itu yang paling sulit ditebak. Meminta Naruto untuk memindahkan pertemuan akan membuatnya curiga. Apalagi jika kita semua menyetujui bahwa pertemuan tidak bisa dilakukan di Konoha. Naruto pasti langsung beranggapan bahwa 5 desa besar bermain di belakangnya. Lagipula mustahil mengirim surat ke Uzu dengan cepat untuk meminta perpindahan lokasi jikalau dari pihak Konoha tidak setuju, bagaimana dengan komunikasi dengan 5 desa besar lainnya? Itu bisa saja mengindikasi bahwa kita punya teknologi rahasia komunikasi jarak jauh dan membuat pandangan Naruto kepada 5 desa besar berubah." Jiraiya memandang ke meja, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Konoha bersedia menjadi tempat pertemuan tersebut!"

'Dan aku mungkin bisa bertanya langsung kepada Naruto, kenapa harus Konoha saat ia datang nanti ke desa…' batin Jiraiya. Tentu saja Jiraiya masih memikirkan hubungannya dengan Naruto sebagai Guru-Murid. Walaupun Jiraiya juga mencurigai Naruto sebagai calon tersangka pembunuhan 5 Kage, Jiraiya juga perlu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Uzukage keempat tersebut.

Semuanya memandang Jiraiya dengan serius. Ao yang pertama kali berdehem untuk membuat suara di sana. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka desiran di TV tersebut, sama seperti Baki yang tidak menyukai desiran bisingnya.

"Tampaknya tidak ada masalah jika pihak Konoha sudah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana yang lain?"

Raikage yang terlihat lebih cerdas tersenyum "Boleh. Kita bisa saja mengetahui alasan dipilihnya Konoha saat pertemuan di Konoha. Jika Naruto- _sama_ merencanakan hal yang buruk terhadap Konoha, kita langsung membongkar rencananya di Konoha saat itu juga. Terdengar menarik bukan, Jiraiya- _sama_?"

'Tampaknya Raikage lebih pandai dari penampilannya.' Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala. Semua pun setuju bahwa pertemuan itu tetap di Konoha.

Satu suara sudah didapatkan. **Pertemuan itu diikuti 5 Kage desa besar dan dilakukan di Konoha** , titik.

"Bisa kita masuk ke sesi selanjutnya?" tanya Kitsuchi. Semua kembali mengangguk.

"Tentang satu pendapat jikalau Yondaime Uzukage mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah pelaku yang sebenarnya."

"Itu berarti dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diselidiki." Kata Baki cepat. Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya Naruto mungkin sudah mengetahuinya. Untuk apa di surat ia mengatakan tentang mengklarifikasi statusnya dan hubungan dengan kasus kematian 5 Kage? Sudah pasti dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya dijadikan objek atau bahan penyelidikan dari kematian 5 Kage."

"Di surat yang tertuju kepadaku mengatakan bahwa Naruto- _sama_ ingin mengadakan rapat lima Kage beserta mendiskusikan maslaah tentang pembunuhan 5 Kage. Tidak ada kata-kata mengklarifikasi status atau hubungannya dengan kasus kematian 5 Kage." Ucap Baki dengan nada bingung.

"A-aku juga…" kata Ao dengan nada terkejut "Apa yang diucapkan Baki- _sama_ sesuai dengan isi surat yang tertuju kepadaku, tidak ada disebutkan tentang klarifikasi status dan hubungan sang Uzukage dengan kematian 5 Kage."

Mata Jiraiya melebar, begitu pula Raikage.

Jiraiya membayangkan Naruto duduk di kursinya menghadap rembulan dengan mata biru yang bersinar bagai iblis dari neraka terbawah sambil menyeringai sadis. Jiraiya membayangkan seringaian itu begitu licik dan taktik.

"I-isi surat itu hampir menjebak kita…" ucap Jiraiya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau benar, Jiraiya- _sama_ …" ucap Raikage dengan suara serius "Untung saja kita melakukan rapat seperti ini sebelum bertemu Naruto lima hari kemudian. Jika tidak, maka kedok kita benar-benar terbongkar!"

"E-eh, apa maksudnya Raikage- _sama_ , Hokage- _sama_?" Kitsuchi terdengar kebingungan. Sebulir keringat muncul di keningnya. A menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada.

"Yondaime Uzukage sebenarnya belum tahu apakah dia dicurigai 5 desa besar atau tidak. Dia hanya memperkirakan bahwa dirinya dicurigai oleh 5 desa besar. Jika dia ingin tahu apakah perkiraannya itu benar atau tidak, maka dia perlu bukti. Bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan buktinya? Tentu saja di pertemuan nanti dia harus mendapatkan bukti tersebut." Raikage membuka matanya dan memandang semua pemimpin 4 desa besar dengan wajah geram "Bukti tersebut didapatkan langsung dari mulut kita. Isi surat yang berbeda membuat kita berbeda pikiran saat berada di pertemuan tersebut. Kalau isi surat kepada kita berlima sama, maka dipastikan kita semua akan berhati-hati saat Naruto ingin mengklarifikasi tentang dirinya yang dijadikan calon tersangka. Naruto memperkirakan bahwa ada komunikasi kecil antara kita berlima di Konoha nanti tentang masalah status Naruto dan hubungannya dengan kematian 5 Kage. Tetapi jika terjadi perbedaan isi surat, seperti isi surat Ao- _sama_ dan Baki- _sama_ yang dikirim oleh Naruto ternyata berbeda dengan isi suratku, surat Jiraiya- _sama_ dan surat Kitsuchi- _sama_ maka saat momentum di mana Naruto mengklarifikasi soal dirinya dan kasus kematian 5 Kage akan menjadi momentum kekacauan kita berlima."

"Aku dan Baki yang bingung karena isi pertemuan tersebut tidak membahas soal klarifikasi Naruto akan bertanya dan membuat kericuhan, ketika itu ketiga Kage lainnya yang punya isi surat berbeda dengan kami akan bingung lalu bertanya apakah isi surat yang kami terima beda dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto ingin membuktikan dirinya salah atau tidak, atau dengan kata lain…" Kitsuchi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita sendiri yang membuka rahasia kepada Uzukage keempat." Ucap Ao dengan nada serius.

Baki membayangkan saat itu terjadi…

" _Aku akan mengklarifikasi soal statusku, juga hubunganku dengan kematian 5 Kageterdahulu. Aku bukanlah pembunuh yang-"_

" _Eh, apa maksudnya ini Uzukage-sama?! Kami tidak menerima isi surat anda bahwa anda ingin berbicara tentang hubungan anda dengan kasus kematian 5 Kage?!"_

" _Iya benar! Isi surat tidak menyebutkan seperti itu!"_

" _Benarkah? Aku menerimanya. Bahkan aku siap bahwa yang kita lakukan apakah memang menjurus bahwa Naruto pembunuhnya atau tidak."_

" _Ya, setelah membaca isi surat itu, aku berpikir bahwa Naruto tahu dirinya dicurigai dan akan mengklarifikasikan tentang hal tersebut hari ini."_

" _Benar. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Untuk apa menutupinya jika Naruto-sama tahu bahwa dirinya dicurigai, tetapi hari ini kita akan mendengar klarifikasi dari beliau."_

" _Oh~, ternyata kalian menyelidikiku ya, Gokage?"_

Baki kembali fokus ke dunia nyata. Yondaime Uzukage tahu cara berpikir manusia awam, tidak…Yondaime Uzukage tahu cara berpikir pemimpin-pemimpin desa. Dia telah memainkan politik dengan manis hanya melalui isi surat.

"Jadi bagaimana kita menanggapinya?!" tanya Raikage dengan nada serius "Apa Ao- _sama_ dan Baki- _sama_ harus tetap berhati-hati dan tenang saat Naruto mengumumkan bahwa dirinya akan mengklarifikasi soal status dan hubungannya dengan kematian 5 Kage terdahulu?!"

"Tentu saja, agar penyelidikan kita tidak terbong-"

"Jangan!" Jiraiya memotong ucapan Kitsuchi, membuat 4 Kage memandangnya dengan penuh minat.

"Kalian belum mengerti cara berpikir Yondaime Uzukage?! Dia pasti menginginkan situasi yang diucapkan oleh anda tadi, Raikage- _sama_ …"

"Tolong jelaskan, Hokage- _sama_." Pinta Raikage dengan penuh minat.

"Jika Baki- _sama_ dan Ao- _sama_ tidak terkejut dengan pemberitahuan bahwa Naruto ingin mengklarifikasi status dan hubungannya terhadap kematian 5 Kage maka Naruto akan langsung mendapat suatu kesimpulan," mata Jiraiya menajam, ada cahaya penuh pikiran di sana "Naruto tahu bahwa kita mengadakan rapat bayangan sebelum rapat dengannya dan Naruto tahu pasti ada suatu teknologi rahasia yang dimiliki 5 desa besar untuk melakukan rapat bayangan tersebut. Dengan kata lain dia bisa mengetahui bahwa kita bekerja sama di belakangnya dan bisa saja dari hal tersebut dia mengetahui bahwa kerja sama tersembunyi 5 desa besar adalah menyelidiki dirinya. Dia akan mendapatkan dua burung dalam sekali lempar batu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Ao- _sama_ dan Baki- _sama_ tetap terkejut saat Naruto memberitahukan bahwa dia ingin mengklarifikasi soal status dan hubungannya dengan kematian 5 Kage terdahulu?!" tanya Raikage dengan nada yang mulai meninggi "KITA SAMA-SAMA DI POSISI TERPOJOKKAN, HOKAGE- _SAMA_!"

'Tentu saja…dia Uzumaki Naruto,' batin Baki. Dia membayangkan jika dirinya dan Ao tetap tenang saat Naruto ingin mengklarifikasi soal kematian 5 Kage, maka Naruto akan mengatakan,

" _Aku telah membedakan isi surat kepada Ao-sama dan Baki-sama. Kenapa kalian tidak terkejut?! Itu mengindikasi bahwa kalian berlima sudah melakukan peremuan rahasia sebelum pertemuan ini. Pertemuan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan secara langsung karena jarak, juga tidak bisa terjadi komunikasi lewat surat karena rentang antara suratku dan waktu pertemuan adalah tiga hari. Pasti ada benda yang membuat kalian bisa melakukan rapat secara tak langsung!"_

Baki mengedipkan matanya ketika dia kembali fokus ke dunia nyata. Raikage menghempaskan tangannya ke meja, membuat layar yang menampilkan wajah Raikage bergoyang.

"JADI BAGAIMANA SOLUSINYA?! KITA BERADA DALAM BUAH SIMALAKAMA!"

"Aku punya ide." Kata Jiraiya tenang "Ao- _sama_ dan Baki- _sama_ tetap berada dalam situasi bahwa isi surat mereka berbeda dengan isi surat kita bertiga. Aku akan membuat _script_ atau dialog saat itu terjadi sehingga walaupun isi surat kita berbeda, secara natural pembicaraan kita tidak akan membongkar bahwa kita sedang menyelidiki Yondaime Uzukage."

"Ide bagus!" kata Raikage dengan wajah yang lebih tenang "Itu solusi yang sangat bagus, yang lainnya…apa kalian setuju dengan solusi yang ditawarkan Jiraiya- _sama_?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Jiraiya- _sama_ adalah novelis terkenal, yah…walaupun novelisnya menjurus ke hal berbau _hentai_ ," ucap Kitsuchi dengan wajah memerah 'Aku salah satu fans beratmu, Jiraiya- _sama_ …' batin Kitsuchi nista "Jadi aku yakin dialog yang ia buat bisa membuat percakapan kita senatural mungkin tanpa menyentuh tentang penyelidikan."

"Entah anda memuji atau mengejek, Kitsuchi- _sama_." Ucap Jiraiya sambil tertawa kecil "Jadi..sepertinya bahasan kita tentang masalah isi surat cukup panjang, bagaimana kita masuk ke sesi tentang tanggapan kita jika Naruto mengatakan dirinya bukan pembunuh 5 Kage terdahulu?"

Semuanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Pembahasan tentang tanggapan jika Naruto mengatakan dirinya bukan pembunuh Gokage terjadi selama 40 menit. 10 menit pertama tadi membahas tentang surat dan perbedaan isi surat, 10 menit terakhir dimanfaatkan utuk membahas hasil penyelidikan Iwa-Suna-Kiri terhadap Naruto serta laporan Kumo-Konoha tentang keberadaan Orochimaru.

Bziiit.

4 layar itu mati ketika pembahasan ditutup oleh Raikage. Baki memandang 4 layar dengan wajah berpikir. Ao tadi sedikit membahas tentang pergerakan rakyat bawah yang masih belum puas dengan kinerja para pemimpin 5 desa besar menyelesaikan masalah kematian Gokage terdahulu. Semuanya sepakat akan membiarkan pergerakan rakyat bawah menyelidiki, ketika hasil penyelidikan itu berhasil maka 5 desa besar akan langsung membongkar pergerakan itu untuk mendapatkan informasi kematian 5 Kage.

Tidak ada singgungan soal kasus Yuki noKuni. Baki juga tidak menyinggung tentang kematian Hoichi serta Tim Shira yang dikirimnya untuk menyelidiki Naruto dan kasus Yuki no Kuni. Dia hanya khawatir insiden di Yuki no Kuni akan menjadi cela bagi Sunagakure.

Di Konoha, Jiraiya memandang bulan dengan wajah penuh pemikian. Dia tidak menyinggung tentang cairan aneh berwarna merah muda dan benda padat kuning yang ditemukan di depan gerbang desa. Entah kenapa Jiraiya ingin merahasiakannya dari 4 desa besar. Lima hari ke depan, Naruto akan datang ke Konoha. Jiraiya memang benar-benar tidak tahu isi pikiran Uzukage keempat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Di Uzu, tepatnya di kantor Uzukage, sang pemimpin keempat Uzu sedang duduk bertopang dagu di pegangan kursinya sambil memandang rembulan malam. Matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup helaan poni depan surai merahnya. Hanya terlihat bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum yang misterius, tetapi tetap menawan…

.

.

.

Di Kumo,

Yugito menggerakkan segel tangan dan menempelkan lima jarinya ke gulungan surat yang ia dapatkan kemarin pagi. Segel di surat tersebut sudah terbuka. Dia membuka surat tersebut dengan wajah terkejut.

'Naruto- _sama_ meminta tolong kepadaku…' mata Yugito bergetar. Entah senang atau takjub.

Lima hari dari sekarang, permainan politik yang mengiringi pencarian mayat oleh Utakata-Hotarou sudah menunggu!

 **TBC**

Sebulan lebih tak update? Ke mana lo Doni-kun?!

Wehh…ane sebulan kemarin diberi job oleh bos di lokasi yang tak bersinyal agan-agan, nah..makanya saat melihat daftar fanfic, rasanya banyak sekali fic yang telah update.

Terima kasih kepada Readers yang masih setia menunggu fic ini, ane ucapkan terima kasih. Reviews-nya juga, sangat keren dan tetap mendukung project ini. Uff, benar-benar project yang menyita waktu.

So, ane ucapkan selamat datang kembali di The Uzukage project kedua, yakni pencarian mayat oleh Utakata dan Hotarou sebelum era kebangkitan Uchiha Madara.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan see you

 **Doni Ren**


	15. Chapter 15

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 15: Kumo yang berkabut**

Nii Yugito tidak bisa menahan rasa senang di hatinya ketika menerima surat dari Uzukage keempat. Perasaannya tak berubah sejak Yondaime Uzukage memberikannya kata-kata semangat. Hatinya, kekuatannya, loyalitasnya…semuanya tidak berubah terhadap Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika surat itu datang dari Naruto dengan permintaan yang unik, Yugito bersumpah tidak akan menanyakannya. Dia teringat Haku. Ah…mungkin Haku akan berpikir sama seperti dirinya, tidak akan mempertanyakan permintaan Yondaime Uzukage karena mereka adalah pengawal yang setia.

Pagi itu juga Yugito mendengar berita penting. Raikage keempat, A, anak dari Raikage sebelumnya, akan berangkat menuju Konoha untuk melakukan pertemuan bersama 4 Kage desa besar plus Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_. Suatu pertemuan besar. 6 pemimpin dengan 6 otak akan duduk di satu meja membicarakan hal politik, militer, kekuaan dan kerja sama. Tetapi Yugito yang peka menebak apa yang akan dibahas para pemimpin di Konoha nantinya.

'Masalah kematian 5 Kage terdahulu kah?' batinnya.

"Yo, Yugito! Kau mau ke mana sambil memegang surat itu!"

Killer Bee, adik angkat Raikage keempat berputar-putar di depannya sambil menyanyikan lagu rap yang buruk. Yugito tersenyum melihat anak muda berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Aku mau kembali ke rumah, Bee- _sama_. Anda tidak mengikuti rombongan Raikage- _sama_ menuju Konoha?"

" _Brother_ menitipkan desa kepadaku Yugito-yo!, dia sudah dijaga oleh C dan Darui. Aku yakin dia pasti aman yeah!"

"Begitu…" Yugito membuat tanda V kepada Bee, yang dibalas dengan rap super jelek dari Jinchuuriki Hachibi tersebut. Informasi yang ia dapat sudah cukup. Jadi yang mengawal Raikage- _sama_ adalah C dan Darui, dua ninja muda berbakat dari Kumo. Bagus. Hanya ada Bee di desa. Jadi saat Raikage- _sama_ sudah meninggalkan Kumo, ia akan mudah melakukan tugas yang diberikan Yondaime Uzukage.

Permainan skala besar membutuhkan pikiran yang besar. Namun pikiran yang besar saja tidak cukup. Jika mempunyai pemikiran besar namun tidak ada banyak pemain untuk melakukannya, maka pemikiran besar itu akan menjadi angan-angan.

Naruto juga memikirkan hal tersebut. Dalam permainan besar memburu mayat yang ia lakukan bersama Utakata, mustahil tidak meminta bantuan dirinya. Yugito tahu Haku pasti dimintai bantaun, tetapi dari gerakan tersebut membuat Yugito yakin sang Uzukage sudah memikirkan langkah-langkah selanjutnya.

Masalahnya, apakah lawan _The Fourth Uzukage_ hanya 5 desa besar dalam permainan penuh nanah kebusukan ini?

.

.

.

Suara pintu rumah Yugito diketuk. Dia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan cukup cepat menuju pintu. Saat dia membukakannya, Bee berdiri di depannya sambil menyengir aneh. Anak muda berkacamata hitam itu terlihat aneh bagi Yugito, tetapi itulah Bee- _sama_ …dengan rapper bodohnya dia membuktikan kepada Yugito bahwa Jinchuuriki tidak perlu bersedih dengan takdir mereka.

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam rumahmu yang nyaman ini Yugito-yo?!" tanya Bee, tetap dengan rappernya.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk Bee- _sama_." Ucap Yugito. Nadanya dihiasi kewaspadaan. Dia belum tahu tujuan Bee medatanginya malam-malam begini.

"Pasti kau mempunyai perlu yang sangat penting kepadaku, wahai adik Raikage- _sama_?" Yugito tetap berdiri ketika Bee mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi berbulu lembut yang ada di ruang tamu Yugito.

"Aku menitipkan ini kepada anda Yugito! Sebuah kunci yang akan membuka jalur gudang, ou yeah…kau dipercaya Raikage- _sama_ membantuku untuk menjaga keamanan Kumo!" Bee menyerahkan kunci dengan kepala berbentuk belah ketupat serta bentuk gerigi kunci yang rumit dan unik.

"Gudang penyimpanan apa? Oh ya…aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu Bee- _sama_. Aku akan ke dapur dulu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot _my sister_ Yugito. Aku hanya sebentar datang ke rumahmu untuk menitipkan kunci ini." Bee menaruh kunci itu di atas meja "Soal pertanyaanmu, _Brother_ mengatakan bahwa itu kunci gudang senjata rahasia Kumo. Itu berarti Raikage- _sama_ mempercayakan kekuatan desa kepadamu, Yugito!"

Yugito terdiam sejenak melihat bocah berkulit gelap dengan kacamata hitam mengkilat tersebut. Dia mengambil kunci itu dan memandangnya datar. Bee langsung berdiri dengan gaya rapper-nya yang lucu.

"Jadi Yugito, itu saja dariku. Kau duduk, aku berdiri. Haha. Sungguh unik sekali _sister_! Raikage- _sama_ juga berpesan, jangan sampai membuat Kumo kecewa walau kau punya hubungan dengan Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_!"

Yugito segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Bee yang menyengir. Apa maksud pernyataan bocah ini? Ada sedikit suasana penuh intens di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. _Bye bye bakayaro konoyaro_."

Yugito memandang pintu rumahnya. Bee keluar lewat sana. Matanya teralihkan ke kunci tersebut, membuat dia berpikir sejenak soal kata-kata Bee. Yugito segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Dia segera keluar dari rumah dengan jaket coklat yang menutup tubuhnya. Berjalan di bawah rembulan Kumo yang berkabut, Yugito sampai di gudang itu 8 menit dari rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu gudang dengan kunci yang ia terima dari Bee. Terbuka. Jadi ini benar-benar kuncinya. Yugito membuka gudang tersebut, matanya dihamparkan pemandangan ratusan senjata Kumo yang sudah selesai mapun sedang dikembangkan. Jadi dia ditugaskan menjaga benda-benda berbahaya ini.

Yugito menutup pintu gudang tersebut dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya, tanpa sengaja matanya meliaht sesosok wanita dengan kimono putih berjalan dari belakang gudang menuju ke jalan utama Kumo. Yugito menoleh ke arah belakang gudang. Tidak. Itu bukan hantu. Itu adalah warga biasa. Dengan cepat bagai kucing yang mencari tikus, bagai permata yang akan menjadi perhiasan dalam mesin pembara, Yugito bergerak luwes untuk melihat ke arah belakang gudang. Matanya menajam. Dia baru ingat, kenapa dia lupa.

'Di belakang gudang ini adalah kuburan para pahlawan Kumogakure, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hal ini…' Yugito memandang dua orang yang sedang membersihkan kuburan tersebut. Pasti para penjaga kuburan. Yugito melirik ke belakang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedang diawasi.

.

.

.

Tempat itu hanya diterangi lilin-lilin yang terletak di dalam mulut ular yang menganga. Cahaya kuningnya menyinari dinding yang terukir-ukir serta lantai semen kasar yang membentuk pijakan penuh mistis. Di ruangan yang ada di tempat tersebut, berdiri enam orang dengan pikiran sama, memfokuskan pada salah seorang di antara mereka yang paling banyak berbicara. Di tengah mereka terdapat sebuah meja kayu tua bercat kuning kusam. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah peta yang menggambarkan dunia Shinobi di atas kertas.

"Setelah misi yang kalian emban di Konoha gagal, satu-satunya pilihan tepat yang akan kita lakukan adalah membagi orang dalam misi ini agar menjadi lebih baik," pria bermata ular dengan maskara ungu yang menghiasi mata liciknya tersenyum. Bagai hantu yang melihat mangsanya ditebing kematian "Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Konoha..juga desa-desa lainnya. Mayat-mayat itu harus kita dapatkan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kiri, Orochimaru- _sama_? Tanya Kidomaru, salah seorang dari keenam orang tersebut. Memiliki tiga pasang tangan.

"Kidomaru, aku sudah ke sana-ah…maksudku Ukon- _nii_ sudah ke sana untuk memastikan mayat di Kiri. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Sepertinya pengawal pribadi Yondaime Uzukage, Hyoton no Haku sudah lebih dulu mengambil sampel mayat tersebut dan menyembunyikan mayat-mayatnya." Sakon yang menjawab pertanyaan Kidomaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Orochimaru.

"Kita akan melepas Kiri?" tanya Sakon kepada Orochimaru.

"Kata melepas terlalu vulgar, Sakon…khukhukhu, kita lebih baik fokus mendapatkan mayat di empat desa besar dan desa-desa kecil lainnya. Yondaime Uzukage berkompetisi dengan kita dalam permainan penuh dosa ini."

"Ya…membongkar kuburan orang yang mati adalah suatu dosa, tetapi mungkin dosa tidak penting bagi anda lagi Orochimaru- _sama_ …"

Orochimaru melirik Tayuya yang berkomentar tentang dirinya. Orochimaru tidak marah, dia hanya menyengir sadis.

"Kata-katamu sungguh indah, Tayuya."

"Terima kasih, Orochimaru- _sama_."

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sakon. Orochimaru mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke peta.

"Untuk kalian berlima, fokus kalian sekarang adalah menjaga mayat Uzukage di Hutan Aokigahara. Kimimaro, hubungi Fuushin dan beri ia uang. Kita akan meminta bantuannya lagi."

"Akan saya laksanakan." Jawab Kimimaro cepat.

"Untuk Suna, Kumo dan Iwa sudah kukirim beberapa anak buahku yang bertugas mengambil mayat di sana. Mayat di desa Konoha serahkan kepadaku, aku akan terjun langsung." Orochimaru menyeringai "Kita tidak tahu arah rencana Uzumaki Naruto . Pemikirannya ke mana? Hasratnya ke mana? Tujuannya apa? Kita tidak tahu…hanya saja dalam empat hari ke depan, aku mendapatkan kabar dari mata-mataku bahwa akan diadakan pertemuan 5 Kage bersama Yondaime Uzukage. Entah kenapa aku punya pemikiran yang searah dengan pemikiran Uzumaki Naruto…" Orochimaru terkekeh. Suara kekehannya terdengar memantul di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya. Melihat rambut berwarna merah adalah salah satu hobiku, khakhakhakha…"

Suara tawa itu terus bergema di ruangan bersama dengan kobaran api lilin yang buram.

.

.

.

Malam sebelum pertemuan,

Jiraiya memandang rembulan di balik kantornya. Besok para Kage akan datang dengan kesepakatan yang ada di otak mereka. Uzukage keempat juga akan datang, bersama dengan pikiran yang ada di otaknya. Jiraiya tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang Uzukage. Naruto adalah air yang tenang, namun berisi ikan-ikan liar di dalamnya. Jika kau mengerti analogi tersebut, Yondaime Uzukage menyimpan sejuta misteri di kepalanya. Ketenangan Yondaime Uzukage adalah ketenangan yang diselimuti kelicikan dalam hadiah yang liar.

Beralih ke kantor Anbu Konoha. Satuan khusus ninja Konoha tersebut sedang mengawasi pesan pengirim sinyal dari Fuin yang dipasang Asamaru dan Koukeno, dua Anbu yang menyamar menjadi anggota keluarga Negeri Teh dan menyusup ke Uzu. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kakashi, sang Ketua Anbu yang ikut memandang pesan pegirim dari Fuin tersebut hanya menghela napasnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Bukannya pesimis, tetapi Kakashi memunyai insting bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sudah mengetahui Fuin tersebut dan menghilangkan Fuin mereka tanpa ketahuan sudah dihilangkan. Tidak ada yang susah bagi sang maestro Fuinjutsu merubah Fuin yang dibuat Anbu mereka. Kakashi duduk di ruangannya dan memandang cangkir kopi hitamnya. Dia membuka maskernya dan meminum kopi tersebut dengan tenang.

'Naruto- _sama_ , apa yang akan kau katakan besok…' batin Kakashi dengan pemikiran yang rumit.

Di Kumogakure,

Yugito berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding belakang gudang penyimpanan senjata. Dia memakai jaket dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi kepalanya. Matanya memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Setelah merasa aman, sang Jinchuuriki bergerak cepat menuju kuburan pahlawan Kumo yang ada di belakang gudang.

Tapak kakinya berbunyi pelan. Terdengar seperti langkah kaki kucing yang mengendap mencari tikus di kegelapan. Kumo tetap berkabut malam itu, ditemani rembulan yang berwarna keperakan. Saat sudah sampai di gerbang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras di depan gudang penyimpanan senjata. Mata Yugito menajam.

'Ada yang mengincar gudang penyimpanan senjata! Tidak mungkin ninja dari Kumo…' Yugito melompat salto belakang lalu berlari cepat menuju gudang. Beberapa helai rumput melayang ke udara ketika kaki Yugito bergerak cepat di tanah. Saat sudah sampai di depan gudang, Yugito melihat sesosok wanita berambut ungu dengan kimono hijau dan corak kamelia putih. Dia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Yugito.

"Ternyata ada penjaganya ya?"

"Siapa…kau?" Yugito memandang tajam wanita tersebut 'Tunggu…aku pernah melihatnya saat penyerangan Naruto- _sama_ di Konoha melawan Danzo…dia,' Yugito memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau anak buahnya Orochimaru?"

"Sepertinya," kata wanita tersebut sambil menggerakkan segel tangan " **Shoton: Crystal Needles**!"

Mata Yugito melebar. Di sekeliling Guren-nama wanita tersebut-muncul belasan jarum Kristal yang melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia langsung melapisi tubuhnya dengan chakra Bijuu sehingga jarum-jarum tersebut hanya menancap di chakra kemerahan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

" **Shoton: Suisho To**!" ucap Guren tenang. Tangan kanannya terselubungi Kristal yang berbentuk pedang. Mata Yugito menatap ke arah kirinya dengan waspada. Guren pasti ingin menebas tubuh bagian kirinya.

Tap! Guren melompat ke atas dan menarik tangannya ke samping kiri.

'Dia ingin melesatkan pedang kristalnya ke sisi kanan tubuhku…' Yugito menundukkan kepalanya ketika tebasan itu datang dari arah kanan. Yugito langsung melesatkan tinjuannya ke atas, ke arah perut Guren yang bebas.

Buagh! Guren terpental berputar ke atas, jatuh ke bawah dan menimbulkan suara debuman tanah yang cukup keras. Yugito menanggalkan jubah chakra Bijuu-nya sehingga jarum-jarum Kristal yang menyelubungi tubuhnya ikut jatuh ke tanah. Guren bangkit sambil memegang perutnya. Bagian perut itu retak seperti Kristal, lalu retakan itu jatuh ke bawah menjadi pecahan Kristal berwarna ungu kemerahan. Mata Yugito menajam. Bagian perut Guren seperti dilapisi sesuatu. Jika bisa dijelaskan lebih rinci, sesuatu itu adalah Kristal yang berwarna ungu kemerahan tadi.

'Jika aku tidak melapisi tubuh ini dengan **Kessho no Yoroi** , maka organ dalamku pasti terluka. Pukulan Jinchuuriki yang dilapisi chakranya benar-benar mengerikan.' Guren menyeringai tipis. Dia sedikit terengah-engah.

"Oke, Jinchuuriki Nibi. Namaku Guren…aku memang anak buah Orochimaru." Guren mengibaskan pedang Kristal di tangan kanannya ke depan dua kali "Kau mau tahu tujuanku ke sini, bukan?"

Yugito tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tujuan anak buah Orochimaru? Ingin mencuri senjata di gudang penyimpanan Kumo kah?

"Kau tak akan sempat bertanya!" ucap Guren sambil melesat cepat menuju ke arah Yugito. Yugito mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong alat ninja di paha kanannya dan melesat ke arah Guren. Dentingan kunai dan pedang Kristal itu bertemu, menciptakan percikan api merah dan api ungu. Mata Yugito melirik ke bawah dan kaki kanannya langsung menerjang lutut kiri Guren untuk menjatuhkan kuda-kuda gadis Kristal tersebut. Guren menutup matanya. Kudua-kudanya sedikit goyah.

"Heah!" Yugito berputar dan melesatkan kunai di tangan kanannya ke leher kiri Guren. Guren dapat menahan dengan pedang Kristal di tangan kanannya. Dentingan kembali berbunyi. Guren menendang berputar di tanah, mengenai kaki kiri Yugito sehingga Jinchuuriki Nibi itu terjatuh. Guren mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menusuk perut Yugito.

Trang! Ujung pedang Kristal Guren mengenai kunai Yugito yang tepat berada di depan perutnya, berposisi secara vertikal. Mata Yugito cepat melihat kondisinya sekarang. Mau bagaimanapun, dia sedang berada dalam kondisi terpojokkan.

"Ghaaa!" Guren berteriak penuh kemenangan. Tusukan pedangnya meretakkan kunai Yugito. Yugito sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa pedang Kristal Guren lebih keras dari besi kunai.

"Sekarang!" Guren melesatkan tangan kirinya untuk menghajar wajah Yugito. Pukulan itu tepat megenai pipi kanan sang Jinchuuriki. Memanfaatkan Yugito yang meringis merasakan rasa sakit pukulan tersebut, Guren menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengkristalkan Yugito.

"Terlalu…" Yugito langsung berubah menjadi mode ekor 1, membuat Guren terpental ke atas. Mata Guren melebar kaget.

"…LAMBAT!" teriak Yugito, langsung melesat ke atas dan menghujam perut Guren dengan pukulan tangan kanannya.

Boof! Tubuh Guren menjadi sepotong kayu. **Kawarimi no Jutsu**!

" **Shoton: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken**!"

Yugito menoleh ke belakang. Guren sudah ada di belakangnya sambil melempar shuriken besar berbentuk Kristal bersegi enam. Shuriken Kristal salju berwarna putih dan besar itu berputar cepat melesat menuju punggung Yugito.

"Yugito, keluarkan **Nezumi Kedama**!" kata Matatabi di dalam mindscape sang Jinchuuriki. Yugito berputar dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Dia langsung menembakkan sepuluh bola berapi dari rambutnya yang menyerupai tikus terbakar.

Blaarhh! Blaarhh! Blaarrh! Tiga bola berapi menghantam shuriken Kristal salju besar Guren. Sementara 7 lainnya melesat ke arah Guren dengan cepat.

'Bola biru terbakar itu bisa dikendalikan?!' Guren melesat cepat turun ke bawah, menggerakkan handseal dan menapak kedua tangannya ke tanah.

"Siapkan dua tembakan Bijuu api, Yugito!" kata Matatabi "Masuk ke mode ekor dua!"

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke versi dua?" tanya Yugito. Matatabi mendengkur sejenak.

"Tidak usah. Itu akan membuat keributan di Kumo ketika melihat kucing api neraka raksasa muncul di depan gudang penyimpanan senjata."

"Baiklah…" Yugito masuk ke mode ekor dua. Bersamaan, tujuh bola Nezumi Kedama-nya mengenai dinding Kristal yang dibuat oleh Guren. Ledakan hebat terjadi di sana. Hebatnya, dinding Kristal tersebut hanya retak dan beberapa Kristal jatuh perlahan-lahan ke tanah.

'Sudah selesai kah?' batin Guren. Pupilnya mengecil ketika merasakan aura panas melesat ke arahnya.

BLARRRHH! Dinding Kristal itu pecah ketika bola api pertama Yugito menghantamnya. Guren terpental ke belakang namun masih mampu berpijak di atas tanah. Dia memandang ke atas dan melihat Yugito sudah siap menembakkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Hei, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah membawa mayatnya?!" tanya Guren melalui radio kecil di dekat telinga kanannya.

"Sudah, Guren- _taicho_. Kita pergi dari sini? Saya melihat anda kesusahan untuk melawan-"

"Tugasku memang mengalihkan perhatian dari Jinchuuriki ini, bodoh!" Guren menatap ke atas. Bola api itu melesat hebat ke arahnya. Dia menggerakkan handseal untuk **Shoton: Hasho Koryu**. Seekor naga Kristal muncul dan Guren langsung naik di atas kepalanya.

BLAARHHH! Ketika bola api Yugito menghantam ke tanah, Guren sudah terbang ke atas dengan ekor naga kristalnya yang pecah. Yugito berpijak ke tanah dan melesatkan cakarnya ke udara.

" **NEKO CLAW**!"

'DIA MASIH MEMPUNYAI SERANGAN?!' Guren melompat dari atas kepala naga-nya ketika cakaran kucing jarak jauh Yugito menghantam naga tersebut, menjadikannya pecahan-pecahan Kristal tak berguna.

" **Shoton: Shuriken Ranbu**!" ucap Guren. Di sekelilingnya muncul partikel-partikel Kristal.

"Hati-hati Yugito…teknik Kristal wanita itu rata-rata ninjutsu kelas A…" Matatabi memperingatkan Jinchuurikinya. Yugito mengangguk dengan waspada.

"Mati kau, Jinchuuriki sialan!" ucap Guren dengan alis tertekuk tajam. Dari puluhan partikel Kristal itu muncul puluhan shuriken Kristal yang tertembak dari sana. Jadi partikel Kristal itu adalah sumber untuk memunculkan shuriken Kristal yang turun ke bawah bagai hujan.

Sementara Bee dan beberapa ninja Kumo yang melihat asap dan ledakan di gudang penyimpanan segera melesat ke sana.

'Penyusup kah?' batin Bee 'Sialan yo! Penjagaan desa Kumo memang lemah _Bakayaro Konoyaaro_ o!'

Guren berdiri di atas atap gudang penyimpanan sambil tersenyum puas melihat asap tebal yang muncul di tanah sekitar Yugito tadi berdiri. Walaupun tugasnya hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian, tetapi dia puas akan kemenangannya dalam pertarungan. Saat Guren berbalik ke belakang ingin kabur, asap itu menipis dan memperlihatkan Yugito yang masih berdiri tegak dengan kobaran chakra merah di sekeliling tubuhnya.

'Cih, melawan Jinchuuriki memang butuh kerja keras…heh,' Guren melesat pergi meninggalkan Yugito ketika Bee dan yang lainnya telah datang di lokasi pertarungan.

Sementara Yugito langsung jatuh dengan lutut kanan bertumpu ke tanah.

"Yugito! Kau tidak apa-apa yo?!" ucap Bee sambil memegang bahu sang Jinchuuriki Nibi. Yugito menganggukkan kepala. Hanya saja chakranya cukup terkuras setelah menembakkan dua bola api Bijuu tadi. Guren memang bukan lawan sembarangan. Wanita yang menguasai Kristal itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Di sisi lain, Bee menginstruksikan kepada ninja Kumo lainnya untuk memeriksa gudang penyimpanan senjata dan sekitarnya. Yugito berdiri perlahan-lahan. Bee memandangnya kebingungan.

"Yugito?"

Yugito berlari ke belakang gudang hingga sampai di gerbang kuburan pahlawan Kumo. Beberapa kuburan terlihat terbongkar. Yugito baru menyadari bahwa Guren adalah umpan atau pengalih perhatian. Jadi para anak buah Orochimaru sudah mengamati tempat ini dan tahu dia menjaga gudang penyimpanan senjata.

' _Kuso_ …' batin Yugito dengan kekesalan tingkat dewa di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Di malam yang berkabut itu, Naruto dan Konan sedang bersantai di bawah sebuah pohon. Naruto sudah menghidupkan api menggunakan tungku kayu untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Konan masih duduk dengan sikap waspada. Selain keduanya, ada 3 ninja Divisi Intel Uzu yang berjaga di sekitar sang Uzukage dengan posisi yang tidak diketahui.

Naruto tentu saja melakukan perjalanan untuk pertemuan besok. Dia akan sampai di Konoha besok hari sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Sang Uzukage memandang api yang berkobar tersebut. Mata birunya memantulkan cahaya jingga yang berasal dari warna cahaya api unggun.

"Apa mereka tidak akan mengintervensi anda nantinya, Uzukage- _sama_?" tanya Konan yang memandang datar ke arah lain. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lah yang mengundang mereka untuk mengintervensi diriku, Konan."

"Anda yakin tidak akan ditekan oleh 5 Kage lainnya? Kematian 5 Kage terdahulu jelas merujuk kepada anda. Karena anda punya motif…"

"Ninja, untuk membunuh seseorang," mata Naruto menajam "Tidak butuh motif."

Konan menoleh ke arah Natuto dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Wajah datar tanpa emosinya hilang.

"Kita yang hidup di bayangan sebagai seorang Shinobi selalu bergerak dalam kematian, kehidupan, tangis darah, canda, dan kembali lagi ke kematian. Dunia shinobi yang terwujud dalam sinar kecerahan bisa dikatakan suatu candaan, suatu kemustahilan. Kau ingat bagaimana 5 desa besar menghancurkan pernikahanku dan Shion? Itu adalah sisi kelam yang memakan sisi cahaya dunia shinobi."

"Politik…militer…ekonomi…taktik…semua shinobi memikirkan hal tersebut dalam tatanan dunia yang menggelikan ini. Faktor-faktor tersebut lah yang membuat mereka jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Lubang saling membenci, lubang tak puas. Ketika seseorang sudah mencapai tujuannya namun masih memiliki dendam di hatinya, maka ia akan berusaha berbuat sesuatu untuk meredam dendam tersebut." Naruto menoleh ke arah Konan "Nah Konan, boleh aku bertanya kepadamu?"

Konan memandang Nauto dengan wajah penasaran. Dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan dendam kepada 5 desa besar, walau kita sudah membangkitkan kembali Uzu?"

Hening.

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Konan tidak menyangka Yondaime Uzukage menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut kepadanya. Suara kayu yang berdecit dimakan api menjadi penghias suasana keheningan tersebut.

"Sepertinya…sepertinya tidak, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum. Konan tidak menyebutnya dengan Yondaime Uzukage ataupun ditambah suffix- _sama_. Dia kembali memandang api unggun lagi.

"Mereka mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Itu yang ada di pikirkanku. Maaf jika aku berkata kejam, namun kematian 5 Kage yang menimpa 5 desa besar seperti karma Tuhan yang jatuh kepada mereka setelah menghancurkan desa kita. Entah kenapa saat Uzu bangkit kembali dengan heroiknya karena dirimu, hatiku menginginkan Uzu dengan kekuatan seperti itu membabat habis 5 desa besar. Saat melihat bangunan-bangunan Uzu yang hancur, kekelaman saat kejadian itu menghantui pikiranku. Wajah Yahiko…wajah Yahiko…" Konan menggelengkan kepalanya "…Bahkan wajah Yahiko masih terbayang di setiap tidurku. Wajahnya yang berkorban demi kebangkitan Uzu."

"Itulah manusia, Konan." Naruto membuat Konan menatapnya dengan mata penuh penasaran. Wanita cantik bersurai biru itu memandang Naruto dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mereka mahluk tidak puas yang memikirkan hati dan perasaan mereka. Manusia berhati dingin? Cuih, aku menganggapnya tidak ada. Bahkan para psikopat yang gila membunuh masih memiliki hati, hanya saja kejiwaannya yang terganggu. Manusia sering melihat dari segi pikiran mereka, _Intelligent Question_ serta perasaa mereka, _Emotional Quetiont_. Ketika keduanya bercampur, manusia bisa menentukan…" mata biru Naruto memandang ke atas langit.

"…Apakah mereka orang jahat atau orang baik!"

Konan tidak tahu, tetapi perasaannya terus menderu untuk mengatakan bahwa sang Uzukage menyimpan sesuatu yang dalam di hatinya. Di hati pemimpin yang penuh kejutan tersebut.

 **TBC**

Welcome to The Uzukage.

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih tetap mendukung cerita ini. Wuih…saking lamanya update, ada yang mau baca ulang. Thanks bro. Semoga inti cerita TU tetap tidak engkau lupakan.

Chapter depan mungkin sedikit lebih intens karena Naruto bertemu dengan 5 Kage membahas masalah kematian 5 Kage terdahulu. Rencana Naruto? Jalan pikiran Naruto? Sebenarnya di cerita ini saya ingin mencurahkan arti sifat manusia di kehidupan nyata. Sifat alamiah manusia yang tak terelakkan. Semoga tersampaikan.

Yah…saya tunggu komentarnya tentang chapter ini, dan terima kasih lagi karena tetap mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

 **Doni Ren**


	16. Chapter 16

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 16: Serangan Orochimaru**

Saat ini Konoha sedang bergelora.

Kedatangan Empat Kage dari Negara Besar ke Konoha menjadi presitius yang menggembirakan. Apalagi Kage dari Uzu juga turut hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut. Yondaime Uzukage, yang desanya pernah hancur, kini mendatangi Konoha dengan langkah-langkah yang tenang.

"Selamat datang kembali ke Konoha, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_." Kata Asuma yang menyambut Naruto di depan gerbang desa dengan suara penuh kesopanan. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

Rombongan Uzukage terdiri atas sang Uzukage, Konan sebagai pengawal utama dan tiga Ninja Uzu dari Divisi Intel sebagai pengawal tambahan.

Naruto dapat melihat tatapan antusias dari warga Konoha yang memadati jalan utama desa daun tersembunyi tersebut. Beberapa anak mendekati garis batas untuk warga dan memandangnya penuh takjub. Naruto beberapa kali tersenyum kepada warga Konoha, atau sekedar hanya melambaikan tangan kepada warga desa tersebut.

"Sebagai orang yang dicurigai menjadi tersangka pembunuhan 5 Kage, anda cukup terkenal Uzukage-sama…"

Naruto menyengir mendengar sindiran Konan.

"Mungkin karena ini adalah kemampuanku."

"Anda benar."

Di depan gedung Hokage sudah menunggu belasan Jounin yang berdiri penuh siaga. Mereka memberikan penghormatan kepada Naruto ketika Uzukage itu lewat.

"Apakah aku yang terakhir datang, Asuma- _san_?" tanya Naruto kepada Asuma yang memimpin rombongannya. Asuma menganggukkan kepala.

"Tsuchikage- _sama_ baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Iya…anda-lah yang terakhir datang, Uzukage- _sama_."

'Dia sengaja datang terlambat.' Batin Konan sambil melirik wajah tenang sang Uzukage.

Saat pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka, serempak 5 Kage memandang ke arah Naruto dengan wajah sedikit tegang. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, wajahnya tidak tersirat emosi apapun.

"Halo…" ucap sang Uzukage, yang kemudian tersenyum perlahan-lahan "…Sepertinya ini hari yang bagus untuk mengadakan rapat."

Jiraiya langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Dia menganggukkan kepala dan juga membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Anda benar, Uzukage- _sama_."

.

.

.

Beralih dari Konoha menuju posisi Utakata, sang Jinchuuriki bersama sang murid sedang duduk di dalam gua bersama dengan Bandou dan Shira. Mereka berempat sedang berada di perbatasan Negara Angin. Shira memandang tajam Utakata. Dia tidak menyangka nyawanya menjadi bahan pertukaran dengan DNA tubuh para pahlawan Suna, bahkan tubuh Sandaime Kazekage juga.

"Apa tujuanmu, Jinchuuriki Rokubi?"

Utakata melirik sekilas Shira yang duduk terikat, dia menghela napas perlahan "Kau tak perlu tahu." Ucap sekenanya. Shira mendecih pelan. Dia tidak senang dibiarkan hidup jikalau nyawanya malah membuat rugi Sunagakure.

Shira dan Yome diperintah Utakata untuk mengambil mayat para pahlawan di Suna dalam waktu 6 hari. Jika gagal atau menolak, maka nyawa Shira akan melayang. Suatu _sense_ yang sebenarnya. Suatu strategi yang sebenarnya. Utakata sebenarnya tidak mau bermain kotor seperti itu, namun melawan orang kotor seperti Orochimaru membuatnya harus berpikiran sama dengan murid Sandaime Hokage tersebut.

Memperebutkan mayat dalam permainan jutsu Edo Tensei adalah dosa penuh kelam yang bisa Utakata rasakan, sama rasanya ketika Harusame- _sensei_ terbunuh di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi anak buah Uzumaki Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Shira hanya mendapat lirikan tajam Utakata. Bandou dan Hotarou memandang keduanya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mereka ingin mendengar percakapan antara dua petarung tersebut.

"Yondaime Uzukage bukanlah tuanku. Bukan juga seseorang yang bisa kau sebut sebagai _bos_. Aku memang seorang pengawalnya saat ia ingin membangkitkan desanya, tetapi hubunganku dan hubungannya bukan hanya sebatas pengawal dan yang dikawal."

"Lalu apa? Kau rela berkelana ke semua daerah demi tugas yang diberikannya. Apa arti dari semua itu?!"

Suara hembusan angin di gurun yang berada di luar gua terdengar berdesik. Menimbulkan suara monoton yang bergemirisik. Dapat terlihat dari luar kumpulan pasir berterbangan di udara. Berwarna coklat dan berdebu.

"Ya. Karena aku dan dia adalah sahabat. Bukankah menolong sahabat itu suatu tindakan mulia," Utakata memandang penuh perhatian ke arah Shira "Seperti yang dilakukan dua sahabat wanita-mu itu. Aku tidak salah kan?"

Mata Shira menajam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Utakata dan Yondaime Uzukage. Sahabat dan yang dikawal. Shira sedikit paham karakter Yondaime Uzukage. Seorang pemimpin yang bisa merangkul orang-orang di bawahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Saat ini, di meja bersegi enam duduk enam Kage yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Yah…hanya Naruto saja yang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk meja pertemuan dengan irama tetap. Suara ketukan itu sedikit mengganggu Baki yang terlihat tegang.

Di samping para Kage, berdiri para pengawal mereka, yang mana di samping Naruto berdiri dengan elegan Uzumaki Konan. Dia memandang semua wajah Kage, ada kewaspadaan di wajah mereka. Ekspresi yang siaga dan penuh kesiapan.

"Ehm...bisa kita mulai?" ucap Jiraiya memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik tadi. Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku yang mengundang, mungkin aku yang akan membukanya." Naruto memandang semua wajah Kage yang menatapnya "Mungkin ini hanya hipotesisku saja, tetapi aku mempunyai beberapa bukti bahwa lima Kage sepertinya mencurigai-ku atas kematian 5 Kage terdahulu. Mempunyai motif yang kuat, tentu saja aku bukan orang bodoh yang percaya bahwa kematian 5 Kage tidak akan mencemari namaku…hipotesisku sendiri mengarah bahwa kalian yang duduk di sini pasti berkerja sama tanpa sepengetahuanku untuk mengungkapkan apakah aku pemmbunuh 5 Kage atau bukan."

 _Tembak langsung!_ Jiraiya terkejut dengan kata-kata pembukaan Naruto. Bukannya membuat pernyataan hipotesis keragu-raguan, tetapi Yondaime Uzukage memakai kata 'ada bukti', yang berarti dia benar-benar percaya bahwa 5 Kage mencurigainya. Jiraiya memandang Raikage yang berdehem tidak nyaman.

"Bukti yang anda maksud…bisa anda menjelaskannya?"

"Saya tidak perlu mengatakannya, Raikage- _sama_. Heh…karena," ketukan jari telunjuk Naruto berhenti. Baki merasa tanpa suara ketukan, suasana di sana semakin tidak nyaman.

"…Wajah anda semua terlihat tegang."

"YONDAIME UZU-"

"Tenanglah Raikage!" Jiraiya berdiri dan menahan tubuh Raikage keempat yang siap menerkam Naruto. Iris biru Naruto terlihat berkilat. Begitu tenang nan elegan.

"Naruto…kau datang ke sini bukan untuk mengompori kami kan? Kau datang ke sini untuk mengklarifikasi statusmu soal pembunuhan 5 Kage, maka…lakukanlah sesuai tujuan yang kau tulis di surat."

Kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Rencana 5 Kage berantakan akibat kata-kata pembukaan Naruto. Naruto tentu saja memprediksi sikap Raikage yang emosian, ataupun kecemasan dari wajah Baki yang terlihat jelas. Ketika masuk pertama kali ke ruang rapat ini, Yondaime Uzukage sudah melihat para Kage sebagai seorang penyelidik psikologi handal.

"Tentu saja aku ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan 5 Kage itu, Hokage- _sama_. Namaku tercemar karenanya dan kalian membuat semakin rumit karena mencurigaiku."

"Banyak alasan kenapa kami mencurigai-mu." Ucap Ao.

" _Kami_? Jadi kalian sudah menyelidiku ya? Kalian sudah bekerja sama di belakang Uzu untuk mengungkap pembunuh 5 Kage tersebut. Sungguh licik…"

Setetes keringat muncul di pelipis Ao. Jiraiya memandangnya tajam.

'Sepertinya aku salah berbicara,' batin Ao. Dia memandang Naruto. Pemimpin Uzu ini bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak bicara sembarangan. Dia sangat teliti dan penuh perencanaan di kepala merah sialannya.

"Tujuanku mengadakan pertemuan ini bukan ingin mencari tahu apakah kalian memang benar menyelidikiku soal kematian 5 Kage. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengklarifikasi statusku soal kematian 5 Kage tersebut karena aku sudah tahu kalian pasti menyelidikiku. Isi surat yang kubedakan kepada Baki- _sama_ dan Kitsuchi- _sama_ hanya permainanku saja, karena aku yakin kalian pasti mengadakan rapat bayangan sebelum pertemuan ini, entah bagaimana caranya…"

Kitsuchi sedikit menggeser kursinya ke belakang. Benar-benar tembakan bagus dari Naruto. Lima Kage saling berpandangan. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar memprediksi langkah mereka.

"Hanya saja, mencurigai dan menyelidiki di belakang itu sungguh tindakan yang bagus, namun juga menghinaku sebagai seorang Uzukage." Mata Naruto menajam "Percayalah, aku tidak akan mau membunuh 5 Kage sebelumnya, karena mereka semua adalah orang yang kuhormati."

"Bisa saja itu bentuk balas dendam-mu, Uzukage- _sama_ …" ucap Baki dengan suara bergetar "Bahkan untuk seorang manusia penuh ketenangan sepertimu, sifat balas dendam itu pasti ada."

"Dan manusia mempunyai sifat pemaaf." Naruto menghela napas perlahan "Banyak orang yang berkata, _Tuhan saja pemaaf, kenapa manusia yang muncul dari sejumput tanah kotor mempunyai sifat angkuh dan tidak pemaaf?_ Bagiku itu hanya kata-kata, tetapi jika dilakukan oleh orang yang berjiwa besar. Itu tidak lagi menjadi kata-kata…"

Naruto memandang Raikage yang masih menggeram pelan.

"Ayahmu adalah guru yang sangat kuhormati, Yondaime Raikage. Dia telah banyak mengajarkanku soal makna kehidupan. Begitu pula ayahmu, Yondaime Tsuchikage. Kakek tua kecil itu sudah banyak mengajariku filosofi seorang pemimpin. Begitu pula yang lainnya…semuanya adalah Kage-Kage hebat yang berjuang melawan sisi kebodohan mereka. Hanya karena bualan tentang ramalan Gerbang Saiken itu mereka tenggelam dalam ketakutan karena memikirkan nasib dunia, tetapi sebenarnya mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Jika kalian tetap berpikir bahwa kematian 5 Kage adalah perbuatanku, dengan motif bahwa aku ingin balas dendam…kenapa tidak kulakukan saat perjuangan membangkitkan Uzu? Bisa saja aku bersama rakyat-rakyatku yang masih hidup menyerang satu persatu desa saat itu, tetapi tidak kami lakukan," Naruto menatap semuanya dengan tatapan tajam. Penuh keyakinan dan ketenangan.

"Karena aku percaya perdamaian lebih baik dari pertempuran."

Lima Kage memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tak nyaman. Secara logika, Naruto benar. Saat proses kebangkitan Uzu, bisa saja Yondaime Uzukage menghancurkan Kiri di kepemimpinan Yagura, menghancurkan Kumo, Iwa, Suna bahkan Konoha saat dipegang rezim Danzo. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Naruto memaafkan semuanya dan membiarkan insiden penyerangan Uzu hanya menjadi catatan sejarah kelam yang tak perlu dibalas.

Konan memandang semua wajah Kage yang ada di dalam ruangan. Suasana-nya menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Aura kemarahan di sekitar Raikage terasa sedikit menghilang. Konan memandang wajah sahabatnya, sang Uzukage keempat. Entah kenapa di wajah datar dan tenang itu tersimpan guratan penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

Orochimaru datang saat matahari sudah meninggi di atas langit. Dia berdiri 300 meter dari gerbang Konoha. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan dan tubuhnya masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam tanah. Pria licik bermata ular itu terkekeh pelan. Dia akan masuk lewat jalur rahasia yang ia buat bersama Danzo saat mereka masih bekerja sama.

'Tampaknya kita akan bertemu, Yondaime Uzukage…' batin sang ular dengan seringaian lebar.

.

.

.

Kakashi yang berada di atap kantor Hokage terus mengawasi kerja para Anbu yang berjaga di sekitar kantor dan juga perbatasan desa. Sesekali dia membaca isi buku Icha-Icha Paradise yang bertengger di tangan kanannya. Walaupun begitu, konsentrasi Ketua Anbu Konoha itu tetap terjaga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jalur B?" tanya Kakashi lewat mic kecil radio mini-nya.

"Aman _Taicho_."

"Terima kasih telah mengkonfirmasi. Jalur C?"

Terdengar desiran kecil, lalu "Aman _Taicho_!"

"Terima kasih." Kakashi melirik halaman ke-76 dari Icha-Icha Paradise. Saat memasuki bagian asyiknya, suara headset kecil di telinga kanannya berdesir kuat.

"Ka-Kakashi- _Taicho_ , a-"

-Dzzzt!-

Suara itu terputus dan berdesir kencang. Kakashi memasang wajah serius. Dia menutup buku Icha-Icha Paradise dan berbicara penuh tekanan kepada Anbu yang menghubunginya.

"Jalur E! Penjaga Jalur E! apa yang terjadi. Cepat beritahu keadaanmu segera!"

Suara desiran kembali berbunyi, kemudian terdengar bunyi pukulan dan sabetan.

"Kakashi- _Taicho_ , ada penyusup-"

Dan suara hening menghampiri telinga Kakashi. Mata Kakashi menajam. Dia menaruh buku Icha-Icha Paradise di kantong penyimpanan alat di belakang celananya lalu memakai topeng khas Anbu Konoha.

.

.

.

Obito dan Rin sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Mereka habis makan dango di warung favorit Anko. Mereka berdua bersantai bersama Kurenai, Anko dan Genma di warung tadi. Kurenai menceritakan sibuknya Asuma menjaga gerbang Konoha karena kedatangan 5 Kage dari 5 desa lainnya. Itu membuat mereka saling bercerita siapa yang terkuat di antara 6 Kage yang datang.

"Kau percaya kepadaku bahwa Yondaime Uzukage yang terkuat di antara mereka berenam, Rin?"

Rin menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Sungguh pose yang menggemaskan. Suara lembut Rin berayun-ayun penuh pertimbangan.

"Tapi Raikage dan Jiraiya- _sama_ juga kuat. Mungkin Yondaime Uzukage terlihat kuat karena dia berhasil membangkitkan desanya. Mungkin juga karena dia seorang maestro Fuinjutsu."

"Dia juga mengalahkan Sandaime Kazekage, yang dijuluki sebagai Shinobi terkuat sepanjang sejarah Suna, Rin. Dia berhasil mengalahkan sang Pengendali Pasir Besi."

"Ah ya…" Rin menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Obito, membuat wajah Uchiha itu sedikit memerah "…Jangan lupakan kemampuan Sumi-Kyo-nya, Obito."

Obito menyengir perlahan. Dia teringat petualangannya di Yuki no Kuni. Yondaime Uzukage terlihat gagah sekaligus mengerikan.

"Seandainya aku telah menjadi Hokage, aku berharap bisa rapat dengan beliau."

"Hm? Rapat dengan Naruto- _sama_ kah?"

Obito menganggukkan kepala.

"Walaupun dicurigai sebagai pembunuh 5 Kage, tetapi Naruto- _sama_ punya sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tertarik. Tetapi…aku sendiri, aku sendiri menepis pemikiran bahwa Naruto- _sama_ punya sifat pendendam. Dia adalah pemimpin yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Itachi- _san_ juga memujinya."

Rin terdiam.

"Aku juga menunggu hari di mana kau bisa berdiri di atap kantor Hokage bersama beliau, Obito…"

Mata Obito melebar. Dia memandang Rin dengan penuh suka cita. Saat itu keduanya melewati komplek makam para pahlawan Konoha. Entah kenapa siang itu angin berhembus kencang. Dedaunan di atas pohon berterbangan seperti burung-burung liar. Beberapa menempel di pipi Obito sehingga membuat Uchiha itu risih.

" **Sharingan**!"

"Tak perlu memakai Sharingan untuk menghindari daun-daun itu, Obito…" Rin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Obito "Pastikan kau bisa menghindarinya dengan…"

Sebuah kepala bergelinding dari gerbang komplek kuburan dan mengenai kaki Rin. Kepala itu memakai topeng sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Darah berbentuk garis merah tercetak di tanah, dari leher yang putus hingga ke dalam komplek pemakaman.

"KYAAAAA!" tentu saja Rin berteriak. Obito yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan langsung menoleh ke arah komplek pemakaman. Dua orang Anbu terpental dari sana dan terguling-guling di tanah. Satu di antaranya berhenti di depan Obito dan Uchiha itu menahan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Penyusup kah?" gumam Obito serius.

"Uchiha ya?"

Mata Obito melebar. Suara halus namun berbahaya itu terdengar di belakang telinganya. Saat Obito melihatnya, wajah sadis Orochimaru dengan bercak darah di sekitar dagunya terlihat mengerika, kedua tangan Orochimaru memegang kepalanya dan siap memutar kepala itu untuk dipatahkan.

"Obito!"

Poof! Tubuh Obito berubah menjadi potongan kayu. **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. Orochimaru sedikit tersenyum senang. Uchiha ini boleh juga…

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak sampai di lokasi pemakaman ini," Orochimaru memandang Rin. Tiba-tiba Rin menyerangnya. Orochimaru menahan kunai Rin dengan Tanto Anbu yang diambilnya. Suara dentingan berbunyi kencang. Rin berubah menjadi Obito setelah kepulan asap muncul.

"Ya…tak ada yang dapat disembunyikan di depan Sharingan." Ucap Obito dengan suara serius. Kedua matanya menyala merah dengan tomoe yang khas.

"Kau membuat Genjutsu untuk menyembunyikan posisi gadis itu, lalu pura-pura menjadi gadis tersebut. Taktik yang bagus," Orochimaru mengeluarkan lidah berlendirnya "Sayangnya…"

"O-Obito!"

Obito menoleh ke belakang. Di cabang pohon yang berada di belakangnya, Rin sudah ditawan Orochimaru. Sebuah kunai sudah siap memotong leher Kunoichi tersebut. Wajah Orochimaru terlihat mengejek.

"…Tidak ada yang dapat menipu mata ularku, khikhikhi…" tawa Orochimaru terdengar merendahkan Obito. _Jangan meremehkan murid Sandaime Hokage!_ Batinnya penuh keangkuhan.

"R-Rin…" Obito memandang tajam Orochimaru yang menahan kunainya. Apakah itu klon? Genjutsu? Atau asli? Tidak…Genjutsu tidak mungkin. Jika dia terkena Genjutsu, Sharingan pasti melihatnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Obito murka. Orochimaru semakin mendekati kunainya ke leher Rin.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, pengkhianat Orochimaru!"

"Heh…jika aku mengoyak leher mulusnya ini, kau mau apa?!"

"Aku akan mencincangmu, ular pengkhianat-"

Mata Obito melebar. Dari bawah kakinya muncul dua ular bersisik coklat yang menggulung kedua kakinya. Obito mengambil kunai di kantong sisi kanan pahanya menggunakan tangan kiri dan memotong kedua kepala ular itu dengan kunai tersebut, sementara kunai di tangan kanannya tetap menahan Tanto yang digunakan Orochimaru sebagai senjata.

"Sialan!" gumam Obito. Tiba-tiba kaki kanan Orochimaru menerjangnya dan membuat Obito berguling-guling ke belakang. Saat dia meringkuk dan mengangkat kepalanya, Orochimaru mengayunkan Tantonya ke kepala Obito.

Trak!

Sang Uchiha berguling ke kanan dan tanto Orochimaru hanya menghantam tanah. Obito langsung bangkit dan menyerang Orochimaru dengan kedua kunainya. Adu pertarungan jarak dekat terjadi. Debu di kaki mereka bertebangan, meramaikan adu pukulan dan sabetan di depan komplek pemakaman tersebut.

Cash….Obito berhasil menyabet dada Orochimaru dengan kunai di tangan kirinya. Saat Orochimaru menghunuskan tantonya ke dada Obito, sang Uchiha mengelaknya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Dia kemudian menyabet tangan kanan Orochimaru tiga kali dari pergelangan hingga pangkal lengan menggunakan kunai di tangan kirinya. Darah bermuncratan ke segala arah. Obito langsung menyabet wajah Orochimaru dengan kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Khhh…" Obito menggeram saat kunai itu menyangkut di mulut Orochimaru, tepat di pipi kanan bagian dalam. Obito berteriak dan mengoyak mulut itu dengan ganas.

"Hahahaha!" Orochimaru malah tertawa saat pipi kanannya terkoyak dan tercetak luka lebar yang dalam. Tiba-tiba sosok Orochimaru keluar dari dalam mulut Orochimaru yang terkoyak tadi. Orochimaru dengan tubuh berlendir itu membuka mulutnya dan muncul Kusanagi yang langsung menusuk bahu kanan Obito. Rin berteriak kaget dan menyebut nama Obito dengan nada khawatir. Kunai di tangan kanan Obito jatuh ke tanah dan sang Uchiha mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil memegang luka tusuk di bahunya.

"Klan Uchiha memang petarung yang hebat…" Orochimaru yang baru keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan horror. Pedang Kusanagi sudah di tangan kanannya "Sayang, kau bukan salah seorang Uchiha terbaik."

Orochimaru menggerakkan segel tangan dan tanah di sekitar Obito muncul seperti duri besar yang menghentikan pergerakan tubuh sang Uchiha. Orochimaru menyeringai. Dia akan membunuh Uchiha itu dengan Kusanagi-nya dan mengambil Sharingannya.

" **Chidori**!"

Kakashi dari belakang muncul menghantam Orochimaru di belakang Rin dengan kilatan listrik biru dan langsung menyerang Orochimaru yang memegang Kusanagi. Mata Orochimaru melebar.

Orochimaru yang berada di belakang Rin berubah menjadi sekumpulan ular putih kecil ketika lehernya terkoyak lebar. Sementara Rin sendiri langsung melompat dari dahan pohon.

"Ketua Anbu Konoha…"

Drassh! Orochimaru menghindari Chidori Kakashi dengan mudah. Chidori Kakashi menghantam tanah dan tangan kanannya tenggelam di tanah yang berlubang tersebut. Orochimaru berada di sampingnya dengan Kusanagi yang siap menyabet kepala sang Ketua Anbu.

Trang! Rin berada di depan Orochimaru sambil menahan sabetan pedang Orochimaru dengan kunainya. Tangan kanan Rin bergetar hebat menahan kekuatan sabetan salah seorang murid Sandaime Hokage tersebut.

"Kakashi, cepat tolong Obito!"

Kakashi bergerak cepat menuju Obito dan menghancurkan duri-duri tanah besar yang berada di sekitar Obito dengan tanto-nya.

"Kakashi!" teriak Obito begitu bebas dari jutsu Orochimaru. Kakashi menganggukkan kepala dan melempar Obito menuju Rin dengan kedua tangannya.

" **Chidori**!" ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan Chidori keduanya 'Melawan Orochimaru, seorang ninja yang memiliki kekuatan setingkat Tsunade- _sama_ dan Jiraiya- _sama_ , tidak boleh main-main!'. Saat Obito berada di belakang Rin, dia segera memeluk Rin dari belakang dan menempelkan kertas peledak di gagang kunai yang dipegang Rin.

"Kerja sama ya…" gumam Orochi, dia meloncat ke belakang dan memasukkan ujung pedangnya ke lubang gagang kunai. Pria bermata ular itu ingin melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak itu kembali kepada Rin dan Obito.

"Kakashi!"

"Aku tahu, dan jangan terus menyebut namaku!" ucap Kakashi dingin yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Obito dan Rin. Dia mengarahkan Chidorinya ke arah Orochimaru yang terkejut dengan kemunculan Kakashi.

Darrrhh!

Kepulan asap dan debu berterbangan di udara. Saat Obito melihat kepulan asap itu menghilang, Chidori Kakashi kembali hanya menghantam tanah. kini tangan kanan Kakashi ditinjak kaki kanan Orochimaru sehingga merubah arah serangannya. Kakashi menutup mata kanannya. Tangan kanannya terasa sakit karena dihantam kaki Orochimaru. Kunai yang tadi tertempel kertas peledak terlempar ke dalam komplek makam lalu meledak di sana.

"Jutsu petirmu memang berbahaya dan cepat, mengedepankan kecepatan dan tusukan yang mengerikan. Sayang, jutsu ini membuat pertahananmu terbuka lebar dan kau tidak dapat mengantisipasi serangan balik. Khekhekhe…" Orochimaru langsung menendang dagu Kakashi sehingga Ketua Anbu Konoha itu terpental ke atas "…Jika saja kau punya mata seperti Uchiha itu, kau pasti menjadi lebih hebat Kakashi. Seperti,"

Mata Kakashi melirik ke arah Orochimaru ketika pria berwajah pucat itu menyebut seseorang yang ia banggakan,

"Ayahmu, Hatake Sakumo!"

DUAKH! Orochimaru memukul perut Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Obito mendecih kesal. Dia segera berlari menuju Kakashi, namun Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan menyentuh lengan kirinya.

"Dan untukmu…" Orochimaru memegang belakang kepala Obito dengan tangan kirinya lalu mendorongnya ke bawah, menuju lutut kanannya yang terangkat ke atas. Wajah Obito menghantam lutut itu dengan kuat.

"Aghhh!" hidung Obito memerah karena terhantam lutut Orochimaru. Dia mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang hidungnya.

"…Kau mengecewakan sebagai pengguna Sharingan. Heh… **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane**!"

Mata Rin melebar ketika di lengan kiri Obito muncul fuin-fuin aneh. Aksara fuin itu menyebar hingga sampai ke leher sang Uchiha. Orochimaru menggerakkan segel tangan, Obito mengikuti gerakan segel tangan Orochimaru dengan wajah cemas.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Obito penuh ketakutan. Dia tepat berdiri sejajar dengan Kakashi. Anak Sakumo yang baru saja berdiri itu memandang Obito dengan wajah kesakitan.

" **Genjutsu: Sharingan**." Ucap Orochimaru dengan suara penuh kepuasan. Obito terkejut karena merasakan matanya menggunakan Genjutsu kepada Kakashi. Ketua Anbu Konoha yang memandang wajah Obito, sekaligus matanya, langsung memasuki dunia ilusi.

"Kenapa, kenapa aku melakukannya?!" teriak Obito parau "OROCHIMARUUU!"

BUAGHHH! Orochimaru meninju pipi kanan Obito hingga Uchiha itu terlempar ke belakang. Rin menangkap tubuh Obito dengan wajah ketakutan. Darah bercucuran dari lubang hidung kiri sang Uchiha. Dia memandang ke arah Orochi. Benar-benar ninja yang menakutkan. Kuat dan penuh kegelapan.

"Dan untukmu…" Orochi berlari ke arah Kakashi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher sang Ketua Anbu "…Kau akan mati dalam dunia Genjutsu temanmu, Hatake-"

Mata Orochimaru melebar. Hampir saja pisau lipat itu menghujam tengah lehernya jika saja ia tidak melompat ke samping kiri. Saat matanya memandang ke arah datangnya pisau, Yondaime Uzukage sudah berdiri di depan Kakashi dengan pisau lipat terhunus ke arahnya. Mata biru yang elegan, dan sekaligus mengerikan.

"Heheheh…kau," Orochimaru mundur beberapa langkah. Rambut hitam panjangnya sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Naruto langsung menotok leher kanan Kakashi untuk menghentikan Genjutsu Obito.

"Haah…" Kakashi langsung terengah-engah. Keringat muncul di keningnya. Dia terkejut melihat Yondaime Uzukage berdiri di depannya. Mata Kakashi beralih ke arah Obito yang berusaha berdiri dengan hidung bercucuran darah. Saat dia menatap Orochimaru, pria bermata ular itu tertawa.

"Orochimaru…bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke desa tanpa diketahui penjaga gerbang?!"

"Aku adalah warga Konoha juga, Kakashi…heh, apalagi aku adalah Shinobi yang dicintai Konoha. Sewajarnya aku tahu jalan rahasia menuju desa ini. Tetapi, rahasia ini hanya aku yang boleh mengetahuinya, bahkan anak buahku tak akan kuberitahu," Orochimaru mengangkat kedua tangannya "Hitung-hitung penghormatanku kepada para pahlawan Konoha yang gugur di pertarungan Shinobi mereka."

Kakashi terdiam. Dia kemudian memandang wajah Naruto.

"Naruto- _sama_ , apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya anda mengikuti pertemuan bersama 5 Kage lainnya?"

"Kau bersama 2 temanmu pergi dari lokasi ini, Kakashi. Langsung beritahu 5 Kage lainnya bahwa ada penyusup berbahaya di desa. Biar aku yang menahan orang ini…" Naruto memandang aksara fuin di lengan kiri dan leher Obito "…Orochimaru akan menjadi informan yang bagus menyangkut masalah kematian 5 Kage."

Sang Uzukage melempar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya menuju Obito dan muncul tiba-tiba di depan sang Uchiha sambil memegang pisau lipatnya kembali. Rin bahkan terkejut dengan kemunculan sang Uzukage. **Hikari Sunshin** Yondaime Uzukage yang terkenal benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Jutsu yang sama dengan yang kau gunakan kepada Shimura Danzo…tak kusangka kau menggunakannya di pertarungan ini." Naruto menggerakkan segel tangan dan menyentuh lengan kiri Obito dengan telapak tangan kanannya " **KAI**!"

Perlahan-lahan fuin di lengan kiri Obito menghilang. Orochimaru sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan Yondaime Uzukage yang mampu menghentikan aksara **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** -nya. Pantas memang pria berambut merah jabrik itu dijuluki sebagai Maestro Fuinjutsu.

"Kau sudah mempelajarinya, Yondaime Uzukage?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia memandang Kakashi dan memberi kode kepada Ketua Anbu Konoha itu untuk cepat membawa Rin dan Obito menjauhi areal pertarungan. Kakashi yang beretika Shinobi sejati langsung menganggukkan kepala dan berlari menuju kedua temannya. Dia memanggul Obito di bahunya sambil memandang penuh rasa terima kasih kepada sang Uzukage.

"A-ano…"

Naruto melirik ke belakang. Rin menggenggam kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memasang wajah sedikit malu.

"Yo-Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ … _a-arigatou_. Aku…aku percaya,"

Mata biru Naruto menatap intens Nohara Rin.

"Aku percaya kau bukanlah pembunuh 5 Kage terdahulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!"

"Ayo Rin!"

Kakashi langsung melompat ke atas dahan pohon, diikuti Rin dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih. Naruto menatap ketiganya dengan wajah tenang, tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

'Tugasku sekarang adalah memberitahu 5 Kage lainnya. Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ …' Kakashi melirik sosok bersurai merah jabrik itu '…Anda benar-benar ninja yang baik!'

Kembali kepada Naruto dan Orochimaru…keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Kedua kaki Orochimaru bergeser perlahan, mempersiapkan kuda-kuda terbaiknya. Sementara Naruto tetap berdiri tenang. Santai penuh wibawa. Tidak ada angin berhembus seperti efek-efek penyambutan suatu pertarungan hebat. Yang ada hanya keheningan, dengan suara burung berkicau di kejauhan.

" **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** -mu itu, kenapa kau menggunakannya kepada Danzo?"

"Jadi kau penasaran dengan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Orochimaru…"

"Khekhekhe…dan aku ragu mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, Uzumaki Naruto- _sama_."

Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia memutar-mutar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya.

"Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk reuni dengan Konoha kan?"

Orochimaru mengeluarkan lidah berlendirnya "Entahlah…mungkin kau sudah tahu tujuanku, Naruto- _sama_. Ah…siapa yang tahu? Lalu apa tujuanmu mengadakan pertemuan di Konoha? Jawabannya sama, ah…siapa yang tahu? Hahahaha…"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia langsung menaruh pisau lipat di tangan kanannya, namun secara megejutkan melempar pisau lipat di tangan kirinya menuju Orochi.

Bagai hantu, Naruto muncul di depan Orochi dengan balutan cahaya keemasan yang indah, sambil tangan kirinya memegang pisau lipat tersebut. Suara pukulan dan dentingan terjadi ketika keduanya beradu Taijutsu di depan gerbang komplek pemakaman Konoha.

Di ruang rapat 6 Kage,

Naruto duduk dengan tenang sambil mengetukkan kembali jari telunjuknya ke meja. Dia menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengikuti dua alur ceritamu sekaligus. Begitu licik, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto tertawa di dalam mindscape-nya dan memandang musang itu penuh rasa meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak bisa protes kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Yah, terima kasih Sagishi. Kekuatan Sumi-Kyo nomor 5 memang sangat berguna. Klon yang hanya bisa dihilangkan seperti membunuh manusia asli, salah satu kekuatan dari tiga Sumi-Kyo terkuat…" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan.

'Orochimaru ya, kau memang ular licik sialan!'

Saat itu-lah ketukan di jari Naruto sedikit lebih cepat dan penuh semangat.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Naruto bertemu dan bertarung dengan Orochi! Walaupun saat ini yang bertarung adalah Naruto-klon dari hasil kekuatan Sagishi sang Sumi-Kyo nomor lima. Chapter depan mungkin akan menjadi kesimpulan akhir perebutan mayat di Konoha, dan kembali ke cerita Utakata. Yap..sepertinta TU Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles semakin mendekati cerita akhirnya, walaupun masih menghabiskan beberapa chapter lagi sebelum kita masuk ke TU Nightfall.

Terima kasih atas koreksian Typo-nya kemarin. Nama Guren lalu diketik Yugito, wehehehe… I am Sorry. Lalu juga saran atas EYD nya yang sangat membantu.

Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane, masih ingat kan dengan Fuinjutsu ini? Fuinjutsu yang digunakan Orochi untuk membangkitkan Madara melalui Rinnegan yang dipasang di tubuh Danzo. Yah…akhirnya Yondaime berhasil mengetahui cara menghentikan Fuin yang dipasang pengguna.

Thanks all for your support, dan terus pantau perkembangan TU sampai ke final story-nya di TU Part 3: Madara Rebirth's!

 **Doni Ren**


	17. Chapter 17

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 17: Naruto Vs Orochimaru**

Naruto mengelak ke kiri ketika pedang Orochimaru hampir mengenai batok kepalanya. Dia segera menginjak tanah dengan kuat pada kedua telapak kaki, lalu menghunuskan pisau lipatnya ke dada kiri Orochi. Pria bermata ular itu segera menahan tusukan pisau lipat Naruto dengan pedangnya. Suara dentingan berbunyi kencang. Naruto dapat melihat iris kuning itu memandangnya penuh rasa senang.

Sriiing!

Naruto menggesek pisau lipatnya dengan mata pedang/Kusanagi Orochimaru, kemudian melempar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya ke arah sisi kanan Orochi.

'Dia akan men-teleport dirinya ke sana!' Orochimaru mengeluarkan lidah panjangnya dan menggulung gagang pisau lipat dengan lidahnya tersebut, lalu melemparnya ke kiri. Naruto mundur ke belakang dan melempar pisau lipat di tangan kirinya ke tanah yang berada di antara dua kaki Orochi.

'Kau mau membuatku bingung dengan dua pisau lipat yang telah kau tandai Fuin **Hikari Sunshin**. Heh…tak akan bisa Uzumaki Naruto-"

" **Fuinjutsu: Jesucha** ,"

'CELAKA! Dia ternyata ingin menggunakan Fuinjutsu-nya!' Orochimaru melompat ke belakang tiga kali. Naruto menghentikan handseal dan muncul di pisau lipat kiri yang tertancap di sisi kiri Orochimaru. Dia melempar pisau lipat kirinya ke arah Orochimaru dan muncul di pisau lipat kanan yang tadi tertancap di antara dua kaki Orochi. Sang Uzukage melempar pisau lipat kanannya dengan cepat ke arah murid Sandaime Hokage tersebut. Pisau lipat kiri Naruto kini melesat menuju Orochi, yang mana dibelakangnya ada pisau lipat kanan sang Uzukage.

'Sialan dia-'

Naruto munucl di depan Orochimaru dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam pisau lipatnya. Strategi pendekatan yang mengerikan. Naruto melakukan gerakan sabetan berputar dan Orochimaru menahan dengan pedangnya.

Pria bermata ular itu terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ketika pisau lipat Naruto melesat ke arah kepalanya. Pisau lipat itu menancap di batang pohon tepat di atas kepala Orochimaru. Visual Orochmaru langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto. Sang Uzukage menghilang di depannya, lalu tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya.

Trang!

Orochimaru menahan sabetan dari atas oleh Naruto kembali dengan Kusanaginya. Naruto menjatuhkan pisau lipat kirinya ke tanah dan menghilang dalam balutan cahaya yang indah.

Crasssh! Sang Uzukage yang muncul tepat di depan Orochimaru langsung menyabet perut ular itu dengan pisau lipat di tangan kirinya. Pertahanan Orochi tak mampu membendung pergerakan sunshin cahaya Naruto yang sangat cepat.

"Keh…benar-benar gerakan yang bagus, Uzukage- _sama_ …" Orochimaru membuka mulutnya dan 'Orochimaru lainnya' langsung keluar dari mulut tersebut. Mata Naruto menajam. Pria ini benar-benar seperti ular. Dia dapat meregenerasi tubuhnya dengan memakai mekanisme pergantian kulit ular.

"Haaa!" Orochimaru melompar dari dalam mulut tubuhnya yang pertama. Dia segera menembakkan puluhan kunai dari mulutnya ke arah Naruto. Sang Uzukage melompat salto belakang beberapa kali dan menahan beberapa kunai dengan kedua pisau lipatnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti monster." Kata Naruto sambil memutar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya dalam posisi siaga. Orochimaru memiringkan kepalanya. Lendir di tubuhnya masih mengalir pelan ke bawah.

"Bukankah kau juga monster, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_? Hanya saja kau bertindak sebagai seorang monster yang cerdas."

"Itu ejekan? Atau pujian?"

Orochimaru terkekeh. Dia melesat maju ke arah Naruto sambil menggerakkan segel tangan.

"Tebak saja menurut kata hatimu!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan puluhan ular dari tanah yang berada di sekitarnya. Mata biru Naruto melirik cepat ke berbagai arah. Ular-ular itu maju melesat ke arahnya, berusaha meililit dan meremukkan sang Uzukage.

"Kita ganti strategi…" ucap Naruto di dalam mindscape-nya. Hubungan komunikasi dua arah terjadi antara Naruto asli yang berada di ruang pertemuan 6 Kage dengan Naruto-klon yang bertarung melawan Orochimaru.

"Kita akan kalahkan dia dengan serangan jarak jauh."

"Itu berarti…?"

"Ya," Naruto asli menganggukkan kepala. Saat dia ingin berbicara, suara tawa mengejek menggema di kegelapan mindscape tersebut.

"Heh…kau tidak butuh bantuanku untuk mengalahkan ular licik itu, Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto melirik tajam ke belakang. Zero bersandar di kegelapan dengan mata terpejam. Saat ia membuka matanya, mata bersklera hitam dengan iris merah dan pupil salib terbalik itu terlihat begitu menakutkan. Sang Uzukage tersenyum tipis.

"Belum saatnya, Zero…kau adalah bidak kegelapan yang kubutuhkan untuk rencanaku."

"Heh…tak kusangka kau adalah pahlawan yang berhati dingin. Kau juga bukan penjahat…hanya saja, hanya saja kekhawatiran istrimu tentang dirimu menjadi kenyataan," Zero tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto. Dia menyeringai sadis.

"Apa karaktermu yang sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai lebih sadis.

"Kelemahan karakterku adalah karena tidak adanya kejelasan tentang karakterku sendiri."

Sagishi sang Rubah dapat merasakan suasana super intens di mindscape sang Uzukage. Dia dapat melihat safir biru itu berkilat mengerikan, menyaingi kilatan horror dari tatapan Zero.

"Ehm, jadi bisa kita kembali ke masalah Orochimaru?" Sagishi membuat nada bertanya, menghindari permasalahan antara Naruto dan Sumi-Kyo Zero adalah hal yang terpenting "Sepertinya anda harus melakukan serangan jarak jauh dengan cepat, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto berjalan melewati Zero dengan wajah datar "Ya,kau benar Sagishi…" dia berhenti sejenak dan melirik ke belakang, ke arah Zero yang membelakanginya.

"Kau ingin tahu karakterku? Kau adalah salah satu karakterku, Zero…"

Mata Zero sedikit berkedip kaget. Saat ia melirik ke belakang, ke arah Uzumaki Naruto, pria bersurai merah itu sudah menghilang dari mindscape-nya. Sepertinya kesadaran sang Uzukage sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kembali ke pertarungan,

Naruto kini berdiri di antara batu nisan para pahlawan Konoha di kompleks pemakaman tersebut. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Sementara Orochimaru masuk ke komplek sambil menjilat mata pedang Kusanaginya. Mata kuningnya menyala liar seperti kobra yang telah menyudutkan mangsanya.

Naruto menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Di depan makam-makam tersebut, ada tugu kobaran api besar yang berdiri tegak. Sang Uzukage langsung melompat ke arah sana dan berdiri di atas tugu tersebut. Orochimaru terkejut dengan pergerakan Naruto, kemudian terkekeh sehingga helaian-helaian rambut hitamnya bergerak dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hahaha…apa yang akan kau lakukan, Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jaket hitamnya, kemudian membukanya dengan cepat. Suara "Poof!" mengiringi kepulan asap yang muncul dan di kedua tangan Naruto kini tergenggam panah Nidaime Uzukage. _It's Show Time_. Saatnya menunjukkan tembakan jarak jauh sang Uzukage.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku dengan panah jelek itu!" Orochimaru melesat cepat menuju Naruto yang berada di tugu kobaran api. Naruto menarik anak panah chakra yang telah dibuatnya dan memilih fuin berwarna kuning.

"Beraninya kau mengejek warisan para pendahuluku," Naruto melepas anak panah chakra itu "Wahai ular sialan!"

-Syaaaat!-

Panah itu berubah menjadi ribuan anak panah yang mengarah kepada Orochi. Orochimaru menggerakan segel tangan dan lima ular bersisik coklat secara bergantian melindunginya dari hujaman anak-anak panah Naruto. Saat kelima ular itu tewas dengan puluhan anak panah tertancap di tubuh mereka, Orochimaru berlari ke arah kanan, melompati sebuah batu nisan, berpijak di salah satu batu nisan lalu menepis beberapa anak panah dengan Kusanaginya. Suara dentingan terdengar ketika anak-anak panah itu mengenai mata pedang Orochi.

Whuush! Orochimaru dengan cepat melompat salto ke kiri, bergerak zig-zag di antara batu nisan untuk menghindari anak-anak panah Naruto. Sang Uzukage menarik anak panah chakranya kembali, dia memilih fuin warna kuning lagi.

Syuuut! Anak panah itu dilepaskan dan ribuan anak panah muncul kembali. Orochimaru memandang ke langit. Dia tersenyum miring sambil bergumam "Sial…"

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang! Orochimaru terus menahan hujaman anak panah itu dengan pedangnya. Dia berputar, lalu berlari kencang ke kanan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di sebuah batu nisan. Anak-anak panah itu menancap di batu nisan tempat ia bersembunyi.

Naruto melepas anak panah yang ia beri Fuin warna merah. Anak panah ledakan. Sang Uzukage melepaskan anak panah tersebut dan tepat menancap di depan Orochi yang bersembunyi di belakang batu nisan.

"Anak panah…warna merah?!" mata Orochimaru melebar. Ledakan muncul dan menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal. Beberapa batu nisan terlempar dan pecah. Sang Uzukage menutup matanya. Ketika dia membukanya perlahan, Orochimaru berlari keluar dari kepulan asap itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tangan kanan sang Orochi memegang Kusanagi, sedangkan tangan kirinya telah hilang akibat ledakan tadi.

"Yondaiiimee….khakhakha!"

Naruto melepas kembali anak panah yang telah ia pilih fuin berwarna kuning. Ribuan anak panah melesat menuju Orochimaru tanpa ampun. Orochi terus berlari sambil tangan kanannya yang memegang Kusanagi terus menangkis hujaman anak-anak panah tersebut.

" **Sen'eijashu**!" ucap Orochi, yang kemudian dari bawah lengan baju tangan kanannya keluar puluhan ular yang membuat tameng berbentuk perisai. Anak-anak panah Naruto tertancap di tameng ular tersebut. Ketika ular-ularnya mati, Orochimaru mengibaskannya ke bawah sehingga ular-ular itu jatuh ke tanah pemakaman.

"Kau benar-benar lawan yang menyenangkan, Uzumaki Naruto!" Orochimaru berlari dengan pupil ular yang mengecil. Dia menangkis dua anak panah yang mengarah ke dadanya dengan Kusanagi, lalu menundukkan kepalanya ketika sebuah anak panah melesat ke arah kepalanya "Pantas saja kau mampu membangkitkan desamu, khakhakha!"

Mata Naruto menajam. Sebuah anak panah menghujam betis kiri Orochimaru sehingga ular itu terjatuh terseret ke depan. Kusanaginya terpental beberapa meter dari tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat, puluhan anak panah yang tersisa menghujam punggung Orochimaru tanpa ampun.

Tubuh telungkup Orochi berjarak 20 langkah dari tugu api tempat Naruto berdiri dengan anggun. Sang Uzukage melompat dari atas tugu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Selesai sudah, Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru menyeringai. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, seekor ular putih keluar dari bawah kaki sang Orochi dan merayap diam-diam di sela-sela batu nisan menjauhi Naruto.

"Aku akan menghabisi-"

"GHAAAAAA!" Leher Orochimaru memanjang seperti tubuh ular. Dia membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang menyeramkan. Iris biru Naruto berkilat waspada.

Booosh!

Sang Uzukage melepaskan tembakan anak panah biru yang melesat tajam tanpa ampun. Anak panah itu menembus rongga mulut Orochimaru hingga melubangi belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah kawah kecil terbentuk di dekat kaki Orochimaru akibat tembakan anak panah biru tersebut. Kepala Orochimaru terkulai seketika, bersama dengan leher panjangnya. Sang Uzukage memandang datar mayat tersebut. Dia mendengus pelan. Naruto menyimpan kembali panah Nidaime Uzukage di sebuah gulungan. Saat sang Uzukage ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba kepala Orochi yang berlubang itu bergerak dan keluar tubuh baru Orochimaru yang diselimuti lendir. Mata sang Uzukage melebar kaget.

Tap! Orochimaru berhasil menyentuh lengan kanan Naruto, meninggalkan bekas fuin untuk **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane**. Jelas saja sang Uzukage kaget dengan pergerakan tersebut.

"Kau…? Seberapa banyak kau punya tubuh cadangan?"

Orochimaru terkekeh "Mungkin sebanyak anak panahmu tadi, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_."

"Khakhakha!" Orochimaru melompat tiga kali ke belakang. Dia menang. Dengan adanya fuin untuk **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** -nya, maka ia bisa mengendalikan jutsu sang Uzukage. Ia akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Naruto seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Danzo "Sekarang kau berada di ambang kekalahan, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Orochimaru menggerakkan segel tangan, Naruto juga mengikuti gerakan segel tangan ular licik tersebut. Naruto tahu ini adalah **Fuinjutsu: Jesucha Teishi** dan Orochimaru ingin dirinya tersegel oleh Fuinjutsunya sendiri.

"Mungkin ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau diam di tempat seperti patung, Naruto- _sama_?"

Tersisa 3 segel tangan lagi. Naruto menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Kau tak akan bisa mempengaruhiku…"

Sedikit pertanyaan dan keterkejutan muncul di kepala Orochimaru. Apa itu hanya gertakan sang Uzukage?

"Karena fuin untuk **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** juga tertempel di telapak tanganmu!"

Mata Orochimaru melebar. Dia tidak jadi menggerakkan segel tangan dan melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh lengan kanan Naruto. Ada tanda/fuin di situ.

"Se-sejak kapan?! Bukankah…" otak cerdas Orochimaru akhirnya sadar "Kau bisa menempelkan Fuin itu lewat mana saja, bahkan lewat lengan tanganmu. Saat aku menyentuh lengan kananmu dengan telapak tangan kiri ini untuk menempelkan Fuin bagi **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** , kau juga menempelkan Fuin untuk **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** di telapak tangan kiriku yang menyentuh lengan kananmu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia menganggukkan kepala dengan tenang.

"Kesempatan dan kemampuanmu yang hebat tentang Fuinjutsu, itu membuatku tidak ragu dengan julukan Maestro Fuinjutsu yang orang-orang berikan kepadamu, Uzumaki Naruto…khekhekhe…"

"Ada saran untuk situasi kita?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Yang cepat mengendalikan jutsu lawannya," pupil ular Orochimaru terlihat mengecil. Ada nuansa predator di sana "DIA YANG MENANG!"

Swap

Swap

Swap

Itulah bunyi gerakan tangan dari keduanya yang masing-masing ingin mengendalikan jutsu lawan mereka. Saat Orochi sedikit lagi menyelesaikan segel tangan untuk membuat Naruto menyegel dirinya sendiri, Naruto membatalkannya dengan segel tangan yang membuat handseal Orochi berubah. Suara "Hyah hyah hyah!" dari keduanya menunjukkan betapa cepatnya dua petarung itu menggerakkan segel tangan dalam mode menyerang.

'Dia dapat mengimbangi kecepatan pembentukan handseal-ku…benar-benar hebat!' batin Naruto.

'Yondaime Uzukage…keh…dirimu benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan tubuhmu…' batin Orochimaru.

'Jika begini terus…'

'Tidak akan ada yang menang…'

'Dan akan memakan waktu yang lama…'

'Chakraku pasti akan kalah dengan chakra para Uzumaki…'

'Satu-satunya cara adalah-' mata Naruto menajam.

'Menggerakkan segel tangan sambil menyerangnya!' Orochimaru melesat cepat menuju Naruto, begitu pula sang Uzukage yang berlari cepat menuju Orochimaru. Keduanya bertemu di titik tengah dari jarak mereka. Naruto dan Orochmaru saling menendang, beradu kaki dan sesekali melesatkan tangan mereka untuk memukul, sambil kedua tangan mereka tetap menggerakkan segel tangan.

"Hyaaah!" Naruto melakukan _side kick_ ke kepala Orochimaru sambil menggerakkan segel Babi dan Kuda. Orochimaru yang mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan merubah segel tangan sang Uzukage. Dia membentuk handseal Tikus, Ayam, Kelinci dan Macan. Namun Naruto segera melakukan tendangan mendatar dari samping kanan menggunakan kaki kanannya ke rusuk kiri Orochimaru.

Bukh! Orochimaru terseret beberapa meter dan pergerakan segel tangannya berhenti. Naruto menghentikan segel tangannya dan melempar pisau lipat di tangan kirinya ke arah Orochimaru. Sebuah kunai keluar dari mulut Orochimaru dan melesat menuju pisau lipat tersebut.

-Swiiish!- pisau lipat Uzukage diselimuti chakra sehingga _range_ serangannya menjadi panjang. Kunai yang ditembakkan Orochi patah. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sehingga chakra di sekitar pisau lipat hanya mengiris bahu kanannya.

'Tanganku bergerak!' pandangan Orochimaru beralih ke arah Naruto yang menggerakkan segel tangan. Orochimaru langsung menembakkan Kusanagi dari mulutnya ke arah dada sang Uzukage. Naruto menekuk kaki kanannya dan meluruskan kaki kirinya untuk menghindari lesatan Kusanagi tersebut. Tangannya tetap bergerak untuk membentuk jutsu.

'Jangan menganggap remeh Kusanagi-ku, Naruto!' Orochimaru memandang tangannya yang terus bergerak mengikuti tangan Naruto. Kusanagi Orochimaru berhenti tepat di atas kepala Naruto, berputar lalu bagian ujungnya bergerak ke bawah menuju batok kepala sang Uzukage.

Trang!

Naruto menghentikan gerakan segel tangannya dan pisau lipat di tangan kanannya menangkis hujaman Kusanagi sang Orochi.

Tak! Pisau lipat tangan kiri Uzukage menancap 5 langkah di belakang Orochimaru. Mata Naruto menajam. Tangannya bergerak membentuk handseal karena tangan Orochimaru bergerak mengendalikan. Pisau lipat di tangan kanannya jatuh ke tanah.

Siing! Diselimuti cahaya emas yang indah, Naruto muncul di belakang Orochimaru sambil berlari melesatkan _high side kick_ ke leher teman seperguruan Jiraiya dan Tsunade tersebut.

Whuushh…Orochimaru melompat salto belakang melewati Naruto dengan tangan yang tetap menggerakkan segel tangan. Mata Naruto melebar. Tangannya tetap mengikuti gerakan segel dari tangan Orochimaru. Saat Orochimaru berpijak di belakangnya, tersisa 2 segel tangan lagi untuk **Jesucha Teishi**.

"Hyaah!" Naruto melakukan tendangan ke belakang menuju perut Orochimaru. Sang ular melompat ke kiri dengan tangan yang tetap bergerak. Satu handseal lagi maka sang Uzukage akan terjebak jutsunya sendiri. Tanpa perhitungan, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan setengah berputar menggunakan kaki kanan ke bahu Orochimaru.

Buagh! Bahu Orochi kena dan si ular terjerembab ke tanah. Naruto berpijak segera dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Orochimaru bangkit sambil kedua tangannya menggerakkan segel tangan mengikuti Naruto.

"Satu hal yang ingin kuketahui, kau tidak bisa membatalkan fuin itu kan, Naruto- _sama_?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia memandang tajam wajah Orochimaru. Senyuman mengejek terpatri di pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau mengubah formula fuin-nya. Jadi penanda untuk **Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane** bukan hanya satu saja…tetapi kau memiliki alternatif formula fuinnya. Aku belum bisa membongkar aksara-aksara fuin tersebut untuk membatalkan fuin ini…"

"Aku senang karena telah dipuji oleh seorang Maestro Fuinjutsu."

"Ya…karena kau kalah, Oro-"

"Mayatnya sudah berhasil diambil!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia menoleh ke kanan. Sosok Orochimaru yang lainnya sudah melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman mengejek. Di depannya ada 3 peti mati. Pasti mayat para Hokage ada di dalam peti tersebut.

'Dia mendapatkannya! Jadi…' Naruto menoleh ke arah Orochimaru yang ia lawan tadi. Tubuh itu perlahan-lahan meleleh menjadi kumpulan ular putih. Mata biru Naruto memandang sosok Orochimaru yang berdiri di depan 3 peti mati.

"Jadi sejak tadi perhatianku dialihkan ya…" ucap Naruto tenang "…Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Orochimaru mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, khakhaka…" masih ingat dengan ular putih yang keluar dari kaki mayat Orochimaru yang ditembak anak panah biru sang Uzukage? Nah…Orochimaru dengan kemampuan memindahkan roh atau jiwanya ke raga/tubuh yang berbeda membuat dirinya bahkan bisa masuk ke badan ular putih tersebut. Yang berpindah tepatnya adalah jiwa pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Membuat klon ular dari dalam mayatnya yang ditembaki anak panah Uzukage tadi, Orochimaru asli mengambil mayat para Hokage sembari klonnya terus mengalihkan perhatian sang Uzukage.

"Heheh…itu tidak penting, Uzukage- _sama_. Hanya saja kenapa mayatnya ada tiga?" gumam Orochimaru pelan. Dia memandang tajam Naruto "Sebelum berpisah, bolehkah aku mengatakan tujuanmu mengadakan pertemuan di Konoha?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sang Uzukage hanya memperlihatan tatapan dinginnya yang penuh aura kelam.

"Anda tidak menginginkan hasil apapun dari pertemuan dengan 5 Kage desa besar, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_. Mau mereka mencurigai anda atas pembunuhan 5 Kage terdahulu ataupun mereka percaya atas klarifikasi anda dan sebagainya, anda benar-benar tidak peduli dengan pertemuan tersebut. Alasan anda sebenarnya mengadakan pertemuan 6 Kage di Konoha adalah…" Orochimaru menghilang bersama 3 peti mati dengan kepulan asap berwarna abu-abu kusam "…Anda ingin mengambil mayat para Hokage terdahulu sebelum aku mengambilnya. Khekhekhe…sayang, _timing_ kita bertemu sangat pas. Terima kasih atas pertarungan yang menyenangkan, wahai Prodigy Uzumaki."

Orochimaru menghilang dengan tawanya yang menyeramkan dan terdengar menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto-asli dan 5 Kage bersama Kakashi beserta 10 Anbu datang menuju komplek pemakaman yang tampak kacau. Naruto-klon memandang datar Naruto-asli. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Orochimaru ya…" ucap Raikage geram "Jadi anda sudah tahu pergerakannya, Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Akan kuceritakan kenapa aku memilih Konoha sebagai tempat pertemuan."

5 Kage memandang Uzukage bermata biru itu. Semuanya penasaran dengan ucapan pemuda tampan berusia 24 tahun tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu…"

Raikage menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menghempaskan tangan kanannya yang kekar di meja segi enam tersebut. Setelah kekacauan di komplek pemakaman Konoha tadi, 6 Kage kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk melanjutkan pertemuan mereka. Naruto menceritakan alasan sebenarnya ia mengadakan pertemuan dengan 5 Kage lainnya. Dia mengetahui bahwa Orochimaru ingin membangkitkan para ninja terdahulu dengan Edo Tensei, makanya setelah kebangkitan Uzu, Orochimaru melakukan gerakan untuk mengambil mayat-mayat ataupun DNA-DNA para ninja terdahulu untuk dijadikan tentara mayat hidupnya. Pertemuan 6 Kage yang diinisiasikan oleh Naruto memang bertujuan untuk menghentikan pergerakan Orochimaru yang diketahui ingin mencuri mayat para Hokage pada hari pertemuan 6 Kage.

"Dari mana anda mendapatkan informasi itu, Uzukage- _sama_?" tanya Kitsuchi.

"Dari Divisi Intel Uzushio."

"Kenapa anda tidak memberitahu kami secepatnya?" tanya Ao dengan wajah kebingungan. Naruto memandang 5 Kage dengan iris biru yang terlihat tenang namun penuh tekanan.

"Karena kalian mencurigaiku sebagai pembunuh 5 Kage dan menyembunyikan informasi itu dariku. Maka lebih baik informasi yang kudapatkan, kusimpan untuk Uzu sendiri. Bukankah kita impas?"

Kata-kata Naruto membuat lima Kage lainnya tersentak. Raikage yang biasanya emosian jika disinggung memandang ke arah meja. Ada raut penyesalan di wajah kerasnya.

"Mungkin…" semuanya memandang ke arah Jiraiya yang berbicara dengan suara bijak "…Mungkin hari ini kecurigaan kita terhadap Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ harus dihentikan. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh beliau, Naruto- _sama_ pura-pura mengadakan pertemuan dengan 6 Kage demi mengklarifikasi statusnya sekaligus menghentikan Orochimaru yang ingin mencuri mayat para Hokage terdahulu. Aku pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto- _sama_ menahan dendam kebenciannya di hati karena desanya hancur, namun demi menjaga martabat para Uzumaki, beliau menahan dirinya beserta rakyatnya agar tidak membalas perbuatan kotor kita di tempo dulu. Nah…sekarang beliau melakukan kebaikan kembali, terutama kepada Konoha. Beliau membagi dirinya dengan kemampuan Sumi-Kyo-nya dan berusaha mencegah Orochimaru mencuri mayat para Hokage tedahulu tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Bukan karena beliau ingin berjuang sendiri, namun karena beliau tahu bahwa kecurigaan 5 desa besar terhadapnya membuat dirinya harus menjaga jarak dengan 5 desa besar. Namun itu membuat kita lemah dan Orochimaru bisa menjalankan rencananya dengan mudah."

"Jadi sewajarnya hari ini kita menghentikan kecurigaan terhadap Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ dan berbagi informasi kepada Uzu," tambah Baki "Naruto- _sama_ …kebaikanmu yang membiarkan Suna tetap makmur saat Sandaime Kazekage kami tiada membuktikan bahwa kau pemimpin kelas atas. Kau tidak mau menghabisi Suna dan rakyatnya, tetapi kau menghilangkan pemimpin Suna yang zalim agar tercipta keseimbangan perdamaian di Dunia Shinobi. Maaf telah meragukanmu…" Baki berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya "…Tetapi setelah apa yang kau lakukan, tidak ada alasan bagi Suna untuk mencurigaimu."

Ao menundukkan kepalanya. Mau bagaimanapun, dia dan mendiang Mei Terumi sangat dibantu Naruto saat perjuangan Rebellion melawan rezim Yagura. Dia tidak akan pernah menampik bahwa Yondaime Uzukage adalah shinobi sejati yang baik. Seorang Leader di antara para Leaders lainnya.

"Aku percaya kepada anda, Uzukage- _sama_. Mungkin dengan kerja sama baru antara 5 desa besar dan Uzu, maka pembunuh 5 Kage terdahulu bisa kita ungkap!" Ao ber- _ojigi_ "Mohon maaf atas kecurigaannya selama ini."

Kitsuchi menghela napasnya, lalu tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun kan, Naruto- _sama_?. Walaupun para dewan Iwa nanti ada yang menentang keputusanku untuk menghentikan kecurigaan terhadap dirimu, aku tetap percaya kepadamu. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari kebencian dan kelicikan. Kau tidak membunuhku setelah apa yang kulakukan terhadap istrimu. Pada dasarnya, pada dasarnya kepercayaan adalah hal utama dalam hubungan antar desa di Dunia Shinobi."

Raikage keempat menggelengkan kepalanya. Suara beratnya terdengar letih dan sedikit sesal "Mohon maaf atas kecurigaannya, Naruto. Kau benar…kau adalah murid terbaik ayahku, sang Raikage ketiga…tetapi maaf. Kami dari Kumo hanya menghilangkan sementara kecurigaan kami. Jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian 5 Kage terkoneksi denganmu, maka terpaksa aku mencurigaimu lagi, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

"Raikage-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baki- _sama_." Naruto tersenyum tipis "Pada dasarnya yang dikatakan Raikage adalah tindakan yang harus kalian lakukan. Menghilangkan sementara kecurigaaan terhadapku. Ya, itu-lah yang harus kalian lakukan. Tetapi aku sudah bersyukur jika 5 desa besar menghilangkan kecurigaan terhadap diriku walau hanya sementara dan kerja sama terbuka antar 6 desa kembali berlanjut dengan sportif."

Raikage menganggukkan kepala setuju. Dia menoleh ke arah Jiraiya. Pria berambut putih itu memandang muridnya, yang ia telah ajari Rasengan…Jiraiya memandang mata biru Naruto. Uzukage, walaupun klonnya tadi, telah bertarung dengan Orochimaru…

Apa yang ada di pikiran Orochimaru soal Naruto? Apa benar alasan Naruto mengadakan rapat di Konoha hanya untuk menghentikan Orochimaru?

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja Konoha akan membuang kecurigaan terhadap Uzushio. Uzu dan Konoha adalah kerabat lama, yang memiliki hubungan darah antara Uzumaki-pendiri Uzushiogakure-dan Senju-pendiri Konohagakure-, maka seyogyanya diriku sebagai pemimpin Konoha mengatakan hal ini…" Jiraiya memandang 4 Kage lainnya, lalu matanya kembali terarah kepada Naruto " **Kami akan menghilangkan penyelidikan terhadap anda, Uzukage-sama…dan memulai** ," mata Jiraiya menajam.

" **Penyelidikan terhadap Orochimaru**!"

.

.

.

Di mindscape Naruto,

"Sayang sekali, kau dikalahkan Orochimaru…"

Naruto memandang Zero yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sumi-Kyo yang persis dirinya itu tersenyum mengejek. Iris merah bagi darah kental itu memandang iris biru Naruto dengan tatapan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Lagipula aku bukan karakter Mary Sue. Setiap rencanaku tidak mungkin berhasil 100 persen. Jika Kami- _sama_ sudah merencanakan terlebih dahulu, apapun rencanaku, yah…pasti berlainan dengan yang diharapkan."

"Kau tidak menyesalinya, Naruto?"

"Sudah kubilang, rencanaku tidak 100 persen berhasil dan tidak 100 persen gagal."

Zero mulai tertawa. Dia memegang bahu kanan Naruto, mencengkramnya dengan keras dan mendekatkan wajah bengisnya dengan wajah tenang sang Uzukage.

"Coba kau katakan rencanamu yang sebenarnya, rambut merah sialan?!"

Naruto menepis tangan Zero dari bahunya, lalu berbalik memunggungi sang Sumi-Kyo nomor 0 tersebut.

"Pengambilan mayat Hokage memang prioritas utamaku mengadakan pertemuan ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru, aku tidak peduli hasil dari pertemuan tersebut. Tujuan utamaku mengadakan pertemuan di Konoha adalah karena mayat-mayat Hokage yang harus kuselamatkan sebelum Orochimaru mengambilnya. Ada dua jalur rencana yang kugunakan…"

Mata Zero menajam. Dia terkekeh.

"Jalur pertama, mayat Hokage berhasil kuamankan dan Orochimaru kukalahkan. Nah…di sini aku tidak peduli dengan hasil pertemuan 6 Kage. Yang terpenting aku sudah mengklarifikasi hal tersebut dan kuserahkan kepada masing-masing pemimpin 5 desa besar untuk menyikapinya."

"Jalur pertama sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Orochimaru tadi…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mendengar kata-kata Zero.

"Jalur kedua, atau Plan B, mayat Hokage gagal kuamankan dan Orochimaru mengalahkanku. Nah…di sini aku akan menceritakan rencana Orochimaru dan Edo Tensei-nya yang kuketahui. Tidak semuanya yang kuceritakan. Aku akan membuat sudut pandang 5 pemimpin desa besar mewaspadai Orochimaru sehingga kecurigaan terhadapku berkurang dan mereka mulai mempercayaiku,"

"Dengan kata lain kau mengharapkan ada hasil menguntungkan bagimu dari pertemuan 6 Kage ini jika mayat para Hokage tidak kau dapatkan…"

Naruto kembali menganggukkan kepala.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! KEPARAT! KEPARAT UZUMAKI KAU UZUKAGE KEEMPAT!" Zero tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, begitu terlihat horror "Jadi memang kau pembunuh 5 Kage kan? Melihat dari caramu menghindari kecurigaan…"

Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Zero.

"Entahlah Zero. Biarkan pertanyaan itu terjawab di akhir cerita ini."

Zero menyeringai sadis "Jika akhir ceritamu berakhir bahagia, Yondaime Uzukage…"

Sang Uzukage menyeringai tipis di mindscapenya. Jika kau menggabungkan Inteleqtual Quetiont dan Emotional Quetiont, apakah Yondaime Uzukage orang jahat atau baik?!

Seperti yang dikatakannya, _"Kelemahan karakterku adalah karena tidak adanya kejelasan tentang karakterku sendiri."_

 **TBC**

Salah satu fav ane lagi di TU Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles. Di sini Naruto menggunakan kemampuan Sumi-Kyo Sagishi agar bisa bertarung melawan Orochimaru sekaligus mengikuti pertemuan dengan 5 Kage lainnya.

Panah Nidaime Uzukage masih ingat? Yap…yang terdiri atas warna fuin merah, biru, kuning, hijau dan putih. Beberapa kekuatannya sudah dijelaskan di pertarungan ini.

Dan aksi Naruto Vs Orochi saat beradu handseal sambil bertarung karena masing-masing terkena Fuinjutsu: Shiringu Mano Mane menjadi favorit ane.

So, bagaimana pendapat anda semua tentang Naruto di chapter ini? He is a Good Man or Bad?

Next Chap kita mungkin fokus kembali ke Utakata-Hotarou dan Putri Amaru, mungkin Hutan Aokigahara akan menjadi tempat dari puncak konflik fic ini.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya sangat menghargainya. Dan terus dukung fic kami ini.

 **Doni Ren**


	18. Chapter 18

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 18: Hutan Aokigahara**

4 Kage desa besar lainnya langsung pulang ketika pertemuan itu selesai. Saat itu hari sudah beranjak sore, matahari sedikit terbenam dengan pendaran merah-jingga yang suram.

Yondaime Uzukage meletakkan sekuntum bunga di depan makam kakaknya, Uzumaki Kushina. Dia berdiri sambil memikirkan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah dialami bersama Kushina. Beberapa menit kemudian, Konan datang menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk bahu pemimpin Uzu tersebut.

"Maaf Uzukage- _sama_ , saatnya kita pergi." Ucap Konan, tetap dengan nada penuh kesopanan. Naruto melirik sahabatnya tersebut lalu tersenyum.

"Ya…tetapi izinkan aku untuk melihat keponakanku dulu," Naruto berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jiraiya berdiri di depan gerbang makam sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Jiraiya- _sensei_ …?"

.

.

.

Sembari berjalan menuju tempat penitipan Uzumaki Menma, Naruto dan Jiraiya berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Di belakang mereka ada Konan yang setia menjaga sang Uzukage. Tiga ninja dari Divisi Intel Uzu berada beberapa meter dari Uzukage dan menjaganya dari jarak jauh.

"Boleh aku mengajukan pertanyaan, Naruto?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Matanya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Memilih Konoha sebagai tempat pertemuan karena ingin mencegah Orochimaru mencuri mayat Hokage terdahulu, apa itu alasan yang sebenarnya?"

Naruto melirik ke arah gurunya tersebut. Rasa penasaran Jiraiya membuat sang Uzukage tersenyum.

"Ya, itu alasannya Jiraiya- _sensei_. Tidak ada alasan lainnya."

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

Naruto terkekeh "Anda sangat penasaran dengan pikiran saya?"

"Aku bahkan sangat penasaran dengan isi hatimu, nak..."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Saat melihat ke langit, beberapa ekor gagak terbang di atas langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Tak ada yang aku sembunyikan Jiraiya- _sensei_. Mencegah Orochimaru mencuri mayat para Hokage terdahulu berarti mempersulit dia untuk mengembangkan jutsu Edo Tensei. Jika Orochimaru berhasil membangkitkan para Hokage terdahulu dan mengendalikannya, bukan tidak mungkin ia gunakan untuk mengacau perdamaian Dunia Shinobi. Aku tidak ingin melihat darah lagi…" mata Naruto terlihat sayu. Jiraiya sedikit tersentak dengan tatapan merenung diselimuti kesedihan dari sang Uzukage.

Jiraiya merasa sedikit lega di dalam hatinya. Ada nada tulus di kata-kata Naruto barusan. Namun tentu saja ada yang mengganjal hati pria berbadan besar tersebut. Ia membuang semua kecurigaannya ketika mereka sampai di tempat penitipan Menma.

Naruto kurang lebih 10 menit melihat keponakannya tersebut. Terlihat bahwa Yondaime Uzukage benar-benar menyayangi Menma. Setelah selesai melihat Menma, Naruto berpesan kepada Jiraiya untuk benar-benar menjaga keponakannya.

"Aku mohon dengan segala kehormatanku, _sensei_ …"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak perlu anda memohon, Yondaime Uzukage. Ini merupakan tugas wajib bagiku. Lagipula Menma sudah kuanggap sebagai cucu sendiri…"

Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia ingin membalikkan badan, namun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jiraiya. Yondaime memandang ke sisi kanan, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu memandang gurunya tersebut penuh rasa maaf.

"Maafkan aku karena gagal menghentikan Orochimaru, Jiraiya- _sensei_ …"

"Eeeh?!" Jiraiya sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan maaf Yondaime Uzukage. Orang tua berambut putih itu tertawa hambar "Ha…hahaha, kau membuatku merasa aneh, nak."

Jiraiya menepuk bahu kanan Naruto "Tidak perlu. Ini juga salah kami karena mencurigaimu tanpa mencari bukti yang jelas sehingga kau bertindak sendiri. Lagipula pertahanan Konoha yang rapuh dan mudah disusupi Orochimaru adalah kesalahan Konoha sendiri. Kita biarkan saja Orochimaru menang kali ini, tetapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya."

"Anda memang orang yang optimis, Jiraiya- _sensei_ …" Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Terima kasih karena telah menerima permintaan maaf saya."

"Jika kau merasa tidak enakan, aku akan memberikanmu buku gratis tentang ' **Menaklukkan wanita di Ranjang** '. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya kepada istrimu, Naruto." Jiraiya menyodorkan sebuah buku berwarna pink dengan gambar pisang yang menusuk apel berlubang.

Tentu saja orang-orang akan berpikir Yondaime Uzukage akan menolaknya, karena beliau adalah orang yang berwibawa-

"A-anda sangat baik, _sensei_. Sa-saya akan menerimanya dengan segala kehormatan saya-"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Tanpa sadar, Konan memukul kepala Jiraiya sehingga Hokage sementara itu tepar dengan kepala berasap. Naruto memasang wajah shock. Konan memukul kepala Hokage tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Karena rasa hormatnya yang besar kepada Naruto, Komandan Militer Uzu itu hanya memukul kepala sang Hokage sementara.

"Ma-maaf, Hokage- _sama_!" ucap Konan yang sadar akan kelakuannya dan bersujud dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona malu.

Jiraiya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berkata "Ti…tidak apa-apa. Ya-yang penting buku itu berada di genggaman Na-"

"TIDAK BOLEEEEH!"

Naruto memasang _poker face_ begitu melihat Konan memukul dua kali kepala Hokage sementara tersebut.

.

.

.

Enam hari kemudian,

Seperti yang direncanakan Utakata, Sen dan Yome datang ke gua di perbatasan Negara Angin tempat Utakata-Hotarou, Bandou dan Shira bersembunyi. Untuk Shira, lebih tepatnya ia sedang ditawan. Sen dan Yome datang ketika fajar menyingsing. Pagi yang sangat dingin di padang pasir membuat Utakata susah untuk tidur. Ketika ia memandang ke luar gua, Sen dan Yome datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tepat 6 hari…" ucap sang Jinchuuriki dengan nada dingin. Sen mendecih gusar.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada Shira kan?"

Utakata melirik ke arah Shira yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar di dinding gua dengan kedua tangan terikat. Di sampingnya ada Bandou si bandit yang juga terlelap. Sementara Hotarou tidur meringkuk di depan Bandou.

"Shi-Shi-"

"Tahan, gadis kecil." Ucap Utakata dengan suara halus nan tajam. Yome yang ingin berlari menuju Shira langsung berhenti lalu memandang tajam Utakata.

"Di mana sampel mayatnya?"

Sen meletakkan sebuah kotak kayu coklat berbentuk balok dengan ukuran sekitar 6 meter kubik di depan Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki membuat tanda agar kedua Kunoichi itu tidak bergerak. Dia membuka kotak kayu tersebut, melihat isinya dengan teliti.

Seperti pesanan Utakata, selain membawa sampel mayat tersebut, Sen dan Yome harus membawa suatu barang bukti bahwa sampel mayat yang mereka ambil memang dari tubuh para pahlawan Suna.

"Heh…mengesankan. Bukti dari tubuh Sandaime Kazekage adalah butiran pasir besi di tulang-tulangnya. Sandaime Kazekage memang Kazekage terkuat. Aku terkesan…" Utakata menutup tutup kotak tersebut sambil membayangkan sang Uzukage berhasil mengalahkan Sandaime Kazekage. Jikalau Kazekage ketiga memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan di Suna, bagaimana dengan Yondaime Uzukage yang mengalahkannya?

 _Naruto-san dan kekuatannya…juga pikirannya, benar-benar Overpower._

"Ne…bagaimana? Kami boleh bebas kan?" tanya Sen. Utakata berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Hotarou. Dia membangunkan muridnya dengan perlahan.

"Bangun oy…Hotarou…bangun-"

"TADAAA! AKU SEBENARNYA TIDAK TIDUR _SENSEEEI_!"

Utakata memandang sweatdropped mata Hotarou yang memerah, ciri-ciri orang yang terlelap dalam tidur dan tiba-tiba dibangunkan.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku." Utakata menghela napasnya. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju Bandou. Bandit itu terbangun dengan mata yang mengantuk. Utakata melirik ke arah Shira. Ninja itu mungkin sudah bangun ketika Sen dan Yome datang ke gua.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Utakata- _san_?" tanya Bandou. Utakata memandang Shira, lalu Sen dan Yome. Dia meminta sebuah gulungan ninja kosong kepada Bandou. Bandit itu ternyata membawanya. Utakata pun menyimpan kotak kayu itu ke dalam gulungan ninja, kemudian menyimpannya di saku kimono.

"Dengar. Untuk sekarang aku percaya kepada kalian berdua bahwa sampel mayat ini berasal dari tubuh para pahlawan Suna. Akan ada saatnya aku sendiri bisa membuktikannya. Namun, jika ternyata ini bukan sampel dari mayat para pahlawan Suna…" Utakata menunjuk ke arah Shira "…Teman kalian tetap akan mati. Aku sudah menandai tubuh Shira dengan sebuah Fuin yang berhubungan langsung dengan Yondaime Uzukage. Jika sampel mayat yang kalian berikan palsu, maka aku akan menghubungi Yondaime Uzukage dan melaporkannya…setelah itu fuin yang terhubung dengan beliau akan digunakan."

"Fu-Fuin apa itu?!" tanya Yome dengan suara sedikit serak karena cemas.

"Fuin peledak. Jika kami tahu sampel yang kalian berikan bohong, maka…" Utakata berbalik dan melirik sejenak ke arah ketiga shinobi Suna tersebut "…Aku tidak perlu meneruskannya. Ayo, Hotarou!"

Utakata dan Hotarou berlari meninggalkan gua ketika matahari sudah menyinari bumi dengan sinar lembutnya. Bandou mengikuti guru-murid itu dengan suatu alasan. Ketika ketiganya meninggalkan gua, Shira berteriak kesal karena dirinya dijadikan jaminan.

"SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Badai telah berhenti. Michiru dan dua tim ninja Uzu segera mengemasi tenda mereka. Tanah di sekitar mereka sedikit berlumpur akibat hujan deras karena badai. Michiru dapat merasakan kelembapan yang mengelilinginya. Saat ia berbicara, uap air keluar dari mulutnya menandakan suhu yang berada di bawah normal.

"Anda siap, Amaru- _hime_ …?" Michiru berjalan di depan Amaru "Kita akan memasuki Hutan Aokigahara."

Amaru menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun terlihat tenang, putri berambut merah gelap itu tentu saja tegang. Memasuki hutan yang hanya diketahui para warga Negara Buah. Hutan yang dikenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri para manusia depresi.

Rombongan itu masuk ke dalam hutan ketika matahari pagi sedikit mengangkat posisinya, menunjukkan bahwa waktu sedang berada dalam pukul 7 pagi. Kicauan-kicauan burung terdengar merdu, diikuti suara primata-primata yang mengaung di kejauhan.

Hutan Aokigahara terlihat masih kategori hutan primer. Pohon-pohon dengan batang yang besar, kanopi yang lebat sehingga sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk, tanah yang hanya ditimbuni dedaunan gugur tanpa tumbuhan tingkat semak dan pancang, serta lumut yang menempel di batang-batang pohon serta bebatuan di sana. Beberapa ekor monyet melintasi rombongan tersebut, disertai suara lengkingan mereka. Michiru dan ninja-ninja Uzu langsung waspada, mengelilingi Putri Amaru dengan kesigapan yang tak tergoyahkan.

"Benar-benar hutan yang lebat ya?" komen salah seorang ninja Uzu. Temannya menegur dengan suara serius.

"Jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu. Bisa saja di sini ada jebakan."

"Hee…mana mungkin. Ini memang hutan tempat orang-orang bunuh diri, tetapi siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan memasang perangkap di sin-"

Tek. Ninja Uzu yang berbicara dengan remeh itu menginjak sesuatu. Michiru menoleh ke kanan dan sebuah tali di sekitar mereka terangkat ke atas, kemudian tiga 'benda' dari atas pohon jatuh tergantung ke bawah. Tiga benda itu adalah tiga tubuh yang telah menjadi tulang belulang. Para ninja langsung memasang posisi siaga siap bertarung. Michiru menahan napasnya.

"Orang-orang yang bunuh diri…mereka tersusun seperti benda pajangan." Ucap salah seorang ninja Uzu dengan suara bergetar.

"A-aku kira apa, ternyata hanya mayat…" kata ninja Uzu yang menginjak tali tersebut. Amaru memandang semua ninja yang mengelilinginya. Dia aman…dia percaya dengan kemampuan para Uzumaki.

"Ayo kita-"

Tiga mulut tengkorak itu terbuka, lalu menembakkan tiga kunai peledak dari masing-masing mulut mereka.

"AWAS, TANGKIS KUNAINYA!" teriak Michiru yang terlihat paling waspada. Dia menangkis sebuah kunai, sementara dua ninja Uzu yang paling depan menangkis dua kunai lainnya.

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Tiga kunai itu tertancap beberapa meter di sekeliling mereka, sedetik kemudian kunai-kunai itu meledak, menghasilkan getaran hebat dan merobohkan 4 pohon besar sekaligus. Kumpulan burung di salah satu pohon terbang bersamaan menuju tempat bertengger yang baru.

Amaru menutup kedua telinganya. Saat dia memandang ninja-ninja Uzu di sekelilingnya, ia dapat melihat wajah tegang para ninja berambut merah tersebut. Michiru sedikit terengah-engah, namun dia segera menenangkan diri dan membuat tanda bahwa semua ninja di tim tersebut harus waspada.

"Tidak ada main-main lagi…kali ini bentuk formasi Diamond, kewaspadaan tinggi!"

Semua ninja Uzu meneguk ludah dan saling berpandangan. Mereka sadar…ketika mereka masuk ke hutan ini, tidak ada namanya kelengahan sedikitpun, atau kau akan mati.

" _Hai'_!"

* * *

Ada sekitar 5 jebakan yang menghampiri Michiru dan timnya. Namun berkat kewaspadaan dan skill ninja yang mumpuni sebagai ninja dari Divisi Intel, jebakan-jebakan yang berturut-turut dari hantaman batang raksasa yang terikat di salah satu pohon, sebuah batu besar yang jatuh, lubang penuh cerucuk kayu tajam, kertas-kertas peledak di sekitar batang pohon dan pohon-pohon yang sengaja ditumbangkan, semuanya dapat diatasi. Michiru dan timnya semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Ketika itu suara monyet bergaung di hutan, menjadikan suara lengkingan binatang yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali jebakan di sebuah hutan perbatasan suatu Negara?" gumam salah seorang ninja Uzu dengan napas terengah-engah. Matanya tetap mengintai waspada.

"Satu hal yang bisa kita simpulkan," Michiru memandang tajam ke depan. Saat itu ada 5 ekor harimau bertubuh seperti seekor gajah di depan mereka, memandang mereka dengan hawa membunuh.

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di hutan ini…" ucap Michiru dengan suara berat. Dia memberi komando dengan tangan kanannya, kode kepada para ninja Uzu untuk menunggu serangan dari para harimau tersebut.

 **Ghhhrrr….**

Harimau-harimau itu berjalan ke arah kanan, tidak menghiraukan Michiru dan timnya. Putri Amaru bernapas lega. Tadi dia membayangkan pertarungan hebat antara dua tim ninja Uzu melawan 5 Harimau bertubuh besar tersebut, syukurlah tidak terjadi…

"Hutan ini benar-benar menarik…" ucap Michiru sambil tersenyum simpul. Ucapan sarkasme…beberapa ninja Uzu tersenyum kesal.

"Tetap waspada, kita tidak tahu apa yang menghadang kita di depan." Ucap pemimpin rombongan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya pencarian mayat ini berada dalam tahap terakhir…"

Kimimaro yang berada di pinggiran Hutan Aokigahara memandang keempat teman Ninja Sounds Five-nya. Mereka yang ditugaskan menjaga mayat Uzukage di hutan bunuh diri itu mempunyai satu tujuan…

 _Jangan membiarkan mayat itu jatuh ke tangan Yondaime Uzukage._

"Aku mendapat kabar dari para laba-labaku tentang perburuan mayat di desa lainnya…"

Kata-kata Kidomaru membuat perhatian lima orang lainnya terarah kepadanya. Kimimaro segera bertanya dengan suara penasaran.

"Apa hasilnya?"

"Guren berhasil mendapatkan mayat para pahlawan Kumo. Di Iwa juga menjadi milik kita. Untuk Suna sepertinya kita terdahului pihak Yondaime Uzukage. Berita bagus, mayat para Hokage berhasil didapatkan oleh Orochimaru- _sama_."

"Orochimaru- _sama_ gitu lohh…" kata Jirobo dengan senang. Tayuya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Jirobo, tidak pantas kau memuji Orochimaru- _sama_ , karena dia memang ninja yang kuat dan menakutkan. Sampah sepertimu pasti tidak mengerti bakat alami dari tuan kita."

"Perempuan tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, Tayuya…" komen Jirobo dengan suara sedikit kesal.

"Hehehehe…betul-betul perebutan yang unik ya," Sakon memandang Kimimaro yang terlihat bergairah. Gairah akan pertarungan dan perebutan.

"Fuushin sudah kau hubungi, Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro menganggukkan kepala "Dia akan menjadi _back-up_ kita. Lagipula…" Kimimaro teringat pertarungannya melawan Jinchuuriki Rokubi di depan gerbang Konoha "…Aku yakin Yondaime Uzukage mengirim Jinchuuriki sialan itu untuk merebut kembali mayat Uzukage di Hutan Aokigahara."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Sakon penasaran.

"Jinchuuriki itu sepertinya bertugas mengumpulkan mayat-mayat untuk suatu tujuan. Entah apa tujuannya…sama dengan kita kah? Atau dia mencegah kita mendapatkan mayat-mayat tersebut. Nah…aku yakin Yondaime Uzukage sudah menebak tempat ini dijadikan persembunyian mayat Uzukage terdahulu, apalagi jika ia mendengar latar belakang hutan ini."

"Kau akan bertemu sobat lama, Kimimaro. Jinchuuriki itu pasti menuju ke sini," Kidomaru terkekeh jahat "Dan juga bersama muridnya…heheheh."

"Hey hey, bukankah ada wanita di sini jika kalian ingin _ena ena_." Kata Jirobo sambil memasang pose ' **Kupersembahkan Tayuya kepada kalian, Jones…** ', Namun Tayuya dengan cepat menginjak kepala Jirobo hingga terbenam di tanah.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita masuk ke hutan sialan ini!"

Sakon dan Kidomaru memasang wajah shock. Sementara Kimimaro hanya memandang datar ke depan.

 _Jinchuuriki Rokubi…dia benar-benar menunggu babak kedua pertarungan mereka!_

.

.

.

Michiru dan tim ninjanya terus maju, walaupun semakin mereka berjalan, semakin mereka masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap dan menakutkan ini. Michiru mendengar suara air terjun. Dia terus berjalan mendekati asal suara tersebut. Ketika berdiri di depan dua pohon yang sedikit miring ke bawah, Michiru dapat melihat tebing besar yangmana di bawahnya mengalir sungai jernih yang indah. Perempuan berambut twintails merah itu menoleh ke kanan. Di kanan tebing ada air terjun besar yang dihiasi beberapa pohon kecil di sampingnya. Efek uap air akibat jatuhnya air dari tebing ke batu di bawahnya menimbulkan cahaya pelangi yang indah.

"Untuk sebuah hutan yang menyeramkan, ini cukup indah…" kata salah seorang ninja Uzu sambil berdecak kagum. Yang lainnya memandang air terjun itu dengan wajah senang.

"Hiburan yang bagus. Anda setuju, Amaru- _hime_?" Michiru tersenyum ke arah Amaru, membuat putri itu menganggukkan kepala dengan gugup.

"Y-ya. Mudah-mudahan ini memang keindahan dari alam." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah cemas, namun dia berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan itu dengan membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia.

"Sesuai rute, kita akan menyebrangi sungai ini untuk sampai ke Negara Buah." Kata salah seorang ninja Uzu sambil melihat peta di kedua tangannya "Sungai dan air terjun ini menjadi penanda bahwa kita berada di seperempat Hutan Aokigahara."

"Terima kasih atas infonya," Michiru membuat kode dengan tangan kanannya "Kita akan turun. Satu tim akan turun pertama ke bawah sebagai pelopor jalan. Aku akan berada di belakang tim pertama dan menggendong Putri Amaru. Anda tidak keberatan, _hime_?"

Amaru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baik. Tim kedua akan berada di belakangku untuk menjaga kelompok ini dari serangan. Keselamatan Amaru- _hime_ adalah yang utama. Kalian mengerti?!"

" _Hai' Taicho_!"

Michiru pun menurunkan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Amaru untuk naik ke punggungnya. Amaru memasang wajah kaget.

"A-anda mampu menggendong saya?"

Michiru tersenyum, agak menyengir karena memperlihatkan sedikit deretan gigi putihnya "Tenang saja _hime_ …saya adalah ninja, dan juga seorang Uzumaki."

Mendengar kata Uzumaki membuat Amaru teringat Yondaime Uzukage. Dia mengangguk kecil dan mempercayakan keselamatannya kepada Michiru beserta tim ninjanya.

"Ayo! Oh ya, Ingat semuanya…tetap berhati-hati!" teriak Michiru ketika Amaru sudah berada di punggungnya. Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk serius.

Tim pertama yang terdiri atas 6 ninja melompat turun dan berlari di dinding tebing ke arah bawah, menuju sungai. Beberapa ninja melompati akar-akar pohon yang ada di tebing tersebut. Michiru menarik napasnya, kemudian menoleh sedikit ke arah Amaru.

"Pegangan yang kuat, _hime_ …"

Mata Amaru melebar ketika Michiru terjun ke bawah dengan santai. Otomatis putri Negeri Teh itu tentu saja berteriak ketakutan.

Tap. Michiru berpijak di sebuah akar yang sedikit menonjol di tebing, kemudian berlari ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tim kedua berlari di belakang kapten mereka dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

Tim pertama sudah berlari melewati sungai jernih yang berada di bawah jurang. Beberapa ekor ikan yang berada di sungai tersebut menjauh ketika tapak-tapak kaki para ninja Uzushio menyentuh permukaan sungai. Beberapa ekor burung menoleh ke arah rombongan tersebut. Memperhatikan sambil berkicau.

Amaru memandang pelangi yang menghiasi air terjun itu. Benar-benar indah. Kengerian Hutan Aokigahara sepertinya hilang akibat air terjun yang menarik.

Tanpa diketahui mereka, permukaan air di sungai tersebut menjadi alarm bagi Negara Buah bahwa ada tamu yang masuk ke Hutan Aokigahara. Burung-burung yang berada di tepi sungai adalah 'mata' bagi pasukan penjaga perbatasan Negara. Penjaga yang memonitoring hutan segera melapor kepada Shiranami, pemimpin militer dari Negeri Buah.

"Begitu ya…sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya kepada Daimyo" kata Shiranami sambil tersenyum jahat.

* * *

Kastil Daimyo Negeri Buah terletak di kaki gunung Hijiki. Gunung Hijiki adalah sebuah gunung tinggi yang banyak menghasilkan produk alam yang bisa dimakan, yakni buah-buahan lezat nan segar. Daimyo Negeri Buah duduk di singgasana empuknya sambil memakan sebutir anggur yang dipegang oleh pelayan wanitanya.

Shiranami, sang pemimpin militer Negeri Buah segera melapor kepada Daimyo Negeri Buah atas laporan yang ia terima dari anak buahnya. Sang Daimyo terkekeh lalu menjilat buah anggur yang dipegangnya sebelum melahap dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Kau yakin orang-orang yang menjaga Amaru- _hime_ bukanlah pengawal Negeri Teh, tetapi para ninja Uzushio?"

Shiranami mengangguk dengan serius. Dia memandang tajam sang Daimyo.

"Yang Mulia, saya tahu rencana dari orang-orang Negeri Teh. Pernikahan antara Amaru- _hime_ dan Putra anda hanya sarana mereka untuk menyusup ke Negeri kita yang tercinta. Mereka juga sama waspadanya dengan kita. Saya menyimpulkan bahwa ketika mereka-Amaru-hime dan para ninja Uzu-sudah dekat dengan perbatasan Negara kita, maka para ninja Uzu akan menyamar menjadi pengawal dari Negeri Teh. Tetapi sebenarnya mereka menjaga Amaru- _hime_ dengan kemampuan ninja mereka."

"Jika itu benar…" Daimyo Negeri Buah mengambil sebutir apel dan memandangnya penuh minat. Apel itu merah dan terlihat melezatkan "…Sungguh beraninya Daimyo Negeri Teh mengkhianatiku. Haha, walaupun aku juga tidak percaya dengan pernikahan busuk ini. Amaru hanya alat yang kugunakan sebagi jalur untuk merubuhkan Negeri Teh, ternyata Daimyo Negeri Teh memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Cih…"

Dia menggigit apel itu lalu menggoyangkannya tidak jelas di depan wajahnya "Beraninya dia menyewa para Uzumaki. Ternyata kau tidak main-main, Shinnou- _sama_ …" Daimyo Negeri Buah tersenyum licik "Shiranami, aktifkan jebakan ilusi di Hutan Bunuh Diri kita."

Shiranami mengangguk sigap "Akan saya laksanankan, Daimyo- _sama_!"

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk chapter ini hanya 3K+ saja wordsnya. Memang kesibukan saya membuat waktu pengetikan saya sedikit berkurang. Lagipula target saya benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan TU Utakata-Hotarou ini secepatnya.

Kita memasuki alur cerita akhir dari The Uzukage: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles. Seperti yang saya ketik di chap lalu, Hutan Aokigahara akan menjadi konflik puncak di fic ini. Ada Kimimaro dkk, Amaru, MIchiru dan tim ninjanya, Fuushin dan Chino sang pengguna Ketsuryuugan?, tidak lupa Utakata-Hotarou. Konflik Negeri Buah dan Teh akan berada di dalam hutan ini dan scene awal di chapter ini akan menjadi penentu fic ini.

Cat: Shiranami adalah chara di Arc Utakata (Anime Naruto). Sile search di Mbah Google atau Narutopedia.

Thanks atas reviewsnya, juga dukungannya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter ini,

Dan see you in Next Chapter

 **Doni Ren**


	19. Chapter 19

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 19: Hutan Aokigahara Part 2**

Malam menyambut tim Michiru yang mengawal Putri Amaru. Bunyi binatang malam yang tertidur di siang hari bernyanyi dan bersahutan dengan keras. Rembulan tidak nampak karena terhalang atap-atap pepohonan. Angin malam yang berhembus pelan namun sangat dingin membuat kelompok tersebut mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

Tiga tenda dibangun di daerah lapang yang ada di hutan primer tersebut. Setelah itu para ninja menghidupkan api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan. Sesuai perintah Michiru, penjagaan akan dilakukan dua kali pergiliran. Sementara Amaru- _hime_ beristirahat dengan nyaman di dalam tenda dan Michiru sendiri yang menjaga pintu tenda dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Tim yang tak berjaga dipersilahkan beristirahat untuk mengembalikan stamina.

Tidak ada yang aneh di hutan tersebut. Hanya hutan biasa dengan suara binatang nokturnal yang biasa. Saat Uzumaki Michiru terkantuk-kantuk, dia tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara semak-semak di belakang tenda Amaru- _hime_ bergemerisik. Dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju belakang tenda. Tentu dengan kunai teracung.

"Ma-maaf _Taicho_. Saya tadi buang air di sana…"

Ternyata salah seorang ninja Uzu. Michiru menarik napas lega.

"Cari tempat yang jauh dari arah tenda Amaru- _hime_. Untung saja aku tidak langsung menyerangmu!"

"I-iya. Maaf sekali lagi, _taicho_ …"

Ninja itu berjalan menjauhi tenda untuk kembali ke tempat penjagaannya. Michiru berjalan mengitari tenda Putri Amaru dua kali, memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan putri Negeri Teh tersebut. Setelah itu dia duduk kembali di depan pintu tenda sang putri. Kembali terkantuk-kantuk.

" _Taicho, taicho_ …"

Michiru tersentak bangun dan langsung mengacungkan kunainya ke leher ninja Uzu yang membangunkannya. Ninja itu berteriak kecil dan mundur dua langkah dengan wajah pucat. Michiru menghela napasnya. Dia kembali tertidur.

"A-anda terlihat lelah _taicho_ …mungkin anda harus istirahat sebentar."

Michiru menggosok mata kanannya. Sepertinya ia perlu menuruti nasihat dari anggota timnya.

"Sekarang sudah pergantian waktu jaga. Saya akan membangunkan teman-teman yang beristirahat di tenda."

"Bagus. Oh ya, katakan kepada mereka, jika ingin buang air kecil jangan lakukan di dekat atau arah tenda Amaru- _hime_. Itu sangat mengganggu…seperti yang dilakukan salah seorang dari kalian tadi."

6 ninja Uzu saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung. Michiru yang melihat wajah kebingungan anak buahnya langsung menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Ada…apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Entahlah. Tetapi aneh sekali…hey kawan-kawan, ada di antara kalian berlima yang buang air kecil saat berjaga tadi. Aku sendiri tidak ada melakukannya."

Kelima lainnya menggeleng dengan pasti, mereka menatap Michiru dengan raut kebingungan.

"A-anda pasti bermimpi, tai-"

Michiru langsung bangkit dan mengacungkan kunainya. Dia memandang satu persatu wajah anak buahnya. Sementara keenam ninja Uzu yang dipandang Michiru memasang wajah cemas. Mereka kaget Michiru mengacungkan kunai ke arah mereka.

"Mi-Michiru- _taicho_ …? A-apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

"Ini bukan perbuatan hantu atau setan, pasti ada salah satu dari kalian yang menyamar! Pasti ada musuh di antara kalian berenam!"

"HAAAA?!" Keenam ninja Uzu saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung. Entah kenapa naluri ninja mereka bekerja cepat dan keenamnya yang tadi berdiri berdekatan langsung berpencar dan saling berdiri menghadap satu sama lain. Keenamnya mengacungkan kunai dengan waspada, begitu pula Michiru.

"A-aku mungkin sedikit bingung dengan kejadian ini, tetapi kewaspadaan adalah hal yang utama. Benar kan, taicho?"

Michiru menganggukkan kepala. ketujuh ninja Uzushio itu saling melihat satu sama lain, bergerak siap menyerang, kunai yang mengarah ke depan dan siap bergerak jika ada serangan. Michiru memikirkan cara untuk mencari tahu, apakah salah satu dari 6 anak buahnya ini ada seorang penjahat.

Bunyi semak-semak di belakang Michiru berbunyi, membuatnya berbalik cepat untuk melihat siapa yang keluar dari sana. Ketika Michiru membayangkan bahwa salah seorang anak buahnya yang asli keluar, namun kenyataannya sangat jauh. Mata Michiru terbuka lebar, dia benar-benar kaget dengan penglihatannya. Beberapa anak buahnya memekik dengan penuh kebingungan.

Uzumaki Michiru keluar dari semak-semak dengan wajah waspada.

" **TAICHO**?!" teriak keenam ninja Uzu.

Jadi, yang mengacungkan kunai siapa?!

"Hei, apa yang-" Michiru yang keluar dari semak-semak memandang kaget sesosok dirinya berdiri di hadapan dengan kunai teracung. Dia melompat dua kali ke kanan dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Siapa kau?! Apa kau musuh yang menyamar?!"

"Hah?!" Michiru yang mengacungkan kunai memasang wajah tak percaya "Seharusnya yang bertanya adalah diriku! Kau pasti penjahat yang menyamar menjadi anak buahku, kemudian kau menyamar menjadi diriku! Apa kau ingin merusak formasi kami?!"

Keenam ninja Uzu lainnya saling berpandangan. Jelas saja mereka tak bisa memutuskan. Kedua wajah wanita berambut twintails merah itu benar-benar sama!

"Kita bisa tahu jika salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan formasi pertahanan. Michiru- _taicho_ pernah berpesan, ketika suatu kelompok disusupi musuh yang menyamar, satu-satunya cara adalah membentuk formasi bertahan rahasia nomor-3!" bisik seorang ninja Uzu kepada teman di samping kanannya.

"Sepertinya kau yang asli kawan. Lagipula ini bukan masalah siapa si penyusup di antara kita berenam, tetapi siapa yang asli di antara dua wanita itu? Kita tunggu instruksi dari _taicho_!"

Kedua Michiru memandang keenam anak buahnya. Mereka membuka mulutnya, seperti bersiap untuk berteriak. Keenam ninja Uzu sudah siap dengan tindakan yang berbahaya atau serangan mendadak.

" **FORMASI BERTAHAN NOMOR-3, ZAMRUD BIRU**!"

Semuanya terdiam. Tentu saja…

"Kedua-duanya menyebut formasi bertahan rahasia nomor 3 dengan tepat dan bersamaan…" salah seorang ninja Uzu menggelengkan kepalanya "…Jadi siapa yang asli?!"

* * *

Ketegangan terasa di sana. Membayangkan ada dua sosok sama di hadapanmu dan salah satu di antaranya adalah musuh adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dalam formasi para ninja. Bagi para ninja Uzu, musuh yang menyamar menjadi Michiru- _taicho_ bukanlah ninja sembarangan. Musuh itu tidak menggunakan **Henge no Jutsu** biasa, bahkan jutsu penyamarannya bisa saja bukan **Henge no Jutsu**. Penyamaran yang sempurna itu menjadi alarm berbahaya bagi para Uzumaki.

"Ada satu jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini…" ucap Michiru yang mengacungkan kunainya. Dia memejamkan mata perlahan dan tersenyum kesal.

"Ha…kau benar." Kata Michiru yang keluar dari semak-semak. Michiru satunya membuka mata dan menatap tajam Michiru yang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Kau mempunyai ide yang sama denganku?"

"Yah, jika peniru sepertimu dapat meniru pikiranku."

"Dasar brengsek…" Michiru yang mengacungkan kunai memandang keenam anak buahnya.

"Serang kami berdua. Lakukan dengan penuh agresifitas. Jangan perdulikan aku atau dia yang asli,"

"Dan jika salah satu dari penyusup ini terluka, mungkin jutsunya hilang…" ucap Michiru yang keluar dari semak-semak dengan pandangan tajam memandang Michiru satunya.

"Maka penyamarannya terbongkar." Ucap salah seorang ninja Uzu dengan wajah tegang. Dia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _taicho_? A-aku bertanya dengan Michiru- _taicho_ yang asli!"

Kedua Michiru menganggukkan kepala.

"Sialan!" seorang Uzumaki mencabut pedang di punggungnya "Ayo serang mereka berdua!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Pertarungan antara Uzumaki pun dimulai. Sabetan, pukulan, tendangan dan suara dentingan senjata bersahut-sahutan menghiasi alam liar Aokigahara.

Ketika matahari pagi menyapa bumi, Amaru- _hime_ terbangun kaget dari tidurnya. Dia keluar dari dalam tenda dan melihat para ninja Uzumaki saling bertarung satu sama lain. Dia mendengar jeritan dari tenda yang berada di samping tenda-nya. Amaru berlari ke sana dan membuka tenda tersebut. Ninja-ninja Uzumaki yang mendapatkan giliran tidur semalam sudah tergeletak di dalam tenda dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Dua ninja terakhir yang sepertinya saling bertarung di dalam tenda jatuh terduduk dengan kedua perut yang saling tertusuk pedang.

"Akhh…ini…ini…" salah seorang ninja Uzumaki memandang ke arah Amaru " _Hime_ …to-tolong sadarkan teman-teman kami yang di luar, ohok! Ini adalah Genjut…"

Ninja Uzumaki itu ambruk bersamaan dengan teman di depannya. Keduanya tergeletak ke samping dengan kedua pedang yang tertancap di perut mereka. Amaru memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Dia menutup mulutnya, berjalan terhuyung-huyung kemudian muntah di depan tenda para Uzumaki. Saat dia mendengar bunyi besi berdenting, Amaru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat 4 Uzumaki lainnya saling bertarung. 3 Uzumaki lainnya sudah tewas di tanah dengan luka-luka di tubuh mereka.

'Genjut?' mata Amaru melebar 'GENJUTSU?! Mereka terkena Genjutsu dan menyerang satu sama lain tanpa sadar!' Amaru melihat Michiru yang menendang salah seorang anak buahnya hingga terjatuh ke tanah. saat pemimpin tim itu ingin menghujam pedangnya ke dada anak buahnya, Amaru berlari dan memeluk Michiru lalu mereka berdua berguling ke tanah.

"Mi-Michiru- _san_ …Michiru- _san_?!"

"Ghhhee…dasar penjahat apa yang-"

Amaru mengambil kunai di kantong senjata Michiru lalu menusuk bahu kanan pemimpin itu dengan dalam. Michiru berteriak kesakitan, bangkit berdiri dan ingin menyerang Amaru. Namun Amaru bertindak cepat dengan melempar beberapa debu ke mata Michiru hingga Uzumaki berambut twintails merah itu merasakan matanya perih. Amaru berlari ke arah Michiru, mencabut kunai di bahu kanan gadis twintails tersebut lalu menghujamnya sekali lagi.

"AGHHHH!" Michiru berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang berdarah. Namun sang _taicho_ langsung bebas dari Genjutsu tersebut. Ketika dia jatuh berlutut, Michiru memandang kaget ke arah Amaru.

" _Hi-hime_?! A-apa yang anda lakukan di sini…EH? KE-KENAPA SUDAH PAGI?!" Michiru memandang ke kanopi pohon. Cahaya pagi masuk ke sela-sela dedaunan hutan.

"Kalian terkena Genjutsu, dan saling membunuh!"

Michiru menoleh ke belakang. Seorang anak buahnya tumbang setelah lehernya disabet oleh temannya. Dua Uzumaki saling menghunuskan pedang. Michiru meneriaki keduanya sambil melempar dua shuriken ke arah tangan mereka yang sedang menggenggam pedang. Shuriken itu mengenai keduanya dan pedang yang mereka pegang jatuh ke tanah. Michiru rolling ke depan dan langsung menjatuhkan keduanya ke tanah dengan cepat.

" **KAI**!"

Keduanya pun terbebas dari pengaruh Genjutsu. Saat mereka melihat sekelilingnya, yang ada hanya mayat bergelimpangan, darah dan kekacauan. Michiru menutup wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang pemimpin.

" _Kuso_!" Michiru menggelengkan kepalanya " _Kuso_!"

Amaru memandang ke atas. Ke arah cahaya matahari yang masuk di sela-sela dedaunan. Hutan ini benar-benar mengerikan.

* * *

Perjalanan dilanjutkan. Kini yang tersisa dari tim penjaga Amaru- _hime_ hanya terdiri atas Michiru dan kedua ninja Uzu. Dengan berat hati dan tetap menjalankan misi, Michiru memutuskan mengantarkan Amaru- _hime_ sampai ke Negeri Buah apapun yang terjadi kepada tim mereka. Mereka menaiki tanjakan hutan yang cukup curam. Turun ke dataran bebatuan di hutan dan akhirnya melewati sebuah sungai kecil. Keempatnya beristirahat sejenak di sana.

Dua ninja Uzu lainnya pergi masuk ke hutan untuk berburu. Sementara Michiru menyiapkan api unggun. Siang itu terasa lebih dingin karena matahari ditutupi oleh sebuah awan tebal.

"Hei…saat Uzu hancur, a-apa kau berharap bahwa Uzu akan kembali menjadi seperti sedia kala?"

Michiru menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun ranting. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Amaru-hime, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Bahu kanannya terlihat diperban.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berharap bahwa Uzu akan kembali." Michiru menggosok dua buah batu dengan cepat. Percikan-percikan api muncul di antara kedua gesekan batu tersebut. Dia melakukannya di dekat ranting-ranting kayu.

"Namun, setelah dia muncul…harapanku kembali muncul."

"Dia?"

"Ya…" api pun membakar kayu ranting tersebut. Asap kecil muncul di antara rerantingan itu.

"Yondaime Uzukage. Dia merupakan harapan terbaik kami para Uzumaki."

"Aku yakin Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ sangat dicintai rakyatnya."

Michiru tersenyum. Dia duduk di samping Amaru ketika api unggun itu mulai membesar. Suara aliran air di sungai kecil itu menjadi penghias suasana di sana.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Negeri anda _hime_?"

Amaru sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Michiru. Dia memandang kobaran api unggun, lalu terlihat berpikir dalam diam. Negeri Teh? Bagaimana dengan negaranya?

"Yah…aku pikir rakyat mencintai ayahku."

"Wah, itu bagus se-"

"Dan ada yang membencinya."

Michiru terdiam. Dia dapat melihat wajah sedih sang putri. Amaru memeluk kedua lututnya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

"Keputusan Negeri Teh bekerja sama dengan musuh masa lalu mereka, Negeri Buah, menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Tou- _sama_ hanya ingin perdamaian abadi antara kedua Negara. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Namun para penganut paham radikalisme tidak terima. Mereka menganggap dosa Negeri Buah kepada negeri kami sangat besar dan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Akhirnya para pecinta garis keras Negeri Teh membenci Tou- _sama_ dan keputusannya."

"Pernikahan ini sangat berarti bagimu dan Negeri-mu, _hime_?"

Amaru mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke sungai. Batu itu jatuh ke dalam aliran sungai setelah menimbulkan bunyi cemplungan.

"Aku pikir keputusan Tou- _sama_ adalah yang terbaik. Walaupun Negeri Buah juga tidak bisa dipercaya 100 persen."

"Anda masih curiga dengan Negeri Buah?"

"Sebenarnya. Walaupun etikad baik dari Daimyo Negeri Buah masih bisa diberi penghargaan, secara moral dan sosial."

Michiru menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menepuk pelan lengan kanan Amaru, membuat putri itu terkejut degan sikap sang _Taicho_.

"Maaf jika menyentuhmu dengan kurang ajar seperti ini _hime_. Tetapi percayalah…seperti yang kami percayai kepada Yondaime Uzukage," Michiru megacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum "Kau telah memberi harapan kepada Negerimu dan rakyat pasti berharap kepada anda. Sangat berharap kepada anda."

Amaru memandang ke arah api unggun. Kemudian tersenyum. Dia teringat kata-kata bijak dari Uzumaki Naruto, sang Uzukage keempat.

"Hehe…aku juga telah dinasehati seseorang. Sepertinya para Uzumaki punya bakat untuk menyemangati seseorang lewat kata-kata mereka."

"Itulah kenapa rambut kami berwarna merah." Canda Michiru. Keduanya tertawa lepas.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Michiru dan Amaru mengira itu adalah suara langkah kaki dari dua ninja Uzumaki yang kembali setelah perburuan mereka berhasil, tetapi ketika keduanya melihat dua sosok di belakang mereka, itu bukanlah dua ninja Uzumaki tersebut.

"Wow…aku kira hanya dua rambut merah di hutan ini, ternyata ada…3." Orang itu menatap Amaru dengan pandangan meremehkan "Dan satunya berwarna merah marun tua."

"Kau…"

Orang itu melempar dua tubuh ninja Uzumaki yang tadi diseretnya. Dua ninja Uzu itu tidak bergerak. Gadis kecil di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Apa kita harus meledakkan mereka, Fuushin?"

"Lakukan Chino. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang misi ini. Boleh aku tebak…" pria yang dipanggil Fuushin memandang tajam Amaru dan Michiru "Apakah kalian berasal dari Uzushiogakure?"

"Mundur, hime." Kata Michiru sambil mendorong pelan Amaru ke belakang. Tangan kanannya sudah mengacungkan kunai.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Fuushin. Dia melempar dua shuriken ke arah Michiru. Pemimpin Divisi Intel Uzu itu menangkis dua shuriken yang melesat ke arahnya dengan kunai, lalu melempar kunai itu ke kepala Fuushin.

Clap! Salah satu ninja Uzu tiba-tiba bangkit dan menjadikan kepalanya tameng untuk melindungi Fuushin. Kunai Michiru tertancap di pipi kanan ninja Uzu tersebut.

"O-Oriki?! A-apa yang kau-"

"Ghhhrrrr~" ninja Uzu yang dipanggil Oriki menggeram seperti zombie. Amaru memandang curiga ketika darah yang menetes dari pipi Oriki tiba-tiba bergerombol seperti air yang mendidih.

"Ghaaaa!" ninja Uzu yang satunya juga berdiri, terhuyung-huyung sejenak lalu memandang Michiru dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Michiru dapat melihat kedua mata dari dua anak buahnya bercahaya merah, seperti iblis yang dibaluti amarah.

"Hati-hati, Michiru- _san_." Kata Amaru memperingatkan.

"Tunggu apa lagi Chino," Fuushin menggosok dagunya dan tersenyum tipis "Ledakkan mereka."

" **Ketsuryuugan**." Ucap Chino pelan. Dan kedua ninja Uzu itu berlari ke arah Michiru dan Amaru. Saat kaki kanan Oriki menginjak tanah yang berada 5 meter di depan Michiru, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul di bawah kakinya dan lima rantai mengikat kedua ninja Uzu tersebut dengan cepat.

"Jebakan ya…" Chino menggerakkan segel tangan "Maaf, itu tidak akan menghentikan manusia peledakku."

Dua ninja Uzu itu berubah menjadi bola daging besar dengan cahaya kekuningan di depan bola daging tersebut. Amaru memasang wajah jijik. Michiru segera menggendong sang _hime_ dan melompat ke dalam sungai. Dua detik kemudian…

BLARRRHHH!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi dan menerbangkan ranting-ranting pohon yang tadi menjadi bahan utama api unggun.

.

.

.

Kimimaro membuat tanda berhenti dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Keempat ninja Oto lainnya berhenti di belakang Kimimaro. Mereka berlima berdiri di atas cabang pohon. Kekkai Genkai Shikotsumyaku itu memandang ke atas, ke arah langit. Beberapa burung berterbangan sambil berkicau penuh ketakutan. Mata Kimimaro menajam. Pertanda.

"Ada pertarungan di depan kita. Sepertinya Fuushin bertemu dengan seseorang atau kelompok yang masuk ke dalam Hutan Aokigahara."

"Ini bukan ilusi kan?" ucap Sakon dengan kesal. Dia teringat tadi malam mereka saling berkelahi karena terkena Genjutsu Hutan Aokigahara. Untung saja abangnya Ukon, yang kepalanya berada di belakang leher segera keluar dan menghentikan Genjutsu tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Tayuya. Kimimaro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tadi terdengar suara ledakan. Kidomaru,kau bisa melacak dengan laba-labamu?"

"Akan kuusahakan, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro memandang jauh ke depan "Tempat mayat Uzukage terdahulu disimpan semakin dekat. Kita harus menghindari pertarungan. Biar laba-laba Kimimaro yang mengawasi lokasi pertarungan dan memberitahu kita jika orang lain bergerak mendekati lokasi penyimpanan mayat Uzukage."

"Bagaimana dengan Fuushin?" tanya Jirobo.

"Tugasnya sudah kusebutkan tadi." Ucap Kimimaro singkat "Dia yang bertarung dengan _orang lain_ tersebut. Ayo!"

Kelimanya melompat ke arah kanan.

Sementara seekor burung Pycno berbulu biru tua memandang kelimanya lalu terbang ke langit. Mata burung itu terhubung dengan Shiranami. Komandan militer Negeri Buah itu segera melapor kepada Daimyo-nya.

"Banyak sekali penyusup di hutan kita ya?" Daimyo Negeri Buah tertawa, dia sedang melahap sebuah pisang "Shiranami, siapkan pasukan. Untuk sementara kita akan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di Hutan Aokigahara. Biarkan hutan bunuh diri ini menjadi akhir bagi hidup mereka semua. Satu hal…tolong jemput Amaru- _hime_ dan bawa dia ke sini, kepadaku," sang Daimyo membuang kulit pisangnya ke piring emas di samping kanan kursinya "Hidup-hidup!"

"Baik, Daimyo- _sama_." Shiranami izin keluar ruangan. Titah sang Daimyo harus dia lakukan. Saatnya bersenang-senang di Hutan Aokigahara.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain hutan.

"Kita masuk."

Utakata memandang muridnya. Dia sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman di wajah Hotarou.

"Ada apa, Hotarou?"

Hotarou terkejut dan memandang kaget _sensei_ -nya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _sensei_."

Utakata melihat Bandou yang sudah bersiap-siap. Dia bingung, kenapa bandit yang ditangkapnya ini mau mengikuti mereka.

" _Ne_ , tujuanmu apa sebenarnya bandit? Aku sudah membebaskanmu. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa, tetapi kenapa kau masih mengikuti kami?"

"Heh…entahlah. Hanya saja menyenangkan rasanya melihatmu bertarung dan berjuang, Utakata- _san_. Izinkan aku membantumu, entah apapun tujuanmu itu."

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Aku sudah lama menyesal, semenjak aku menjadi seorang bandit." Bandou membuat Utakata tersenyum mengulum.

"Sekarang kita akan memasuki Hutan Bunuh Diri. Persiapkan diri kalian…"

Hotarou menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa punggungnya terasa tidak nyaman ketika semakin mendekati Hutan Aokigahara. Dia merasakan pertanda buruk akan terjadi ketika dirinya memasuki hutan bunuh diri tersebut.

 **TBC**

Back n Bird. Maaf jika kembali dengan chapter yang pendek. Ini sudah benar-benar mengusahakan untuk update. Yah…semakin menuju titik temu yang mengejutkan. Terima kasih atas pujian yang diberikan Silent Readers. Saya sangat bersemangat membacanya. Untuk teman-teman yang lain, terima kasih. Maaf karena belum bisa membalas lewat PM karena kesibukan saya.

So…wait for Next Chap

 **Doni Ren Tak Mingsum**


	20. Chapter 20

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

.

.

.

 _The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles_

 _Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Uzukage main story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Based on The Uzukage_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Adventure-Mystery-Romance-Drama and Little Bit Horror_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 7 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 20: Hutan Aokigahara Part 3**

Sore kembali menyambangi Hutan Aokigahara. Walaupun masih sekitar pukul 5 sore, namun suasana di dalam hutan begitu gelap. Mahluk-mahluk malam kembali membuka matanya dan siap untuk berburu. Beberapa burung terbang menuju sarang mereka. Siap untuk tidur dan menyongsong hari esok ditemani matahari.

Michiru dan Putri Amaru keluar perlahan-lahan dari sungai kecil yang membawa tubuh mereka menuju ke arah hilir. Keduanya duduk selonjoran di tepi sungai yang terdiri atas batu-batu kerikil. Keduanya basah, namun selamat dari kematian.

Michiru menghidupkan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh Putri Amaru yang kedinginan. Terlihat jelas putri Negeri Teh itu menggigil. Amaru melepas rompi ninja-nya dan meletakkannya di atas kedua bahu Amaru-hime. Sang putri melihat ketua Divisi Intel Uzu itu dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"K-kau tidak kedinginan, Michiru- _san_?"

Michiru yang mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Dia menyengir.

"Tentu saja tidak _hime_. Aku sudah terlatih menghadapi situasi seperti ini." Michiru duduk di samping Amaru lalu menjulurkan kedua tangannya mendekati api "Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan _hime_. Panas api akan merambat ke tubuhmu. Lebih tepatnya panas dari api akan meradiasi ke dalam tubuhmu, seperti panas matahari yang menuju ke bumi."

Amaru melakukan hal yang sama. Dia dapat merasakan panas nan nyaman merambat melalui telapak tangannya.

"Hanya saja aku gagal menjaga keutuhan tim-ku. Aku tidak percaya teman-teman Uzu-ku tewas semua. Apa aku pantas melaporkan hasil misi ini kepada Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_?" Michiru menggelengkan kepalanya "Lebih baik aku bunuh diri di sini saja."

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

Michiru menoleh ke arah Putri Amaru. Wajah sang putri terlihat penuh keyakinan. Penuh kekuatan dan harapan.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa para Uzumaki mempercayai Uzukage keempat. Jadi aku yakin Uzukage keempat juga mempercayaimu, Michiru- _san_. Dia pasti mengerti apa yang menimpa tim-mu. Percayalah…percayalah kata-kataku."

Michiru tertawa kecil "Tak kusangka anda punya Khotbah no Jutsu _hime_. Senang mendengarnya…"

"Eh?! Khotbah no Jutsu?! Apa lagi itu?"

"Jangan pikirkan, hehehe…"

Keduanya saling berbicara, hingga Putri Amaru tertidur meringkuk di samping Michiru yang masih duduk di dekat api unggun. Dia tetap waspada hingga pagi menyambut hari.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke hutan ketika hari menjadi siang, dan istirahat ketika hari menjadi malam. Tujuan misi harus tetap dilaksanakan dan keberhasilan misi adalah mengantarkan Amaru- _hime_ ke Negeri Buah.

"Kita sudah 4 hari di hutan. Namun Gerbang Negeri Buah masih tidak kelihatan. Apa kita tersesat Michiru- _san_?"

Michiru menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memandang ke arah kanopi-kanopi pohon. Hari kembali menjadi gelap. Sepertinya sudah sore.

"Kita istirahat di sini _hime_. Aku belum bisa memastikan kita ada di jalur yang benar atau yang salah."

.

.

.

Fuushin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon malam itu. Dia dan Chino sedang beristirahat di sungai kecil tempat mereka menyerang Amaru dan Michiru. Chino tidur dengan lelap, kepala gadis itu berada di atas pahanya. Fuushin meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sambil memandang bulan.

Dia teringat pertemuannya dengan Chino beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu mereka berdua bertarung di tempat perjudian bernama Gladiator. Mereka bertarung satu sama lain dan dijadikan bahan taruhan. Saat itu Fuushin kalah dan tuan-nya yang memilihnya untuk menang mencampakkannya karena kalah. Dia pun menjadi ninja tanpa tuan.

Namun ketika dia berdiri termenung menatap bulan dan merenungi tujuan hidupnya, Chino-yang mengalahkannya-datang menghampirinya dan berkata,

" _Ayo kita bentuk sebuah kelompok ninja bayaran. Di sana kita akan memiliki tujuan untuk memiliki rumah sendiri bagi ninja-ninja buangan seperti kita. Tujuan awal kita adalah mengumpulkan anggota dan uang, maka tujuan jangka panjangnya akan menunggu."_

Sejak saat itu dia dan pemilik Kekkai Genkai Ketsuryuuganterakhir itu berkelana, mengumpulkan anggota dan melakukan pekerjaan jika mereka disewa. Baginya, tujuan hidupnya sudah jelas. Bahagia bersama Chino…

Ketika misi mengantarkan mayat ia terima dari seorang klien, itu adalah awal bagi mimpi buruknya. Anak buahnya banyak yang tewas. Teman-teman satu kelompoknya banyak yang berguguran. Namun mereka kembali disewa oleh orang yang sama…dan demi mencapai tujuan hidupnya bersama Chino, Fuushin tidak mau gagal.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Fuushin memandang ke bawah. Walaupun hanya terlihat bagian kepala samping, jelas Chino belum tidur di atas pahanya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku dapat merasakan kegelisahanmu. Masih memikirkan nasib kita, Fuushin?" Chino menyentuh paha Fuushin dengan telunjuknya, lalu telunjuk itu bergerak lurus di atas paha Fuushin hingga ke atas.

"Geli Chino…woy woy!"

Chino tertawa. Kemudian dia mengelus paha pria itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Chino, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu karena kau adalah salah satu tujuan hidupku."

" _Arigatou_ ," Chino tersenyum "Ketika mengetahui bahwa klan Chinoike tinggal diriku seorang, aku merasa tidak memiliki arah dan tujuan. Namun ketika bertarung denganmu saat itu…"

"Kau merasa senang?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan senang?"

"Maksudku," Fuushin menatap ke arah kanan "Kau merasa bahagia? Kau merasa bahagia karena memiliki…tujuan hidup?"

Chino menutup matanya "Iya. Itu berkatmu, Fuushin. Hmm…bisa ceritakan aku soal Iblis Badai yang menyerang Ninja-Ninja pada zaman dahulu. Itu adalah dongeng yang kusukai. Dongeng pengantar tidur yang indah."

"Kau tidak bosan ya. Sudah berapa ribu kali kuceritakan kepadamu tentang dongeng itu?"

"Ah…seperti kau sudah menghitung berapa kali berdongeng kepadaku."

Cerita tentang iblis badai itu mengantarkan Chino dalam mimpi yang indah. Sementara 500 meter di belakang mereka, sebuah lendir bergerak lambat di antara akar pepohonan. Itu adalah lendir Saiken. Jutsu Utakata yang bernama **Herodo no Jutsu** , yang pernah digunakan sang Jinchuuriki saat bertarung melawan Fuushin dan kelompoknya di Desa Lembah akhirnya digunakan lagi. 500 meter dari lendir itu, beristirahat Utakata, Bandou dan Hotarou. Sebenarnya yang benar-benar beristirahat adalah Hotarou. Dia tertidur pulas. Bandou duduk terkantuk-kantuk, sesekali tersentak bangun sementara Utakata benar-benar terjaga dan mengawasi Fuushin beserta gadis pengendali manusia peledak tersebut.

"Apa aku harus menghindari pertarungan? Tetapi pipa gelembung-ku ada di tangan si sialan itu. Cih…" Utakata memejamkan matanya "Untuk malam ini, untuk malam ini akan menjadi rembulan tenang yang bergelayut. Mungkin besok pagi akan kupikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

Lendir itu kembali menuju arah Utakata. Tanpa sepengetahuan Utakata, 200 meter di sisi kanannya ada kertas bertuliskan aksara-aksara yang bisa mendeteksi kedatangan musuh. Fuushin memasangnya di sekitar lokasinya dan Chino beristirahat, dan Fuushin tahu ada 3 orang asing berada 1000 meter di belakangnya. Yang menariknya, kertas itu mengirim sinyal kepada Fuushin bahwa salah satu dari 3 orang itu memiliki chakra yang besar.

'Apa itu si pria gelembung ya?' batinnya penuh pertanyaan, namun juga penasaran. Suara dengkuran halus Chino menjadi penghias malam yang tenang tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Kita terjebak…"_

" _Seharusnya ini…seharusnya ini tidak terjadi."_

" _Maafkan aku, Utakata-sensei…"_

" _Ini bukan salahmu, Hotarou. Hanya saja mereka…"_

" _Tidak, ini adalah salahku!"_

" _Ini adalah salahku! Aku akan menebusnya,"_

" _Apa yang mau kau lakukan Ho-"_

" _HOTAROUUUUU!"_

* * *

"Hah?!"

Mata Hotarou terbuka. Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah pucat. Napasnya tidak teratur, dadanya naik turun menandakan bahwa dirinya menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan cepat. Hotarou dapat merasakan butiran keringat dingin muncul di dahi lalu mengalir lembut ke batang hidungnya. Dia merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam seseorang. Saat ia menoleh ke arah kanan, Utakata- _sensei_ sedang tidur di sampingnya dengan posisi miring ke kiri, yang mana tangan sang guru menggenggam tangan kanannya.

" _Sensei_ …" Hotarou tersenyum tulus dan membuka sedikit bagian depan rambut hitam tersebut. Ia ingin melihat jelas wajah tampan sang guru.

"Kau mengigau, Hotarou- _san_?"

Hotarou terkejut lalu memandang kaget ke depan. Bandou duduk di hadapannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Maaf. Aku mendengarmu memanggil-manggil nama Utakata- _san_. Kau bermimpi tentangnya dirinya?"

Hotarou terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab. Bandou mengangkat bahunya kembali. Dia berdiri dan memandang sekitarnya dengan wajah tenang. Hari saat itu sudah pagi. Matahari kembali menyapa dengan sinar lembutnya di Hutan Aokigahara.

"Aku dan Utakata- _san_ melakukan gilir jaga. Namun karena saking khawatirnya dengan keselamatanmu, Utakata- _san_ langsung tidur di sampingmu dan memegang tanganmu, supaya dia tahu jika ada yang macam-macam denganmu maka ia akan langsung terbangun." Bandou melirik sekilas ke belakang "Dia adalah guru yang baik bukan?"

Hotarou memandang wajah tertidur _sensei_ -nya. Hatinya senang mendengar cerita dari Bandou si bandit. Walaupun Utakata- _sensei_ terlihat menjaga jaraknya ketika mereka berdua berinteraksi, ia yakin gurunya sangat peduli kepadanya.

'Tetapi mimpi tadi apa maksudnya ya…?' batin Hotarou penuh kebimbangan.

"Ini makanlah. Anggap saja sarapan."

Hotarou menangkap buah berbentuk bulat dan berwarna merah segar yang dilempar Bandou. Dia memandang sang bandit dengan pandangan curiga.

"Utakata- _san_ yang mencarinya sebelum ia tidur. Dia pikir ketika kau bangun lebih dahulu darinya, perutmu itu harus diisi agar kau mempunyai stamina," Bandou menggaruk belakang kepalanya kembali "Dia bilang ketika kau tidak memiliki stamina, maka kau akan menyusahkannya saja. Hahaha…dia terlihat seperti seorang,"

"Tsundere!" kata Hotarou cepat menyambungi kata-kata Bandou. Bandou tertawa.

"Tsundere."

"Ya Tsundere."

"Tsundere haha…"

"Tsundere hehehe…"

"Tsundere hahaha…"

"Tsun-Tsun-dere."

 **Sreek.**

Bandou memasang posisi siap bertarung ketika mendengar suara gemerisik semak-semak di depannya. Seekor kelinci keluar dari semak-semak tersebut dan memandang ketiganya dengan lubang hidung terbuka-terkatup cepat. Kelinci itu berlari mendekati buah yang dipegang Hotarou.

"Mungkin Buah merah ini adalah pakan kelinci hutan di sini. Dan," Bandou menjilat bibirnya "Daging kelinci cukup lezat bila dijadikan menu utama makan siang."

Hotarou menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Bandou. Saat bandit itu berlari ingin menangkap sang kelinci, Hotarou mellihat ada sebuah bom kertas di perut kelinci tesebut. Hotarou berteriak dengan kencang memperingatkan sang bandit.

"BANDOU- _SAAN_ , ADA BOM KERTAS DI PERUT KELINCI ITU! SEPERTINYA ITU JEBAKAAN!"

"Na-" Bandou memandang ke depan. Cahaya keputihan muncul dari perut sang kelinci. Bandou ingin melepas kertas peledak di perut kelinci tersebut namun,

DHUAAARRHHH!

Tubuh kelinci itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan daging yang tidak bisa dijadikan menu makan siang. Bandou keluar dari kepulan asap coklat dengan wajah kesal. Ini bukan film pahlawan yang bisa menyelamatkan kelinci dalam keadaan terdesak. Ini adalah cerita tentang perjalanan sebenarnya dari seorang ninja.

"Ada yang mengetahui posisi kita!" Bandou melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam kunai.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Utakata segera bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda walaupun matanya masih terasa mengantuk. Hotarou menoleh ke arah Utakata dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Anda salah menghadap, _sensei_!"

Utakata berbalik dan berdiri dengan gerakan sedikit terhuyung. Di depan mereka berdiri Fuushin dan Chino. Kedua ninja yang pernah mereka lawan di Desa Lembah.

"Kalian lagi…" kata Hotarou dengan nada menggeram. Utakata menggosok kedua matanya.

"Tahan sebentar, aku harus mencuci wajahku. Kepalaku masih pusing karena tiba-tiba terbangun."

" _Senseeei_!" teriak Hotarou sweatdropped.

Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang ada di botol minuman Hotarou, Utakata memandang Fuushin dan Chino bergantian. Tidak salah lagi, sang pengendali angin topan dan gadis pembuat manusia peledak. Kenapa mereka ada di Hutan Aokigahara? Apakah itu berarti mayat Uzukage memang ada di sini?

"Jinchuuriki Rokubi. Kalian sepertinya masih mencari mayat para Uzukage terdahulu ya?" Fuushin berdehem "Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Tahukah kalian kenapa Hutan Aokigahara dikatakan sebagai hutan yang sangat angker?"

"Selain tempat orang-orang bunuh diri, hutan ini memiliki ilusi yang mematikan. Jika kalian tidak memiliki kemampuan melepaskan diri dari ilusi tersebut," mata Fuushin terbuka lebar "Kalian akan mati!"

"Sayangnya aku harus mengalahkanmu untuk mencari tahu, kenapa kau di sini…" Utakata terdiam sejenak. Beberapa daun jatuh di antara mereka "Dan juga mengambil kembali pipa gelembungku."

"Sayangnya, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Jinchuuriki keparat!" Fuushin menggerakkan segel tangan " **Fuuton: Futatsu Hariken**!"

"Jutsu dua tornado itu lagi!" Utakata menggendong bridal style Hotarou dan melompat ke kanan. Sementara Bandou melompat ke kiri. Dua buah pohon besar tumbang ketika terkena dua angin bergulung tersebut. Hotarou segera turun dari gendongan _sensei_ -nya dan menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Suiton: Teppudama**!"

"Kau sudah bisa Teppudama?!" teriak Utakata bahagia plus terkejut.

Sebuah air berbentuk bola kasti muncul dari mulut Hotarou dan jatuh tak bermakna ke tanah. Utakata memasang wajah poker.

"Tehee…aku hanya mencobanya _sensei_."

Seperempat kemarahan muncul di dahi Utakata. Dia menoleh ke depan ketika dua shuriken berputar cepat ke arahnya. Utakata menangkisnya dengan kunai. Fuushin melesat maju ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan sebuah kunai ke wajah Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki menahannya dengan kunai yang ia pegang.

Trang!

"Kau…kau lebih baik pergi, Jinchuuriki sialan!"

"Kembalikan pipa gelembungku, bangsat!"

Utakata melesatkan tendangan lurus ke perut Fuushin. Fuushin termundur dua langkah lalu menerima pukulan tangan kiri Utakata yang bebas ke pipinya. Fuushin bergerak menyamping dan melakukan tendangan lutut ke perut Utakata. Sang Jinchuuriki menahannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Hyaaah!" Fuushin yang berada dekat dengan Utakata langsung melesatkan kunainya ke punggung Utakata yang tanpa pertahanan. Trang! Kunai di tangan kanan Utakata menahan hujaman kunai Fuushin. Mata Fuushin melebar. Hotarou yang berada di belakang Utakata langsung menembakkan jutsu **Suiton: Mizurappa** ke wajahnya. Dia segera melompat mundur ke belakang, lalu menahan jutsu tekanan air kuat itu dengan kunainya. Kunai Fuushin langsung patah. Sementara tubuhnya terpental ke belakang hingga menabrak sebatang pohon.

Boof!

Tubuh Fuushin yang tersandar di batang pohon berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

" **Kawarimi no Jutsu**?!" teriak Hotarou kaget. Utakata memandang sekelilingnya.

'Di mana dia?!' mata Utakata melebar. Dia menoleh ke arah jam 9, tepatnya ke sebuah pohon yang berada jam 9 dari posisinya.

" **Fuuton: Futatsu Hariken**!"

Fuushin menembakkan dua tornado angin dari kedua telapak tangannya menuju ke arah Utakata dan Hotarou. Sang Jinchuuriki langsung memeluk Hotarou dan menjadikan punggungnya tameng. Namun tubuh Utakata langsung diselimuti chakra merah Rokubi.

Blaarrhhh! Ledakan kecil terjadi di sekitar Utakata dan Hotarou. Mata Fuushin menajam.

"Akhirnya kamu masuk ke mode Bijuumu, Jinchuuriki Rokubi."

Di sisi lain, Bandou dan Chino saling bertarung kunai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Chino dapat mengimbangi pertarungan senjata tajam tersebut. keduanya melompat ke atas cabang-cabang pohon dan beradu kunai di sana. Bandou melompat ke belakang, lalu menempatkan posisinya di bawah cabang pohon atau dengan kata lain dalam posisi berdiri terbalik. Dia menoleh ke kanan ketika Chino muncul dari sana sambil melempar sebuah kunai yang diikatkan dengan tali kawat. Tubuh Bandou terikat dan dia tidak bisa bergerak. Chino menusuknya dengan kunai tepat di perutnya. Mata Bandou melebar. Darah kental keluar dari mulutnya yang ternganga.

Boof! Tubuh Bandou menghilang. Tadi adalah Bunshin Bandou. Chino segera memegang cabang pohon yang dipijak Bandou tadi dengan tangan kirinya lalu melompat ke atas cabang pohon. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke batang pohon yang menjadi batang pohon utama cabang pohon tersebut. Bandou menurunkan kain penyembunyi tubuh yang ia gunakan untuk kamuflase keberadaanya.

Trang!

Kunai Bandou bertemu dengan kunai Chino. Bandit itu menyeringai.

"Kau hebat juga, gadis kecil…"

"Aku mungkin lebih tua darimu, Oji- _san_."

"Hm?" Bandou melompat ke belakang ketika Chino berusaha menyerang dadanya dengan tendangan kaki kanan menyamping.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang! Suara kunai terus berbunyi di atas cabang pohon tersebut. Fuushin melirik sebentar ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis. Dia percaya Chino mampu meladeni orang itu. Chino pernah mengalahkannya di Gladiator. Tentu saja melawan musuh kelas teri di hadapannya itu adalah perkara mudah.

Sementara ia kembali fokus memandang ke arah bawah, ke arah Utakata yang melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hotarou. Chakra merah Saiken telah menyelimuti ninja Kiri tersebut. Utakata memandang Fuushin yang berdiri di atasnya.

"Kau memang lawan yang sangat menarik, temanku…"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi temanmu." Ucap Utakata dengan nada menggeram.

Fuushin terkekeh. Dia kemudian menggerakkan segel tangan dengan wajah bengis.

"Akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu kenapa aku dijuluki Fuushin si Bocah Typhoon. Aku adalah pengguna Fuuton terkuat di desaku," handseal _anjing_ menjadi penutup dari segel tangan Fuushin " **Fuuton: Futastu Juu-Hariken**!"

Dari seluruh tubuh Fuushin muncul puluhan angin tornado yang melesat ke arah Utakata dan Hotarou. Beberapa angin itu juga menumbangkan batang-batang pohon di sekitarnya. Bahkan batang pohon tempat Chino dan Bandou bertarung.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?!" Bandou menoleh ke arah Fuushin dan terkejut melihat pria itu melesatkan puluhan angin topan ke arah Utakata-Hotarou.

"Kekuatan angin macam apa itu…?" gumam Bandou setengah ngeri,

Wush! Bandou melompat ke sebuah cabang pohon yang masih berdiri tegak di kanan pohon yang tumbang. Chino mengikutinya sambil melesatkan tendangan dua kaki lurus ke kepala Bandou. Sang bandit menahannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan wajah.

"Fuushin dijuluki Si Bocah Typhoon di desanya dan di arena Gladiator." Chino melompat salto belakang dan berdiri di depan Bandou dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan "Dia adalah pengguna Fuuton yang hebat."

"Gladiator? Arena berjudi para orang kaya yang mempertaruhkan dua ninja yang saling bertarung itu? He-hei…aku dengar tempat itu sudah ditutup pemerintah Negeri Petir karena dianggap illegal."

"Itu adalah _Black Market_. Informasinya sangat dirahasiakan."

"Apa kalian…" Bandou merasakan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya "…Berasal dari sana?"

Chino tidak menjawab. Dia sekilas memperlihatkan wajah sedih. Namun tatapannya kembali memandang Bandou dengan tatapan penuh hasrat ingin bertarung.

"Ya." Ucap Chino singkat.

* * *

Sebuah cekungan besar terbentuk di tempat Utakata dan Hotarou berdiri tadi. Cekungan itu terbentuk dari hantaman puluhan angin topan yang dikeluarkan Fuushin. Sekitar 30 pohon berbatang besar di sekitar tanah tersebut tumbang, membuat kanopi-kanopi pohon di sekitar lokasi pertarungan menjadi lebih terbuka. Cahaya matahari pagi masuk dengan lembut dan indah di sana.

"Cih…mereka berhasil menghindar ya." Ucap Fuushin karena tidak melihat tubuh Utakata maupun Hotarou di sekitar cekungan tersebut. Beberapa kelompok burung terbang menjauhi lokasi pertarungan, menyelamatkan diri mereka dari arena yang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh tersebut.

Sementara di belakang pohon yang berada 200 meter dari arah jam 5 Fuushin. Utakata menyandarkan Hotarou yang terlihat pucat. Tentu saja, puluhan angin topan tadi hampir membunuh sang guru dan dirinya. Untung saja dalam mode Bijuu, kecepatan Utakata sudah melebihi batas normal sehingga mereka masih sempat menghindar. Utakata berdiri dengan ekor yang sudah mencapi mode 4 ekor.

"U-Utakata- _sensei_ …"

"Kau tetap bersembunyi di sini, Hotarou. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." Utakata membalikkan badannya "Kau akan menjadi beban bagiku." Ucap sang guru lalu melesat menuju Fuushin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hotarou yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memandang sedih ke bawah.

"Apa rencanamu, Utakata?"

"Tidak ada, Saiken." Utakata yang berbicara dengan Saiken di mindscape-nya berusaha berpikir "Yang terpenting, aku akan menyerangnya dengan kecepatan mode Bijuu ini!"

'Dia datang!' batin Fuushin. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan, ada 12 segel dan menggumamkan nama jutsunya " **Fuuton: Kaze no Yoroi**."

Bwoooshhh! Di sekeliling Fuushin muncul gelombang angin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Angin itu membentuk tameng lingkaran yang tak terlihat.

Bwasshh! Ketika Utakata tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Fuushin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyabet punggung Fuushin, tameng angin itu mementalkannya ke belakang dan membuatnya menabrak tiga pohon di belakangnya hingga tumbang.

"Percuma. Tameng angin ini adalah pertahanan absolutku. Aku merubah arah angin di sekitar tubuhku menjadi acak dan bergelung sehingga angin yang berada di sekitar tubuhku memiliki kecepatan 100 Km/jam. Sangat cepat dan tidak akan tertembus oleh apapun!"

"Kita coba saja dengan **Santoka**!" Utakata segera bangkit dan menembakkan cairan asam dari mulutya ke arah Fuushin. Tameng angin itu menahan semburan asam Utakata, lalu memecah gumpalan tersebut dan melemparnya menjadi cairan-cairan kecil yang termuncrat ke berbagai arah. Kulit-kulit pohon yang terkena cairan asam Utakata langsung meleleh.

" _Kuso_ …" Utakata segera berubah menjadi mode ekor enam. Dia melesat ke arah Fuushin dengan kecepatan gila. Terpental beberapa kali, lalu menyerang kembali. Ketika sudah terpental 8 kali, Utakata masuk ke dalam mindscapenya. Dia berpikir keras sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Saiken.

"Pertahanannya benar-benar absolut. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendekatinya."

"Bagaimana dengan **Bijuudama**?"

"Kau ingin aku menghancurkan tempat ini ketika Hotarou ada di sana?! Bijuudama bisa saja terpental dengan pertahanan angin itu dan melesat menuju tempat Hotarou bersembunyi!"

Saiken terdiam. Utakata benar. Tiba-tiba suatu kejutan mencapai pemikiran Saiken.

"Utakata, dia menyerang!"

Utakata kembali fokus ke dunia nyata. Fuushin menggerakkan segel tangan dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Utakata.

"Sekarang giliranku menyerang. **Fuuton: Futatsu Cho-Hariken**!"

Mata Utakata melebar. Angin yang berada di sekeliling Fuushin tersalur dari sekujur tubuhnya menuju kedua telapak tangannya dan menjadi tembakan tornado besar yang mengarah ke arahnya. Utakata melesat zig-zag menghindari tembakan tornado raksasa seperti laser tersebut. lima belas batang pohon tumbang bersamaan, bersamaan dengan kepulan debu raksasa dan burung-burung yang berterbangan.

"Heh…" Fuushin memandang tanah lapang di hadapannya. Sang Jinchuuriki masih berdiri di hadapanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Angin perlahan-lahan kembali menyelimuti tubuh Fuushin, menjadikannya pertahanan yang absolut.

Mata Utakata menajam. Dia sepertinya harus mengetes sesuatu.

"Hei Bocah Typhoon apalah itu," Utakata memegang enam batang pohon dengan enam ekor chakra-nya. "Sepertinya jutsu hebatmu hanya seperti itu. Boleh aku tebak sesuatu…" Utakata melempar enam batang pohon itu ke arah Fuushin dengan Tenaga 6 chakra ekor Bijuu-nya.

"Ketika kau dalam mode pertahanan angin absolutmu, kau tak bisa menyerang kan?!"

"Cih…kau," Fuushin menggerakkan segel tangan "MEREMEHKANKUUU! F **UUTON: FUTATSU CHO-HARIKEEEN**!"

BLARRRHHH! 6 batang pohon yang melesat ke arah Fuushin hancur berantakan ketika angin tornado besar yang ditembakkan Fuushin menghantamnya. Utakata melihat sedikit celah dari jutsu angin sang Bocah Typhoon.

"Ketika dia menyerang dengan jutsu **Fuuton: Futatsu Cho-Hariken** , maka pertahanan angin absolutnya menghilang karena angin di sekitar tubuhnya menjadi tenaga penghancur yang ditembakkan kedua telapak tangannya!" Utakata memandang saiken di dalam mindscape dengan wajah serius "Dengan kata lain, kita harus menyerangnya saat ia menyerang!"

"Kita? Khukhu…senang mendengarmu membawaku dalam pertarungan ini."

" _Baka_. Bukankah kita sudah berteman setelah aku dilatih Yugito- _san_. Dasar siput tanpa cangkang yang bodoh."

"A-apa kau bilang rambut emo!" Saiken menghela napasnya "Nah…apa kau bisa menyerangnya saat ia sedang menyerang. Mendekatinya saja susah. Dia tipe petarung jarak jauh, serangan Santoka-mu tidak bisa menembusnya bahkan ketika kau menembakkan Santoka saat ia menembakkan Futatsu Cho-Hariken, Santoka-mu itu pasti hancur berantakan. Bijuudama…resikonya terlalu besar."

Utakata memegang dagunya. Berpikir keras di dalam mindscape-nya. Tiba-tiba Saiken meneriakinya dengan keras.

"Fokus kembali ke dunia nyata, Utakata! Dia menyerang!"

"Chakranya cukup besar ya…" Utakata kembali fokus ke pertarungannya. Fuushin kembali menyerangnya dengan Futatsu Cho-Hariken.

"Hahaha, kau hanya bisa menghindar, Rokubi sialan! Padahal kau sudah dalam mode Bijuu-mu. Memalukan, MEMALUKAN!"

Utakata berlari ke kanan sementara angin topan raksasa itu mengejarnya di belakang. Dia dapat melihat kesempatan itu, Fuushin benar-benar tidak dilindungi oleh tameng anginnya.

"Dikejar seperti tupai atau mengambil resiko," Utakata melesat cepat ke arah Fuushin. Mata Fuushin melebar.

'Dia akan menyerangku secara langsung?!'

"Akan kuhajar dia dengan serangan jarak pendek!"

"Sialan kau!" Fuushin mengarahkan angin topannya ke arah kanan Utakata, alhasilnya angin topan itu mengenai bahu Utakata dan merobeknya. Utakata terpental kembali ke belakang. Chakra Bijuu yang menyelimuti tubuh Utakata menjadi penyelamat sehingga tangan kanannya tidak terputus dihantam angin topan Fuushin. Tubuh Utakata menghantam sebuah pohon di belakangnya.

"Hahaha…" Fuushin tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dia langsung mengarahkan kedua telapaknya ke arah Utakata yang tersandar di batang pohon yang patah.

"Mati-"

" **Suiton: Teppudama**!"

Mata Utakata dan Fuushin melebar. Sebuah air berbentuk bola sebesar bola kaki melesat ke arah kaki Fuushin. Walaupun bola air dari Teppudama itu tidak besar, namun cukup menjatuhkan Fuushin dari cabang pohon.

"A-apa?!" Fuushin memandang pelaku penembakkan jutsu air yang kurang sempurna tersebut.

'Hotarou…?!' Utakata memandang kaget muridnya yang berteriak ke arahnya dengan wajah tidak takut sekalipun. Kekagetan Utakata tentu saja tercampur dengan momen Jutsu Teppudama Hotarou yang kurang sempurna tetapi dapat menjatuhkan Fuushin dari atas cabang pohon.

"SEKARANG…" Hotarou berteriak dengan kencang sehingga wajahnya memerah lucu "…SENSEI-KUUU!"

'Se-sensei…ku?!'

"SEKARANG SERANG DIA UTAKATA-BAKA!" teriak Saiken di dalam mindscape sang Jinchuuriki. Utakata tersentak kaget. Dia langsung menyemburkan cairan asam korosif dari mulutnya.

" **SANTOKA**!"

Fuushin mendesah kesal. Ia merasa dirinya akan 'disantap' cairan korosif Jinchuuriki Rokubi tersebut. Dirinya kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

BRASSHHHH!

Mata Fuushin memandang kaget sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang menjadikan dirinya tameng. Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di sklera Fuushin ketika melihat Chino menjadikan punggungnya tameng dari serangan Santoka Utakata.

"Chi-"

"Fu-Fuu-"

Utakata dan Hotarou jelas kaget dengan gerakan melindungi dari Chino. Utakata bahkan langsung teringat _sensei_ -nya Harusame. Kilatan-kilatan masa lalu itu berputar di kepalanya. Sementara Hotarou entah kenapa memandang iba keduanya. Dia tiba-tiba teringat hubungannya dengan sang sensei. Saling melindungi satu sama lain.

"CHINOOOO!" Fuushin memeluk Chino lalu melempar dengan murka lima bom asap dari kantongnya. Dia melemparnya dengan teriakan kemarahan dan menghilang dari sana ketika asap itu menyelimuti lokasi pertarungan.

Bandou yang tadi bertarun dengan Chino hanya terdiam di atas cabang pohon. Dia ingat wajah khawatir Chino ketika melihat Fuushin terjatuh dari atas cabang pohon dan siap diserang semburan asam Utakata.

'Wajah khawatir yang tulus. Gadis itu pasti sangat menyayangi Bocah Typhoon itu…' Bandou teringat pertanyaanya kepada Chino.

" _Apa kalian…Berasal dari sana?"_

" _Ya."_

'Gladiator ya…' batinnya sambil memandang ke langit yang tidak ditutupi atap-atap dedaunan karena banyaknya pohon yang tumbang. Dia melihat Hotarou yang berlari ke arah sensei-nya dan langsung memeluk sang guru dengan erat.

"A-aduhai Hotarou! Bahu, bahuku terluka tahu!"

"Aduhai?! Kok kata-katamu lucu sensei. Un-untung saja kau tak apa-apa Utakata-sensei."

"Tentu saja…cih."

" _Sensei_ , _sensei_ tadi melihatku menembakkan Teppudama kan?!"

" _Baka_. Sudah kubilang, jangan membahayakan dirimu. Dan satu hal lagi, jutsu Teppudama-mu itu belum sempurna!"

"Tidaaaak! Kau tidak berterima kasih atau memujiku, Utakata- _sensei_."

Bandou tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Sepertinya hubungan antara Utakata-Hotarou sama dengan hubungan Fuushin-Chino.

Di sisi lain.

Kelima ninja Oto memandang kepulan asap besar yang jauh berada di belakang mereka. Kidomaru terkekeh pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya, sepertinya berkomunikasi dengan para laba-labanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kimimaro dingin.

"Menurut laporan laba-labaku, sepertinya Fuushin kalah. Pertarungan di sana cukup dahsyat dan seru. Yah…lawannya adalah Jinchuuriki Rokubi dan muridnya."

"Jinchuuriki Rokubi?" Kimimaro teringat pertarungannya melawan sang Jinchuuriki di depan gerbang Konoha. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat "Apa dia terluka berat?"

Kidomaru mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah. Tetapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

'Itu berarti dia masih bisa bertarung melawanku.' Kimimaro memandang datar ke depan 'Ketika kau datang mengganggu misi kami, maka aku yang akan menghadapimu, Jinchuuriki Rokubi…'

* * *

"Semua sudah siap, Shiranami- _taicho_."

Shiranami menganggukkan kepala mendengar laporan dari salah seorang anak buahnya bahwa pasukan Negeri Buah sudah berada dalam kondisi siap bertarung.

"Mari kita jemput Putri Negeri Teh di Hutan Aokigahara," Shiranami menjilat bibirnya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menarik 'Sepertinya media penyimpanan Dohatsuten berada di Hutan Aokigahara, entah apa yang terjadi di sana, tetapi hari ini sepertinya hari keberuntunganku khukhukhu…"

Cerita di Hutan Bunuh Diri semakin berlanjut ke tahap puncak konflik yang rumit!

 **TBC**

 **Jutsu Update**

 **Fuushin**

 **Fuuton: Futatsu Juu-Hariken.** Fuushin membuat puluhan angin tornado (tidak terlalu besar) keluar dari dalam tubuhnya untuk menyerang musuh secara bersamaan.

 **Fuuton: Kaze no Yoroi.** Tameng angin, tubuh Fuushin diselubungi angin berkecepatan 100 Km/jam sehingga mementalkan segala jenis serangan karena kecepatan angin yang tinggi di sekitar tubuhnya. Tameng ini hilang ketika semua angin di sekitar tubuh Fuushi dijadikan tenaga penembak pada jutsu Fuuton: Futatso Cho-Hariken.

 **Fuuton: Futatso Cho-Hariken.** Fuushin menembakkan tornado besar dari kedua telapak tangannya seperti tembakan laser, tenaganya berasa dari Kaze no Yoroi Fuushin yang mengalir/terpusat ke kedua telapak tangannya, menghasilkan tembakan tornado besar. Alhasilnya tameng angin di tubuh Fuushin menghilang.

Ikan sepat, ikan bagus. Makin cepat, makin bagus. Yah…akhirnya kita kembali di chapter 20 Ffn ini. Utakata akhinya melakukan pertarungan ronde kedua melawan Fuushi, alhasilnya…Chino menjadi tameng untuk Fuushin dari serangan Santoka Utakata.

Di lain pihak, pasukan Negeri Buah mencari Amaru-hime untuk membawanya ke negeri mereka, rela atau dipaksa. Yah…Hutan Aokigahara akan menyimpan banyak cerita untuk ke depannya, termasuk Dohatsusen, senjata yang disebut Shiranami di scene terakhir.

So, enjoy with our fic and please Review. (Oh ya, beberapa reviewers akun sudah saya balas melalui PM. Collai, eh Ciao…)

 **Doni Ren**


End file.
